


Kingly Matters

by Moonswing



Series: A Royal Mess [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 104,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Anju is a gardener for a certain lord, and considers it a compliment when he's sent to work for the king- but soon finds out his arrival there doesn't mean what he thought it would. Twice. He's thrown into the king's chambers, yes, but the man has another favor to ask of him- to be a friend to his own lover, who is painfully lonely.In accepting, Anju meets the king's brother, Prince Tovi, and finds an immediate attraction between them- on both ends. But Tovi is engaged, and had plans to live in another country with his betrothed- something Anju isn't sure he can agree to.
Series: A Royal Mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871224
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Someone had to have messed up somewhere. There was no way this was right. When General Wilmot had told Anju he’d be serving the king from now on, he’d had no idea he’d end up in the ruler’s bedroom- under explicit orders not to move. 

_‘The king will come and this will all get straightened out,’_ he told himself over and over again. 

But when the man entered, Anju couldn’t speak, let alone stand and bow. He had heard the man was handsome, but handsome didn’t begin to cover it. The creature that sauntered into the room was a sexual enigma, long red hair, strong dark eyes, and intricate robes nearly floating behind his tall, thin form- no wonder every landowner and noble under his rule was bending backward for him! 

“Oh, calm the fuck down,” the newcomer drawled, breaking the spell as he lit a cigarette. “You’re not here to get nailed.” 

All right, that was a relief, but- “May I ask why I am here? Sire?” he added quickly with a bowed head, what was left of his own gaze disappearing under his own stark red strands, and the other man seemed humored by it. 

“Well, that is why you were sent here- I hear you were putting up quite the fight once you put two and two together. Kind of a dick move on General Wilmot’s part not to at least tell you what the fuck was going on.” 

“You’re telling me,” Anju muttered before he could stop himself. “Er-” 

“The last thing I stand on in this room is ceremony. I have a favor to ask you.” 

“I can’t imagine what I could possibly-” 

“There’s a man here named Tai. He’s mine, and because of that, he’s also lonely as hell, not that the little shit will ever admit it, insisting on suffering in silence with those impossible harpies.” 

“Um, Sire-” 

“Because of asinine rules even I can’t do anything about, I can’t marry him so he’s forced to live in the harem. With me now?” 

“Y-Yes, Sire.” 

“Good boy. He needs a friend, Anju. Can you do that for me?” 

“Yeah. I think I can do that.” As long as he wasn’t a snob or something, but the newcomer wasn’t about to say that to the king. 

“Thank you. Be it fortunate or not, because your former master is spending the night in the palace, I have to ask you to stay here for the night as well. Nobles get so bitchy when you ruffle their fucking feathers.” 

“You’re… concerned about offending them?” Anju asked in confusion. 

“I may rank higher, but I only stay higher as long as those I rule want me there. General and Lady Wilmot are especially… sensitive. Probably not news to you.” 

“No, Sire,” was the reply in the drawled tone that made the royal smirk. 

“I have some work to finish up. Can you occupy yourself?” 

Anju had had some time to look around, and he knew the perfect way to kill some time before nodding off- provided the other was all right with it. “If you don’t mind me nosing through your bookcase, I can keep myself plenty occupied, Sire.” 

The other’s eyebrow’s lifted. “You can read? Impressive. Go ahead,” he replied, and the king turned away to a large desk on the opposite side of the room to start sorting through one of a few piles of papers. 

Anju’s gaze returned to the neatly stacked books, a wide smile on his face. Reading till he fell asleep was the perfect way to spend the night. And all that was being asked of him here was to be someone’s friend. He had a pretty versatile personality himself, so he didn’t foresee that being a problem. Maybe he would enjoy his time here after all. 

&

The next morning, Anju was looking around the harem for his new companion. The place had a main room before shooting off into many smaller rooms, and as the redhead looked about it now, saw the half dozen women who’d been there the day before, most lazing about and barely covered with see-through fabrics of different colors. And just about every one eyed him like a snake would a rat. Fantastic. 

Thanks to a rather remarkable memory, despite yesterday’s rush, he did remember the way to his new room, but in passing, caught sight of someone still in bed, a blond head of hair hanging over the side of the bed. Anju almost thought he was dead or something, but- 

Wait. Him. “Excuse me, are you Tai?” 

Gray eyes opened to regard him. “Oh, you must be the new one.” Those eyes were appraising him now. “You’re definitely pretty, I’ll give you that. And you must’ve performed well if you’re back here.” 

“Per-? Do you think we had sex?” 

“It’s kind of obvious,” was the reply in the same unimpressed tone, pushing what appeared to be a very unwilling body to sit up. Was he okay? “You were up there all night; the whole place is talking about it.” 

“I hope you believe me that we didn’t.” This was an awful way to start out. He was failing already, and because of some damn rumors! 

“Why should I?” 

“Because we didn’t.” 

“So you weren’t in Amato’s quarters all night?” 

“Well, I was, but I wasn’t with him.” 

“I can verify that, if you’ll believe me,” a new voice stated, a very thin and official-looking form entering the room, dark hair and sharp eyes. Someone Tai apparently knew, as he did pause. 

“Depends. How would you know, Mayte?” 

Yep. Amanto’s youngest brother. Damn.

“I saw light coming from Amato’s room when I was heading to my own. When I didn’t hear you, I figured he was up late working, so I went in to yell at him to go to bed already. This one was passed out on top of the covers, fully clothed. Amato was at his desk and trust me Tai, that man has not gotten laid recently,” he drawled, earning a chuckle. 

Gray eyes returned to the redhead, minus hostility but still unsure. “Then why were you in his room to begin with?” 

Anju did his best not to look as terrified as he felt, not wanting to get yelled at again. “He said you could use a friend; asked me if I was willing to try.” 

“…He hired me a friend. I’m going to kill him.” 

“Not ‘hired,’ really,” Anju spoke again. “It, uh, seems I was coming here anyway, he just changed my purpose. And if we don’t get along, I mean-” 

“Oh my God. Which lord has their head so far up their ass they think Amato just likes male redheads?”

Anju couldn’t stop a snicker before he replied, “General Wilmot.” 

“Interesting. Amato is probably going to end up marrying his daughter.” 

“There was something about earning favor,” the other admitted, the prince quietly taking his leave. Maybe Amanto had asked him to come down, just to clear the air? Anju wondered if he should bow, but Tai didn’t, so he went with it. 

“That idiot. All right, I’m sorry about the attitude.” He held out his hand. “I’m Tai, nice to meet you.” 

The other took it, and the third man took his leave with a smile. “Anju. Likewise.” 

“Let me explain why I was such a dick, okay?” he asked, patting the spot on the mattress beside himself. “We were friends as children- Amato and I. I’m not from any sort of noble birth; my father was a servant here, mother died in childbirth. He was beginning to teach me his work, and this dicky little royal redhead kept showing up and distracting me, asking me to play with him. Father really didn’t have a choice, as the dicky little royal redhead was next in line to rule the kingdom.” 

“You’re not that much older than him, are you?” 

“Almost five years. He was about seven when he started hounding me. And once he got old enough to realize the existence of his sex drive, he wanted me to do something about it. He didn’t force me, fifteen-year-old idiot actually fucking proposed to me and said he’d make his dad let us get married…” The smile that had been forming on his face died with his next words. “Of course the king wouldn’t hear of it.” 

“Obviously you found an arrangement that worked.” 

“The king tried to get rid of me, but Amato… Amato actually held a knife to his own throat and said he’d kill himself if I was sent away or worse. Fortunate or not, his father listened that time, but with obvious… conditions.” 

“I’m sorry if this is too much, but did you want to marry him?” 

“I could certainly do worse. I’d never really thought about being married, least of all to another man, and really didn’t think Amato would take it so far… But once I thought about it, yes, I guess I did warm to the thought. But if I wanted to see him like that, I had to live here, as a concubine, and it was agreed to, with conditions of Amato’s own: anyone lays a hand on me, sexual or otherwise, they have a meeting with the executioner.” 

“So he’s… protective.” 

“That’s kind. Most just call him insane.” 

“He… obviously cares very much for you. …So, um, now what?” 

The other shrugged. “Plainly, I really don’t care. I still feel like trash, so I’m taking a nap- you can do whatever you like.” 

“…Anything I can do for you?” 

A smile. “That’s sweet, but no. Just a stomach bug; all you can do is wait it out. Go. Get some hobbies so you don’t end up all clingy like me. Oh, and here,” was the add, handing him a gold band from around his own finger. Was that the royal seal? “Anyone gives you trouble, show them that and they’ll leave you alone. Scram.” 

Anju chuckled, but took the cue and left. But now what? It was pretty nice outside, a warm summer day. A perfect day to be annoying the crap out of Nega, but Nega wasn’t here, so he’d have to make do. None of the others around here seemed too friendly, casting looks both judgmental and disdainful. ‘No wonder Tai’s clingy; the king is probably one of the only people he has to talk to,’ the redhead realized as he walked. ‘And it seems I’m guilty by association.’ 

He decided to take Tai’s grumpy advice and go outside. It had been awhile after sunset when he’d been dragged in (and at that point wise to what was going on), and even if it had been light out, he doubted he would have noticed the beautiful gardens around the area in his struggle. Not like the estate he was from. General and Lady Wilmot kept their estate well-manicured and immaculate, of course, but that was a fraction of what work was probably required here. 

Hey, look- gardeners. Maybe they wanted some help. “Hi,” he greeted them, walking over with a bright smile. 

“Who are you?” one asked suspiciously.

“I’m Anju,” he continued cheerily, holding out his hand. But before he could continue, the man spotted the thick gold band around his finger. 

“And that is…?” 

“Um, honestly I’m not sure. Tai just said I should-” 

“Tai?” came the disdainful tone. “That little slut the king is all over?” 

“Well, I don’t know about that-” 

A scoff cut him off. “Do yourself a favor, Red. If you’re associating yourself with that guy, just go ahead and assume everyone hates you too.” 

“Why?” 

“Because he left a decent day’s work to be the king’s lapdog.” 

“Maybe it’s for the better,” the other guy snickered now. “That sickly little thing was never meant for hard labor.” 

“Then what do you think he’s doing in the king’s chamber’s, eh?” The two exploded into laughter. 

“Oh, now I get it,” Anju spoke again, still smiling. “You two are assholes.” 

Two looks of instant hatred were returned to him, and the redhead continued merrily on his way. 

On that way, however, were more distrustful stares, especially if they spoke, and especially if he mentioned Tai. Was there something that guy hadn’t told him yet, or were the workers around here seriously that bigoted?

Oh. Wait. Tai had said his father had worked here too. And wherever you worked, you were close-knit to those around you. When he had given in to Amato, he’d also betrayed everyone else, not following after his father as expected. And for a place that was considered woman’s work. Questionable woman’s work, even. No wonder he clung to the king like his sanity depended on it- it probably did. 

And Amato had seen that. 

Anju had a sudden desire to give Tai a giant hug. That much could still be done, even if the other male was still asleep. 

He wandered back inside the cooler building, out of the warm sun (the only good thing about his venture out) and ignored everyone else until he got back to his quarry’s room. 

Tai was turned away from him, facing the wall, and very much under the covers. The redhead slipped off his thin shoes and slid under the blanket with him, an arm settling over a very thin midsection. “Enjoy your walk?” a soft, dry tone came, not moving otherwise. 

“You could’ve just told me we were surrounded by assholes.” 

The other snorted. “Would you have believed me without seeing for yourself?” 

“…I probably would’ve thought you were exaggerating or something, yeah. But I don’t know you very well yet. I, um, get the feeling that’s probably going to change pretty quickly.” 

“….Is that a problem?” 

“No, I don’t think so.” 

Tai turned, still in his light grasp. “I know you had a life before being dragged here; I don’t want to ignore that.” 

A small smile sat on the redhead’s lips. “Then ask me about it.” 

“What did you do there?” 

“Gardener. I’ve always loved being outside, even when it’s pouring.”

A light scoff. “I tend not to leave his room. Unless it’s for Amanto’s room. Friends? Family?” 

“Mom works in the house. Dad had an accident a few years ago. My brother Nega works in the kitchen; he’s kind of scary with a knife,” Anju laughed. 

“And you were dragged away from them.” 

“I knew I was going for about a week before I actually left. I just assumed I’d be doing the same thing here as I was there and General Wilmot let me. Dick.” 

Tai snorted again. 

The two stayed like that a few hours, talking and teasing, until their stomachs were growling loud enough for them both to hear. “It is about time for lunch,” the gray-eyed male finally admitted. “I suppose I should move around a little.” 

“If you tell me where to go, I can bring it back for you.” 

A smile. Tai’s smiles really were angelic. “You’re sweet, Anju, but I’m not that sick anymore. A little movement would probably actually do me some good.” 

“Opening the window would too. Fresh air is your friend.” 

“I don’t know where you get your information, but that sounds fake,” was the deadpanned reply, and Anju laughed. 

&

As they made their way back into the building after their short trip to one of the better food settings Anju had ever set his eye on, they saw it was much livelier than when they’d left, a group of the occupants chatting excitably in a group. “What the…?” Tai muttered, but then his eyes lit up too, and charged into the large gathering. “Tovi!” 

Prince Tovi, second born of Newhaven. Anju seriously doubted there was someone else with the same name. Was Tai so close to all of the king’s siblings? The redhead stayed where he was, watching. 

Indeed, there was a tall man with dark hair and skin with a cigarette held firmly in his grin while he hugged Tai. The girls seemed to realize the newcomer’s attention wasn’t going anywhere now and began to grumpily disperse. 

“There’s someone you have to meet!” Tai declared then, releasing himself to pull the man along- back over to Anju. The second those golden eyes found him, his mind ceased to function. “This is Anju and he’s mine,” was the add, but then noticed the dumbstruck look on his newfound friend’s face at the newcomer. “Oh,” he grinned now. “He is mine, but if you like each other, don’t let me stand in the way.” 

“Eh?” the redhead asked, caught off guard at the statement. 

“Anju,” that silken voice purred again, taking his hand into his own to raise it to his lips. “What a perfect name. Odd for this area. ‘Lives in the heart,’ yes?” 

He could feel his face burning a brighter color than his hair. “Y-Yes, thank you,” he managed. 

“Goodness,” he added, lightly stroking a hand over the redhead’s covered eye. “May I ask what happened here?” 

“J-Just was born without it.” 

“Tovi and Anju, up in a tree, F-U-C-” 

“Tai,” the prince drawled. “Must you be so vulgar?” 

The other pretended to think. “Yes,” he decided. 

“Maybe I should just borrow your friend for some civilized conversation.” 

“He is good at that.” 

“I can’t wait to see what else he’s good at,” the prince grinned at the redhead again. “A shame I have some things to attend to, but I do hope to find you in my quarters after dinner.” 

“O-Okay,” was the reply, brain still refusing to function properly- right until the man was out of sight, and Anju started hitting his head with the heel of his hand. 

“What’s wrong?” his friend asked. 

“Oh, nothing. I love making a fool of myself in front of… God, I don’t even know how to describe him.” 

“The phrase you want is ‘walking sex.’” 

“Yes. That.” He paused. “I take it I’m not the only one whose brain… shit-I’ve-never-had-sex-this-is-going-to-be-awkward,” came the next epiphany, hitting his head again. 

Tai started to laugh, taking the appendage to lower it. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be more than happy to get right on that for you. And he’s a sweetie. A sexy, sultry sweetie just about every person in this place wants a night with.” 

“…I just made a lot of enemies, huh?” 

“You made a lot of enemies when you decided to defend me rather than abandon. This’ll just be fueling the fire.” 

“I am good at that.” 

“But Tovi doesn’t usually react back like that- he must really like you too.” 

“Oh?” Anju asked, trying not to look as hopeful as he felt. But going off Tai’s grin, he was failing pretty epically. 

“Oh, Amato is scary but Tovi’s yummy?” 

“It… was more that I was being told who to have sex with and not being allowed to choose at least that much on my own, you know?” 

“Yeah. Come on. I’m guessing they made you bathe when you got here, but you totally need another one. And we have all afternoon to get you pretty.” 

“I’m already pretty,” Anju spoke, but allowed himself to be dragged along. “Did you say ‘we?’” 

Tai cackled and continued to lead the redhead on. 

But a half hour later, he was sighing at his new companion. Tai was already naked, standing by the tub of warm water. Anju had lost his pants without a problem, but had paused there at the scrawny (but still very attractive) form before him. “Oh, come on now; you’re not hiding anything under there I haven’t seen before.” 

“You… might change your mind if…” 

“If what?” Tai asked when he didn’t continue. 

“If you saw my back. It’s a little… scarred up.” 

The gray-eyed male shrugged. “So? The last thing I care about is a few scars, Anju; and the same will be for Tovi, don’t you worry.” 

Prince Tovi. That was right. Of course he was going to see…

“Like I said, he won’t care except that he might wanna go after whoever gave them to you, unless it was an accident or something,” Tai smiled again, reading the worry on his new friend. 

“Definitely not,” he sighed. “I’m mouthy and the overseer didn’t like that.” 

“So he’ll probably just have the guy killed. No biggie.” 

“No biggie?” Anju repeated. “Having someone killed is no biggie?” 

“Not when they have it coming. Now come on! Bath time!” 

He still had a bite to his lower lip, but the redhead pulled his shirt off. No matter how much the other said it was okay, though, the patch over his right eye was staying put. He knew for a fact that was pretty gross to look at.

It was a minute before Tai spoke again. He started to fear the worst, then- “…You certainly are used to getting a work out, aren’t you?” 

“Oh, Tai; do I have to tattle on you?” he teased, playing along. 

“Hey, Amato is hot in his own lanky way, but… rawr. Now get in the tub. I can smell you from here.” 

The green-eyed man stuck out his tongue, but did as told. “Mm, that’s nice.” 

“Agreed,” the other man replied, stepping in as well. 

“If you think I smell bad now, it’s a good thing you didn’t smell me yesterday.” 

“I think I did, actually. I was kind of out of it, but I do have vague recollections.” 

“Of what?” 

“Guards yelling, I think you cursing, a couple loud thuds I’m not sure about-” 

“Me hitting the wall when I dared to put up a fight.” 

“Ah. Well, if I’d been more functional I would’ve tried to help, but yeah, barely aware.” 

“Well, you definitely seem to be doing better now.” 

“Mm. I was feeling a lot better this morning- then I heard the girls gossiping about you.” 

“Sorry?” 

Tai laughed, waving him over with some shampoo. “Water under the bridge, especially since Mayte cleared it up. And with that nap, I think I might be able to go play with Amanto tonight.” 

“I’m sure that’ll make you both very happy,” Anju chuckled. Having someone else scrub his hair was actually really relaxing. 

“You have to let me know how Tovi is; I’ve been dying to know if the rumors are true.” 

The newcomer suddenly felt a little ill himself. “Rumors?” 

“Oh, good rumors, good rumors, promise,” the other laughed again. “Apparently, he’s way bigger than average and seriously knows how to use it.” 

“…Use it a lot, does he?” 

“I wouldn’t say a lot, but there’s three girls that’ll probably want your blood once they find out what’s going on.” 

“Why? He’s not just royalty, he’s sexy royalty; he can sleep with who he likes.” 

“Yeah, but those three share a delusion of one of them someday becoming a princess.” 

“…They’re gonna murder me in my sleep.” 

“Oh, that’s cute- you think they’re gonna wait till you’re sleeping.” 

“You are so not helping.” 

“Was I supposed to be?” came the kid. “Rinse that mop out.” 

Anju did, but habitually, as he usually bathed in a river, shook the water out when he resurfaced. 

“Hey, hey, you’re not a dog!” Tai laughed even as he scolded his friend, hands up to protect himself. 

“Sorry.” 

“Get back here; I’ll introduce you to soap.” 

“We’ve been introduced, but thanks.” 

“Yeah, I don’t believe you. Get over here.” 

&

Apparently, Tai wasn’t doing as well as he thought- he was down to sleep again as soon as he got out of the bath. And while he looked absolutely adorable asleep, Anju had no idea where to go from here. Prince Tovi had said after dinner, but- 

“You.” 

Anju looked up from where he sat on the bed to the hard tone. A young woman stood just outside Tai’s room. He’d yet to go back to his own. Even though it was right next door, it was empty and creepy, whereas this room was actually really nice and decorated and, if he was being honest, it had Tai. Going off the newcomer’s attire, she was one of the concubines that inhabited the place. And she looked pissed. “Sorry, do-?” 

“Who do you think you are?!” she snapped again. “We have a system around here, you know!” 

Once of Prince Tovi’s fan girls? “Look, I really don’t know what you mean-” 

“Ugh, of course that one hasn’t told you. Just because Prince Tovi likes you doesn’t mean you get to sleep with him. You haven’t even been here a day; getting someone that high up takes seniority.” 

That sounded like bullshit. If that was a thing, Tai definitely would’ve mentioned it. “And what, exactly, do you expect me to do?” 

“Play sick. It’s easy- he’s been doing it all week.” 

“Really don’t think he’s faking.” 

“That’s because you don’t know him. Tai there is the biggest con artist of us all.” 

“Only when I need to be,” his friend’s voice mumbled. “Crawl back into your hole, Carin.” 

“You first, Outsider. We’ve been waiting two months for Prince Tovi to return; he can’t just snatch this opportunity from us.” 

It was a moment, but Tai pulled himself up. “Assuming your little delusion does come to fruition, what are you going to do if Tovi picks Sandra or Missy? You’ll just be happy for her, right?” 

“Of course!” 

“Like hell,” was the knowing retort. “If that ever happened, you’d all sabotage each other into oblivion. Honestly, do you three think you’re the only harem girls he likes? The man has literally been all over the world in repeat- trust me, you’re not his only regulars.” 

“What about you?!” she shot right back. “Thinking you know him so well just because you talk sometimes? If anyone around here is full of themselves, it’s you! Aren’t you living under the very same delusion?!”

It appeared she’d finally gotten under his skin, the man standing and walking over to her, furious gazes locked. “I know Amanto has to get married someday, produce a heir, and I am very aware that person can’t be me, Carin. I have no delusions.” As he spoke, he’d been inching her back, and she was back out in the hall. He didn’t allow her to reply, swiftly closing and locking the door behind himself, and went back to bed. 

“Are you okay?” Anju asked. 

“Fine.” 

“Was that okay?” 

“Until Amanto does get married, I am the fucking queen.” 

The redhead chuckled. “Well, Your Highness, might I bother you with a question before you return to your slumber?” 

“If you want dinner, go where we went for lunch about 5:30, don’t take longer than an hour, and Tovi will send someone to get you. Did that cover it?” 

“I’m good.” 

“Good. I’m going back to sleep.” 

Anju chuckled, but kept his silence otherwise, not wanting to disturb his friend, but honestly, he was really nervous. Tai seemed to know Tovi pretty well and wasn’t worried, so that helped, but… “If only my brain didn’t turn to mush around him,” the redhead muttered softly. 

There was a chuckle behind him. 

“Sorry if I’m keeping you up.” 

“I’m drifting,” was the contented reply, not moving otherwise. “I know literacy, sadly, isn’t a common thing-” 

“Nega taught himself and he taught me. I love reading, actually.” 

“Then I’m surprised you missed the bookcase.” 

“Huh?” Suddenly alert, Anju looked around. Sure enough, alongside the wall down from the door- one of the many lengths of fabric decorating the place (as well as it being on the same said as his eye patch) had kept it hidden from his prior view, but immediately wandered over now. After finding one that looked interesting, he settled back down next to his friend.

He’d apparently made himself too comfortable, and the novel he’d picked up a bit too engaging, as the next thing he knew, there was a sharp knock on the door. “Shit, what time is it?” he muttered, and went to open the door. 

A female servant, short dark hair and skin with round golden eyes, just like- “You’re Anju?” she asked, tone accented and bored. “You’re to come with me to Prince Tovi’s quarters.” 

“Mind if I pee first?” It was a little awkward to say as much now, but it’d be even more awkward later. 

“Don’t take forever. I have things to do.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam.” 

&

Prince Tovi’s room was kind of cool. Anju had heard the prince liked to travel, to the point he spent almost no time at home in the palace, and it was blatantly apparent here. Fabrics and nick-knacks of all sorts decorated the space, and there was no way any of the extravagant fabric originated in this country. It even smelled different from the rest of the palace, smoky and sweet. It was an interesting place to wait. 

So absorbed was he with his surroundings, the door crashing open and shutting again and a very angry prince sucking down a cigarette storming through nearly scared him out of his skin. The newcomer’s expression softened at the sight of the man already there, slowly exhaling the drag he’d been furiously taking in. “My apologizes,” he spoke. “My brother likes to crawl up and down my nerves and sometimes he’s a little too successful in the endeavor.” 

“… The king?” Anju warily guessed. 

“Mayte,” was the sighed retort, taking a mouthful of wine from an existing cup. “He’s of the opinion I’m not here enough, and I believe the opposite,” was the reply, snuffing out the addiction. “Come here,” he requested, holding out the other hand to the redhead. “Help me calm them again.” 

Hoping his own to be soothed in the process as well, Anju came forward to take the prince’s hand, and no time was wasted pulling him into a kiss. Warm and languid, with all the time in the world. That was wonderful in itself, the taller body against his own, holding him close, and he was thankful he was so adaptive- molding his mouth against the darker-toned man was so blissful Anju wasn’t sure how it could possibly get better, already becoming light-headed. 

“Tell me,” the prince’s tone purred against his ear. “What is it you like?” 

Anju felt himself flushing hard again. “Umm…” 

“No need for shyness here,” the silken voice persisted. “And don’t you dare give me some line about whatever I want.” 

“Okay,” the redhead replied, still unsteady under the other’s smoldering golden gaze. “It’s just that, um, I’m not really sure.” 

At that, Tovi took pause, looking the other over carefully. Signs that he was lying, maybe? “I knew you were new, obviously, but… no one?” 

Anju bit his lip, shook his head. “That… might’ve been my first kiss.” 

“Oh? And what did you think of it?” 

“I liked it, a lot,” he managed through his embarrassment. “Hard to believe it gets better.” 

“It gets so much better. Allow me to show you,” the royal asked with a coy grin, hands slipping beneath the hem of his pants. “And don’t worry, I’m a very good listener, so don’t be afraid to speak up whenever something happens that you don’t like, but especially when something happens that you do.” 

Anju nodded, still burning red, and tilted his chin up for another kiss. Another warm and languid kiss he clung to with everything he had. ‘No, no, don’t fall for him, don’t fall for him…’ 

Tovi’s mouth trailed his neck while turning the redhead’s body, keeping it flush against his own. A low groan left the younger man when their hips pressed together; a hot tone urged, “Bed, Anju.” 

“R-Right,” he muttered, moving forward, and started to turn back towards his partner- only to be stopped by a pair of strong, firm hands, again on his hips. “Eh?” 

“Has anyone every told you your ass is perfect?” 

“N-No.” 

“That’s a Greek tragedy if ever I heard one.” 

The redhead’s fuzzy brain wanted to ask what that meant, but then those hands were under his clothes again, sliding down his legs. 

“I don’t know what kind of work you’re accustomed to, but it’s certainly agreed with you.” 

“More than you know,” Anju replied without thinking, and when the other form froze, thought he may’ve made a mistake, but then those hands were moving again- this time up his sides, probably an attempt at sliding off his shirt, but instinctively not wanting the other to see despite his new friend’s reassurances, Anju kept it pulled down, not letting the taller man venture further. 

“Anju,” the prince spoke calmly, kindly. “There’s nothing under there for you to be ashamed of, I’m certain.” 

“Then I’m certain you’ve never seen the scarring from four separate lashings,” Anju spoke before he could stop himself. “Dammit… I’m sorry, I-” 

His partner eased him back against himself again, mouth on his neck and shoulders until he was moaning again. “Please don’t hide from me,” came the soft request, and with the words, the redhead knew Tai had been right. He didn’t know how it was possible, but it was- this person wouldn’t think anything awful about him because of how his back looked. Hesitantly, he went for his collar himself, and before he could talk himself out of it, pulled the garment off. “Thank you,” was the only reply, and the prince went back to touching him every possible way he could. 

A chill went down his spine at the exposure when Tovi lowered him again, and the raven head’s body was molding to his own again, mouth firmly latched to the base of his neck. 

And those hands. They were all over him, brushing across his tanned skin with light touches and sharp scrapes, leaving his partner painfully aroused but completely unable to do anything about it. “Tovi, please…” 

“Aren’t you the bold one,” the prince’s tone came, again soft in his ear. “You’re lucky I like the sound of my name on your lips. Let me see if I can get you to scream it.” 

Anju groaned at the thought, unconsciously pressing back against the stiff cock flush behind him. 

“Oh, don’t you worry, we will,” Tovi purred again, lazily easing himself back, darker-toned fingers still grazing the tanned skin beneath him. “A perfect ass, truly,” the appreciative tone came again as his own pants slid as far down as possible. A loud cry left the redhead when a sound smack hit his rear, and when that voice came again, it was edged in concern. “Too much?” 

He shook his head. It was perfect. “I… wouldn’t mind if… um…” 

“Again?” the other prompted, palm still flat against the spot. 

Vigorous nodding. 

“I’m glad. Very spankable ass you have here, Anju.” 

It wasn’t a second before the next strike came, and elicited the same reaction. Then again, harder, and Anju was thoroughly embarrassed by the lengthy moan that followed, burying his face into his arm. 

“Oh, don’t be like that- I want to hear you.” the golden-eyed man persisted, landing another sharp strike on the opposite side. Anju’s voice rang through the room at a new high, inhibitions unraveling. “There you are,” the prince’s pleased tone came. “What a sight you are.” 

There was a small ‘pop’ and when the royal’s fingers returned, they were trailing down to his entrance. He froze, reality settling in. 

“Don’t get all tense on me now,” the prince asked, tone calm as ever. “This will be pleasurable for us both.” 

It was awkward at first, those slippery fingers moving inside him, but… he definitely didn’t hate it, eventually even moving against them. 

“Loosening up, are we? Good. Now, let’s see…” 

Anju wasn’t sure what the other was doing when his fingers went even deeper- except that it felt amazing- but when the darker-toned man found what he was looking for, the redhead felt it, crying out and on the very edge of orgasm. “Tovi…” 

“Ready for me, Anju?” 

“I’m… so close…” 

“I’d imagine so,” was the reply, fingers withdrawing. “Don’t worry,” he chuckled at the whimper that followed. “I am very much not done with you yet.” 

Anju didn’t reply, so far gone, and not sure how much more he could take, but Tovi hadn’t wronged him yet… Oh. Oh-oh-oh. That had to be Tovi pushing himself inside, so much bigger than a few fingers, reaching so much further, and after a couple slow thrusts, Anju could definitely see the motivation behind Carin’s anger. “Good God…” 

“Mm, you’re taking me perfectly,” the royal replied, tone hot with lust, his own demeanor slipping. “How long do you think you can hold out?” 

“N-Not long…” 

“Then I hope you have another one in you.” At the words, he started to move more purposely, sharp and deep and hitting that spot again and again- Anju came with a strangled cry, panting hard after spilling onto the blankets. Tovi returned to lazy thrusts as he gathered himself. “Up on your knees,” came the request after he started moaning again. 

The redhead’s upper body was immediately pulled up flush against the taller body, and Anju’s voice rang through the air with the even deeper angle his partner managed. “Louder,” came the voice in his ear. “Let the whole palace hear what I’m doing to you.” 

“B-But-” 

A sharp strike to his rear silenced the words and elicited another cry. “Louder.” 

Head lolling, body limp and burning with heat, Anju did his best to comply, pushing aside everything but the man with him. It was loud and obnoxious to himself, but Tovi’s pleased, “Yes, good, good,” drove him on. “Mm, you’re close again, aren’t you?” came the add. 

“Y-You too?” the other dared. 

“Mm. I want to hear you scream when you come, Anju-don’t disappoint me.” 

It was building quickly, and the redhead worked up to it, groaning, moaning, calling out until his voice was ringing above even the sound if skin hitting skin- and felt Tovi empty inside him with several sharp thrusts. Each came with a sound smack, the third of which had him spilling over the edge as well.

Tovi eased him back down to the mattress, both panting. Anju was so exhausted; surely it would be… be all right if he… closed his eye for just… only a moment…

&

Wow, it was warm. 

Really warm. Not suffocating, but soft and comfortable and- 

“You lay a hand on him and I’m keeping it,” a now-familiar tone spoke, but in a snarl he had yet to hear from the man. 

Groggily, Anju opened his eye, and immediately jumped back at the sight of a servant hovering over him. But his attention was elsewhere. Oh, he realized, following the eye line. Half-dressed Tovi. Wait. Was it morning? Light was peering in from around thick curtains. Shit.

“Down, Anju,” the prince was chuckling now. “No hurry; stay there as long as you like.” His gaze turned back to the servant, and coldly. “I can dress myself-go.” 

The servant pursed his lips, but gave a bow and left. “I-If he was just trying to get me to go back-” the redhead tried. 

“Nonsense. That’s an awful way to wake up.” 

Going off the way those shirt buttons were getting fastened, the second in line for the throne of their country had no clue how to dress himself. Smiling now, Anju stood, attempting to brush aside that he was still naked and a little grubby, walked over to the prince. “May I?” 

Tovi sighed. “Yes, you better.” 

He chuckled, undoing the work, and fastened them in the order for which they were made. “You really didn’t have to send that guy out.” 

“Given the choice, I’d much rather have you than him.” 

“Aw, you’re just saying that because I let you bend me to your will.” A very big part of himself couldn’t believe he was talking so casually with this man; two days ago he’d been nobody, and maybe he still was, but he liked talking to Tovi. 

“Well, once you gain some footing, feel free to voice which direction you’d like that bending to go.” 

Anju stalled; gaze returning to the prince. “Footing?” 

“Unless you’d rather not spend another night with me.” 

“Just the opposite. I just thought-” 

“Then let me say I look forward to seeing you again tonight.” 

“Likewise.” 

&

He couldn’t focus. On anything, even the food in front of him. How could he, when all he could feel was his blood rushing through himself, detail-perfect memory on a velvet tone and warm touch and-

“Well, it looks like the rumors are true,” Tai spoke in his seat at the table next to him. 

“Huh?” Anju asked, shaken from his daydream. 

“You’ve got that look.” 

“What look?” 

“’I just got laid and I can’t wait for it to happen again.’ Did he say if he was gonna have you up there tonight too?” 

“Yeah. He is. And you’re right; I’m probably looking a little too forward to it.” 

“No such thing, my friend. I’m going to be losing it in Amanto’s room tonight if it kills me.” 

The other laughed, and made to reply, but someone slid into the seat on his other side. 

“Tell me,” a smug voice he now knew as Carin muttered in his ear, the woman herself sliding into the spot next to him. “Was he all adorable this morning, pretending to have trouble with his shirt buttons?” 

The question perturbed Anju, but he was a master at hiding his reactions, only arching an eyebrow at her. “Does being petty to me now help ease the jealous rage you were in all night, knowing someone else was screaming for him?” 

Her expression narrowed. “He did not.” 

He leaned toward her. “Louder and louder for me, Anju, let the whole palace hear what-” He stopped when she stood and quickly strode from the table, red with fury. Anju snickered, easing back into his own spot- and saw gray eyes on him in the corner of his vision. “What?” he asked of the dumbfounded look. “Was I supposed to let her walk all over me?” 

“No, no, definitely not; I just had no idea you had that kind of sass in you.” 

The redhead shrugged. “Sarcasm is Nega’s first language. Had to keep up.” 

“You’ll have to thank him; that’s a powerful ally here.” 

“As soon as I get my hands on some paper, I’ll get right on that. Tai,” he continued after a moment. “She was right. I mean, is that a thing Tovi does?” 

“Was it awkward when he did it?” 

“No, but it was probably going in that direction.” 

“He was probably just trying to keep it from getting more awkward. He wouldn’t mean to insult you, I’m sure of it. And that’s not just the blatant favoritism talking.” 

Anju shared a laugh with his friend at that. “I did notice you seem really attached to him.” 

“When I first moved in here, he was the first person after Amanto to welcome me, and one of the last. He took me shopping the first time too, so after that, the vendors remembered I have connections and still treat me like gold. Speaking of, how about we make your room look more like a living space and less like a prison cell today?” 

He snorted. The analogy was pretty spot-on. “Sure. Oh, hey, come to think of it- do you know how a Greek tragedy is different from a normal one?” 

Tai started to laugh. “That’s Tovi being dramatic. The Greeks were known for writing their epic tragedies, so…” 

“O-oh, okay,” he snickered. “Gotcha.” 

“Can I ask what the Greek tragedy was?” 

“…I wish you wouldn’t.” 

“Oh, come on, Anju; how are we supposed to be friends if we don’t share?” 

The redhead sighed. Speaking as softly and quickly as he could, he replied, “Apparently that no one’s ever told me that my ass is perfect.” 

The other laughed. “That’s Tovi. Oh, by the way, rumors?”

Anju breathed, feeling the glazed-over look return even before he saw the amusement in his friend’s eyes. “So true, Tai. So very, very true.” 

“Good. I’m not complaining about Amanto, but I would’ve felt really bad for you if he was actually a disappointment, as unlikely as that seemed.” 

“I realize I’ve only known him a few hours, but I don’t think Tovi knows how to be a disappointment. You were right; he jumped right on my, uh, inexperience and set straight out to remedy it.” 

“He’s badass like that.” 

Anju let the pause settle between them, wondering if he should ask what he wanted to ask. Well, Allen was the one saying they should share… “Was Amanto badass like that?” 

A melancholy smile spread on his friend’s face. “Yeah. You’ve probably noticed he’s kind of crass, but… he can be really sweet. When he wants to be. You probably won’t believe me, but he’s probably the most attentive lover ever.” 

“No way. Tovi is. I will fight you.” 

The other laughed. “We can agree to disagree; how about that?” 

“I’m all for that,” he snickered in reply. Maybe this arrangement would work out after all.

&

Tai kept a firm grasp on his hand the entire time out. At first, Anju thought it was to be sure they didn’t lose each other in the crowd and his new friend the opposite of shy, but as he didn’t let up the hold except when absolutely necessary, the redhead realized Tai just craved physical contact that much. That they weren’t losing each other was just a bonus. 

“Tai!” a joyous tone suddenly called out while the aforementioned male was distracted by some imported fabrics, much like the one Anju had seen in the prince’s room. Once the voice caught his attention, though, he dragged Anju off into the direction of it, smiling and waving. 

“Uncle Marcus!” he greeted the other happily, even releasing the redhead to give him a hug. “How have you been?” 

“Good, good! Joey’s a little under the weather today, or so he claims.” 

“Hey, I’m just getting over something myself, so I’m bias. Speaking of biases, this is Anju.” 

The man chuckled, holding out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Anju.” 

“You too,” he smiled in return, taking the appendage. 

“Uncle Marcus has all the best,” Allen continued. “And don’t you dare even think about prices.” 

Anju had never really considered himself picky, and it was obscenely obvious now, passive-aggressively forcing his friend to make all final decisions. In his defense, Tai had really good taste- the nightstand and bookcase were just as nice as his own, and had probably originated with the same man. “I wouldn’t bother much with a bed, but we can if you want to,” Tai spoke then, probably screwing with him for his own manipulations. “I mean, it’s not like you’ll be sleeping in it all that often.” 

The eye-patched young man decided he didn’t want to go into it in front of ‘Uncle Marcus.’ “Whatever you say. We’ve probably spent enough of the king’s money today anyway.” 

“I’m sure he’d agree,” the woodworker chuckled. “You two run along; I’ll have everything delivered.” 

“Okay. See you later, Uncle Marcus! Tell Joey I said ‘Hi!’” Tai replied, dragging his friend along again. “Okay, let’s get you soap of your very own.” 

“What is your obsession with soap?!” the other asked in exasperation. 

Tai only laughed. 

&

“Anju, might I ask you something?” 

The redhead had followed Haji up to Tovi’s room again that night, the man already present this time, but at the small table with a couple chairs at the other end of the space, sipping something alcoholic. He’d invited the newcomer to sit with him, then posed his question. Anju nodded. 

“What is it you’ve heard about me, if anything? And do know it’s nearly impossible to offend me.” 

That sounded like a trap, but Tovi could genuinely be curious. “Do you mean since coming here, or…?” 

“At any point.” 

His gaze was steady. What could this possibly be about? Was this some kind of test? Granted, Anju fully admitted he didn’t know Tovi very well, but that seemed very unlike what he knew of the prince so far. “Well, before, all I heard said was that you liked to travel, and that much is obvious,” he answered, gesturing around them. 

“My mother liked to as well; I supposed she passed the trait on to me. Anything else? There is something, isn’t there?” he continued, peering curiously at the redhead. “Something you think you might get in trouble for voicing- I assure you again that you won’t.” 

“It’s… just something Tai mentioned,” Anju managed with a flush. “A, um, rumor he was wondering about.” 

Interest glinted in the other’s golden eyes. “So something sexual in nature, I’m sure, if he wants to know. Come now; what have those girls been saying about me?” 

He was still guarded. “Can I ask what’s with the sudden interest?” 

“It’s not sudden, and no, I didn’t spend last night with you just to ask you questions now. I’m curious to know what kind of reputation I’m making for myself.” 

He was royalty, what people thought of him was important… “But that’s not all there is to it, is there?” 

Tovi chuckled. “No, but please, indulge me. I’ll tell you after, I promise.” 

Anju took a breath. “Tai put it…” His gaze lowered, and while his face burned, he recalled, “Bigger than average and seriously knows how to use it.” He still didn’t look up. 

There was snickering. “Be it fortunate or not, I’m not too modest to ask if you feel that’s true.” 

“…I have no basis for comparison, but the second part is definitely true.” 

The grin widened. “Well then, I shouldn’t keep you any longer,” the prince replied, and set his drink down before standing and holding out his hand. “Shall we?” 

Anju let Tovi take his hand and lead him over to the bed. “Should I, um, turn around?” 

A light smile played on the other’s lips. “Not tonight. I think I’d like to watch your reactions. They sounded lovely.” 

Anju felt his face burn and Tovi chuckled again before pulling him into a demanding kiss. It burned of something strongly alcoholic, but he couldn’t focus enough to identify it. A long, loud cry stole his attention, looking around, but his lover still seemed perfectly calm. 

“Sounds like Tai’s finally back up to par.” 

“That’s… Tai?” Anju asked as the pleasured tone rang through again. 

“Mm. He’s very noisy, isn’t he? Let’s give him some competition.” 

“Competition?” 

“Scream for me, Anju,” the other’s husky voice requested, and moved to bite down on the curve of his lover’s neck, eliciting a moan. “Louder.” 

The redhead was gaining footing, and decided to put it to the test. “Give me a reason to,” he replied, and was relieved to see the other’s golden eyes ignite. 

“As you wish,” was the smoldering reply, and pushed the redhead back onto the mattress before climbing on the startled form himself. 

Tovi was moving faster than his senses could keep up with, clothing vanishing and replaced with warm hands and a hot tongue and he was crying out unabashedly now- turning to a whimper when it stopped. 

“Don’t worry, Anju, I just have to get you ready. You do want me inside you, don’t you?” 

The redhead rapidly nodded. 

Tovi snickered, not naked yet but on the upper end of disheveled, and Anju heard the same ‘pop’ he’d heard the previous night. A bottle, the contents of which were coating his lover’s fingers before he repositioned himself above him. 

A contented hum escaped him when those fingers slid inside him, none of the awkwardness like before, just wet and warm and good. “You do want it tonight,” Tovi’s voice came again. “Guess I made a good first impression.” 

A nod. 

“Well, I’d hate to keep you waiting,” was the reply, and withdrew. He discarded what remained of his own clothing, poured more of the bottle’s contents on his stiff shaft before pushing Anju’s legs back to slide inside him. 

A loud groan left him, enjoying the few slow thrusts his partner started with, then increasing speed as the redhead adjusted. In no time at all, Anju’s voice was filling the room again- and still Tovi urged him on. 

“Let them hear,” he growled. “Let them all hear when I’m doing to you. Let the world hear you lose yourself.” 

Anju cried out louder than ever as he came, shuddering torrents across his stomach, and while still catching his breath, started hearing an odd sound. Was that clapping? He opened his eye. Tovi was still where he was, but in the doorway, in the fucking doorway were Amanto and Tai- half naked themselves and fucking applauding! “You win this time,” the king informed them, and the two were gone. 

“Win this…? You were serious?!” 

“Aw, let’s not have our first fight already, my heart. I have much more fun things planned,” the darker-toned man told him, adding in a deep thrust for good measure. 

“Unn… Still yelling at you later.” 

“I look forward to it,” was the only reply, continuing to move slowly, but deeply, and Anju’s frazzled nerves were soon soothed. “All ready to go again, and so quickly,” the prince purred. “Hang on.” 

The redhead couldn’t get a syllable of a question out before the rapid pace returned- hang on, indeed. His hands found his lover’s shoulders, nails hooking onto skin while striving to keep up with the burning pleasure surging through him. 

Tovi wasn’t continuously asking him to cry out, which the back of his mind found odd- until he realized he was already doing so without encouragement. ‘I’m so whipped,’ came the realization he couldn’t hardly voice, but then, found he didn’t much care. Well aware he’d only known Tovi two days, and barely so, he also knew there were far worse people to be wrapped around. 

“Are you close?” the prince’s voice came again. 

“Yes, yes…” 

“I’m right… with you, Anju.” True to his word, as the redhead let loose a mess between them, he felt his lover fill him with hard thrusts. “It… wasn’t my intention to deceive you,” he managed after a few moments. “Amanto and I never joke about sex.” 

“These… contests happen often?” 

“Only when Mayte’s been driving us batshit all day. It’s our revenge. I’ve never had a screamer as good as you.” 

“…Thanks, I think.” 

“It was a compliment,” the other replied, easing down to lay with the other.

“Oh, hey, so why were you asking all that stuff before?” Anju spoke up. 

“Ah, I was hoping you’d forgotten,” the prince admitted. 

“Forgetting isn’t something I really do.” 

“Good to know. My brother-Mayte-was informing me that I’m making a bad name for myself since I’m away all the time. I was hoping to prove him wrong.” 

“I’m not a great person for overhearing gossip; spent most of my time outside.” 

“You never spent time with any others?” 

“Most of the people I was friendly with I worked with, my brother Nega works in the kitchen, which is where you go for gossip on other servants, not nobles, so…” 

“Might I ask about your parents?” 

“Sure, but not much to tell. My dad died a few years ago, Mom’s on Lady Wilmot’s personal staff.” 

“Ah, so it’s your mother I should be speaking to.” 

Anju snorted. “Good luck. Mom hates gossip, and never repeats anything she hears.” 

“You’re her son; she’d want to set a good example.” 

“Mm, no, I don’t think so. Mom’s really strict. She was the same even when she didn’t know we were around.” 

“Trust me, Anju, if she was anything like every mother I’ve met ever, including my own, she always knew when you were around.” 

“No, she- Oh my God, I think you’re right. But I still maintain it’s true.” 

“Well,” Tovi grinned, forever full of mischief. “I guess there’s one way to find out.” 

It took the redhead a minute to catch up. “You mean… No. No-no-no. Tovi, no, please.” 

The grin didn’t go anywhere. “Aw, ashamed of me, are you?” 

“It’s not that at all, I just haven’t had a chance to tell any of them what’s been going on and I really don’t want to surprise them with it.” 

“Oh, you mean that your official designation is pet of the king’s pet and are regularly screwing the second in line for the throne?” 

It was so easy to forget Tovi was royalty. “I’m not sure twice counts as regularly, but yes, all of that.” 

Tovi chuckled again, sitting up against his elbow. “I’m not going to keep you on a leash and force you to sit in my lap. Tempting thought though it is,” he realized immediately after. 

“And that aside,” Anju’s irritated and unimpressed tone came. “I’m supposed to be keeping Tai company. Taking a trip without him would be doing the exact opposite.” 

“…That’s fair,” the prince finally conceded. “Although, do you think she’ll be accompanying Lady Wilmot this weekend?” 

“What’s this weekend?” the other man asked, dread clawing at his throat again. 

“Amanto’s birthday. Big-ass party. Everyone who even thinks they’re anybody will be staying in the palace’s guest wing.” 

“Including General and Lady Wilmot.” 

“And their kids, in this case. If you didn’t already know, Amanto is probably going to end up marrying Lady Kari.” 

“I wish him luck, at least if he expects her to act like a submissive lady.” 

“Oh, a ‘proper’ wife wouldn’t suit Amanto anyway. He’ll never admit it, but he loves people who keep him on his toes.” 

“…Tovi, can I ask you something? I’m probably going to come off like an asshole.” 

“I’m warned.” 

“Do you just think I’m cute, or…?” 

Tovi smiled. “I do think you’re cute, but have you ever just seen someone and thought ‘Yes, that person, they’re important. I don’t know how yet, but I should keep them close.’ Do you know that feeling?” 

“…I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

“Never be sorry for honesty, Anju. Even if you think it’ll hurt me. It’s what I prize the most. Promise me.” 

A smile flicked at his lips at the touch of a warm hand against his cheek. “I will. I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later, people started arriving, and Anju was keeping a look out for a familiar house flag from the roof of the harem, his friend by his side. Since the sun was so bright, Tai was as covered as possible, and was sitting in the redhead’s shadow with an umbrella. “We really don’t have to watch from up here,” the taller man said again. 

“I told you the view’s the best from up here. I’m fine, promise.” 

“As long as you let me know when and if that changes.” 

“Cross my heart. So how awkward was last night?” 

“Oh, you mean the ego contest between Tovi and Amanto?” Anju laughed with him. The two nobles had gotten carried away again, pushing their lovers to their vocal boundaries, but this time Prince Mayte had lost it on his brothers, bursting into each room to give each pair a sound tongue-lashing. And not the fun kind. He didn’t know about how Amanto had handled it, but Tovi had laughed the entire time- his older brother had probably done the same, actually. “Tovi didn’t seem very affected; was right back on me as soon as Prince Mayte left.” 

“Ditto,” Tai continued to snicker. “Those two live to piss that poor guy off. Well, they both like making the person they’re with scream. Destroying Mayte’s sanity is just a bonus.” 

Anju laughed. “Tovi tells me he has it coming because- Oh hey, there they are!” he called out when he spotted the familiar family flag. “Oh, there’s Nega,” he grinned, seeing the surly face among those walking. “Mom must be in the carriage with Lady Wilmot.” 

“Does each one of them really get their own carriage?” Tai, asked, squinting to see. 

“General and Lady Wilmot do. They have Miss Kari and Master Timothy share.” 

“That sucks.” 

“Actually, you’d be surprised how well they get along. You gotta build alliances where you can when your parents are batshit,” he added off-handedly, not really thinking about the comment. Everyone that lived there knew it to be true. 

“How so?” his friend asked. 

“Oh, um, they’re just… nobles, you know?” His mother was in his head, telling him not to spread rumors, even among friends. 

A snort. “Definitely. I don’t mean to be an ass, but does that mean we can go inside now?” 

Anju just laughed again. “Yeah, yeah, we can go back in. I’ll find ‘em after they’ve had a chance to get themselves and their people settled.” 

&

He waited another couple hours, when Tai wanted to nap anyway (as he seemed to like to at least once a day, and time in the sun could make a person sleepy), to go nosing in the separate building housing servants to look for his brother, figuring the older man an easier find. But any and all kitchen staff were apparently kept busy with preparations, and he wasn’t allowed up where his mother likely still was. That meant waiting until after nightfall, which would normally be fine, but he’d miss a long-standing appointment if he went then. ‘Maybe if I found Tovi beforehand and explained…’ 

But therein laid another dilemma. He had no idea where Tovi was, but it was probably also someplace he himself wasn’t allowed. What about that servant that always came down, Haji? Maybe he could find her. 

As far as he could tell, though, she wasn’t in the servant’s quarters either.

Maybe Tovi’s room. Anju definitely knew his way even after only a few trips, and there was a good chance at least one of them was there. Worth a shot. 

The redhead didn’t think much of just heading out on his own, but did what he could to avoid the other nobles and officials occupying the space. He didn’t want to cause trouble, just find Tovi. 

But in trying to avoid a particularly stern-looking man’s gaze, he lost his footing, and ended up crashing- into someone else. He bowed low, not daring to see who it’d been. “I’m so sorry! Please forgive me; I should’ve been more careful.” 

There was a whole list of responses that he would’ve expected, but a chuckle wasn’t one of them. He dared to lift his gaze. “S-Sire.” 

“Well, if it isn’t my brother’s new favorite,” Amanto continued to grin. “What brings you all the way up here?” 

“Sire,” a stern-looking man with the king quietly. “This is most unseemly.” 

“Can it, Malcolm,” Amanto drawled. “You. What are you doing?” 

“Tai’s taking a nap,” Anju replied on the edge of nervousness. “And I needed to ask Tovi something-” Malcolm gasped to hear him speak of the prince so informally- “and I wasn’t sure how to, um, get to him, but I know the way to his room, so-” 

“He’s not there. At least, he better not be,” the king spoke, always in a monotone that bordered on disinterest. 

“C-Can I ask-?” 

“Down that hall you just passed, second door on the right. And Anju, you’re lucky I found you and not someone like this piece of work,” he added of the man with him. “Be more careful.” 

“Thank you, Sire, I will,” he replied with an awkward bow, and set off to follow the directions. 

They lead to what seemed to be a meeting room, one long table with many chairs- and Tovi, sitting alone at one end, looking over some papers with a mug of something hot. “I’m almost finished, Amanto, promise,” came the drawl without looking up. 

“Finished what?” the newcomer asked, and the other’s head shot up with a surprised smile. 

“Anju,” he greeted his visitor with a bright smile, holding out his arms while beckoning the redhead over- right into his lap. “I’m translating. One of our allies is a little passive-aggressive about the assistance they provide. Any documents they send are in their own language. Luckily, I’m fluent in asshole.” 

The other laughed. “Me too, but only in one language. Looks like you are in at least two.” 

“Five,” Tovi told him, eyes on the paper full of foreign words and the paper he was writing the translation out on. He had surprisingly nice handwriting. “It’s kind of the only reason anyone around here likes having me around.” 

“It’s not why I like having you around,” Anju replied before he could stop himself. 

The prince stopped what he was doing to look at him, a coy sort of interest on his face. “And why do you like me?” 

“Uh, well, because… You’re really thoughtful. I like that.” 

Tovi gave his cheek a kiss. “You just made my whole day better.” 

“…You’re welcome. Oh, I needed to ask you-” 

Voices and footsteps were heard approaching, and fast. “Do me a favor, Anju,” the prince spoke. “Get under the table.” He didn’t leave the redhead much choice, as he was pushing the slightly-shorter body along. 

Anju didn’t really get an opportunity to protest- Tovi caught him by surprise and people were filing in. Only about enough to fill a quarter of the seats, all of which favored the other end of the table, where a particularly nice pair of shoes was at the head. Amanto, no doubt, but was that in itself enough to leave Tovi by himself at the opposite end? 

“Oh, did your whore not find you?” a voice taunted. 

Hey. 

“Assuming you mean Anju,” the prince spoke, legs wrapping his lover close. “He did, and if I ever hear that word used for him again, you’ll have something-” 

“Gentlemen.” Amanto. “Perhaps we could skip the schoolyard banter and get to the business at hand? What’s Aranas bitching about now?” 

“They claim we’ve been stingy with resources as per out last trade agreement,” Tovi replied. It was weird hearing him be official. “I tried explaining that we simply don’t have them to give at this point and will gladly reimburse when our crops do the same-” 

“What do we owe them?” 

“Almost twice what they’re getting,” was the sighed reply, and kicked off a shoe. What was he up to?

Another, longer, sigh sounded, temporarily stealing Anju’s attention, along with the striking of a match. It wasn’t right above him, so it was probably the king. Anju didn’t want to even think about that poor man’s stress levels. 

“And speaking of monetary ailments,” another tone drawled. “It seems, Your Highness, that… Tai” -he said the name like it was an incurable disease- “was out shopping yesterday. I mean no disrespect, but I had thought-” 

“He was probably with Anju,” Amanto cut him off. “Let me see the damn receipt.” There were papers shuffling. Then a scoff. “He got a couple things from Marc West; he won’t care when he’s paid, especially because it’s Tai. Don’t waste my time.”

A familiar shiver of pleasure shot through Anju, Tovi’s stocking foot idly stroking him. That sneaky little- Anju bit his lip and did all he could not to cry out as he unraveled, the conversation breaking up, even with the slow pace. Tovi’s other leg was holding him steady, and he clung to the limb like it was his lifeline. 

“Now, Aranas. Is that insufferable jackass still running the country?” Amanto asked. 

His brother sounded completely neutral, like he wasn’t driving someone fresh out of their mind in front of the group. “He died about a year ago. His wife is technically running things, but, of course, pushing her son further in charge. I’ve yet to speak with either of them personally; that damn emissary keeps getting in the way.” 

Anju bit into his hand when the prince’s toes stretched over and down his length, still unbearably slow, and still driving him crazy. Fuzzy brain trying to help, he managed to get an idea, if only he could get his fingers to follow. Inching up the smooth fabric around the stationary pant leg, he started to spell ‘Please,’ but only got the first few letters. 

Tovi still got the message, increasing his pace, but still speaking normally. “Yes, I know, but I also know you’ve tried getting through to that moron yourself and come up short.” 

“Then you’ll have to do what I did,” the king retorted, and Tovi’s foot actually fucking stopped and Anju grappled with himself not to cry out in protest, but it slowly started again, a soothing hand in his hair in apology. 

“Are you telling me to go to Aranas?” 

“You speak the language, Tovi, and are always traveling anyway- it’s not that tall an order.” 

He still sighed and slouched back, which also gave him a better angle to rub against the form writhing between his legs. 

Anju could feel he was close, grasping the leg supporting him, mouthing all the words he was trying not to voice, but as he tumbled over the edge, a short sound left him, causing him to curl close to his lover in case anyone looked underneath the table. 

“Tovi,” Amanto drawled again, breaking the incredibly awkward silence that had followed. “Tell me you didn’t actually do what I think you’ve done.” 

“It does appear the prince has forgotten which country he’s in,” the judgmental tone from before added, and one of the forms started to bend like they were going to check. 

“I wouldn’t,” Tovi spoke. “Since you wouldn’t know beauty if it slapped you across the face.” 

Another sigh from the king. “Will all you idiots get out so I can have a word with the biggest one of all?” 

The men started to shuffle out; Anju wasn’t sure what to do, but as Tovi’s hand stayed put, so did he. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Amanto snarled the second the door was closed, swiftly striding to when his brother still sat. “Like it or not, you are not in Tamar; you don’t get away with that shit here!” 

“Could you keep your voice down? You’re kind of terrifying Anju.” 

“And what do I have to do to terrify you?! You want to move there so badly just fucking do it already!” 

“I was making decent progress there- then someone called me home for an asshole’s funeral.” 

“That you didn’t even make it home in time for.” 

“Because it’s my fault Tamar is a week’s sail away.” 

“It took you twice that!”

There was a pause, and a low chuckle the hidden redhead did not like the sound of. When his lover spoke again, the tone was so low and dark Anju barely recognized it as the prince. “Like I was going to give that dick even the illusion that I was mourning him.” 

Both voices, actually, were dark and angry, and Anju was feeling very out of place, but it was also sounding like this confrontation had been a long time coming. “…Look, you and Dad had problems, I know, it wasn’t like Mayte and I didn’t, but you’re twenty-six years old; you can’t just keep running off to another country just because you don’t want to deal with shit here.” 

Anju stiffened. Tovi was how old?

“Right, I can only go running off to where I’m told, when I’m told.” 

There was an exhale, probably full of smoke. “Yeah, you’re going to Aranas, for both aforementioned reasons- you’ll survive a few nights without Anju; don’t think I don’t know that’s why you’re putting up a fight.” 

“I wouldn’t have to if you and Tai went with us.” 

“You know Tai doesn’t travel well. Get your shit together and meet us in the next room.” The door slammed shut. 

“…I’m sorry you had to witness that,” Tovi muttered quietly, pushing away from the table so his lover could surface.

Anju dared to sit up, leaning his arms across the other’s lap and setting his head down on them. “It’s okay. I’m pretty sure siblings are borderline required to fight. I’m just sorry I couldn’t keep quiet.” 

“No, no. Amanto is right; that’s a position I shouldn’t have put you in to begin with.” 

“It was a really fun position to be in.” 

Finally, a small smile lifted the older man’s expression. “You really shouldn’t encourage me.” 

“Like I said, I was just sorry I got you in trouble, but in my defense, you’re not usually trying to keep me quiet.” 

A chuckle. “You’re sweet, but it’s really not your fault. Weren’t you saying you had to pass something on?” 

“Oh, that. Um, never mind about it,” the redhead tried, not wanting to leave the other now. 

“As Amanto just pointed out, I’m a big boy, Anju. What was it?” 

“…Um. It was just that, after hours tonight-” 

“You’ll want to visit your family, of course. I could never have a problem with that.” 

“I promise to make it up to you tomorrow night.” 

“It’ll have to wait a few days; I’ll be heading to Aranas by then.” 

“So soon?” 

“I’d rather get it over with and go as soon as socially acceptable. Will I see you at the party?” 

“I didn’t think I was allowed at the party.” 

“You are if I say you are. That is, if you don’t mind sitting with me through the whole thing.” 

“Be your lap candy, you mean.” 

“I am a perfect gentleman, even when I’m drunk.” 

“I’m not sure I believe you.” 

“Allow me to prove myself. If I misbehave, you’re free to go.” 

“…Will Tai be with Amanto?” 

“Not likely. I suppose I am forgetting where I am again, and Tai’s not one for crowds, but he can get away with staying away from them, unlike my brother. If nothing else, I should only be gone a few days and you’ll be at the top of my list when I return.” 

“Once you get past your fan girls,” Anju joked. 

“No fan girls. I’ll just send Haji after you.” 

“Okay. I, uh, guess I’ll see you in a few days, then? I mean, it sounded like you had to be going…” 

“Pfft,” Tovi scoffed. “They’ll manage without me. The only productive thing I had to offer has been settled. I thought I’d take you up to where General Wilmot and his family are staying.” 

“…Why would you do that?” 

“You could see your mother, at least for a little while. Let her know you’re okay. And I’m guessing you’d like to change your pants.” 

“That’d be nice, on both counts, but Lady Wilmot wouldn’t let that happen. I don’t know how you’ve seen her, but to us, she’s kind of, um…” 

“A cold-hearted bitch. Probably not a surprise that she can’t stand the sight of me.” 

“And you want to go annoy her?” 

“So very, very much,” he replied to his lover’s laughter. “Come on; let’s get you changed and have some fun with a frigid woman’s brain.” 

“…That really shouldn’t sound as awesome as it does,” Anju agreed. 

&

Tovi tied his jacket around his lover’s waist to get them back to his own room, which surprised the redhead. “Are you gonna give me something to wear?” he asked. 

“There should be something appropriate around here,” was the absent-minded reply, rifling through a pile of clothing at the far end of the room. “Ah! Here we are,” he smiled triumphantly, holding up a pair of plain dark gray pants. They looked light but warm, and when the prince brought them closer, Anju could see the embroidery along the edge of the pockets. 

“…Are you sure I can wear this?” 

“Positive. Just get yourself cleaned up first.” 

Anju bit his lip, taking them, and the other went back to the pile, this time to… he could be sorting it out. A small smile later, the redhead was pulling off his own soft shoes and wet pants, using the fabric to wipe himself off. He was just reaching for the clean pair when something else collided with his head- not anything hard, just enough that it caught his attention, and saw that it was a matching pair of cloth shoes. A green eye blinked at them, sitting innocently on the floor beside him. “You got a whole outfit over there or something?” 

“Is it a problem if I do?” Tovi asked. 

“I don’t think a problem, but a little weird.” 

“Why’s that?” 

“I dunno, just… weird.” 

“I’d guess you’re only used to that sort of kindness from blood,” was the reply, coming over with at least one more article.

“You’re only doing it cause you think I’m cute.” 

“I do think you’re cute. I also adore your sense of humor, actually get drunk on the sound of you crying out in pleasure, and just generally feel better about everything when you’re around. So I like pampering you. If it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” 

“…It’s not that weird. You’re right, I’m… just not used it.” 

“Then take the damn clothes,” Tovi spoke, and gave him a kiss. “Let me help,” he requested, pulling his shirt off as well. 

“I’m suddenly not sure about your intentions,” Anju grinned. 

“As much as I would love to take you here and now, I made a promise to you first. Here,” was the reply, handing over the remaining articles. 

“What’s this?” he asked of a long strip of matching fabric and simple embroidery. 

“For the mop on your head.” 

“Excuse you, mop?” 

“Another thing I can help with,” the prince replied, coming back over with a brush. 

“Hey, I do brush my hair.” 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“It just goes wherever it wants!” 

“Then the bandana should help. Come on now, get dressed before my self-control slips.” 

“Slips where?” Anju asked, a suggestive glint in his eye, licking his lips. 

“That’s not fair; you know how easily swayed I am-especially by you.” 

“You already got me once, but I’m used to at least twice,” the redhead continued to taunt. “Or do I have to go over to your bed and take care of myself?” 

“If you do that, I will not be held responsible for my actions.” 

Not looking from the molten gold gaze, Anju backed up till he felt the bed behind him, then slid on to it. Already hardening, he spread his legs wide, a hand grazing over his length. 

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Bending you to my will for once.” 

Tovi groaned, and moved forward to stand directly in front of the form taunting him so beautifully. “And what is it you want me to do?” he asked. 

The redhead opened his mouth to reply, then realized he wasn’t sure. Maybe his lover saw that, leaning forward to persist in that same wanton tone, “Take you? Suck you off? Both? What is it want of me, Anju? It’s yours.” 

Anju released himself to pull his lover in for a deep, long, desiring kiss, faces crashing together. “I just want you,” he breathed after. 

The lust in the other’s eyes changed, but it was to a fondness so strong it was almost unbearable to witness. “I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but I’d do it again and again for you. Lay back.” 

He did, and let out a strangled gasp when his felt that hot mouth encase him. “God, Tovi…” he moaned as his lover’s mouth moved over him, tongue rubbing against him and fingers digging into his hips just enough that he was sure he was going to lose his mind… “More, Tovi. I need more.” 

He thought the prince might escalate to taking him or at least give him some fingers to thrust against, but neither of those things happened. Instead, he increased his existing efforts, sucking harder and moving faster and Anju could feel himself getting close, so close already… “T-Tovi, I- I-” 

The redhead couldn’t finish, but it didn’t appear to matter, the other seamlessly swallowing the orgasm down, his partner twitching but euphoric. “If that’s your reaction to gifts, there’s many more in your future.” 

“That’s just my reaction to you.” 

The prince pushed himself forward again to his lover’s lips, engaging in another long kiss. “Will you be mine?” 

“Huh?” 

“I know it’s impossibly selfish, I can’t do the same for you, but I can’t stand the thought of you with just any random noble. Be mine.” 

A smile touched the edges of his bitten lips. “That would’ve been true even if you hadn’t asked,” he replied. “But didn’t you, um, say something earlier about moving to Tamar?” 

“That was the plan before I met you. Now, I don’t know. I’d ask you to come with me, but I know you have obligations here.” 

“Oh, don’t call him an obligation. Tai’s my friend. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t leave him alone again.” 

“Even if we never saw each other again?” 

“Even then. Can you just move to another country?” 

“I can if I get married, and was in the process of plans with, well, coincidentally, he’s second in line for that throne as well.” 

“…Did you say ‘he?’” 

“As long as both parties are consenting, no one in Tamar cares who you marry or have sex with.” 

“That sounds nice.” 

“One of many reasons I prefer the place to this dump. Are you sated now?” 

“Yeah, but you-” 

“I’m fine. It seems I’ll have some time to myself tonight, and if we’re going to bother Lady Wilmot, we probably should before dinner.” 

“You just want to frazzle her as much as possible before putting her in front of Amanto.” 

Tovi laughed. “You read me like your favorite book, worn and fitted to your hands.” 

The analogy was perfect. “I should get dressed then.” 

“Unless you want to give the palace the best show on earth.” 

A green eye rolled. “Get off so I can get my clothes.” 

&

Anju didn’t know what the soft, warm garments were made of, but he was glad to have something nice to see his mother in, even if the woman wouldn’t care what he was wearing. She’d hugged him caked in dirt. He stayed behind his lover when he knocked on the door, though- the less he saw of Lady Wilmot, the better. But it was a petite young woman the redhead didn’t know how answered. 

“Sorry to bother you,” the prince spoke. “Would Lady Wilmot be available?” 

“May I ask who’s calling?” she politely chimed. 

“Prince Tovi Tarpelite,” he replied just as pleasantly, and her eyes went wide, quickly bowing. 

“Forgive me, my prince! I will retrieve my lady now!” she managed, and quickly hurried off. 

“Curiosity question,” Anju spoke up while they waited, noting that his lover had definitely not used his father’s last name- that had to be his mother’s. “You ever get sick of that?” 

“Do you want the modest answer or the real one?” 

“You just told me all I need to know.” 

The prince was still snickering when the woman appeared with a quick curtsy. “My prince,” she smiled, but then saw who was with him. “I hope there isn’t a problem.” 

“What? With Anju? The opposite. We were just hoping you could spare-what did you say your mother’s name was?” 

“I didn’t, but it’s Marigold.” 

“Marigold. Yes. Could you spare her for a bit so her son could say hello?” 

“I would if she still worked for me, of course. I’m afraid she passed on the day after you left, Anju.” 

“From what?!” the redhead snapped. “She was perfectly healthy!” 

“I don’t doubt she put on a front for you boys, but she’d been ill for some time.” 

“That’s a lie!” 

“Watch your tone with me, Boy.” 

“He can talk to you however he likes,” Tovi spoke, stilling his lover’s recoil. “Might we come in? You could tell us what happened.” 

“Of course, but there isn’t much to tell. The poor thing just kept growing weaker and weaker until-” 

Anju turned and walked away, something he never would’ve gotten away with before, but it was sounding like Tovi was going to let him get away with everything sort of murder. Hell, maybe even that. 

“You’re certain she’s lying?” his lover spoke to him now, walking back with him down the hall. 

“Yes,” he replied with a sigh, stopping when they turned into an empty corridor. “I, um, I’m just not sure if I can tell you why.” 

“…Let’s go back to my room. We can talk there.” 

“Okay.” 

&

Entering Tovi’s room was like entering a sanctuary; Anju really felt as if nothing from the outside world could inflict harm here; even if it wasn’t true, he still felt safe here. Even more so with his lover’s arms wrapped around him. “What aren’t you sure about?” the other’s soft voice muttered in his ear. 

“If you don’t believe me-” 

“Of course I’ll believe you. I spend enough time around liars and cheats to know bullshit when I hear it.” 

“It’s just that I can’t prove it; none of us can.” 

“Prove what, my heart?” 

The endearment made him want to smile, and he idly wondered if it would be a thing now. “When… when servants there start, um, getting older, slower, or sick, they… either disappear or are found dead. Always in different ways, but always too soon, and maybe I’m taking rumors too seriously-” 

“The girl who answered the door, did you know her?” 

“I’ve never even seen her before. I need to talk to Nega, but he’s in the kitchen and I don’t want to raise suspicion. You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” he muttered, not daring to look at the prince’s expression. 

Tovi turned Anju to face him. “No, I don’t. Unfortunately I’ve seen and heard of that sort of thing before, and in this case, it’s already being looked into.” 

The patched face looked up. “You already knew? Who’s looking into it?” 

“I shouldn’t say with them in the palace; I don’t want to endanger the person.” 

“That makes sense,” the other sniffed, and in wiping his nose with his hand, found his face wet. Had he been crying? “Just knowing that does help me feel better. Thank you for telling me.” 

Tovi handed him a handkerchief with a kind smile. “You’re very welcome. Now, is Tai expecting you?” 

“Last I knew, he was napping. But that was almost an hour ago. If he’s not up already, he will be soon.” 

“Then I should probably return you to him, shouldn’t I?” 

“Well… it’s about dinner time for us- is it for you too?” 

“It can be. Why?” 

“I could bring Tai back up here and we all eat together.” 

“That sounds perfect. I’ll order food brought up; you get Tai. Unfortunately, I doubt Amanto or Mayte will be able to take a break from their guests.” 

“…Should you be there too?” 

“I’m the family delinquent. No one wants or expects me to be there. And if the other option is to eat with my two favorite people, the choice is easy.” 

“As long as you’re not getting yourself in more trouble.” 

“I’m not. Bring Haji; the last thing either of us want is some visiting moron being a dick to you.” 

“I’m a big boy too.” 

“I’m very aware, but please- for me and my piece of mind.” 

“All right, fine.” 

&

Tai was stretching when Anju made it to the room, and the other man happy to walk up to the prince’s quarters rather than eat with ‘the swarm of harpies.’ 

Tovi welcomed them back from where he sat at the small table in the room, even pulling his lover to his lap when Anju tried to sit elsewhere. “Other people, Tovi,” the redhead tried to reprimand him. 

“It’s a shame Amanto can’t join us,” the prince replied, releasing him. “We could come up with all sorts of contests.” 

“What, like the ‘who can be louder?’ one?”

“Exactly.” 

“Your sex drive needs to come with a warning sign.” 

Tovi only laughed, a polite knock sounding at the door. “I’ll get it,” Tai offered, immediately striding over. 

“You just want food,” Anju accused. 

The other stuck out his tongue and let the delivery in. A few servants filed in with trays, and Anju knew one of them on sight. Impossibly thin, unimpressed expression, long dark hair braided back. “Nega!” he exclaimed, hugging his startled brother the second he could. His sibling didn’t reciprocate. That wasn’t unusual, but the stiff posture was setting off some alarms. 

“What are you doing up here?” Nega asked instead. 

“Some stuff happened, and I figured I’d see you here before a letter arrived there,” was the explanation with a guilty grin. “Do you have some time to talk, or…?” 

“He doesn’t, sorry,” another with them deadpanned. 

“I say he does,” Tovi shot right back. “Bye now.” 

“Your Highness, will all due respect-” 

“Bye. Now.” 

“…There is a lot of work downstairs,” Nega quietly spoke. “I mean no disrespect, my prince, but I can find my brother later.” 

Tovi gave a nod, and Nega left with the rest. “Very devoted to his duties, isn’t he?” 

Yes, but something was off. “He doesn’t like pushing work off on people, especially when they’re asking for help. I tried to be a good boy and help out outside, but apparently they’re giant dicks.” 

Both the other men laughed. “Tai, how’s Amanto been doing? The only time we talk anymore is when he’s yelling at me.” 

The other snorted. “Still completely stressed out. He’s lucky I know how to read him or he’d be really frustrated too.”

“So we need to go on a vacation.” 

A grin spread on Tai’s face a moment, then faltered. “He’d never agree to it. I think the only reason he didn’t cancel this party was because of how much upheaval it would cause with the nobles.” 

“That’s fine; I just have to kidnap him.”

“And once he woke up from whatever you drugged him with on a ship, we’ll be having your funeral at sea. Amanto gets so seasick, every time,” he explained to Anju. “I feel so bad for him every time we go to Tamar.” 

“Tamar.” The redhead turned to his lover. “That was mentioned earlier.” 

“The country my mother was from, and I’m perhaps a little too fond of it myself,” was the reply with a bout of nervous laughter. “You’ve heard I like to travel, but nine times out of ten, it’s to the same place.” 

“Yeah, but with good-” Tai began, only to be stalled silent at the sound of the door being slammed open by a livid redhead. 

“You,” Amanto snarled at his brother. “Get dressed. Now.” 

“The party’s not till tomorrow night! This is just-” 

“Change your sorry ass or I will do so myself before dragging you down to the dining hall like the petulant child you are.” 

The dark tone sent chills to Anju’s very core, and it didn’t appear to be doing very much for Tovi, either, the prince begrudgingly getting up to change into nicer clothing. Only Tai seemed unaffected, continuing to eat as if his very angry lover wasn’t hovering nearby. Although, if they’d been together so long, he was probably used to the king’s moods, and it wasn’t him the royal redhead was ready to snap in half. 

Tovi did look very elegant, if not for his sour expression, and Amanto took him by the collar to drag him out into the hall, slamming the door closed behind them again. Anju turned to Tai, picking at a piece of meat stuck between his teeth. “This is a common thing, then?” he asked his friend. 

A snort. “Those two fighting is nothing new. Now, what were we talking about?” 

“Tamar.” 

“Right! Happiest little place on the planet. Been trying to get Amanto to abdicate and move there since the first time we went with Tovi.” 

“What makes that country so great?” 

“I am so glad you asked,” the other grinned. “First off, what you’re wearing is what passes for winter wear there- almost always tropical weather, unlike this swamp. And warm weather clothes are legitimately nothing more than the bare minimum.” 

“Okay, so you love that you can drool over half-naked Amanto all day.” 

“I adore that man’s lanky ass and I’m not apologizing for it. And it’s so much more liberating there!” he continued happily, bright eyes shining. “The best thing of all is that no one really cares if you… want to show off how much you think of someone.” 

It took a second to catch on up to what his friend was saying. “You mean… like, in public?”

“In the streets sometimes. And no one bats an eye, except to cheer and congratulate.” 

“Or, say, under a conference table during a meeting.” 

Tai stalled a half-second, then the toothy grin returned. “He didn’t. With his foot, right?”

“Was why I had to change.” 

“No wonder Amanto is so pissed off!” the other laughed. “I take it you couldn’t keep it down?” 

“It was fine until I… finished. Little sound got out. Then dead silence until there was a lot of yelling at Tovi. He should’ve been paying attention, I suppose.” 

“I don’t doubt he was. That man is a ridiculous multi-tasker. Especially when one of those tasks is sexual. It’s literally in his blood.” 

“Because his mom’s from Tamar?” 

“Pleasing their lovers is literally what they do there. Businesses and shops and shit, sure, but love and sex reign supreme.” 

“I’m surprised you ever leave.” 

“I have to leave because of Amanto. I’m surprised Tovi ever leaves.” 

Anju was silent a moment, tossing a piece of fruit between his hands. “When Amanto was yelling at him, Tovi made a comment about making plans to move there. Apparently he’s kind of engaged?” 

“Yeah,” Tai admitted. “Prince Remi. Those two are nuts about each other. Look, Anju, I know why Amanto kept you here, but I’m a big boy, so don’t feel you have to stay here because of me.” 

“…We could just get Amanto to abdicate,” the redhead joked. 

“That is a battle I might be starting to win, actually. I don’t think Amanto actually expected his father to name him successor, first born or no. Mayte’s a lot better suited; all three of them know that, but if Amanto did abdicate, he’d need something worthwhile to do in the throne’s place. And unfortunately, it can’t just be me.”

Anju chuckled at the jest. “Maybe Tovi’s right about the vacation thing. Maybe something can be figured out.” 

“It would be nice. There’s just convincing Amanto.” 

“Um… you said he’s taken you to Tamar before. How’d that happen?” 

“He was being a dick. The first time, he said he’d had a feeling I’d like the place. Once he saw just how much I like the place, going there became the go-to apology.” 

“So he just has to fuck up. Given his mood, that should be pretty easy.” 

Tai appeared to be thinking. “Yeah. I’ll figure something out. If nothing else, there’s always a good old-fashioned guilt trip.” 

“So Carin wasn’t lying.” 

“I never said I wasn’t a con artist. I just can’t lie to Amanto to save my life, and that makes conning him difficult.” 

“But not guilt-tripping?” 

“Not when I’m doing it for his own good.” 

“Well, as long as there’s boundaries.” 

“I knew you’d understand.” 

As much as Anju liked talking to Tai, he was really worrying over his sibling. Nega was hard-working, and so to-the-point it very nearly caused the redhead physical pain sometimes, but never so quiet, borderline withdrawn, as he had been earlier. Oh, that piece of shit still better be keeping his filthy fucking hands to himself. 

“Anju?” 

“Huh?” He hadn’t meant to space out, but the look on his friend’s face said he had. 

“You okay? You’ve been kind weird since you came and got me.” 

“Have I?” he muttered. “Sorry.” Usually, he put on facades better than that. 

“What’s wrong? It is your brother?” 

“…Sort of. Tovi was trying to nice earlier, brought me over where Lady Wilmot’s staying to say hi to my mom, but… Lady Wilmot said she died a couple days after I left.” 

“That is so shitty. I’m sorry.” 

The redhead shrugged, not sure what to do with the sentiment. “And while it’s not unlike Nega to want to get his work done… he’s never been that quiet. But I guess I’ll have to wait till I talk to him tonight to find out what’s going on with him, if it’s Mom, or… something else.” 

“You’re talking like you might know what that something else is.” 

“…I might, but I can’t really talk about it, especially without Nega knowing. Even to you. I’m sorry, but-” 

“It’s okay, Anju,” Tai unblinkingly smiled. “Your brother doesn’t even know who I am at the point; there’s no reason you should feel you have to trust me with his secrets.” 

The other exhaled. “Thank you.” 

“Now, let’s work on ways to entrap Amanto.” 

Anju learned more about Amanto in the next two hours than he ever thought he would in his life, and still, wasn’t sure if it was even close to all that Tai could share. The king apparently had a strong interest in science that his lover was positive the royal redhead would further pursue if given the opportunity, was genuinely worried about the middle child of their happy family, and yes, smoked like a chimney and drank like a fish when he was stressed out-nearly all the time these days. Sometimes Tai could pout and guilt him into sobriety for longer than the other man would’ve originally liked, but even those powers were waning. 

Tai was seriously worried about his lover. He missed the redhead’s crass sense of humor, which was becoming dismal and just depressing at times. He did need time off, clearly, but how to convince Amanto of that was still escaping them. 

Then Anju got an idea. “You said Mayte’s best suited of the three of them, right? Maybe he could convince Amanto he can take care of things for a few weeks.”

The blond man started to brighten. “It’s worth asking Mayte, definitely,” he replied. “He’s probably still downstairs entertaining with the other two.” 

“…How drunk do you think they are now?” 

His friend laughed. “I imagine Amanto has a good buzz going, but he’s probably keeping Tovi from drinking too much.” 

“I was informed that Tovi was a perfect gentleman, even when drunk.” 

“Yeah, it’s probably not surprising Tovi has a pretty loose definition of the phrase‘perfect gentleman.’ He just meant he wouldn’t try to have sex with you in the middle of the ballroom. He does get blunt as hell, and blunt does not go well with nobility.” 

“…How well do you think we’d blend in with the rest of the staff?” 

“I love that idea, but it’d piss off Amanto so bad and- it’s perfect!” the other declared. “He has been a distant asshole lately, so I can just say I wanted to see him!” 

“And technically not a lie.” 

“Come with?” 

Anju paused, not sure he should be putting himself in Tovi’s eye line, but it would be nice if he could pin down Nega for a few minutes. “Sure.” 

&

Anju wasn’t used to a busy kitchen, exactly, but a lifetime of running into one to bother his sibling had made him pretty good at dodging people. That said, he’d never seen a kitchen this big or this damn busy. Nega, especially, did not look like he would appreciate a distraction in the slightest. 

Tai didn’t seem phased, running in and fluidly passing around busy staff. Anju was getting dizzy watching the smaller body running around procuring a couple wine glasses and a bottle to fill them with, plus a small tray. 

“Where the hell did all that energy come from?!” the redhead exclaimed while the other pulled the half-open cork the rest of the way out with his teeth. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You go out of your way not to do more than you have to, and you were just jumping around in there like a rabbit!”

Tai started to laugh. “I’m very self-motivated, and this looks to be the last bottle of Amanto’s favorite wine. It’s critical to the plan. You going to go find Tovi’s lap?” 

“I don’t think that would end well for either of us.” 

“Oh, don’t go obtaining morals on me now,” a familiar tone spoke in his ear, then grasped the eye-patched young man from behind. 

“Tovi?!”

“You sound upset,” was the return, but the husky tone didn’t go anywhere. 

“N-No, I just don’t want to get you in trouble again.” 

“Nonsense!” was the merry chime. “Might I borrow your friend, Tai, or is he needed for whatever you’re plotting? What are you plotting?”

“What are you doing away from your guests?” 

“Amanto’s guests, and I had to piss. Now what are you up to with his favorite wine?”

“I’m gonna guilt-trip him so we can take a vacation in Tamar,” he returned proudly. 

“I love it! Can I help?” 

“Yes. Leave Anju here.” 

“What? No. Boo.” 

“I need a guilt-ridden Amanto, not an angry one. And a miserable Tovi helps me more than a happy Tovi.” 

“…Fine,” the prince grumbled, and Tai briskly walked off with his tray. Anju expected his lover to follow, but instead pinned himself against the wall in a hard, demanding kiss. “Will you let me take you right here?” 

“I think that’d be doing the exact opposite of what Tai asked.” 

“That doesn’t answer me. Amanto and Tai aside, would you let me take you here?” 

“So this is hypothetical?” 

A slow nod, golden eyes locked on him. 

“From what I hear, this is the wrong country to try and get away with that in.” 

Those same eyes lit up. “Received a lesson in Tamarian etiquette, did you?” 

“From Tai’s point of view, anyway.” 

“Say we get that vacation in Tamar. What then? Would you let me show every passing person what a beautiful sight you are lost in pleasure?”

Anju had been thrown off when Tai told him things like that took place, but looking up now into Tovi’s searching gaze, he nodded. “I would.” 

It looked like he might be in for another bruising kiss, but his lover gave a smile bite to his own lower lip, lightly pressing a thumb to the redhead’s own. “You really are perfect. I never dared to hope I’d meet you.” 

“Someone like me?” Anju asked, thinking maybe the other was getting languages confused. 

“No. You. Only you could be you, I’m certain of it.” 

“Right back at you. We were kind of thrown together, but I’ve loved every minute of it. I… hate that you have to leave soon.” 

“I’ll certainly miss you too, but hopefully it’ll only be a few days. Have you been able to see your brother yet?” 

“…No. But it looks like they’re down to feeding you lot alcohol, so hopefully soon.” He paused. “You should get back, before Amanto comes looking.” 

“I suppose, but I’m doing so under protest. And by the way, don’t feel you have to be celibate the entire time I’m gone.” 

“What? But didn’t you just-?” 

“I said ‘random noble.’ If you happen to want it, I’m sure Tai would be happy to give you a hand.” 

“But Tai’s my- Friend or no, he totally would,” the redhead realized.

“He’ll probably try to get you to play with himself and Amanto. That won’t upset me, especially since I’ve no idea how long I’ll be.” 

“And you’ll probably have your pick of girls when you get there?” Anju guessed. 

“If only. Aranas is full of prudes. I’ll be happier than you know to see you as well.” 

“Horny. The word you want is horny.” 

“Think as you like,” the other chuckled, and after one last drawn-out kiss, walked back to the main hall. 

Anju watched him go, and then slid down the stone wall to sit and wait, eager to speak to his brother at the first possible moment. 

&

“All right, so why were you in Prince Tovi’s room, sitting with him, and, from what I hear, the king’s boyfriend?” 

“Tai, yeah,” Anju affirmed, and recalled the past week for his brother. They’d finally caught up with each other about an hour later, the newcomer with some leftover dinner scraps Anju was refraining from- he didn’t even want to think about when the other man had likely last eaten. When he got to the part about seeing Lady Wilmot, Nega’s demeanor saddened with his own. 

“You already know then. Part of me is glad I don’t have to tell you, but that is a shit way to find out.” 

“Was it like the others?”

Nega nodded, mouth full. “Miss. Kari’s been talking to us peasants more; I wonder if she knows her parents are doing shady shit.” 

“It wouldn’t surprise me. She’s really sharp. Tovi did say someone was looking into it but didn’t tell me who. Maybe he meant her.” 

“Maybe,” Nega agreed. “So, how’s being pampered to death?” 

“Difficult to complain about. Is General Wilmot still keeping his dirty mitts to himself?” 

“…I think he figured me out. I don’t know how, but… Mom was found, and before the day was out, he was making insinuations.” 

It always started that way. Hell, for all they knew, General Wilmot had known for ages, and was systematically getting rid of those Nega was close to just so he could be the ridiculous pervert he was. “Don’t worry; you won’t be going back with them.” 

His sibling looked humored. “Oh? Do sex toys have a say in such things?” 

“…I know you’re pissed and lashing out, but tone it down.” 

“…Sorry.” 

“And yes, I do. I think. I mean, it’d just be shitty to say no, and totally unlike the Tovi I know so far. If nothing else, it’d win him a ton of bonus points with me and I think he wants that.” 

“Bonus points with a commoner?” Nega seemed dubious. 

“He really likes this commoner. I think. He says he does,” the redhead settled with a shrug. “So don’t worry; it’ll be fine.” 

A conflicted look on his face, Nega ventured, “Do you know when you’ll see him again?” 

“Actually, no,” Anju realized. “I was supposed to see him tonight, but I wanted to catch up with you… Tomorrow night’s the party, then he’s leaving for Aranas the morning after. Shit.” 

“…Do you think he’d still be up?” 

“No idea.” 

“At the risk of being a dick-” 

“Not at all. I’ll track you down later, okay?” the younger sibling spoke, giving the other a quick hug before parting from the servant’s quarters. 

It was pretty far into the night at this point, no one should still be wandering about, so he headed straight up to the room on his own- a thankfully uneventful venture. When he arrived at his destination, the room was occupied by the owner, but the owner was out cold on the bed. Still dressed, above the covers, and Anju could smell the alcohol the second he walked up to the snoring figure. “You are not going to be happy if you wake up like that,” he chuckled. “Aw, hell with it.” 

The next half hour was spent undressing the prince, then getting a spare blanket to put over him. After a moment’s debate, Anju decided to curl up with him. Tovi immediately pulled him close, still passed out, and surrounded by that warm embrace in his new favorite environment; Anju was soon nodding off- vowing to have a word with his lover in the morning. 

&

When he woke, however, he was alone. “Dammit,” he muttered once coherent enough to realize his situation. “Of course he’d let me sleep. Guess he can be quiet when he wants to be.” Anju sighed. “Now everybody’s going to be busy until tomorrow. Dammit!” 

If Tovi wasn’t in his room, the redhead had no idea where to find him. He just didn’t know the prince well enough. Maybe Nega was right. 

Okay, okay, maybe he didn’t know Tovi that well yet. He’d only been here a week, that was perfectly understandable. But he did know someone who’d been here at least five years that knew the royals a lot better than himself, and there wasn’t a lot of fluctuation in Tai’s schedule. 

Amanto’s quarters were right across the hall. Did he dare? 

You bet. 

Anju walked nonchalantly to the other set of rooms. Even if he didn’t have a right to be looking for his friend in the king’s quarters, it wouldn’t help him to look guilty. 

The room was empty of occupants, but pretty interesting all on its own as well. Just from where he stood, he could see it was a lot tidier than Tovi’s (bed made, so there was no way Tai’s itty bitty body was hiding under the covers), and… What was that? Curiosity urged him to go in further, but willed himself from examining the bottles and fluids set up on the other side of the space. He just wanted to find Tai, not get his ass arrested. Granted, he liked to think Amanto would excuse his curiosity, but better to not be in- Oh, right. Tai said his lover liked science. It was probably related to that. 

Anju started down the hall, avoiding eye contact with any he met along the way, and making it back to the harem without incident. The building was mostly empty, everyone at lunch, and although he wasn’t feeling very hungry, went himself after finding Tai’s room empty as well. 

It was then that it hit him. Today was Amanto’s birthday. Tai would be attached to the king’s hip all day, no doubt. “Dammit,” was the mumble again. 

“Aw, what’s wrong?” an annoyingly familiar tone asked him. “Trouble in paradise?” 

“I’m just trying to find Tai, you harpy,” he informed Carin. 

“Oh, him and the king disappear for the day every year. No one knows where they go.” 

“And I should believe you because…?” 

“I don’t care if you do or not,” the other scoffed. “Waste your day looking; it doesn’t affect me any.” 

Anju rolled his eye and went back to Tai’s room to think. Assuming Carin wasn’t full of shit, he wouldn’t be finding his friend any time soon. And Tovi… “Ugh, I should’ve stayed in his room. He’d have to go back eventually.” 

Wait-wait-wait. Think. Amanto’s birthday… and Amanto wasn’t around to wrangle Tovi. So Tovi would likely be… hiding, if possible. But again, where would the prince hide if not in his room? 

Okay. Tovi’s favorite place is Tamar. If he can’t be there… Actually, today was a really nice day. Far from tropical, but the sun was out. It would make sense that his quarry was outside somewhere. 

Anju was a little bias, but those were some beautiful gardens. As good a place to start as any. Certainly better than wasting his time here. 

The sun was brighter than he’d realized, but that didn’t make it any less nice to be outside. Anju had always thrived in the sunlight, had actually really liked his previous position. Not that he was complaining about this new routine, but there was a severe lack of sunlight in it. “Maybe I should start going out walking or something while Tai’s napping,” he mused. “If nothing else, I’m gonna get chubby just sitting around doing nothing all day.” 

“And you’d still be adorable,” a voice came from behind a line of tall bushes. 

Anju peeked between them. “So that’s where you’ve been hiding,” he chuckled to his lover, sitting back in the shade with a book. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Have you now?” came the returned grin while the redhead sat with him. “For what purpose? I hope you aren’t angry with me for running off this morning- I swear, the only one I was avoiding was Mayte and I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” 

“No, no, I figured that was the case,” the other returned. “I, um, have a favor to ask. Again.” 

Tovi’s smile didn’t falter. “I doubt it’s anything extravagant.” 

“…Can my brother stay here?” 

“That one would have to go through Amanto just because of the family he’s with now, but I can’t imagine it’d be a problem. Unfortunately, he won’t be seen again until tonight.” 

“Huh. So Carin wasn’t lying.” 

Another chuckle. “No one knows where they go all day. Tai won’t tell even me. Horrible, isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know how you stand it,” the redhead laughed. “And you hide here all day, do you?” 

“I’m very curious about how you found me.” 

“Honestly, if you hadn’t spoken up, I probably would’ve walked right by you.” 

“But you got that far. How?” 

“…Once I knew Amanto and Tai were off on their own, it seemed pretty likely that you were hiding too. It’s pretty nice today, and Tai said it’s usually tropical in Tamar, so it seemed a good place to start. But seriously, poor Mayte.” 

“Oh, don’t let him fool you. Mayte loves planning and executing this sort of thing. Even if I was there to give input, it would be whole-heartedly ignored. So yes, here I am. And am very glad you found me.” 

“Any why is that?” 

“Because now there’s an even better way to pass the time. Especially if we had sex last night, as it couldn’t have been very good, but I don’t think we did.” 

Anju snorted. “No. By the time I got up there, you were already passed out. Still dressed, no less.” 

“And you took care of me, did you? Let me thank you.” 

“Out here?” 

“We’re well hidden. I will, unfortunately, have to ask you to keep it down. Or have you lost that nerve you displayed last night?” 

“That nerve was if we end up going to Tamar, not in the gardens because you’re bored.” 

“I’m insulted!” the prince replied, but didn’t sound it. “I would’ve thought this would be perfect for you, given how much you love the outdoors.” 

Dammit. He had a point. “But what if we get caught? Keeping it down isn’t my specialty.” 

“They’ll blame me. You won’t get in trouble, I promise. If you’d rather not, I’m not about to force you. That’d just take all the fun out of it.” 

“I know… Tai will never let me hear the end of it if we get caught.” 

Tovi scoffed. “Because he’s one to talk.” 

Anju stalled. “…Seriously? With Amanto?” 

“As far as I know, neither of them has had any other. No doubt our father kept it quiet, but when those two were teenagers, they were even putting my slutty ass to shame.” 

“I think that sentence is full of exaggerations.” 

“You also don’t know me very well.” 

It was an off-hand comment, but it hit Anju hard. “Yeah. I realized that today.” 

“You still found me,” the prince spoke, and it sounded like he was trying to cheer his lover up. 

“Because you spoke up.” 

“I’m sure you would’ve found me anyway; I would’ve stayed quiet if you hadn’t been talking to yourself.” 

“…The trait usually gets me in trouble, actually.” 

“Oh?” 

“Yeah, but… it’s fine. I doubt it’ll be a problem ever again.” 

A warm arm wrapped his shoulders and pulled him close. “It’s disappointing what some call an appropriate course of action.” 

“…Yeah,” he replied, focus still firmly on the grass around his shoes. A warm mouth found his neck, and the arm pulled him even closer. Anju melted into the touch, wanting nothing more than to forget the pain-filled memories replaying in his perfect recall. Tovi’s touch was replacing them with images of their time together, a much better thing to retain than being on the receiving end of a lashing because he couldn’t keep his trap shut around the wrong person. 

No more, not now. Now, his lover’s mouth was on his own, and the prince was pulling him into his own lap. “ Tovi, more…” 

A smile crossed the other man’s features. “Ask me again. I do so enjoy the sound of my name on your lips.” 

He didn’t hesitate. “Tovi, please, I want you so much…” 

“How much?” 

“Take me, Tovi. Again and again. I’ll ask all afternoon.” 

“That’s hardly necessary,” the darker-toned man breathed, pulling the redhead tight as he leaned back against the tree trunk, knees up to keep the other body close. 

Anju let the position cement him against the taller form, losing himself in the feeling of warm hands under his clothes. “Give me, give me…” 

“Give you what, my heart? It’s yours.” 

“I want you inside me.” Such a bold declaration would normally have him blushing, but there was no need for that, not here. 

“Help me get your pants off,” was the reply, and the royal sounded just as strained as he felt. 

Anju awkwardly stood for only as long as it took to peel off the garment, immediately back in his lover’s grasp in the warm sun. They’d somehow ended up on the grass rather than the shade of the tree, and he wasn’t complaining. “Take me, take me…” 

“I need you to come first,” Tovi spoke, palming his stiff member. “Sadly, I didn’t bring any lubrication with me and I’m not taking you dry; I wouldn’t wish that pain on my worst enemy. Well-” 

“Tovi. Focus.” 

A spark ignited in those golden eyes again. “As if my attention could ever be off you, especially when you’re so hard and begging for it.” 

Anju moaned, the hand around his shaft tightening pleasurably with the words. “Your fault,” was the only reply he could pull from his mind. “I can’t, need to feel you…” 

“Has your time with me gotten you so lewd already? Here, hopefully this will suffice for you,” the prince replied, and wet a couple fingers in his mouth before reaching behind his lover. 

The redhead groaned low when he felt the digits inside himself, just enough to stimulate the coil starting to unravel. “Yes, I’m close…” 

“Already? Do you like playing outside so much, my heart?” 

Anju could only nod, bucking into the other’s touch as he neared his finish. His expression froze into a soundless cry as he streaked white onto his lover’s midsection. Tovi’s eyes stayed bright while he took in the sight, unbothered by the soiled clothes. 

The darker-toned man pulled him close again for a mind-melding kiss, and Anju felt those fingers again- this time so much slicker, pushing in and out of him with ease, and venturing so much deeper. He broke away to cry out when the other found that perfect spot and rubbed against it, making him grind against the hot body underneath himself. “Tovi…” 

“Yes, my heart?” 

“Want you…” 

“Yes, you’ve made that very clear, but I’m making sure you’re ready first. If you think you’ve been full before, this position will make you rethink that.” 

Just the thought of his partner filling him up beyond what he already knew had Anju moaning again. “Give it to me. Please, let me feel that.” 

A final swipe at that sweet spot had him shuddering, and the fingers left. He did his best to follow Tovi’s hands on his hips directing him, and soon, that familiar pressure felt again. Only this time, it was so much more. 

“Ye-Yes,” the redhead gasped. 

“Look at you,” the prince breathed. “On the edge of another orgasm already, are you?” he asked, a single finger sliding up the drooling shaft. “I swear, there doesn’t exist a person that loves taking cock more than you.” 

The other groaned, and, starting to move, wouldn’t have been surprised if the words were true. There was no better feeling than sweating out in the sun. This was just a million times more pleasurable than hauling bags of fertilizer. “Yes, I’m…,” he groaned again, hearing Tovi respond in kind when he tightened around the prince. But even feeling his lover’s warmth fill him, he wasn’t sated, and continued riding the prince’s cock. 

“You have another, my heart? How far you’ve come.” 

Anju wanted to reply but couldn’t, too focused on obtaining another release. The sounds of fluid while he moved were obscene, but that only motivated him further. “Tovi…” 

The other responded by thrusting up hard into the redhead, and Anju bit his lip so he didn’t alert the whole area of their activity. “Again, again…” 

Tovi did it again. And again. And again, until his lover’s cock was weeping, mind searing, and close, so close…

Anju came shuddering, biting down on the side of his hand so he didn’t make all the sounds he knew his lover wanted to hear, nearly falling over before the prince took hold of him and pulled both their bodies to the side. 

There was so much running out of him, so much more smeared across his front, he felt like he should feel ashamed, but the pleased look in his lover’s eyes made him feel the opposite. “I am going to miss you so much.” 

Tovi chuckled. “As long as you ask nicely, I’m sure you’ll have another playmate while I’m gone.” 

“Even if I do, I doubt it’ll be the same, you know?” Anju spoke before he realized what he was saying, brain still fuzzy. 

The words seemed to agree with the darker-toned man, a small smile settling on his features. “I do, actually.” 

Feeling a little awkward, the redhead decided to change the subject. “It’s going to be interesting getting back to the palace.” 

“No, it won’t be too bad,” the other chuckled again, shrugging out of his shirt. “Get all you can with this.” 

“…I guess I already did ruin it, huh?” 

“It’s not exactly a favorite, so even if it doesn’t wash out, it’s fine. But it should.” 

“If you say so.” 

“I do. Trust me, this will be easier than you think.” 

Anju wasn’t sure he believed his lover at first, but it actually wasn’t too terrible. And it certainly helped that Tovi called for a bath as soon as they got back to his room. It was a little weird bathing with his lover instead of Tai, but definitely not unpleasant. Tovi seemed to have the same thing with washing him that his friend did, and fingers in his hair always felt nice. 

It also helped that Tovi didn’t so much as bat an eye when he took his eye patch off. In fact, he smiled, and beckoned the redhead to himself. Maybe it wasn’t as bad to look at as he’d been thinking all this time. 

“You falling asleep on me?” the prince asked now, his lover’s body limp against himself. 

“What, you think just because you made me come three times then got me in a tub of warm water and started playing with my hair I’d be sleepy? I’d like to know where you got a notion so crazy.” 

The other started laughing. “I’m sure a nap would agree with us both, yes.” 

“As long as you aren’t using me as an excuse to miss the party.” 

There was a pause. “No, I’m not. In fact, I thought maybe you’d like to come with me. It will be the first opportunity to speak to Amanto.” 

Dammit. He was right. 

“Do you not want to go so much?” 

“It’d… just be awkward. If I saw Nega or something, you know?” 

“Ah, yes. I understand. Rise your hair, take a nap, and we’ll go from there?” 

Procrastination. Very Tovi. And his own brain was too groggy to work properly anyway. “Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Anju woke, the first thing he was aware of was a throbbing head, and groaned. There was a chuckle beside him. He dared crack open his eye and found the room, Tovi’s room, extremely dark. Tai was beside him, laying on his stomach with a book, a few candles nearby for light. “How’s baby’s first hangover?” he kidded softly. 

The other groaned again. 

“Yeah, you were pretty far gone last night. Like, clearly,” his alleged friend snickered. 

Anju searched his normally-picture perfect memory for anything, anything that had occurred the previous night. He had followed Tovi down to the banquet, then… “I don’t remember,” he muttered in dismay. 

“Aw, that’s shame.” 

“Oh, God, what did I do?” 

“Well, Tovi mostly, to start. Then I asked if Amanto and I could play too. There weren’t any objections.” 

“I was drunk!” 

“Yeah, but I didn’t realize you were that drunk. I thought it was just ‘yay inhibitions don’t exist’ drunk.” 

Anju groaned again, hiding under his arms. 

“You’re really upset about this,” Tai noted, worry in his tone as he shifted to face him. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to do something you didn’t want to do.” 

It was a moment before the other replied. “…Wish I remembered,” he mumbled, still under his limbs. 

At the comment, the gray-eyed man perked. “I could give you an overview; I remember everything perfectly cause I don’t drink.” 

“I usually don’t either,” his friend replied, coming out of hiding and even turning back towards him. “This is so embarrassing. Mom would… kill me,” he sighed, recalling why he’d poured the alcohol down his throat so willingly. “I gotta pee.” 

“I don’t doubt it,” Tai agreed, going along with the subject change. “You’ve been asleep all day.” 

A third groan. “I believe it,” the redhead resigned. “That means it’s sunset, not sunrise,” he realized after daring a glance outside. “Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Your brother’s been bringing me food. He’s okay. Clearly worried over you, in his own way. Tovi asked me to keep an eye on you, so I’ve been here.” 

At the mention of the prince’s name, Anju stalled. “Right. He’s gone now, isn’t he?” 

“Should be near Aranas by now,” the other informed him as he himself was immediately tossing the contents of the small pot out the window. 

“Ugh, peeing inside is so gross,” was the mutter, rejoining his friend. “Update me. What don’t I remember?” 

&

They were still talking when, a few hours later, there was a tap on the door. Someone had long come and gone with some food (that wasn’t Nega, apparently he couldn’t get away at dinnertime), so Anju wasn’t sure who it could be. But Tai’s merry chime of ‘Come in!’ could only be one person. 

Amanto, looking fairly worn, and a mostly burned out cigarette in his mouth. His red hair was normally down but was now pulled back into a long ponytail. Huh. “Figured you two would still be here,” he spoke with a chuckle at the sight. 

“You can stay too.” 

“How magnanimous.” 

“I can be pretty awesome when I want to be.” 

The king shook his head, snickering. “Nice to see you back in the world of the living,” the told the other redhead. 

“Uh, yeah. I’m… told it was quite a night.” 

“Told?” 

“Yeah,” Tai spoke up. “He doesn’t remember a thing.” 

“Well,” the newcomer breathed, putting out the addiction. “That certainly explains why we’re back to that wary look.” 

“Eh?” 

“I mean Anju, Tai, not you.” 

“Oh.” The younger man turned to his friend. “You don’t have to worry about Amanto. Trust me, you like him.” 

Anju snorted. “Last night aside, I already knew that, I just…” 

“It’s awkward as hell,” the other redhead deadpanned. 

A snicker. “Yeah,” he replied, and for the briefest of seconds, his mind flashed back to warm lips and a soft tongue and a demand he’d been too eager to comply with. 

“You all right, Anju?” the blond asked.

A green eye returned to the king. “You’re a really good kisser.” 

“You remember?!?” his friend asked gleefully before the king could. 

“Only a little.” 

“Well, we could try and jog that memory further.” 

“Um, okay.” 

Tai abruptly wrapped his arm around the younger redhead’s shoulders to place his own lips over his, not asking for anything more but the contact. After a few moments, though, the kiss deepened, and Tai pulled him back down to the mattress with him. 

Anju let himself get lost in the contact and the warmth, happy to give out the lead as he usually was. There was a little flinch when he felt another pair of hands on him, but when a hot mouth bit into his neck, he was happy melt into the touch and forget everything but what he was remembering. Every touch jogged another memory. Sometimes Tai, sometimes Amanto… and sometimes Tovi. He really wished Tovi was here too.

Tai seemed to be doing what he could to keep Anju’s attention on himself, but it was hard to ignore the extra set of large hands warming his waist. The caution was appreciated, but unneeded more and more. Tai had told him everything that had occurred the previous night, but it had felt like a story about someone else. Now, being in the middle of it again, his memory continued to graciously unlock snippets of the night before. 

Still, though, he missed Tovi. 

His dick, however, didn’t much care who was stimulating it, and Anju did trust these two, so he did his best to turn off the analysis and enjoy what was happening around him. 

Tai seemed to notice when that happened, grin broadening and pulling the redhead’s shirt off. Anju pulled him tight into a kiss, and felt the briefest of pauses behind him, then relieved him of his pants as well. 

All very systematic. Would it be a giant dick move to leave now? Probably, but he doubted-

“Ohhh,” he groaned, and at the touch of two long, slicked fingers, Anju suddenly didn’t want to go anywhere. ‘I have so many problems,’ he decided to keep to himself. 

“Amanto is really good at that,” Tai grinned beneath him. “I’m jealous.” 

He wasn’t lying. It was almost as good as Tovi. Anju was sure those digits were stretching him in a way that Tai was all over, but he- “There, there,” he heard himself callout when that wonderful spot was swiped. 

There was a chuckle behind him, and yes, that spot was hit again and again until he was a moaning mess of want. “Tai, I think he’s ready for us.” 

Us? Tai had mentioned something similar happening while he was drunk beyond reason, but again, still felt detached from it. That said, he was no objecting to the proposition. 

Good God, Tovi was right. Was there anyone anywhere who got as hard as he did just thinking about sex, and now this? 

A fevered groan left him when the first length slid inside him, Tai’s, going off the similar cries and flushed expression. “Don’t you start moving yet,” Amanto’s tone came again, stilling anxious hips. “Not there yet.” 

Anju let out a whimper in protest, but did as told. He felt his jaw slack when the second length entered him but no sound left him, every inch of his body wide aware and alert in pleasure and need- just how he liked to be. 

Then Amanto started to move. 

It was difficult to keep track of what was happening after that. So full, and feeling so many hands, Anju felt like he was drowning in warmth and pleasure and never wanted it to stop. 

But it always does. The euphoria continued to build, especially when someone additionally started stroking his cock, and feeling his partners shoot hot relief into him, fell over the edge as well. Amanto’s taller body supported him so he didn’t physically fall over, vision still focusing and breathing still normalizing. 

“Good one, huh?” Tai grinned. 

Anju managed a nod. “I think… I need another nap.” 

The other man laughed, and the older redhead too, going off the vibrations against his back. He let himself be lowered, and Tai pulled him close, still smiling. 

Anju was out like a hard breeze to a candle flame. 

&

When he woke again, the scene hadn’t changed much, but recalling when he’d passed out, was relieved not to find himself in a mess, though he felt a little bad for sticking a thing like that on- Oh, who was he kidding. It wasn’t like either of these two had cleaned up. Kudos to whoever did- and without waking him. He’d always been such a light sleeper in the past. He supposed that was what terror did to you. 

“Awake already?” a voice asked, and Anju slightly turned from Tai’s warmth to find the king on his other side, sitting up and looking over a few papers. From the smell of things, he’d just finished a cigarette. 

“I… guess. It’s not morning yet?” 

“It’s barely been a few hours,” the other retorted. 

“Shit. Uh, sorry.” 

Amanto waved him off, attention already back on whatever he was looking over. “I said I don’t stand on ceremony in my room, and that’s the last thing Tovi stands on.” 

Anju barely stifled his laughter, not wanting to wake Tai. “Yeah. I noticed.” 

“I have to say,” the king spoke after a quiet moment. “I did not see that coming.” 

“What coming?”

“You and Tovi.” 

“…Oh. Yeah. Well, you asked me to try being Tai’s friend; you said nothing about being Tovi’s enabler.” 

The other snorted in laughter, still snickering afterward. “You have quite the project in him. You may not have noticed yet, but you do.” 

“Project?” Anju asked, cocking his head. 

“Lazy one-track mind,” Cross clarified. 

“No, I mean… you’re talking like we’re dating now.” 

“I’m not sure if even Tovi realizes it yet, but you are. Not what you were hoping for?” 

“I… don’t know. This is all happening so quick, I haven’t really… caught up, you know? I like being around Tovi, and not just because I’m getting laid, he’s… so… Tovi,” the younger redhead finished lamely. And barely realizing he was doing it, the heel of his hand lifted to smack himself in the forehead. Just once, but hard. 

“Everything all right?” Amanto asked, not looking from the papers. 

“Epiphany.” 

Chuckle. “Let me guess- you’re in love with my brother. Or, at the very least, you think you are.” 

“…Think I am?” 

“I don’t know you well enough to know for sure if you actually care about him or are just used to having him around. What brought the epiphany on?” 

“Just… that just now was fun, but it wasn’t like it usually was. There was something missing. Tovi. I miss him, and talking about him now, I just miss him more, because now I’m thinking about all the reasons I like having him around and- What’s so funny?” he asked when the king started his snickers again.

“You have my deepest sympathies, because you are definitely in love with my brother.”

Anju groaned again, and finally moved his hand. “…Do you know when he’ll be back?” 

“The journey itself is a day. Whether he’s there one, two, or longer is entirely up to him.” 

“…Figures.” 

“I’m sure you wanted to go with him, but I’m glad you didn’t.” 

“Right, you said something about Tai not traveling well?” 

“I meant because I have so much to do here, but yes, that’s true too. Tai in a carriage any longer than an hour isn’t pretty. He does love to sail, though.” 

“Do you?” 

There was a giggle that didn’t come from either redhead. “He gets so seasick,” Tai informed his friend, still grinning. Oh right; he had mentioned that. “Every time we go to Tamar, he spends the entire ride hanging over the side of the ship.” 

“Watch it, you brat.” 

“I’m older than you.” 

“Not mentally.” 

Anju thought for a minute while the two bantered, biting the inside of his cheek. Surely just asking would be okay, even if the king said no, at least he’d- 

“Spit it out, Anju.” 

“I, uh, was just wondering something. Um, a favor, I guess it’d be.” 

“I can only promise to consider it, but I doubt you’d ask something out of my power.” 

“…Can Nega stay here? Um, my brother.” 

“You mentioned him in a drunken rant last night. Even that far gone you wouldn’t say exactly why, but you clearly do not like General or Lady Wilmot.” 

“Neither do you,” Tai pointed out. 

The king rolled his eyes. “Why do you want him to stay here? Just because he’s family?” 

“Um…” 

“Spit it out or you’ll lose my attention,” Amanto warned him. 

“Nega was born a girl but Mom raised him as a boy because General Wilmot has a habit of going after the female servants but will kill them without hesitation if they get pregnant but now Nega thinks General Wilmot either knows or doesn’t care anymore because he’s been flirting with Nega and that’s how it always starts,” Anju explained in a single breath. 

The king paused, a crimson gaze looking him over. “All right,” he stated only, and went back to the papers. 

“All right?!” Tai snapped. “How can you just ‘Oh, he’s abusing his staff like it’s his damn job, but yeah, we’ll help your brother and forget the rest?’ Seriously?!” 

“Tai-” 

“Don’t you dare take that passive-aggressive tone with me, Asshole!” 

Amanto sighed. 

“No! They have no right being in their position when they can’t properly take care of the people working for them!” 

“Yes, but why publicly humiliate then when a carefully-worded and thinly-veiled threat with accomplish the same thing?” 

“…Oh.” 

“You’re so damn emotional.” 

“I thought you liked that about me.” 

“Not when you turn it on me.” 

“I didn’t turn on you; I was just making sure you weren’t getting jaded, Your Majesty.” 

Amanto scoffed. 

Anju really missed Tovi.

&

Apparently, Amanto did enjoy a little drama, waiting until the Wilmot family was about to depart before giving them the bad news. Nega was an absolute wreck, but Anju was sure no one would’ve noticed but himself. The other was going through the motions, not paying any attention at all, brow continuously furrowing- until he saw the king coming, and even more so when he saw his brother walking along after, joking with Tai- who seemed to have a new thing with holding his hand. Like before, Anju wasn’t really minding. 

“Sire, how kind of you to see us off,” Lady Wilmot smiled outside the carriage while others gathered her luggage. “Were you looking for Kari? I can fetch her for you.” 

“That’s not necessary; I’ll be seeing her soon.” 

“Oh?” the woman asked. “She hadn’t mentioned that.” 

“That would require you to stop talking long enough for her to tell you,” the king drawled before adding, “Anju came to retrieve his brother. I’m just here in case you try to stop him.” 

“What? There’ll be no complaint from me, Sire, but I cannot speak for my husband, I’ll- Oh, here he comes now,” she spoke, waving the man forward more quickly as he approached them from the palace. 

But Anju had already found and was pulling his sibling over from the group by the hand; the relief on the other was so thick it was very nearly a physical thing. “Hey Nega, you know Tai, I hear,” the redhead introduced them. 

“Hi again,” Tai smiled, and Nega gave an unsteady nod. 

“Sire, I mean no disrespect, but that one is one of our best, isn’t there-?” 

“I know that. Why else would I be asking for him?” the king asked, tone daring the lord to object further. “Can you think of any reason, General Wilmot, that I would want to get him out from under your roof? Surely no truth to the things I’ve heard, only rumors, yes? I’ll tell you this now- if I hear any more, you’ll find yourself without land or title, do you understand me?” 

“So much for ‘thinly veiled,’” Tai spoke under his breath. 

The man paused long enough for his gaze to slide angrily over to the trio behind the royal and back again. “Of course, Sire.” 

“Good. Safe journey,” he remarked, and turned to leave, the same trio still following close behind. As they reentered the building themselves, a young woman was exiting, looking hurried and annoyed. “My lady,” Amanto spoke as Miss Kari breezed by, causing her to stop and turn, but she didn’t bow. 

Tai’s grip on his friend’s hand tightened. “Sorry,” the woman spoke, tone always as sharp as a whip crack. “I don’t have time to entertain you right now; you’ll just have to suffer until I come back.” 

“I’m sure I’ll manage somehow,” he called after her, but she didn’t turn again, giving a single wave as she continued to her family. “You, come with me,” the king spoke then, taking Tai’s startled hand and walking off with the shorter man. 

“Well, I guess it’s getting you settled back in,” Anju chuckled. “Shall we?” 

His brother wasn’t one to emote, even in bursts. Showing affection was more akin to sarcastic cynicism. So the tight hug Anju suddenly found himself wrapped in nearly scared the shit out of him. “That had gone way further than you said, hadn’t it?” 

Nega nodded into his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“At least I didn’t get pregnant.” 

“Cheers.” 

“…Where are you staying?” 

“Oh, you know- with all the other whores. Come on, let’s go sit down awhile. So um, do you think you’ll stay, you know, as you are?” Anju dared as they walked. 

“I think so. Those that know me here already know me as male, and I really don’t want to have to deal with a skirt ever.” 

“I hear you,” the other laughed. “But if you ever want-” 

“I will deal with that shit when and if it becomes necessary,” his brother cut him off. “I’m an asshole anyway, so it’s not as if anyone’s lining up outside my door.” 

“That’s fair.” 

“Dick.” 

“What? You wanna talk about my new favorite thing? I’d love to!” 

“I will murder you,” was the immediate reply, but he was snickering. “Are you sure you trust him?” he added more seriously. 

“I trust him to be honest with me, and that’s more than I ever could’ve hoped for, you know?” 

“I definitely do. And you seem more laid back than you were before. Less angry. I’m glad for it.” 

“Aw, you getting all sweet on me, Nega?” Anju asked, hanging an arm around the other’s shoulders that was shrugged off in humor. “Hey, I heard you and Tai got to know each other while I was sleeping off an absurd amount of alcohol.” 

“Oh, yeah, Tiny. He seems all right.” 

“Tiny?!” Anju repeated in laughter. “He cannot like that nickname.” 

“He doesn’t seem to, but it hasn’t stopped me.” 

“I believe it.” 

“You have all this space to yourself?” Nega asked when they arrived at the room the redhead was supposed to be using.

“Yeah. I’m not usually in it, though. Tai doesn’t mind me sleeping in his room, and it’s way more comfortable, so that’s where I usually am.” 

“Or Prince Tovi’s room.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.” 

“…So this space just gets wasted?” the older sibling asked. 

“You saying you want to move in?” 

“As much as I’d like to, I doubt that’d be possible. They have all the kitchen staff near each other so we can all be called at the same time if needed. Besides, the room I have is more than adequate.” 

“If you say so,” Anju shrugged. “But just say the word and I’ll pull what rank I have.” 

“Barely any.” 

“But still some,” the redhead laughed, noticing his friend storm by the room. “Hey, Tai!” he called, trying to follow- only to have a door slammed in his face, and heard the lock click closed. Not wanting to irritate the other further, he returned to his own room. 

“Not happy about the king’s impending marriage, I see.” 

“No. He probably just needs some time to cool down,” the younger of them replied, just as his friend appeared again, this time shyly at the edge of the door. 

“Anju? I’m sorry, but… could I talk to you?” 

“Sure, um-” 

“I should get back to the kitchen anyway if I’m staying here,” Nega cut in. “I’m sure I’ll see you around later whether I want to or not,” he added to his brother, and was gone. 

“Miss. Kari?” Anju asked Tai, who nodded numbly. 

“I don’t… know what to do. Even that’s not right,” he scoffed, coming into the room. “There’s nothing I can do.” 

“Not true,” his friend informed him. “Well, okay, that’s true about the situation, but there’s how you handle it. That impacts everyone involved.” 

“I know, Anju, believe me, and I started out with the same outlook, it just… got so old. Every time I see them together it chipped away at me till I just couldn’t bear it anymore, and now… Ugh. I think I might actually kill for a quiet night with Amanto without fighting.” 

“…You two are fighting?” 

“On and off. He’d kill me if I made him show that side of himself in front of anyone else, but when it’s the two of us… we’re usually fighting. Then we make up, sure, but the whole thing is so exhausting for the both of us…” 

“I hear you. I mean, I don’t know at all what that’s like, but it’s looking like I may very soon, providing Tovi stays interested in me.” 

“It’s gets old, Anju,” Tai sighed again, but it seemed more to himself. “So old. You tell yourself over and over that it’s fine, he loves you, and he just has to because of who he is, but after a while, especially when they get along so damn well-” he cut himself off with a cringe. “I’m being a really shitty friend right now, aren’t I?” 

Anju chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re venting, it’s fine. And normal. As long as you don’t forget Amanto is under stress too.” 

“Oh, don’t you worry- he’s reminding me at every turn,” the gray-eyed man assured him. “That’s usually when the bickering starts,” was the dour add. 

“Like it did just now?” Anju dared. 

“Yeah,” Tai sighed. “Amanto keeps telling me I need to stop regarding her like she’s the source of all my problems.” 

“When she is?” 

“Thank you!” was the exasperated reply. “I suppose he is right though,” came lament afterward. “I’m not even giving her a chance, just assuming she’s a bitch. But considering her family-” 

“Miss. Kari is nothing like her parents,” the redhead deadpanned. 

“Oh, right,” the other brightened. “You would know.” 

“Miss. Kari and Master Timothy have never shown anything but politeness, even respect at times- they’re nothing like the assholes that bred them. You wouldn’t be wrong in giving her a chance.” 

“That’s very high praise,” the woman’s tone came, and Anju instinctively stood at the noble’s entry, even unannounced. “Thank you. Anju, yes?” 

The redhead gave a nod, then turned his gaze to his wary friend. “I thought you left earlier with your family,” Tai spoke. 

“It was decided my brother and I should stay behind awhile longer. It seems the decision displeases you.” 

“It’s not uncommon knowledge that the air gets tense in a room we both are present in. My lady,” he added, not in sarcasm, but seemed to actually be taking Anju’s words into account with his own. 

“No, it’s not,” she agreed. “But I continue to hope that will change. We don’t need to like each other, Tai, but we will need to coexist.” 

He didn’t reply, looking away and folding his arms across his chest. 

To the observer’s surprise, the woman smiled. “You have the same temper,” she muttered, then took two steps forward, putting herself in the man’s arm length. In her hands she’d been holding a small wooden box, and held it out to him now. 

“What’s this?” 

“Amanto told me you’re fond of Tamar. I found this the last time I went and thought you might like it.” 

Gray eyes peered at the item, still wary, before returning his gaze to her. “You’ve been to Tamar?” 

“A few times. It’s a beautiful country, especially in the spring.” 

“…It is,” Tai eventually agreed, and took the item. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I’ll leave you to your conversation now; apologizes for the interruption.” She was gone before either man could speak another word. 

“You think she meant all that?” 

“I do. She really does like Amanto; it would make sense that she’d also want to get along with someone he already cares so much for, you know?” 

“How do you know she likes him?” 

“Because when she’s out in the gardens with her friends, he’s about all she talks about, aside from her own interests. There were rumors of an engagement, but-” 

“Hey, you told Tovi you don’t hear rumors.” 

“I said I didn’t hear any about him. I’ve heard plenty about Amanto. Who I should probably not be talking about so informally,” he realized. 

“You’ve had sex with him Anju, you’re fine,” Tai drawled, his gaze dropping to the box again. It was plain at first sight, but the sides and edges were smooth and professional, the lid fitting snugly- it had been well made. “You really think I need to get over myself?” 

“Yes, I do. I think it’d put a lot less stress on you and Amanto, too.” 

The blond sighed in exasperation. “You couldn’t just let me hate her, could you?” 

“Not when I know better. You two could be really good friends.” 

Another groan. “All right, all right- I’ll have dinner with her and Amanto. He’s been up my ass to do just that. And take notes, Mister- these shoes will be yours soon enough.” 

“Yes, my queen,” Anju replied, and Tai snorted, rolling his eyes.

&

Amanto was quick to jump on his lover’s change in mood, it seemed, deciding that dinner that night would be that very arrangement. 

Anju wasn’t invited, and he was fine with that, curled up with the novel he was working on after getting some food (and trading hostile remarks with another occupant) himself. 

He almost missed Tai trying to sneak by the room. Almost. “How’d it go?” he called, putting the pages down after marking his spot. 

Tai backtracked, dragging his feet into the room. “It was… As long as I didn’t think about the fact they’re getting married and having babies, it was nice,” he admitted. “I’m still not going to the wedding, and if he thinks for even a second I’m playing ‘Uncle Tai’ to any brats-” He cut himself off with a deep inhale. 

“I’m sure Amanto wouldn’t expect any of that,” his friend tried to soothe him. 

“…Kari likes a lot of the same things about Tamar as I do,” came the further admittance, and Anju didn’t miss that the other had actually referred to the noble by name instead of a pronoun. “I hadn’t taken her for the type.” 

“What, to like sex?” 

“I don’t mean just liking sex. I mean the exhibition hall that I didn’t think she’d ever want to set foot in is actually her favorite place to go- once she ditches her parents, of course.” 

“Of course,” Anju agreed, surprised himself. “I take it that’s your favorite place to go too?” 

His friend smiled dreamily. “Yeah. Haven’t yet talked Amanto into putting on a display of our own.” 

“He doesn’t seem the type.” 

The grin didn’t go anywhere. “He doesn’t, does he? Tovi’s probably working you up to it, assuming you aren’t into it already.” 

“Um, no, and why the hell would you think that?”

Again, the grin remained, his alleged friend leaning forward in a decent impression of the second prince. “Louder and louder for me, Anju.” 

The other felt his face mimic the color of his hair. “There’s a difference between hearing and seeing.” 

“After a while with Tovi, no there won’t.” 

“Speaking from experience?” 

“Hell, no- I just know Tovi. He thinks you’re a gem, cause you are, and anyone that has something pretty naturally wants to show it off. Oh, shit,” he realized with a chuckle. “I didn’t mean he’d make you, you know.” 

“I know, just… you know for an absolute fact he’s into that?” 

“An educated guess.” 

The other man decided to leave it at that, deal with it when and if it was brought up again- and by Tovi, not Tai. 

Honestly. What could the point or purpose possibly be of having sex in front of other people? Anju wondered, but immediately following the thought was the realization was that he was certain his lover would very likely be happy to show him, should he ask. 

&

Anju was bored. 

No, wait, that wasn’t right. Anju didn’t get bored. Before coming to the palace, there was always work to do and pilfered books to read. The past week had given him an easy-going friend to hang out with and a lover whose goal in life seemed to be to exhaust him every night, and the freedom to read any book at any time, plus now being able to chat with his brother every night. Not a bad deal at all. 

But aforementioned friend was taking the first of what was usually two daily naps, and aforementioned lover… Ugh. Tovi had been gone two whole days. So ‘bored’ was not the right word. Was there a word for ‘I want to be productive but a warm body and velvet tone are stalking my every thought?’ 

Horny. That was the word. 

His brain had also put on repeat Tovi’s permission to seek out relief with Tai, but how weird would that be? True, they had both fooled around, with Amanto even, but he hadn‘t been going up at night with Tai in favor of seeing his brother, and… ‘Hey, Tai, Tovi’s still away, but he gave me permission to nail you, so how about it?’ No. Tai was easy-going, but Anju didn’t want to find out if he was that easy-going. 

In any case, Tai was asleep. There was always getting himself off- his vibrant memory certainly had the imagery to pull it off- and quickly. 

His door didn’t have a lock, apparently, but he doubted it was needed. The only one who’d come in was his friend, and he’d be out at least another half hour. So he contented himself with snugly closing the door and pulling his pants off before climbing under the covers and onto an admittedly-stiff mattress. ‘I’ve just been spoiled sleeping in Tovi and Tai’s beds,’ he scolded himself. ‘There was a time you slept in the barn on a pile of hay, you brat.’ 

Curling into himself, Anju easily brought forward the memories that had been plaguing him, hand ghosting himself until it was hard against his stomach. Already, it was as if he could feel Tovi’s golden eyes on him, the warmth in his touch, desperate to forget it was only his own. Anju lost himself in the detail-perfect encounters his mind had stored away, stroking himself more quickly for the release he craved. 

“Want a hand?” 

Anju nearly jumped out of his skin at the question- he hadn’t heard Tai come in, or even the shift in the mattress when he’d sat down. 

“Sorry, sorry,” his friend laughed nervously now. “I thought I was being noisy enough; guess you were farther gone than I realized. I can help you get that back up, if you want. I doubt Tovi would mind.” 

“He wouldn’t,” the redhead replied, collecting himself. “He told me he wouldn’t, just… it just seemed a weird thing to ask.” 

“That’s a ‘yes,’ then?” Flushing, Anju nodded. “Okay, let me apologize for scaring you,” Tai smiled, leaning closer. He was a good kisser too. There was no comparing any of them to each other, they were each amazing. And delicious. “Tovi let you be on the giving end yet?” 

“No, but I haven’t really, um, minded.” 

“Would you like to try?” 

“Sure, but, um, that wet stuff that-” 

He stopped talking when Tai started snickering. “I have some in my room; I’ll just run and get it.” 

“Can we… go in there? More… comfortable.” 

“Sure. No one’s really around, but good thing it’s just next door, right?” he smiled again, taking his blanket-wrapped friend by the hand to lead him to the next room over. Anju kept his gaze down and on the other’s feet ahead until the door closed and locked behind them. 

“How come you get a lock?” the redhead asked suddenly. 

“I told you, Anju- I am the fucking queen. Now get over here.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the other chuckled, taking a seat on the bed, sheet still wrapped around himself. When his gaze found his friend again, the other was doing that thing again, looking years more mature, smiling as he claimed a kiss from the redhead while climbing onto his lap. Chilly fingers slid underneath the thin blanket, then his shirt, sending shivers across his skin, as Tai’s touch always did. Tovi was always warm, Amanto too, but Tai always cold, unique to him.

“You all right?” the other’s soft tone asked. 

Anju nodded. “Don’t stop. This is way better than relying on memories.” 

Tai chuckled. “Especially when those memories start fading, whether you want them to or not.” 

“Not me.” 

The other’s head cocked in interest. “You remember everything you’ve ever seen? In detail?” 

“…Until recently, I never really considered it a good thing.” 

“Aw, you thinking of Tovi just now, weren’t you?” his friend asked, a light touch returning to his stiffening shaft. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

“Tell me what you were thinking about,” came the sudden request, gray eyes shining. 

“I-I did,” Anju replied, wondering where this was going. “Tovi.” 

“I was looking for something a little more specific.” 

“Specific?” he repeated, feeling his features heat up. “You sure there’s nothing you want to share?” 

“I don’t have a thing for Tovi,” was the chuckled reply, forever self-assured. “But I do love stories. Tell me a good one, okay?” the grin continued, stroking more purposefully now. 

Anju groaned, arching into the touch so like the one he craved. “I-I already tell you everything.” 

“You give me overviews. I want details. Like that time in the garden- you never finished telling me about that one.” 

“I hear… you’re not stranger to it yourself.” 

“Mm,” came the agreement, moving faster, perhaps recalling a few memories himself. “I’m not. It’s wonderful, isn’t it? Knowing you could be caught any minute, but not caring if you are because it’s just that good… Hit the mark, did I?” he asked, no doubt noticing the fluid already leaking from his partner. “What did you like about it? Tell me that much.” 

“Nn… the sun… and Tovi… God, it was perfect… He was so deep and it was perfect…” 

“Shit, I can’t believe how hard you are. Gonna explode any second now, aren’t you?” 

Anju didn’t reply, not intentionally, lost in the memories Tai had him recalling, but the ‘Yes, yes,” that followed worked just the same. 

“What if I pushed inside you now, while you’re so close? I bet they’d hear you screaming in pleasure down the hall.” 

The redhead moaned loudly, bucking against his partner’s hand while he started to unravel. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it? Is that why you can’t finish? I shouldn’t, don’t want to get myself worn out, but maybe this’ll help,” he spoke, and lowered his hot mouth over the dripping shaft. 

Anju called out, back arching, nearly helpless against the onslaught. “Yes, yes, close, I-” A labored groan left him when he finally spilled relief, his partner drinking down most of it, wiping away the rest with the sheets. “Sorry.” 

Allen laughed. “You’re fine.” 

“Th-thanks, by the way. I think I needed that.” 

“The dirty talk or the blow?”

“…Both.” 

More laughter. “Don’t ever be afraid to ask for help, okay?”

His friend snorted. “I’ll do my best.” 

“Let’s get cleaned up and get some lunch.” 

“Good plan.” 

&

Anju’s teeth ground together when the next strike came, opening old scars and forming new ones, doing all he could not to give the damn overseer the satisfaction of a cry of pain. He was successful, through that one and the next- but not the third. On the third he started to crumble, and on the fourth he called out involuntarily. 

The fifth hit the teenager’s lower back, the sixth crossing over it, and the frayed roped fibers dug into his wrists, hanging from the ceiling of the barn so his toes barely touched the battered ground.

The seventh cut in deep, the overseer actually requiring some effort to pull the three-tailed whip back out of his flesh, and Anju gasped for air. “Think you’ll behave now?” the over-muscled man chuckled at his captive’s state. “Keep your opinions to yourself?” 

He panted twice more before returning, “Do what you like. General Wilmot is the biggest dick on the planet, aside from maybe you. No amount of whipping will change that.” 

The captor chuckled. “Biggest dick on the planet. I’d bet you would be so cocky if that dick was right up your ass.” Anju stalled just long enough that the other saw his words taking effect. “He normally only goes after women, sure, but after hearing all your worthless opinions, I’m sure he’d make an exception.” 

Anju woke still panting, taking in the bare surroundings of his new room and reminding himself that the nightmare was just that and no longer something he had to think about, let alone worry about. It took a few minutes, but his breathing calmed, and he was able to sit up. 

“Shit,” he muttered to the darkness. “Guess the nightmares are back.” 

Anju had long figured out that if he slept beside someone, he slept like a rock till morning. Before, a family member was usually able to oblige him, then there was Tovi, but now… Tai was upstairs with Amanto, and Tovi was in another country. Sleeping in Tai’s room had been helping, but… 

The bare socket that should have an eye burned. General Wilmot never had raped him, but there had been a violation to him the next time he’d dared voice his thoughts. 

Was Nega still up? 

Feeling a bit like a child, the redhead gradually got up, and walked out of the building to make his way over to the building that housed the rest of the palace’s servants. There seemed to be a party of some sort, a bright bonfire blazing with many merry people around. Anju kept his distance and stayed his path, knowing there was no way he’d find his brother there. Nega alienated people, he didn’t spend his spare time with them. 

As a result of the activities outside, probably, the building was pretty empty, and Anju made it to his destination without any delay. A knock brought a snarl, however. “Fuck off! I said I’m not coming out!” 

The declaration made him smile. “I was kind of counting on it,” he returned. 

The door opened, and one look at his visitor told the long-haired male the reason for him stopping by. “Nightmares?” 

He nodded. “I was worried I’d wake you, but-” 

“Get your ass in here.” Anju did. “Admittedly, I haven’t been sleeping very well myself,” Nega ventured, and Anju knew it was as close as the other would get to saying he was in the same boat. “Not that drunk idiots banging on my door is helping any.” 

“…Wanna talk about it?” 

“No. But maybe your trick will work for the both of us.” 

The younger of them chuckled. “Want to come over to my room, then? It’s quieter.” 

“Lead the way.” 

&

Tacking on two and a half more days, and yes, this was bored. He still stayed with Nega most nights and didn’t tell Tai why, just that he’d missed his sibling, so the nights actually weren’t too much of a problem.

He was horny, yes, but not unspeakably so- with Tai, and once Amanto’s- help, but during the day while Tai slept and Nega worked, he had no one to keep him company but books. And normally, that was more than fine. 

He needed to move. Go outside. Walk around. Hell, bring the book for once he found a change of scenery, but he couldn’t just sit here any longer- even if it was cloudy as hell and looked like it could start down pouring any minute. 

He left a short note for Tai letting him know his own stir-crazy ass went out for a bit, he started out to the gardens. They were really starting to need a good weeding, he couldn’t help noticing, be wasn’t sure if he’d get in trouble to remedying that. 

What about that spot Tovi had claimed? How did that look?

Ugh. Twice as bad, probably because it was hidden. Anju could not let it stay that way and have his lover even possibly come back to that. 

Okay. Where was the shed? And the people that were supposed to be taking care of this shit? Whatever. If it was anything like the other place… ‘There,’ he grinned, spotting the shed and making a bee line for the structure.

It was void of people, but had plenty to work with. And if what he thought was correct- yep. Weeds were thrown out back, out of sight of the palace. 

The next couple hours were nostalgic and warm, becoming so lost in his self-appointed task he kept working his way outward, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar tone chuckle, “You were right, Tai; he jumped right on those weeds.” Amanto. 

“Wow, you really are bored, huh?” the other with him asked. 

“I like doing this sort of thing,” Anju defended himself. “I told you that.” 

“Which is why I knew you’d jump right on it,” his friend informed him. 

“Where are all the people that are actually supposed to be here, anyway?” 

“Probably still sleeping off hangovers. I was really surprised when you told me you were a gardener; around here, that word is synonymous with drunkard.” 

“…Ah.” 

“Feel free to keep going,” Amanto told him. “Those idiots won’t return to their haphazard work for at least another hour.” 

“…That’s so depressing.” 

“Mm. Feel free to whip them into shape,” he spoke, and started walking back toward the palace. 

“They’re not going to listen to me.” 

“Words, probably not,” Tai agreed. “Actions, maybe.” 

“Or I could go back inside with you.” Those clouds had only gotten darker, and while he didn’t mind the rain, he didn’t particularly want to get sopping wet for no reason. 

“There is that, but I am a big boy, Anju; I’ll survive a few hours on my own. Besides, you’re all dirty,” he added, scrunching his nose. 

“Oh, Tai,” Anju chuckled, standing. “Don’t you want a hug?” he asked, holding out his arms. 

“Don’t you dare,” the other warned, taking a step backward. 

“What’s the matter?” 

“Stay away!” the other yelled, turning and running. 

Anju was right behind. “Come on, Tai, it’s just a- Ugh! Ow!” he cried out in pain when he hit the ground. He blinked a couple times, dazed, and saw the king looking back down at him. 

“You keep your filthy paws off him until you wash up,” the deadpanned tone come. 

“Y-Yes, Sire.” 

&

It was two and three quarters more days of sporadic gardening (Tai was right- those guys did not like that they were being shown up, especially by one of the ‘palace whores’-too funny!) and messing around with Tai before there was a sign of Tovi. That sign came in the form of Haji. “I am so happy to see you,” he grinned, but her stoic expression didn’t change, and held up a hand to stop him. “What?” 

“The prince is back, yes, but… it was rainy and cold most of the way back.” 

“Um, yeah, it’s Newhaven.” 

“Prince Tovi doesn’t do rainy and cold very well.” 

“…What are you saying?” 

“He’s very sick. Not deathly, not at this point, but he told me to keep you especially away from him- he doesn’t want you to end up in the same state.” 

“B-But-” 

“There isn’t anything you can do for him, all that can be done is rest and take the medicine he already has, so there’s really no point anyway.” 

“But-” 

“Anju.” Her tone was kind. “There’s really no point anyway. And he wouldn’t want you to see him like that. He barely tolerates me.” 

“…Will you keep me updated?” 

Haji smiled. “Of course. He’ll be happy you asked. Really,” she spoke, and turned to head back. 

Anju willed his feet still, wanting so much to follow her, just to see Tovi again, assure himself that his memories were fact and not just some delusion he’d invented to keep himself happy. But she was right. Going up would be a negative. Tovi would just get angry. If that was even possible, actually. 

He wished he knew the prince a little better, try to figure out something, however small, he could do. Tai had already gone up to Amanto’s rooms for the night, leaving him on his own. He’d taken to sleeping in his brother’s room most nights- okay a couple with Tai in Amanto’s room, it was Tovi’s fault he was such an addict now- but now that the second prince was back, there was only one place he wanted to be. And it was the only place he couldn’t be. 

He sighed heavily. “Nega will listen to me whine, at least for a little while,” he muttered, and headed to the next building over, hoping for a sympathetic ear.

&

Anju got what he wanted- for all of ten seconds. For Nega, that was charitable, especially since he’d been listening to his brother whine and overanalyze his relationship to the prince for the past week. “He’s back, going to be fine and thinks well enough of you that he had someone let you in on what was going on. Pick him some flowers or something and move on.” 

“…You truly are a solid shelter in the eye of a storm, you know that?”

“I’ll give you a fucking storm,” the other deadpanned, sharp eyes glinting dangerously. 

“I didn’t mean to demean what you went through. Are still going through, probably, but I wouldn’t know, as you refuse to confide in anyone.” 

“…I know. Still have nightmares sometimes, same as you, but… it’s just been a long day, I suppose.” 

“Oh?” Anju asked. “Anything specific, or are us mere mortals just extra annoying today?” 

“You mere mortals are always damn annoying,” he agreed, sitting down with his sibling on the small bed, the only place to sit in the room. Anju had offered to help him make the place a little more livable, but Nega had forbid it. He didn’t want favoritism. “I don’t know. I suppose, for some reason, I thought the inane and useless banter was limited to the other place. I should’ve known better. But it’s fine. Here, I don’t have to worry about the master of the house and his lecherous hands.” 

Only Tai did, har har, but the redhead kept the joke to himself. “That’s definitely a step up,” he agreed. “But if there’s someplace you’d rather be, I doubt you’d be stopped.” 

“No, it’s not kitchen work I mind. It’s all the people. They’re twice as catty and judgmental.” 

“Ah.” Servants at the Wilmot residence were more tightly bonded, as those in charge were a pack of assholes. They’d looked out for each other, best they could. There was no need for that here. “I don’t know how to help you there.” 

“Me either.” 

“Maybe we need to get you a boyfriend too,” Anju grinned. “Or girlfriend?” 

“He’s your boyfriend now?” Nega asked, dodging the question. 

“Maybe that is too concrete,” his brother replied, letting him, and thought back to the portion of the party he could remember. How intensely Tovi had looked at him, pinning him against the wall, and not even a flicker of fear had stirred within him. And when Tovi had bitten his lip, that longing in his eyes when he’d pressed his thumb against his own lips… There was some other meaning to that gesture, there had to be. “But I really don’t think it’s just a fling, either.” 

“Because of the thing at the party, right? You always get that look when you’re thinking about that.” 

“What look?” 

“Dreamy. It’s disgusting,” he spoke, and let out a long yawn.

“Shit, you’re probably exhausted, aren’t you? And I’m here gabbing your ear off into the night.” 

The long-haired man shrugged. “We’ll get to sleep eventually. You staying here again?” 

“Please and thank you.” 

“And when the prince is feeling better?” 

“Um… well, I-”

“Shut up,” Nega laughed. “I don’t expect you to stay down here while your lover boy is functioning. If I have nightmares I’ll deal with them. Now let’s get some fucking sleep,” was the add, getting under the covers. 

Anju wanted to argue, but he had nothing to argue with. Nega was absolutely right. He sighed still, but got under the covers as well, hoping to think of some way to help his brother soon. 

&

Haji took her promise seriously. She stopped by his room every morning after breakfast and every night before dinner for the next three days to report to Anju about his lover’s condition, which seemed to be progressively getting better. Each time he gave her a few flowers to pass on to the prince, flushing furiously each time, but very worth it when she told him how much Tovi appreciated each awkward gesture. 

When she knocked on the morning of the fourth day, she had even better news. “I think your waiting may be over tonight,” Haji smiled. “He’s about himself again, and as long as he keeps that up, you’ll be allowed up.” 

“Yes!” Anju cheered. “Um, that is…” 

“Been awhile, Red?” 

“…Sporadic while he was gone, but since I know he’s back it just… didn’t feel right. You know?” 

A mischievous grin stretched her lips. “I’ll be sure to mention that to Prince Tovi.” 

Anju waved her off. “I’m sure I have nothing on him. From what he said about Aranas and then being sick, he’s probably wound up tighter than a ball of yarn.” 

“Mm,” the woman agreed. “I’d be ready.” 

“Trust me Haji, I am so ready.” 

The grin widened. “I’ll pass that on.” 

&

Haji’s prediction proved correct- she was back at Anju’s door that night. He gleefully followed her away, even had a skip to his step while they made their way through. Haji seemed to find the whole thing hilarious. 

“Prince Tovi will be just a moment,” she spoke slyly, opening the door to his corner of the palace. 

“He’s not in there?” Anju asked, trying to hide his disappointment. 

And failing. The woman snickered at him again. “He’s in the bath, but I’m sure he won’t be long now,” she informed him. 

“Okay,” the redhead sighed, going into the room. And inhaled. Deeply. He’d nearly forgotten just how much he liked just being in this room, surrounded by beautiful things from a place he’d never been, and made a mental note to (eventually) ask Tovi what that wonderful smell was. 

But when he heard a side door open and close, his thoughts were taken away. Tovi was back, a towel wrapped around his waist and the remainder of a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. There was apparently a spot nearby to put the addiction out, doing so after a final drag. Once he looked up though, he stalled, seeming to be surprised. “Anju.” 

“Hi.” 

“Did… Haji bring you up, or..?” 

“Yeah. Was kind of afraid of what she might do is I went against her,” he admitted with a nervous laugh, but saw the other still stagnant. “Should I not have?” 

“No, no, please!” the other replied immediately, taking several strides forward. “Haji didn’t tell me she was going to get you, that I should wait another night. I simply wasn’t expecting you- please don’t take that to mean I’m not happy to see you.” He took both his lover’s hands in his own, and then pulled him close, a thumb ghosting the redhead’s lips. “I am joyous to see you, my heart.” 

Anju kissed the digit, then raised his gaze to the golden one already on him- and nearly melted into it. “I missed you,” he spoke, a little embarrassed at the admission. 

“So I hear,” the prince muttered. “Let me assure you again that the feeling was mutual, but if you’d gotten sick because of me… I couldn’t have borne the guilt. Forgive me?” 

The other took a breath before replying. “Only if you take me until neither of us can move.” 

“Oh, I can definitely do that, my heart. How would you like to do it tonight?” he asked sweetly. 

“H-Huh?” 

“I’ve been calling the shots awhile now; thought I’d give you the opportunity for some input.” 

“Oh. I, um, can’t think of anything off hand…” 

“…All right. Let me know.” 

Then, just like the first night, the redhead found himself facing away from the prince, but bodies still flush against each other. Tovi’s hands were everywhere. Anju knew it wasn’t physically possible, but that was exactly what it felt like, lean digits stimulating every inch of himself, warm tongue and sharp nips at his neck and collar- not to mention the long, hard length stiffening between them. “Tovi…” 

“Cry out for me, my heart,” came the demanding whisper, followed by a quick strike to his rear. 

Anju did cry out, arching against his lover, and louder still with every strike thereafter. “Tovi, please. I want you.” 

“Likewise, my heart. Bend forward for me.” 

The redhead leaned forward to the mattress, feeling warm palms slide his pants down with the movement. The prince uttered a word then, and while Anju didn’t know it, it had the tone of a cuss. “What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to his back. 

“As I said before, I’m not taking you dry,” the other spoke from the bedside table he produced a small bottle from. “But leaving your warmth was not something I wanted to do either.” 

“Then get back over here.” 

When those long fingers slid inside him, he knew Amanto was right. Anju was completely and totally in love with Tovi. A man so high above his own station, and a man engaged. If he wanted to leave, he had no doubt Tovi would sorrowfully let him go, but Anju also knew that he didn’t possess that strength, even though it had been so little time between them. 

When Tovi pushed inside him, a jolt of energy shot through him. It hadn’t even felt this good the first time, the long thrust awakening his entire body. “Gonna…” 

“Already? Goodness, you did miss me, didn’t you?” the prince purred with appreciation. “Go ahead, finish yourself off then- I’ll watch.” 

Too far gone to begin to care, Anju stroked himself, only a few in before he was spilling a mess onto the bed with a soundless cry. 

“Magnificent,” Tovi praised, hands all over the hyper-sensitive form underneath him. 

“More,” the redhead moaned. 

“Let me hear you and I’ll give you all you want.” 

The words had him moaning again, this time more loudly and growing stronger as his lover moved hard and fast. Anju could feel Tovi’s hands, his fingers, digging into his hips while he thrust so deeply, over and over, until suddenly he sheathed himself to stay there. Anju felt the warmth spilling into him even as it shuddered out of himself, and wondered if they were done. 

“I’m curious,” the royal’s voice came. “Could I again get a third out of you again?” 

“Welcome… to try.” 

“Tell me if I’m pushing you too far. Do you hear me, Anju?” he asked when there was no response. 

“I hear you,” was the reply. “I want to try.” 

Tovi started to move again. Anju’s body burned, but in a way that was sublime. His core screamed in both pleasure and overexertion, and part of him never wanted it to stop. He felt himself coming completely undone, moaning and crying out unabashedly, tears blurring what was left of his vision and the very back of his mind aware he was drooling. Unsightly. Unseemly. 

So fucking wonderful. 

Everything went white when he came, body still sharply twitching after. Tovi’s hands were on him again, gently touching, caressing, calming. “Are you all right?” came the concerned tone. 

It was a minute before he could reply. “I’m amazing. That was amazing. Wasn’t it?” he asked after a pause. “Oh, wait, did you-?” 

“That brought new meaning to the word,” the prince assured him. “No, I haven’t, but I didn’t think it wise to push you any further.” 

“…Are you close?” 

The other’s guard was down enough that Anju saw how strained his lover was when he nodded. 

“Then it’s okay. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, I promise.” 

Tovi still looked uncertain, but gave another nod. “If you’re sure.” 

“I am. Don’t worry.” 

He started to move again. This time slowly, and Anju really didn’t mind. It was actually a really nice feeling after getting it so hard. He groaned lowly, and held his arms out to pull Tovi down for a long, deep kiss. His lover’s pace didn’t increase, exactly, but the thrusts grew sharper as the darker-toned man’s breathing grew harder, forcing him to break away but allowing the redhead to really look at him while he rode out his orgasm. 

Tovi’s golden eyes never closed, not completely, and he bit down on his lower lip while Anju felt that warmth fill him again, and Tovi slightly repositioned himself to give the other man a long, lazy kiss. “Thank you.” 

“Likewise,” the other returned, curling into the taller body. It wasn’t a moment before he was sound asleep in his lover’s warm embrace. 

&

It was a little jarring to wake up alone. Granted, Tovi probably hadn’t had a choice in the matter, the redhead reasoned as he sat up to take care of his bladder. He’d been gone for a week, sick for about another, so it made sense that- 

“What part of ‘I don’t give a shit’ are you having difficulties with?!” the second prince’s voice snarled from outside.

“None of it,” Prince Mayte’s calm tone returned. “But if you’re feeling well again, these things need to be handled.” 

“Can’t we just pretend I’m still not?” 

“As I’m sure the entire wing heard Anju screaming last night, no.” 

“Aw, you mad I have a lover with range?” 

Anju snorted, opening the curtains and window closest to the bed. There was a time he would’ve found pants first, but it seemed that time was past. Not like there was even anyone around to look this high up anyway. 

“Tovi, your relationships make me happy I’m single,” was the sigh, now just outside the door. “You jump in hard only to be bored two weeks later.” 

…What? 

“You’re exaggerating,” the older brother deadpanned. 

“You’ve only been with Anju this long because you were in Aranas, then sick, so technically, it‘s been barely a week.” 

Was that true? No, Tai would’ve told him, wouldn’t he? 

“Your petty little personal attacks have never gained you an edge before, so I don’t know why you think they might have a shot now. I am taking the fucking day off and I dare Amanto to try and pry me from it.” 

“I’ll pass that on.” 

“I’m sure you will.” The door opened and closed, and Anju heard a sigh, his lover noticing himself sitting up, visual attention still on the beautiful day outside. “How much of that did you hear?” 

“More than you wanted me to.” 

“I figured that to be a given. Mayte’s just trying to piss me off, and those accusations were severe overreactions.” 

“…Even if they weren’t, I like to think you haven’t been lying to me. It would explain Carin and friends, though.” 

Tovi scoffed, taking a seat next to the other man. He wasn’t dressed yet himself, clad only in a loosely-tired silk robe. “Carin… and her friends, yes, was a situation I let get out of hand. They aren’t making life difficult for you, are they?” 

“’Difficult’ isn’t the word I’d use. ‘Entertaining’ would be more accurate.” 

The prince snickered. “Oh?” 

“I haven’t really met Sandra or Missy, but Carin keeps trying to get a rise out of me. Her bullshit is no match for my sarcasm.” 

The royal took one of the redhead’s hands into both his own. “I’m glad.” 

“…Can I ask what happened there?” 

“Yes. You deserve that. Sandra was the one who’d initially caught my attention, an admittedly easy task with legs that long.” 

“Pfft. Good to know.” 

“Anju, I could follow your legs into next week.” 

“You can?” he asked, straightening the limbs out in front of himself for a better look.

A snicker. “Yes. And after Sandra spent a few nights up here, she suggests a couple of her friends join us.” 

“Which you were all over.” 

“The friends or the idea?” 

“Both, clearly.” 

“Oh, don’t be angry, my heart.” 

“I’m not,” the other drawled. “Keep going.” 

“Not much else to tell, at least in my mind. Carin especially started getting clingy, the other two I don’t really see either, and she kept popping up everywhere, so I asked her to stop. Then I went to Tamar for a few weeks, received word that Father died, took my sweet time coming back, and met you.” 

The fondness in his smile was a fine wine. “What’s Remi like?” 

Tovi’s expression was startled at the question, but answered, “Well, to start, even to me, it’s ‘Prince Remi’ in public.’ 

“Should I be doing that for you too?” 

“Only around people, which we haven’t really been. The party doesn’t count. But Remi. I’m sure Tai’s described Tamar as a sexual haven, and in a good many ways it is, especially to him. But even there, not everyone’s interest is heavy in sex. Remi’s one of those people. But because he’s royalty of the place, he not supposed to be too vocal about it, just as here I’m not supposed to be too vocal about my interest in men. I don’t think I’ve done a very good job there, though,” he laughed. 

“Sorry, I told you, I don’t really know any gossip. But Remi doesn’t like sex? At all? I can’t imagine that now.” 

Tovi chuckled, pulling him close. “Well, thank you. Remi will touch himself and who he likes, but really doesn’t like it to be reciprocated. Loves watching others.” 

“Oh, now I see. You just wanna bring me back there to get your future husband off.” 

The prince laughed again at the drawled sarcasm. “Icing on an already-delicious cake, my heart. For what it’s worth, I think you’ll like him. He’s fairly laid-back himself, is obsessed with astrology, loves music and dance. And is an exceptional dancer,” the older man breathed. 

Anju’s lips pursed at the underlying heat in the tone. Great. Now he was jealous, and of someone he hadn’t even met yet. But… it sounded like he didn’t have to worry about… certain insecurities. “Is that why you approached me the first time? Because of how Remi is?” 

Tovi scoffed. “I approached you because I couldn’t remember ever seeing a person so beautiful and I had to find out if you would let me have you, even if it was only for one night.” 

“And every night after,” he agreed with a smile, leaning his head against his lover’s own. 

“How in the world did I get so lucky?” 

“I keep asking myself that, actually. Also if it’s closer to breakfast or lunch,” he admitted sheepishly. “Have you been up long?” 

“Not at all, and I could definitely eat. I’ll have something sent up.” 

“Okay. What do you think about, um, going outside afterward?” 

To his relief, a bright smile crossed the prince’s face. “I’d like that very much.” 

&

The sun was both bright and warm today, but the warning of returning rain remained hinted in the wind- Anju was glad to have this chance to enjoy the weather while it lasted. It was even nicer that Tovi seemed to be enjoying the stroll as well. 

A green eye snuck a glance at his companion again, and saw the prince’s head tilted back his own eyes closed while he walked with a small smile on his face before lowering his head again. “What is it?” he asked of the grin on his lover’s face. 

“You really like warm weather too, huh?” 

“Very much. I always have. My father blamed my mother’s blood for that, much like everything else,” he added in a quiet sigh. 

“…The previous king wasn’t as great as people thought, huh?” Anju dared. 

“He was a wonderful king,” Tovi spoke. “He was just also a shitty father. Had trouble relating to those around him on a personal level. I shouldn’t say I don’t miss him, there is the rare occasion that I do, just… Ugh. Enough of this depressing talk. How did you keep yourself occupied while I was gone?” 

“Nothing… too interesting…” came the mumble. 

“Nice try,” the prince snickered. “Tai already told on you.” 

“When?!”

“This morning, before Mayte came by to lecture me. Apparently, he and Amanto had a good night too- he practically bounced over.” 

“Glad to hear it,” the redhead muttered again, still flustered. 

“I was also flattered to hear you thought enough of me to clear out my favorite spot in the gardens.” 

“…Couldn’t let you come back to that mess, especially when I knew exactly how to deal with it.” 

“And whipped the rest of the outdoor staff into shape in the process, I hear.” 

“…How long were you and Tai talking? And how did I sleep through it?” 

Tovi chuckled. “We were quiet. Mayte doesn’t really do quiet, despite what many think.” 

“Well, what about you, then?” Anju asked, feeling defensive but not sure why. “I mean, I know you were sick the past few days…” 

Now, the prince made a disgruntled noise, the two at the far edge of the yard, making their way into the wooded area that lined the space. “I’m not sure which experience was worse. Aranas is the most boring place on the planet, and trying to find even ground with its officials is the definition of infuriating.” 

“But… you did though, right?” 

The tenseness that had been building in the darker-toned man relaxed when he looked at his lover again. “Eventually, yes.” 

“You must be a good diplomat.” 

“I get by,” the other grinned, disappearing around a wide, large tree trunk- the very tree Anju often found himself reading in the branches of the past couple weeks. 

“What have we here?” Tovi spoke, rounding back again. “A wood nymph?” he questioned and Anju’s confusion somewhat cleared. A game the other was playing? “I hear it’s lucky to catch such a spirit.” 

“…What could be lucky about confining what’s meant to be free?” the redhead challenged, catching on. Looked like this spot was going to hold another good memory.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean as an unwilling hostage,” the prince spoke, coming closer while his hand trailed the bark. 

“Then what did you mean… Human?” Anju asked, seeing the older man bite his lip, clearly aroused. 

“I meant to convince you to stay with me, without restraints to keep you contained.” His lover was right in front of him now, his own back against the massive trunk. “What would that take, my pretty nymph? Tell me what you need, I beg you.” 

“What I need…” he worked his brain quickly, wanting to keep this going. The longing in that golden gaze was too good. Ah. Perfect. “It’s lonely on my own. Make me feel again, and I’ll be yours forever.” It was essentially what Tovi had done for him already. 

The request did seem to agree with him. “I think I can manage that,” he replied, heat in the tone and pulled himself flush to the shorter body. Anju expected a kiss, but it didn’t come right away, that same molten gaze devouring him first while warm hands climbed his waist. Touches were purposeful but fleeting, and that gaze held him taut. Tovi didn’t normally take so much time to maul him- was this part of the game? 

It was sudden, to say the least. Tovi was inches away and then he wasn’t, lips enveloping his own and tongue rubbing against his own. Anju groaned needily, trying to pull the taller body even closer. A leg came up between his own, feet lifted a couple inches off the ground. 

“Hook your legs around my waist,” came the request, and he did so, shivering when a large, warm hand glided down the curve of his ass, taking the pants with it. “Still haven’t washed the lubrication away? Or can nymphs get wet, even there?” 

“T-Tovi, come on…” 

“Do you want me to have you as you are?” 

“Yes, I want it, so please… Ohh,” the redhead groaned when the long, familiar length was immediately filling him, so much deeper than any time before. “Tovi…” Strong hands holding his hips steady, the prince began to move, not fast, but hard, and the freckled man couldn’t keep a coherent thought in his head. “Yes, yes,” he moaned. “Bury it inside me…” 

“Your wish is my will,” the other man purred back, and his pace increased for a few thrusts, then stayed still, completely sheathed inside his lover. 

“Tovi, please, I’m so close…”

“Don’t you like it, hanging on the edge, pleasure coursing through your veins? I want you to feel as much as possible, my lovely nymph.” 

Anju called out at the words, pressing back against shallow thrusts. “Tovi, please, let me…” 

“Let you what, my heart?” 

His eye had been shut, but the redhead opened it now to see his lover’s gaze still taking in every detail of the show being witnessed. “Let me come. Please, Tovi, I…” Movement started again, and Anju could scarcely keep up with the mind-numbingly prefect sensations. “Yes, yes, perfect, close, so close, I…” He spilled relief onto them both, but his lover wasn’t relenting, his own still building. Body hyperaware of each thrust, Anju howled each time the prince was fully inside, body shaking as he struggled to hold on until hot fluid spilled into him, dripping out when his body shuddered with exertion. 

“Are you all right, my heart?” Tovi’s soft tone questioned, still holding him close. 

“I’m perfect,” he replied drowsily, barely aware of the chuckle that followed. 

“I’m going to let you down now, all right?” 

“Okay.” He hung onto the taller man’s neck while he was set down, and settled against him. “Oh, shit,” he realized. 

“What is it?” 

“I’m a terrible friend, that’s all.” 

“If you mean because you haven’t so much as glanced in Tai’s general direction today, I’m sure he realized he wouldn’t be seeing a lot of you once I was feeling better.” 

“I know. Still kinda feel bad.” 

Tovi seemed to be thinking. “Perhaps the five of us can have dinner, just us. Then Amanto and Mayte can rope me into affairs of country, you can talk to Tai, and hopefully I won’t lose my temper in your presence.” 

Anju looked up at him. “I like that idea.” 

“Let’s hope everyone else does, too.” 

&

Luckily, they did. There was a smaller dining room near the main hall that they all met at, and Tai greeted his friend with a tight hug. “Had a good day, have you?” the cheeky grin asked. 

“Exhausting, but good,” he replied. “I’m not saying more than that with Tovi around; his ego doesn’t need the help.” 

“There’s other things we need to discuss anyway,” Amanto spoke while everyone got to their seats. His lover decided his own was in the king’s lap, but an arched eyebrow sent him to the next empty chair- pouting. 

“I suppose we can get it over with,” the second prince sighed. 

“I’m surprised, Tovi. I would’ve thought you’d be all over talking about our trip to Tamar.” 

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?!” the other gaped. “Mayte never said that- only that it was an important matter, and in his vocabulary, that means something as boring as hell. Visiting Tamar is the exact opposite, you know.” 

“But it is a very important matter,” the youngest sibling insisted. “All of us have to make sure we’re all on the same page about everything else before you lot go.” 

“The same page about what?!” Tovi exclaimed again. This side of him was pretty funny. He was normally so composed. “Amanto leaves you in charge, we pack and we go!”

“There’s another matter,” the king spoke stiffly. “And it’s about whether or not we’re coming back here to live.” 

Those present went completely silent. Even Tai’s jaw was slack before he asked, “You mean moving there? Forever? You’re actually gonna-?” 

“I don’t know why you’re so surprised. You’ve been up my ass about it for months.” 

“Yeah, but as far as I could tell, you weren’t listening, so yeah, surprised!” 

“Amanto,” Mayte quietly asked. “Have you discussed this with Lady Kari?” Oh, right. She and her brother were still in the palace. Was this why? 

The older redhead eyes his lover before he replied. “The summary is that as long as she can still marry the king of Newhaven, she’s fine.” 

Tai scoffed. “Of course.” 

“I said that was the summary version, you little asshole. There was more to it than-” 

“Then say so! Don’t make a statement like that and get all pissed off when people draw conclusions!” the blond man snapped back as a couple servants came in with dinner. Anju was grateful Nega wasn’t one of them. Hello, awkward. 

Now, he glanced at Tovi, and saw the other man’s attention fixed on the conversation, even if he himself was being quiet. 

“If you’d listened to the damn statement you wouldn’t have drawn that conclusion,” Amanto was snapping back. “For someone in the process of getting everything he claims he’s wanted, you’re being awfully bitchy.” 

“Look who’s talking,” was the drawled reply. “You said over and over you wanted nothing to do with being king, and now-” 

“Gentlemen,” Mayte interrupted. “Amanto, that conversation is certainly something you and Tai can go into later-” 

“No,” the oldest sibling cut him off. “You should hear this too.” He pulled out a cigarette as he spoke, but his lover snatched it away. “You’re on thin ice as it is,” he spoke, but didn’t go for another or even try to get that one back. “That was the consensus arrived to, but believe it or not, she did want to marry me.” He turned to his younger sibling. “But she’ll settle for you.” 

Mayte scoffed. “That’s not settling, that’s a step up, and I’ll make sure she’s abundantly aware of that. Every day.” Aw. Amanto probably cared for Lady Kari too, and wanted to be sure Mayte knew he had something special to be careful with. 

“So,” Tovi managed, a wide grin spreading across his features. “We’re really going, and to stay. All of us.” 

“Well, not Mayte,” Amanto spoke.

“By ‘all of us,’ he meant ‘Anju,’ and you know it,” the youngest prince chuckled. 

“I suppose that’s true,” the royal redhead replied, the middle child not paying any attention, busy squeezing his lover as tightly as he could, and Anju was happy, he was, but there was still one thing on his mind. 

“What about Nega?” he quietly asked. 

There was silence only a moment before the king spoke again. “If he’d like to come, he certainly can, but that can be left between you and him.” 

“Okay. Thank you.” 

“Shit, I’m getting more gratitude out of your friend than you,” he drawled in his lover’s direction. 

“You get mad when I try to show you proper gratitude around other people,” Tai pointedly replied. 

“Proper gratitude,” the other scoffed. “I never should’ve encouraged you to spend time with Tovi.” 

“Too late now.” 

“Clearly.” 

Anju wasn’t sure which was brighter, his lover’s eyes or his lover’s smile. He was still being held close, and the grip was even tighter now. “Tovi, I think I feel bones cracking,” he managed. 

“My apologizes,” the man replied and loosened his hold. “I was excited. Am excited,” he edited. “When are we leaving?” he asked his older brother. 

“I need to officially turn things over to Mayte, then whenever we’re packed and there’s a ship ready.” 

&

It was nearly two weeks before the words came to pass. There was apparently an obscene amount of paperwork involved with abdicating, and Mayte wanted to be sure it was completely thorough. “Wouldn’t want you to have to come all the way back because we missed something,” he’d sing-songed to Tovi and/or Tai’s impatient gaze more than once. 

Then there was the ceremony. Both Anju and Tai watched from the harem’s roof. They couldn’t hear the proceedings very well, but it actually was a pretty good view, some of the buildings held other curious occupants up there with them. “It’s so weird seeing Amanto be so formal,” the redhead finally voiced quietly, about ten minutes in. 

“Believe me, I know,” his friend chuckled in reply. “His own coronation was so awkward I was getting secondhand embarrassment.” 

The other man laughed. “A shame Nega has to help cook the feast tonight; he’d be loving this.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be telling him about it later. He’s coming too, right?”

“Yeah, jumped on it pretty quickly, actually. Felt kinda bad. Poor guy’s been through so much shit already, now making him move…” He paused. “And holy shit, could Tovi look any more bored?” 

“I’d put money on it,” Tai replied, thankfully going with the subject change. As far as Anju knew, the blond man was still unaware of his brother’s closely-held secret, not because the redhead didn’t want to tell him, but because Nega still seemed to want it a secret, and he was trying to respect that. “He’s probably only being this well-behaved because he’s about to get the life he’s always wanted.” 

“Like you?” 

“Yeah, like me. Wait, not like you?” 

“…Have you met Remi?” 

An understanding smile sat on his friend’s lips. “Yes, and he’s a sweetie. I can’t think of any reason why you two wouldn’t get along- unless one or both of you turns into a jealous bitch.” 

“…Be it fortunate or not, I really wouldn’t put it past myself. Just the thought of having to share Tovi’s attention with someone… I don’t like it.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Tai replied brightly. “Just stay honest with Tovi. About everything. The only thing he has no tolerance for is lying.” 

“…I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Please do. I don’t like dealing with dumbass shit that could’ve been easily avoided with a little communication.” 

“Yes, my liege.” 

“Oh, shut up.” 

“What? I won’t be able to use that one much longer.” In scanning the crowd present, he found one stuck out in particular. “Wearing all black is kind of weird for a ceremony like this, isn’t it? Who is that? Can you tell?” Anju asked his friend, who’d suddenly turned away. 

“The sun’s getting to me,” he mumbled. “I’m going inside.” 

Anju let him go, but followed back to the other man’s room. The day was cloudy with rain promised through the night. Even Tai didn’t get that faint. “Is something going on?” he asked once the door closed behind them. “Who is that out there?” 

There was a long pause before the other answered. “Lady Kari.” 

The two words made Anju stall. While the woman didn’t normally wear colors that were exactly cheerful, he’d never once seen all black on her. Black was for mourning. Then it hit him- Allen called her ‘Lady’ Kari, not ‘Miss.’ Kari. Shit. The princes had at lunch the other day, too. “Did something happen to her parents?” 

“Their entourage was attacked by bandits. They didn’t live through the experience,” Tai replied stoically. “Fortunate or not, that requires both Lady Kari and her brother into mourning for at least a month. You know that, I’m sure.” 

He did. He also knew he did not like how Tai’s gaze continued to avoid his own. “It’s not that simple though, is it? Please, Tai, don’t lie to me. Amanto didn’t just threaten them, did he?” 

The other’s lips were pursed, but after a moment, gave a nod. 

Anju felt the breath rush out of himself, and leaned back against the wall. “So who’s in charge of the place now? Master Timothy’s too young.” 

“Someone both Lady Kari and Amanto trust not to fuck it up and make it the secure place it should be, for all its inhabitants. I… didn’t mean to keep it a secret, I wanted you to know, but… I wasn’t sure how you’d take it.” 

“I’m not sorry they’re dead. Does Lady Kari know?” 

“…She asked Amanto to do it.” Tai took a breath before speaking again. “Tovi told you someone was looking into what was going on in that place, right? It was Lady Kari. Once she knew exactly how awful her parents were, she demanded Amanto be swift about punishment.” 

“Demanded?” 

“I overheard the whole conversation. She wanted a trial, but he didn’t want to put a tarnish on her name. What happened was the middle ground.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yeah. Are you mad?” 

“…No. Surprised, hell yes, but not mad. I just didn’t realize what extremists I was surrounded by.” 

Finally, his friend relaxed to smile again. “None of us like it when people are getting jerked around. I know Amanto acts kind of dickish himself, but he has one if the lowest tolerances for it.” 

Tai decided it was naptime shortly thereafter, and the suited Anju just fine- he suddenly had a violent urge to talk to Tovi. And he’d been wanting to before the current affirmation he’d just been given. Tai had just unknowingly sped up the process.

It seemed very likely the prince was in his room, changing out of the stuffy dress clothing he’d been whining all morning about, so the redhead made a purposeful line to the room, keeping his head down to avoid conversation or delay from anyone. 

Gratefully, the gamble paid off, and knocked on the door before going in. Tovi probably wouldn’t mind or care if he came right in, but catching people unaware just wasn’t kind. 

“Hello there,” a voice spoke before his fist made contact with the wood. An older man, a noble, and Anju quickly averted his gaze. “No, don’t look away,” he spoke again, lifting the servant’s chin. That smile was beyond creepy. “Is the prince expecting you?” 

If he said ‘no,’ then this guy, easily old enough to be his father, was going to jump on him. And not figuratively. Instead of getting buried in another lie or running his mouth and getting himself in trouble, Anju raised his hand again, this time to finish the knock, praying his quarry was on the other side. 

Anju expected the noble to turn away- be pissed but turn away, Tovi outranked him a million times over- but he held his ground, smiling smugly. ‘Does he know what I’m up to?’ the redhead wondered, but not for long, as Haji was quick to open the door. 

The visitor didn’t have to say a word, the woman having a good understanding of the situation with a glance between the two. “Anju,” she smiled. “Do come in, Prince Tovi will be so pleased to see you.” He rushed in past her while he continued to the remaining man, “Is there something I can do for you, Sir?” 

“…No,” the other grumbled only, and stalked away. 

Haji closed the door. “In high demand, are we?” 

He shot her a cool glare. “I have no idea where that even came from. I’ve never- Well, until now the only nobles I’ve been surrounded by know I’m a loudmouth asshole. Not that it probably would’ve mattered to General Wilmot, if he were into men. Is Tovi not here?” he asked suddenly, remembering his reason for coming. 

“No, but should be soon,” she replied with a snicker at the abrupt change in subject. “He asked me to go on ahead to get something ready for him to change into at the earliest opportunity.” 

“Sounds right. I guessed he’d come right up here.” 

“He does look all yummy all dressed up like that.” 

“I didn’t mean- Well yes, he does, but that’s not why I came up. I just… need to tell him something. Soon, before we go.” 

“As soon as the king is done with him, I’m sure he’ll be right up.” 

“Ugh,” Anju groaned. It didn’t matter if she meant Amanto or Mayte. “So he’ll be in a fantastic mood. Perfect.” 

Haji laughed again, laying out the rest of the aforementioned clothing out on the made bed. “His mood always improves when he sees you, Milord.” 

The other snorted, thinking it a playful taunt. “That might change, depending on how he reacts.” 

“I have served Prince Tovi most of my life Anju, and I assure you, as long as you stay calm and logical, everything will be fine.” 

“…Thanks, Haji. I appreciate it. Really.” 

The woman left shortly thereafter, her task done, and Anju was left alone with his thoughts. Not for long, though, the prince striding in while pulling the confining dress clothing off, not noticing he had a visitor. 

Anju didn’t say a word, the bite on his lower lip keeping the humor quiet, the offending clothing flung to the other side of the room. And Tovi getting naked was not disagreeing with him at all. Watching that man’s muscles move underneath his skin was a joy. 

Being all covered up like that really didn’t suit him at all. 

Tovi was buttoning up the shirt laid out for him (all by himself, like a big boy), when he saw his lover in the corner of his vision. “My heart,” he smiled. “Why didn’t you say something?” 

“It was… interesting watching you.” 

“Interesting?” was the returned grin. 

“Mm. I… need to talk to you, but I’m not sure where to begin,” he admitted while the other approached, concern dimming the smile initially worn. 

“I always find the beginning to be a good place,” came the light tease.

“Tai… said I should never lie to you,” the redhead spoke quietly, and sure enough, the taller man tensed. “And I didn’t mean to, exactly, I just didn’t know you and-” 

Tovi took a light hold on his chin, forcing him to look up, and all Anju saw was a desire to understand. “Which encounter are you speaking of, my heart?” 

“Our first.” 

“Which words were untruthful?” 

“I said I was born without my right eye… That was a lie.” 

Tovi released him, but didn’t seem angry. “Admittedly, that question probably was too personal for a first conversation. Too much time around Remi, I suppose. Could I ask what the truth is now?” 

“Of course, but… it’s a little embarrassing.” 

“I doubt it’s as bad as you think it is,” the prince replied with a kind expression. 

“At this point, it’s more your reaction I’m worried about,” the other muttered, taking little comfort in knowing the lord and lady were already dead, and continued on before there could be any further interjection. “You’ve… seen the scars on my back. Four different lashings because I couldn’t keep my trap shut and none of my family was around to try and smooth things over. Four times I was whipped, but five times I put myself into that situation. But the fifth time, the punishment was different.” 

The look in Tovi’s eyes was dark, but not aimed at his lover. “He didn’t.” 

The redhead gave a slow nod. “He was trying for my tongue, but I jerked away at the last second, and… that’s where the blade went. That worked, I guess. Pulled it right out of my head, threw it to the ground, even stepped on it. I didn’t know how it would heal, if it would heal-” 

His words were cut off by a tight hug. “Please don’t feel you have to continue.” 

“I just wanted you to know the truth.” 

“And now I do. Thank you for trusting me with it.” 

Gradually, Anju returned the embrace. “Thank you for understanding.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anju could definitely remember the last time he’d been so miserable, but recalling the two weeks both he and Nega had been down with the flu did nothing to alleviate his current misery. 

He’d stopped throwing up at least, still a dry heave now and then, and knew Amanto was in much worse shape than he himself was, still up on deck attached to the side of the ship- and Tai attached to him, doing whatever he could to help. 

While he couldn’t speak for Amanto, Anju had found (so far) the best place for him was curled up in bed next to Tovi, listening to him read. Nega split his time between the duos, doing whatever he could and hopefully getting some rest himself. “Did you fall asleep again, my heart?” the prince’s low tone came after a quiet page turn.

“…How many days has it been?” 

“Still five, but now the day is ending instead of beginning.” 

More time had passed than he’d thought. Good. There was a knock on the door. Not good. He groaned now, curling against his lover. “Go away, Nega,” he grumbled as the door opened. 

“Come on, you idiot,” his brother replied, walking over. “You have to at least get some water in you.” 

“It just gets thrown back up.” 

“Because you keep taking it a mouthful at a time, while I keep telling you to sip.” He held out a small glass filled with the offending liquid. “Drink.” 

Anju looked to Tovi for help. “Don’t even try,” the prince advised. “He’s right; you’re starting to look like death.” 

The redhead heard worry in the other’s tone, and saw the same in his brother’s stern gaze. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he finally croaked, and took the glass with both hands. 

“Don’t gulp it,” Nega told him again. 

“Yeah, yeah,” the other grumbled again. He let a mouse’s mouthful pass his lips, and swallowed slowly. 

There was cheering heard overhead. “I’ll go see what that is, keep drinking,” the visitor spoke, and quickly left. 

“Think it’s too much to hope that we’ve reached land?” Anju asked groggily. 

“Not really.” 

He blinked at the calm reply. “But… you said Tamar’s a week away.” 

“For me. When Amanto is aboard, the ship goes a little faster whenever possible. Amanto is a dick when he’s ill. I didn’t say as much because I didn’t want to get your hopes up in case the trip ended up being a week anyhow, especially once I saw how sick you were. Come on now, let’s get you up on deck so you can get back on land as soon as possible.” 

“Good plan, I like it. I’m just not sure my legs work.” 

Tovi chuckled, sitting up, and turned his back to his lover. “Put your arms around my shoulders, then. I’ll carry you.” 

“Really?” the other asked, still half-dazed. “Too bad Tai can’t do that for Amanto.” 

“Mm, there is quite the height difference there,” the other chuckled in reply, lifting his lover. “Secure?” 

Anju nodded against his neck. Too nauseated to show it, but overjoyed to finally be getting off the damn ship. 

&

The rest of the evening was kind of a blur. He was vaguely aware of Tovi talking to a few people, mostly voices and words he didn’t know. The churning in his stomach was finally starting to still, and resting against Tovi’s warm, broad shoulders, was asleep before he realized it. 

When he woke, though, he was very, very aware- and in a room he was sure he’d never seen before, made of wood and stone and decorated for… well, a prince. Actually, now that he was thinking on it, it reminded him a lot of both Tai and Tovi’s rooms in Newhaven- dark curtains with bright accents, a currently-unlit fireplace, odd and cute little knickknacks here and there- and fresh flowers by the bed, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if that was Tovi’s doing, bringing some of the outdoors in for himself. 

There was laughing and talking in another language somewhere nearby, and one of those voices was definitely his lover. 

Anju swallowed. Was the other Remi? 

Oh, hell, did he have to pee. Looking around, he didn’t see anything resembling the usual option- aside from an open door that overlooked a serene and green yard. Getting up, he poked his head out and saw no one around. He took that as permission granted, and relieved the aching pressure in his abdomen. 

In leaving and coming back in, he realized it. That smell. It was the same smell in Tovi’s room. He looked around again for the source. 

Sitting on the fireplace in a small plate was a small cone… that was smoking. It didn’t appear to be on fire, and did seem to be the source of the pleasant smell… 

“Just an incense cone.” Tovi, now in the room, calmly smiling. Holy Hell. The only clothing on him was a loose pair of shorts, embroidered around the edges… a cord necklace with a few colored beads hung around his neck. That was new. “I can show you how to light them later on, after that one’s burned out, if you like.” 

“…Okay.” 

“I hope you’re hungry, because you will be eating.” 

“Starving actually, yeah.” 

“Good,” was the reply, reaching for his hand. “We’re in the middle of lunch.” 

“We?” Anju asked in an edged tone, already looking around as he was lead out. 

“I’d like you to meet someone,” his lover continued, coming into the next room. Sitting back at the table was a man looking around Tovi’s age, with Tovi’s complexion, eyes, his dark hair cropped short while Tovi’s was just about always in a pretty long ponytail, but… despite that…

Anju swung his head to look back at his lover, then the new face again. 

“Mm. People say we look alike.” 

“Look alike?!” he repeated, still in shock. “You’re practically identical!” 

“And you couldn’t be bothered warning him,” a thick accent chuckled. “You’re such a child at times, Tovi.” 

“You are not one to be calling me juvenile,” the other prince shot back. “Come on now, Anju, sit and eat.” 

He winced. Tovi hadn’t called him by name in a long while. It stung. The food did smell good though, and eating it seemed to be similar to what he was already used to, and started taking his fill. “So I slept the night and morning?” he asked. 

“Why you flinch?” Remi asked before there was an answer. “When Tovi said your name.” 

“Huh?” 

Aforementioned prince sighed. “I’d noticed that too, but I was going to wait until later to ask, Remi.” 

“I don’t do subtle, Tovi. You,” he continued to the redhead. “What problem?” 

“You don’t have to answer,” his lover told him. “And you’re forgetting sentence structure again.” 

Remi waved him off, focus still on the third man. 

“Tovi just… hasn’t called me by name in a while. Took me by surprise.” 

And to Anju’s further surprise, the one he’d just met chuckled. “What does he normally call you?” 

The patched man felt his features burn as his gaze turned to his lover, who smiled and reached over to touch his reddened face. “My heart. Now eat.” 

“Fitting,” the third man chuckled again, not a hint of anything negative in the tone. Or expression, once Anju dared look. 

“Where’s Nega hiding?” he asked between bites, desperately wanting a subject change. 

“He has his own little place to stay in, where he doesn’t have to constantly put up with the rest of us,” Tovi informed. “I imagine he’ll be by soon to check on you, though.” 

“Good. I should apologize; I was kind of a dick to him on the ship.” 

“Yes, you were.” 

“Thanks, Tovi.” 

His lover was right, Nega wasn’t long, but came in pleased when he saw his brother eating. “Finally feeling better?” 

“Mm, much,” Anju replied, mouth half-full. 

“You gonna stop being a little dick now?” 

“Yes, Nega, I promise,” the younger sibling spoke angelically. “Hungry?” 

“I already ate. As have most at this hour. I just came by to make sure your ass was functional; I actually have to get back soon.”

“Back to what?” 

“Not all of us have a royal boyfriend to leech off.” 

“Okay, first off, excuse you, and second, since when do you have a job? Like, a real job?” 

Nega smiled. An actual, real smile. Anju couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen that, if there had even been a last time. “Apparently, it’s illegal here to have someone work for you and not compensate them for their time.” 

“Seriously?” the redhead asked, looking between the remaining two men, who nodded. “That’s awesome!” 

“I thought so. But I do have to go. See you tonight,” he spoke, and was gone.

“…Wow. Where’s he working, then?” 

“The palace kitchens,” Remi’s thick accent spoke. “Tai said I am foolish not to,” was the added shrug. 

It was around then that another problem caught Anju’s attention- he hadn’t had sex in almost a week, and his body was very not used to that. Now, though, rested and nourishment filling him with new energy, his baser urges were being allowed a voice. 

“I admit, I should be going myself,” Remi sighed, Anju barely catching the words under the accent. 

“Aw, already?” Tovi pouted- a thing Anju didn’t think he’d ever see. 

“I’ve been here hours,” the other prince laughed. “Any longer and Cela will send Claire after me!” His humor dimmed to a soft smile, and Anju saw so much fondness in the gaze. “I will see you tomorrow.” 

“For certain,” was the reply in the same manner. The redhead felt his heart grow sick. He was supposed to be around this all the time? He wasn’t sure he had the emotional strength. “Are you all right, my heart?” he heard Tovi ask now.

He started to say he was fine, but the other’s brow was arched before he even finished the first syllable. “No, I’m not,” he admitted. “But I will be. I hope. That was… weird for me, but I also kind of feel bad.” 

“What for?” the other asked in an incredulous tone. 

“Well, it’s been, what, a couple months since you’ve seen him, right? And, um…” 

He hated that he was still blushing when he tried talking about sex, but Tovi chuckled. “I assure you, the way we were greeting each other earlier would have had you red to your ears.” 

Just the words had him flushing darker, and he hated it. “O-Oh?” he managed. 

The other leaned back into his seat, grinning. “Fishing for details?” 

“I-I-” 

The prince chuckled again, and held out an arm for his lover to join him, and Anju complied, straddling his lap. “I’d be very happy to show you, but I warn you, Remi and I are a bit rougher with each other than I ever have been with you.” 

“…If I ask you to stop, will you?” 

“Of course.” 

“Okay. Show me.” 

The look in Tovi’s eyes changed, but not at all in a bad way. It was almost predatory, the way those golden eyes shone, but also full of wanting desire. He didn’t get a kiss, but was lifted up to lie back on the table. There were the sounds of clattering around them, but he was already so caught up in that it didn’t matter much. 

Tovi’s hand slid up his chest and neck to rest on the side of his face, and the prince bit down on the other side of his neck. Anju called out freely, already writhing beneath the taller body. “More, more…” 

“Perhaps I should’ve been rougher with you sooner,” came the pleased reply, clothes coming off. “You do seem to like being over-sensitized… I wonder…”

“Please, Tovi. Touch me,” the redhead moaned, body hot and crying out for more. “Whatever you want, just please, touch me.” 

“It has been awhile for you, hasn’t it?” the prince purred, fingers lightly dancing along the lighter-toned flesh. “Are you close already, my heart?” 

“Please, Tovi, please…” 

“I’ll take that as confirmation,” was the return, and Anju heard the familiar pop of a bottle top. But the feel of wetted fingers didn’t immediately follow- or at all. The next thing Anju felt was lubed, but past experience told him that was his lover’s length about to be pressed inside him. And Tovi was giving him a chance to tell him not to. 

Anju didn’t say a word. He called out, loud enough to fill the space, when he was filled at once, and louder still with the hard, sharp thrusts offered no reprieve, even after he’d come, splashing more fluid on himself than he’d ever recalled having before. He clung onto Tovi’s wrists, thrusting back every time with his lover, moaning and calling out unabashedly every time. 

There was another one coming soon, and he thought Tovi finally filling him would take himself back over the edge, but no avail. His lover’s cum filled and overflowed him, but he remained on the edge. But Tovi’s hot, wet mouth encased him, sucking hard until he was gasping again. 

“Are you all right?” the prince asked the panting form after a lengthy cry. 

“Perfect,” Anju mumbled. 

“Glad to hear it,” Tovi grinned, leaning forward for a soft kiss. “We should clean up, hmm?” 

“Yeah, as soon as I can move, I’ll get right on that.” 

Another chuckle. “You reacquaint yourself with your legs, I’ll go draw a bath.” 

“You’ll draw a bath?” 

“There are things that are much easier to do here than in Newhaven, and that’s one of them. I don’t think you realize how sheltered you all are there. Plus I told Haji to go visit with her family a few days. I’ll only be a moment,” was the promise, giving another kiss before parting. 

Anju’s legs had been bent forward while his lover was taking him, and he gingerly bent them back forward now, cringing at the stiffness. “Shit, I am a mess,” he muttered, looking down at himself. Which lead to looking down at the further mess around him, plates and remnants of food crashed to the floor. “Oops.” 

He started wiping himself off with a couple cloth napkins- and barely got his legs back up in front of himself in time for a new face to come through the front door unannounced, not even a knock. 

The long-haired blond looked like they’d been flipping through the small pile of papers in their arms. Gray eyes behind circle frames were opened wide in surprise, then softened to humor. “Anju, yes?” a thick accent asked. 

“Y-Yeah. Do I know you?” he managed. 

“I see you yesterday. You asleep on Prince Tovi. He very fond you, yes? He here?”

“Um, yeah. Not sure where…” 

“I find him!” the newcomer chirped, and came striding in past the redhead. 

Anju watched the high pigtails and pale skin wrapped in a pair of shorts and sleeveless shirt that were of the same soft fabric he himself knew well. The only thing on those bare feet were the bottoms of shoes, but- oh. They were strapped on across the toes. Huh. 

He looked around for something to cover himself with more fully, but was coming up short. Back to the bedroom, maybe? 

Before there could be further muddling, both the newcomer and Tovi came back through, the prince dragging the blond along, arguing- but in Tamarian, presumably, as the redhead didn’t understand a word, only the tone. 

And Tovi was still naked. That fact did not stop him from shoving the visitor out and closing the door shut. “I apologize for that,” he spoke to his lover, and started back through- this time, he was followed. 

“Who was that?” Anju asked, legs now (mostly) stable enough to do as told. 

“Sadzi,” was the reply. “He’s Cela’s personal assistant.” 

“He? But-” 

“I know it’s the beginnings of culture shock, but that is what Sadzi is comfortable with.” 

“Oh. Um, okay,” the redhead agreed, not really understanding but realizing it didn’t really affect himself either way- then was completely distracted by the new surroundings. The room was covered in what appeared to be pieces of polished stone, arranged in a pattern that continued all the way around the room. “It’s beau- Is the tub filling itself?” he asked, then reached in to touch the water. “It’s already warm? How does it do that?” 

“With a water heater and a system of piles for the water to flow through.” 

“Oh. What is that?” he asked of a contraption fixed to the other side of the wall. “It’s filled with water too.” 

“It is,” his lover agreed. “You may have noticed a… certain lack of options in the bedroom.” 

“You pee in there? Then what?” Tovi kicked his leg over to push down a small lever on the side. The water swirled down, then refilled itself. “Geez, this place is all fancy. Or is this the royal treatment?” 

“These accommodations are standard, yes,” the other chuckled, turning off the flow of water, the tub nearly full. “Come on in and we’ll get cleaned off.” 

“All right,” the other eagerly agreed, and sunk into the warm water with his lover, who pulled him close. “Hey, who’s Cela?” he realized. “Remi mentioned that name before, too.” 

“Queen Cela, Remi’s sister, married to Fredrick Chadad, and currently rule Tamar,” Tovi replied. “I’m sure you’ll meet them soon enough.” 

“Why did Sadzi want to talk to you?” 

“Goodness, you’re full of questions today,” the prince chuckled, and the redhead swore he heard nervousness in the tone. 

“New place,” he replied only. “Lots to learn. Is Sadzi really Cela’s personal assistant?” he asked suspiciously when the other still didn’t respond. 

“Oh, he is,” came the quick response. “Zi was passing on an invitation to a party tonight.” 

“Oh. It sounded like you were arguing.” 

“Because Zi doesn’t like to be told ‘no.’” 

“It’s just a party,” Anju replied in confusion. “Why wouldn’t you want to go?” 

“Honestly, because I know you wouldn’t.” 

“…This is not what I think of when I think of a party, is it?” 

Tovi shook his head. 

“Do you want to go? Will Remi be there?” 

“He will, and I wouldn’t mind keeping him company, but-” 

“Then go.” 

The prince tilted his lover’s chin, urging him to turn, that golden gaze searching him before asking, “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah. You love it here, and I don’t want you missing out because I’m… adjusting.” 

“You’ll adjust faster if I help you.” 

“True, but… do you know if Amanto or Tai is going?” 

“I don’t. Tai might be successful dragging Amanto along. It depends on how he’s feeling, I suppose.” 

“…Right.” 

“My heart, you really-” 

“I want you to go. You can tell me about it when you get back. Well, if you want,” he added with a flush he couldn’t quite blame on the water’s temperature. “I don’t know why you think I won’t want-” 

“Because clothing optional and there will be many people having sex.” 

“…Like you and Remi?” 

“If I go, yes. Does that change your mind?” 

Anju shrugged. “He’s your fiancé, right?” 

“That does not answer me.” 

“I’m not gonna lie, the thought of you having sex with someone else doesn’t do a lot for me. But Remi seems okay. A little overbearing like you insinuated, but seemed to mean well by it.” He paused a second before adding, “And you two clearly care for each other. I don’t want to be a dick about this, and I’m trying really hard not to be. So just bear with me awhile, okay?” 

“Of course,” the other smiled. “Perhaps we can all get together again for a meal tomorrow. Or go out to the pool.” 

“Pool? Like, water?” 

“Mm. A beautiful area I think you’ll like very much. We could go today, if you like.” 

“That does sound nice, but honestly, I think I’m getting groggy again.” 

A chuckle. “You are still recovering. I probably shouldn’t have been so rough with you before.” 

“No complaints, then or now.” 

Tovi turned him so he could pull him close again, another kiss to his cheek. “Let’s get you washed up, then, so we can get you back to bed.” 

&

When Anju woke for the second time that day, the sun was dipping into the colorful horizon- and he was alone in the small house. The realization shouldn’t have jarred him as sharply as it did, aware Tovi was probably going to be out all night, that he himself had told him to go… But part of him had still hoped his lover wouldn’t go despite that. “I am such a child,” he muttered to himself. 

Was it too late to go out? If Tovi was there, then… But Remi was there too, and at this point, the redhead wasn’t really interested in any group activities. 

But. 

It would be a perfect opportunity to see how they acted around each other, without his own ass making it awkward. He was out the door before he’d even registered his feet were moving. 

While Anju had no way of knowing where the party was, there was laughing, talking, and the light of a bonfire was coming from his far right. It was also the direction of a very large building that could very well be the palace- he’d be astounded if it wasn’t, standing long and large above the surrounding trees, a good couple miles away. 

The flickering of large flames was on the other side. He knew he didn’t want to be seen, if for no other reason than he’d have to explain himself, so he circled around, using the massive stone structure to keep his boundaries. 

The journey was gratefully uneventful- with a few narrow misses- and he crept up from the back of his marker, through the wide woods. 

His theory proved correct. That was a big-ass bonfire, and a good many people tangled in each other around it, but there were also those socializing as if there wasn’t a giant orgy around them. It wasn’t just the ’young and good-looking’ so to speak, either. All different kinds of people and pairings, native and foreign, and every body type imaginable. Swallowing his embarrassment, Anju started to look for his quarry. 

He found Remi first, by himself getting a couple drinks from a long table to the side. He followed the prince’s movements in hopes of finding the second, and it worked in his favor. Tovi was sitting off to the side, away from the majority of people, leaning back against a tree trunk. He smiled when Remi sat down beside him, taking one of the cups the newcomer carried. 

And they talked. Smiling. A light touch here and there, but seemed to be going no further. Huh. 

A strong pull to his short strands jerked him upward, but not completely out of hiding. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Amanto snarled. 

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Anju tried. 

“I certainly fucking hope not,” the other returned, still livid. “Because earlier Tovi could not stop talking about how happy he was that you were handling everything so well.” 

“I was just… curious,” the redhead blurted out. “About how Tovi and Remi act around each other when I’m not around. I just… wanted to know if it was the same. Probably just as bad, huh?” 

The former king released him. “Why is that important?” 

“I… don’t know. It just was.” 

“Was? You have what you came for?” 

“Yes… Are you going to tell Tovi?” 

The older man sighed. “No. You are.” 

Dammit. But a fair penance. Anju probably would’ve cracked and told his lover everything eventually anyway. “Now?” was the nervous question. 

The other made no verbal reply, his grip now going for the younger man’s shirt to drag him over to the two royals, who looked up, startled at the approach. “Look what I found,” Amanto spoke, releasing his hostage. 

Tovi stood, looking concerned- and a little hurt. “Did you change your mind?” he asked, probably hoping for a positive response, as his brother hadn’t mentioned the spying. 

“Honestly… I was curious, but not about the party.” 

“Oh?” Only curiosity was on the other now as well. “Then what?” 

“I was curious about… you and Remi. How you acted around each other.” 

Tovi seemed to be trying not to laugh now. Turning to his sibling, he managed, “Tell me you didn’t find Anju in the bushes.” 

To the aforementioned man’s horror, Amanto nodded. But Tovi laughed. That was good, right? 

“Come here, my heart; sit with us.” 

“Something to drink?” Remi tried to offer of the cup he already had, but Tovi snatched it away with a look of disapproval. 

“I’ll get something,” he stated, and walked off. 

Amanto had gone as well, so Anju and Remi were alone. “Do I want to know why Tovi didn’t want me to have that?” 

“Are you asking?” the remaining prince asked dourly. 

“It was spiked, wasn’t it?” 

His brow furrowed. “I do not know your meaning.” 

“It has alcohol in it.” 

“No, not alcohol.” 

“Ah. So I got here early, did I?” Anju grumbled, plopping down to the grass as well. 

“I am not apologizing for having sex with my fiancé, nor do I expect you to apologize for having sex with your lover. Even if it is your fault my fiancé is exhausted.” 

“Oh, mad at me for something he started. Mature. And you have yourself to blame too, you know. You two had sex before I woke up.” 

“…I still can’t believe you slept through it.” 

“…Me either. I used to be such a light sleeper, but lately… Yeah, like a log.” 

“Newhaven has such odd phrases,” Remi spoke suddenly after a moment of pause. 

“What, Tamar doesn’t have metaphors?” 

“Not really, no,” was the reply, but it was Tovi with a strained smile. “Despite the majority having a carefree attitude, the language is very direct. I am glad to see you talking willingly, even if the looks on your faces tell me it’s barely the case.”

“I shouldn’t have come,” Anju decided, standing. 

“No, you should not,” Remi muttered just loud enough to be heard. 

“If you’re not going to help,” the other prince growled. “Keep quiet.” 

The redhead stalked off, but Tovi followed, grabbing his hand. “My heart-” 

“No,” the other deadpanned, pulling away. “I’m- I’m not mad, I promise. Not at you or Remi. This was time for you and him and I’m invading. So yeah. Heading back.” 

“Not through the woods, you aren’t.” 

“Why not? I was fine getting here.” 

“By some miracle. Come with me, please.” 

Anju warily gave over his hand again, and let himself be lead around the people gathered to go inside the closest entrance of the structure he’d been using as a guide. A single look around told him that this had to be the palace- every inch was immaculate and decorated, the curtains and surface coverings brightly-embroidered fabric and tiny wooden and stone knick knacks…. Wait, that was way too smooth and way too shiny- 

Tovi had moved to the edge of the stone staircase and was yelling to the next floor, but in Tamarian so Anju still wasn’t sure what was happening. It became a little clearer when the blond from earlier appeared. Sadzi. Or Zi, Tovi had called him too. The two spoke a moment longer with a couple gestures to the redhead. Sadzi gave a nod, and Tovi came back over to this lover. “Zi’s going to go back with you, all right?” 

“Do I really have a choice?” 

“Not at all. I’ll see you later on.” 

Anju nodded, and Tovi gave him a kiss before going back outside, leaving him alone with the blond’s bright smile. “Shall we?” 

Another nod, and Anju followed him further down the hall. The décor didn’t get grander, exactly, but definitely higher in abundance. “Where are we going?” he finally asked, not thinking it possible that they were actually heading for the main entrance. 

“The front gate,” Sadzi replied, a little bounce in his step. “Where else you get carriage?” 

“But… we’re… I’m…” 

“It matters not who you are, why would it?” the other asked in confusion. 

“It would… in Newhaven. Us lower-class folk would have to use the back door, so to speak.” 

“That not needed, especially not tonight. Treating anyone with anything but respect would anger Astarte.” 

“Who’s that?” he asked, noticing now his companion was walking with him, even looking over as he spoke to him. 

“Goddess celebrated today.” 

“Goddess of sex, looks like,” Anju muttered, still irritated. 

“Sexuality, yes, also fertility and war.” 

“War?” the redhead repeated. “The first two I get, but that’s kind of random.” 

Sadzi chuckled. “I see why you think that,” he replied. “I think of it as reminder. Even when situation hostile, fighting and dying should be avoided at all costs.” 

“…Oh. That’s a good way to look at it.” 

“Thank you. There are many that enjoy this day.” 

“…Can I ask why you’re not enjoying it too?” 

A somber smile fell on his companion. “No one to share it with.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

Sadzi waved him off with a smile. “If I am meant for another, it will happen. I try not worrying much. Let us get you home, yes?” 

Still feeling bad about his inquiry, Anju nodded. “Thank you.” 

&

Sadzi kept his quiet demeanor the entire way back, smiling and making further attempts at small talk. Anju thanked him again at their destination- and found a surprise visitor when he went inside. “Nega,” he greeted his brother, the other looking like he was on his way out. “Sorry. Were you looking for me?” 

“I… didn’t think you’d be at the party,” was the cautious reply, and the redhead understood the uncertain gaze. 

“No, but Tovi is. Wanna sleep here?” 

The other nodded, and Anju walked with him back inside. “Nightmares?” he asked. 

“That would require me getting to sleep in the first place.” 

The redhead scoffed. “Oh, yeah, it probably is a lot noisier over there, huh?” 

“It’s… not the noise.” 

Anju attention was taken, but he tried not to make it too obvious. Nega never confided in anyone, and it really wasn’t healthy, so if he was getting a shot at the inner-workings of his sibling’s brain now, he wasn’t going to let it go to waste. “Can I ask what it was?” 

Nega didn’t reply right way, but it definitely looked like he wanted to. Anju willed himself patient until the other softly returned, “One of the servers. A-Alton.” 

“Um, okay, what about him?” the redhead dared after several moments of silence. 

The older of them leaned forward to stretch his arms out against the wall, palms flat. “He’s adorable.” 

Anju cocked his head. “Adorable? Oh! You like him!” 

“If you’re going to be a child, I’m leaving.” 

“Sorry, sorry. What makes Alton so special?” 

“I don’t know,” the other’s pained tone came, coming back over to sit on the mattress with his brother. “He’s hard-working, but also a bright little ray of sunshine and he should annoy the piss out of me, but that smile… Anju, it’s…” 

“All you want is to see more of it.” 

“…Yeah. Ugh, I feel like a lovesick child. I know I said I’d cross this bridge when I got to it, but now that I’m here… I don’t know what to do.” 

“Luckily, this seems to be a pretty understanding place, I mean-” 

“He’s Arani; very much not native.” 

“The fact that he’s chosen to live here should be an even bigger giveaway.”

“…You know how I feel about getting my hopes up, Anju,” was the dour return. 

“You’re gonna kill me, but it sounds like they’re already up there.” 

The other hung his head. 

“I have got to meet this guy.” The head lifted just enough to glare. “Rather I didn’t?” 

“You think?” 

“What? I’m nice and friendly; people love me. I just want to get a feel for him, make sure my big brother isn’t wasting his time with some loser.” 

“…There’s no stopping you, is there?” 

“You know me so well. Although, actually, I wonder if Sadzi could help.” 

“Sadzi? Who the hell is that?” Nega asked, the other practically feeling the distain at asking someone else, particularly someone he didn’t know, for further help. 

“The queen’s assistant, I guess. He was here earlier and just now Tovi asked him to give me a ride home. He’s really nice. And, um, I’m not sure how to put this… To my ignorant eye, he looks like a girl, but Tovi told me he prefers male pronouns. So maybe the way you are isn’t that foreign a thing here.” 

“…Maybe.” 

“Come on; let’s sleep on it and deal with it in the morning.” 

“Procrastination. That’s not like you.” 

“Honestly, Nega, I’m not sure what to do, so all I can think of is to start fresh in the morning. Okay?” 

The other gave a nod. “Some sleep would probably do us both some good.” 

“Agreed. Shall we?” 

“…Tell me this thing has been cleaned since the last time you two had sex in it.” 

“Actually, we haven’t had sex in it yet.” 

“I’m shocked. You two haven’t here yet?” 

“That is not what I said,” the other grinned. 

“Oh, please, shut up now or I’ll never sleep again.” 

Anju only laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Anju woke, he found himself alone again. “Well,” he muttered to himself. “I do seem to have gained a nasty habit of sleeping till the afternoon.” 

But wait. Where was Tovi? He had the same habit, when allowed. There was some noise from the front of the place. After relieving himself, he went to take a look. 

It was Sadzi. “Ah! Good mornings!” the blond smiled when he saw him. “Hungry?” he added, gesturing to a smaller amount of food than the previous day, and mostly fruit.

“I take it Tovi sent you again?” 

The other chuckled, then pointed into an adjoining room. It was darker, the curtains drawn and no light burning, but Anju made out the sight of his lover strewn out on what looked like a couch, a blanket haphazardly over him. Every once in a while, a soft snore left him. “Ah. He must’ve come back while Nega was still here.” 

“Nega? The boy working in the kitchen now?” 

“My brother. You know him?”

“He asked me to bring this by for you, but I do not think he realized who I was, but I have heard good things of him, that he very proficient- I am sure there will be laughs when he realizes.” 

“…Yeah. Well, sometimes we have… trouble sleeping, so, um-” 

“You share,” Sadzi smiled. “Family is a good thing to have.” 

“It is,” Anju agreed,, turning away from the doorway. “And Nega… Um, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t, really, I mean-” 

“If there is something needing asking, please ask.” 

“My brother… He’s… I’m not sure how to put this.” 

“Like me?” the blonde offered with a smile. 

“…Sort of. I mean, yes, but it wasn’t really his choice to start. Long story, but at this point, it is how he’s comfortable and he never really cared before but now he, uh…” 

“Has a crush?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Problems usually arrive when we invite people into our lives. But the people can be worth it. I can speak with him if you think he will allow it.” 

“As long as you’re… subtle, I don’t think he’ll mind.” 

“Of course. Now, food?” 

“Yeah, I’m definitely hungry.” He glanced over to his lover again before taking a seat. “Tovi must’ve had a long night.” 

“Astarte’s Celebration is not for the faint of heart,” the other man chuckled. 

“If you say so, I guess. Thank you, by the way. I’m sure you have a million things to do without bringing me breakfast. Or lunch. Whatever.” 

The other man never lost his smile. “The king and queen are in the same state as Prince Tovi, so I have time.” 

“…Remi too?” 

“Prince Remi is Claire’s problem, but I would not doubt it.” 

“… I see. Thanks again, or did you want to stay awhile?” 

The blond seemed startled by the inquiry. “I… not mind the company, no.” 

“Stay, then. I know I’m starving, you?” 

“I could eat, yes, thank you.” 

&

Sadzi kept up his easy-going demeanor, but despite the constant stream of positive energy, Anju couldn’t help noticing how sad his new friend’s smiles were. So hollow they were nearly empty. But it seemed intrusive to ask, and he’d already asked a favor from him in their first conversation. He didn’t want to push it. 

Tai popped up about an hour later, looking groggy and worn himself, but definitely happy. “Hey, Stranger,” Anju laughed at the sight of him. 

The newcomer groggily waved and took a seat, dreamily munching on some of the remaining food “Tovi still out?” 

“Yeah. Amanto?”

“Gone, actually. Think he probably went to go play with his sciency friends.” 

The pigtailed blond laughed with them, then stood. “You’re not leaving already, are you, Sadzi?” the redhead asked. 

“I should see how Queen Cela and King Chadad are faring. Enjoy the rest of your day,” he replied with another of those melancholy smiles, and was gone. 

“Don’t you think you have your hands full enough without romancing the queen’s personal aide?” Tai grinned evilly. 

“I’m not,” his friend drawled right back. “He said Nega asked him to bring me breakfast, since I don’t know how things work around here, and he probably figured Tovi wouldn’t be functional till… later.” 

“Did you ask him to stay?” 

“To be polite, and he seemed like good company. Doesn’t mean I’m going to jump into bed with him.” 

“A shame. There’s theatrics I’ve love a front row seat to.” 

“Sadist.” 

“Duh, where have you been?” 

Anju snorted. 

A few more minutes, and the two started hearing groans from the next room. Grinning, they stood to walk over to the darkened doorway. “Too much late-night worshipping, Tovi?” Anju quietly kidded. 

“…Was I ever unkind to you while you were ill?” a hoarse tone returned. 

Rather than point out the differences between hangovers and actual sickness, he smiled and replied, “No. Can I do anything?” 

“…Anywhere in here, is there a bottle filled with red?” 

Both Tai and Anju quietly searched the room, the redhead discovering the item sitting on a little table behind his lover’s head. Anju put it in his view, and Tovi snatched it from him on sight to gulp down half of the fist-sized amount. “Hangover cure?” 

“…Something like that.” 

“Remi insinuated those drinks were drugged. I’m not sure I want to know with what.” 

“Take twenty to thirty minutes to make up your mind, my heart,” Tovi breathed. “And I will tell you whatever you do want to know.” 

The redhead chuckled, but gave a nod, and went back out with his friend. 

After a little while of sitting out on the shady porch- the sun was dipping towards the horizon but not there yet- and still it was warmer than Anju ever remembered it being in Newhaven- the two did have a visitor, but not Tovi. Amanto came walking across from a small house a few paces away, presumably where himself and his lover were staying. 

The former king was smoking on his approach, but snuffed it out as he drew close, but be it because people or because it was close anyway, Anju couldn’t tell. 

Tai stretched his arm high to wave to the newcomer, and Anju had to admit, it was odd seeing him. The man was usually covered head to toe in robes, long hair up once or twice. But now, like Tovi, Tai, and himself, all the other inhabitants, wore was a loose pair of soft shorts with the same sort of intricate embroidery, and ponytailed hair. (He’d been a little too preoccupied to notice much the night before.) Not as high up as Nega wore his, but there, Huh. Amanto had a lot of freckles on his shoulders and going down his arms. 

Tai greeted his lover with a gleeful hug that was returned with an affectionate smile. “About time you got up,” the older redhead chided him. 

“It was much more relaxing than spending the day around monotone scientists. I swear, you’re the only one with any-” 

Amanto put a hand over his mouth to quiet him. “Yes, you’ve made your opinions about the Science Center very clear. I’m going to bathe- still doing the pool later?” 

“If I’m not here, I’ll be there.”

The hand shifted until it was just a thumb over the shorter man’s lips, and suddenly Anju was at attention. So that was an actual thing, not a Tovi thing. He willed himself quiet until Amanto left again, not wanting interrupt. But the second the other man was out of earshot again, he was asking, “That thing Amanto did- his thumb over your lips- is that a thing here? Tovi’s been doing that to me for a while now, but I wasn’t sure what it meant. If anything.” 

“It’s difficult to explain, because there isn’t an adequate translation in our language, but it’s basically, ‘Hi, I love you,’ only more than that,” Tai tried. “Does that make sense? Tovi could probably explain it better. It is literally what he does.” 

“It makes sense,” was the thoughtful reply. “So if I did that back to him…” 

“Honestly, Anju, I think that’s the greatest gift you could give him. I don’t think that’s even happened with Remi.” 

“Really now?” the redhead grinned. 

“Aw, Anju, don’t do it out of jealousy- that just kills the gesture.” 

“It’s not jealousy. I just hate thinking about the two of them together.” 

“Is it the situation, or you just don’t like Remi?” 

“He’s so arrogant! How could you possibly call him a ‘sweetie?’” 

“Because he is,” Tai replied serenely. “Does come off as a dick, sure, yes, I’ll give you that, but please don’t judge him by his first impression cause it’s always awful.” 

Anju sighed. 

“Tai’s right,” Tovi’s voice came from the door, then spoke to the blond man, “Would you give us a moment?” 

“Sure,” was the reply, and strode out without pause. 

Anju held his head in his hands. After a moment, a gentle touch lifted his chin to a concerned golden gaze. “Have you been keeping secrets from me, my heart?” 

“…I wouldn’t say secrets,” the redhead mumbled in return. “I just didn’t want to bother you with it. You have enough to deal with without me being all insecure.” 

Tovi chuckled, and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders. “Do you want to continue living here with me?” 

“So much.” 

“Then this has to happen. It’s the only way my responsibility can transfer from one country to another.” 

“…All Amanto had to do was abdicate. Why can’t it be the same for you?” 

“Because there is a heavy difference between a prince and a crowned prince. I passed the responsibility to Mayte, but I’m still a prince of Newhaven. Does that makes sense?” 

“No. It’s stupid.” 

“It’s very stupid. But it’s also the way things are, at least for now. You two seemed to getting along before you left the party- or were you just gritting your teeth for my sake?”

“…I don’t have a good history with arrogant people.” 

“It was your first day around each other. You both need to cool down a little,” he added meaningfully, and Anju knew he was right. 

He held his face in his hands again. “I suppose. And I don’t know why I’m making such a big deal over something so stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid if it affects you. I’m sorry this is hard for you. Please tell me if there’s anything I can do to ease it.” 

“I don’t think there is; that’s why I wasn’t going to say anything.” 

“…Be if fortunate or not, I’m supposed to be meeting up with Remi. Would you like to come?” 

“Talking about wedding stuff?” 

“It will likely come up, yes.” 

Anju made a face. Tovi leaned close again. “How about if I keep you on my lap and feed you the entire time?” 

“…I’m listening.” 

“Lay out by the pool after, and play in the sun?” 

Anju groaned. “Deal.” 

“There you are,” his lover smiled, a hand stroking the lighter-toned cheek, then turning it to press his thumb against the other’s lips. 

The redhead kissed the digit as he always did, but decided to ask, “Is there a reason you do that?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can I know what it is?” he persisted when the other didn’t continue. 

“A gesture I probably shouldn’t be using so freely with you, but I can’t seem to help myself.” 

“Tai said, um, it means you… love the other person.” 

To his surprise, Tovi scoffed. “The word barely scratches the surface. Despite what you may think, Anju, I’ve been submissive to you for some time. That gesture is surrendering yourself.” 

“Surrendering? But… the first time you did that we barely-” 

“It wasn’t a conscious decision. It just happened. And kept happening. And I couldn’t bring myself to be bothered by it.” 

“…Has that happened with Remi?” 

“Not as of yet. Almost, once, but… Come on now, my heart; we’ll be late.” 

“Okay,” he sighed more than anything, not really feeling like anything was resolved. 

Maybe he did just need to get to know Remi better. Anju let Tovi get away with all that he did because he trusted the prince so much- clearly, Tovi must have that kind of trust in Remi. He should at least try to figure out why that was. 

He let Tovi lead him outside by the hand, around to the outside of the palace where many were already enjoying the warm weather. Even Tai had made his way outside, in the shade of a tree with a book. “Tovi, I’m not ditching you, I’m just going to say ‘Hi,’ okay?” 

The other gave a nod, and Anju wandered over. “Amanto still pulling himself together, I take it?” 

“Yeah. He takes forever to bathe.” 

“Cause you’re one to talk.” 

“So how come you’re over here when Tovi’s over there?” his friend’s tone came in a self-satisfied tone. 

Anju made a disgruntled noise. 

“Ah, Remi’s over there too.” 

Irritation this time. “I probably just need to get used to him.” 

“Oh, well, that explains why you’re over here talking to me.” 

“…Have I ever told you that you’re hilarious?” 

Tai stood and reached for his friend’s hand. “Come on, let’s go join them. I know I’m hungry and they have food over there.” 

“You’re always hungry,” Anju sighed, but followed. 

Tovi immediately pulled his grumpy ass onto his own lap, not breaking or pausing in his conversation with the native prince. “Roses are outdated, ridiculous, and if you adorn the place in them, you’ll kill Amanto. No killing Amanto. Tai would slaughter us in our sleep.” 

“Without hesitation,” the blond stated, and popped a piece of fruit in his mouth. 

“Hey!” the redhead protested. 

“Sorry, Anju, it’d be out of my hands. I’d have to seek vengeance.” 

He turned to his lover. “No killing Amanto.” 

“I’m aware- tell Remi.” 

After a subtle glare, he spun again to repeat the words- Remi had his hands up, seeming to signal surrender. “Everybody is anti-the-classics, I have it,” the thick accent submitted, and leaned forward on his elbows. “What would you suggest then?” he asked the redhead. “Tovi told me you know a thing and two of these things.” 

“Flowers? I pretty much just did as I was told.” 

“But you notice things, I’m sure. Such as, a flower not as… fragrant, I’m guessing?” he asked the other royal, who nodded. “But still has to look amazing.” 

Anju thought for a minute. He had several responses instantly, but fortunate or not, he was debating about sharing them. This did seem to be a different person from the previous night, maybe the royal just had been upset about himself interfering on time he’d thought he’d get Tovi to himself. “Not fragrant… you seem to want traditional… if you can get them, calla lilies are perfect.” 

“Ew. You don’t seriously use white for weddings, do you? We want color!”

Anju couldn’t stop a chuckle at the excited tone, sucking in a breath as Tovi’s hands started trailing up his thighs, making it difficult to concentrate. But luckily, he answers were also some of his own favorites. “Tulips and irises come in all colors, hibiscus too- and I’ve noticed that actually grows around here too.” 

“Hm, those do sound nice. Tovi?” 

“Whatever is fine,” he muttered back, face buried in red hair. 

“…So I can just do whatever and you won’t care?” 

“Mm-hm,” was the reply, but clearly not paying attention. 

“As much as you clearly want to get Anju off, I know very well you can do two things once, so find your focus.” 

Anju felt his lover’s head slightly turn. “You’re certainly not obligated to marry me if you find it so inconvenient.” 

The redhead grit his teeth and quietly spoke, “It was a little rude to be showing off while you two were talking about wedding stuff.” He kind of hated himself for helping, but hopefully it wouldn’t go unnoticed. 

“Was it now?” Tovi asked, the one in his lap not looking at either reactions. “Then please accept my apologizes. As long as the ceremony ends in our marriage, the rest doesn’t really matter to me, but don’t take that apathy to mean I’ve stopped caring for you.” 

The other prince pursed his lips. “Pardon hissy fit.” 

“Done,” Tovi replied, and his hands still not leaving the redhead, leaned over to kiss his fiancé. 

Noting his friend’s disgruntled look, Tai leaned in to do the same for him, soft and attentive, finishing with an understanding smile. ‘Thank you,’ Anju mouthed. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Brat?” a new tone drawled. 

“Aw,” the gray-eyed man teased, kneeling on the seat to reach the other’s eye level. “You’re not going to get all jealous over a little kiss, are you? I’ll give you one, too,” was the add, bringing himself up on the taller man’s lap. Amanto accepted the offered gesture, even sitting himself to yank the shorter body over to straddle his lap. “Miss me, did you?” the pleased tone spoke when the redhead’s mouth trailed his neck, and the table did not hide large hands gripping the other’s rear to push their hips even closer. 

“Well, gentlemen, I think we’re in for a show,” Tovi chuckled, and turned to the other royal. “I suppose you have other bullet points to discuss?” 

“I don’t suppose you have your end of guest list.” 

“I wrote it out, I swear, I just forgot to grab it from my room. I’ll get it now,” he spoke, easing Anju off his lap as he stood. “Just a moment.” 

“That’s probably my fault,” the eye-patched redhead admitted after he’d gone. 

“You’re very skilled distracting him,” the remaining prince agreed. He seemed sincere, but Anju didn’t particularly want to reply, and was thankful Tai’s big mouth was occupied by Amanto’s tongue. 

Then the other man said the worst thing he possibly could. “I am trying to meet you halfway.” 

Dammit. If he didn’t reply now, he was just being a stuck-up little bitch. “It’s… like I said last night, I should’ve just stayed home,” he spoke, but couldn’t bring himself to elaborate any further. 

Remi appeared to see that. “But you didn’t. What were you hoping to uncover from bushes?” 

“I really don’t know. I think… I just wanted to be sure you were nice to Tovi.” 

At that, Remi blinked. “Nice? You thought I be unkind to him?” 

“I didn’t know, and I needed to.” 

“…What has Tovi told you of me?”

“Not much,” Anju admitted. “I think he wanted me to form an opinion on you based on knowing you, no preexisting thoughts. I shouldn’t blame my past experience with people because they were horrible people, but I… tend to jump to the wrong conclusion.” 

“I see. So how do I creep my way into your heart?” the prince asked with a sure smile. 

Anju hadn’t felt himself turn so red since the day he’d met his lover. “I… don’t know.” 

“How did Tovi?” the other asked, elbows again on the table and head in his hands. 

Tai called out suddenly, on the edge of an orgasm, then pulling his lover into a long kiss, nearly concealing himself in the taller man’s long red hair. 

“He was kind,” Anju stated out of nowhere. “I didn’t know someone so kind could exist in this world.” 

A chuckle beside him broke his attention from the sight. “I know what you mean. I do apologize for how I spoke to you last night.” 

Anju nodded. “Likewise. We should at least be trying to get along, if only for Tovi. And never talk to each other like that again.” 

“I will never. However, I would love to see how you look with a length of rope tied around you.” 

“Rope? I’m not going anywhere.” 

Remi kept his smile. “Again, not really the point. Is that what’s been bothering you?”

“…I’m also a jealous bitch used to getting Tovi all to myself.” 

“So we’re both angry idiots trying for one man’s attention.” 

“Ugh, it sounds pathetic when you put it that way. Although true,” he added quietly- to another snicker. 

“Well, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you two were bonding,” Tovi spoke as he rejoined them. 

“I think we’ve reach even ground, yes,” Remi replied, and both gazes returned to the redhead. 

“That’d… be safe to say,” he spoke carefully. 

The Remi abruptly spoke something in his native language that made Tovi slap him upside the head. “What? You not approve?” 

Tovi spoke more words the redhead didn’t understand, then added to Anju, “No, you don’t want to know.” 

“…Are you sure?” he dared. 

“Remi wanted to celebrate our new understanding with a three-way. I think he’s just letting Tai and Amanto’s display get to him.” 

The two had been quiet awhile now, so Anju hadn’t been paying them much mind. Looking now, Amanto was feeding Tai a piece of fruit, the gray-eyed man licking the juice off his fingers, heat still blazing in both their eyes. “Aren’t you two still doing wedding stuff? And aren’t wedding planners a thing here?” 

“Remi’s a control freak. We know this.” 

“I am not that thing,” the other prince protested. “I just want everything done right. And speaking of,” he added, holding out his hand. Tovi gave him a small pile of folded-over papers. 

Anju whistled low. “That’s a lot of people.” 

“Not really. Names and postal information.” 

“Wow,” he somewhere between drawled and snickered. “You even send them out yourself?” 

“That I…” He spoke a word to Tovi, who translated. “Delegate, yes. I delegate that to Claire. One of the few people I can trust with these things. So… celebrate?” 

Anju glanced Amanto and Tai, still focused on each other, the blond man curled against the taller body, who had an arm curled around him, hand on his back. “You two go ahead if you want; I’m gonna go for a walk,” he replied and stood- his lover took hold of his wrist, gently, gaze searching. “I’m fine, I promise. Just want to be on my own for a little while. You get that, right?” 

Tovi smiled and kissed the hand he now held. “I do. As long as you’re not hiding anything else from me.” 

“I’m not.” 

“All right. Enjoy yourself.” 

It really was a gorgeous day, sun bright and cool wind breezing through almost constantly. And it certainly helped that the path he found himself keeping to was fairly shady. 

He would agree with Remi, they’d found common ground, but that didn’t mean he magically wanted to sleep with him now. Anju was warming up to him, but he wasn’t there yet. 

Rope. Honestly. 

Unable to resist, the redhead snuck a peek back through a group of trees surrounding the far end of the pool. Tovi and Remi were, surprisingly, still at the same table. Tai and Amanto were gone, and Tovi had a lit cigarette and had an irritated expression. More wedding stuff, then. Poor guy. 

There were lots of voices (and other noises) around him, so he didn’t notice someone speaking to him until there was a hand waving in the corner of his vision. His head turned to see a smiling face- with a very familiar glint in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re saying,” Anju spoke when the other tried again. He knew it was Tamarian but still didn’t know any words, and made a mental note to get Tovi to teach him at least the basics- he’d probably be all over it. 

The stranger paused, but wasn’t defeated, taking a couple steps forward. Anju’s guard went up as the other continued to speak in a way that was probably supposed to be calming but was coming off both creepy and unwelcome. “I can’t understand you,” the redhead told him again. 

When the man’s response was to come forward a step more and take hold of his arm, Anju pulled away. He didn’t want to have to go running back to Tovi if he didn’t have to, but this idiot was not taking the hint. 

A body came flying from nowhere, kicking said idiot down, yelling in Tamarian. Most of it he couldn’t decipher, but he heard Tovi’s name a few times, Remi a couple. The idiot shrunk back, especially at the native prince’s name, but the newcomer, a very angry woman… Oh, if she was bringing this guy back to the two princes… 

Yep. She pulled her hostage right up to Tovi and Remi, and after a bow, started to speak again. Anju put good money on conveying what had just occurred, not just because that was what made sense, but because Tovi’s gaze darkened the more she spoke. Remi was looking pretty personally offended too. He made a stern, but short reply, and the woman proceeded to drag the now-protesting man off. “Okay… what just happened?” 

“Taking advantage is very serious here,” Remi spoke, Tovi pulling the redhead back to his lap. “He was attempting to use the fact you don’t know Tamarian against you and coerce an agreement from you. I am glad I asked Claire to follow you.” 

“It… did seem like he was trying to get me to understand something…” Remi had someone follow him? Claire, that was someone he trusted., too… Was he worried? Huh. 

“Trust me,” Tovi finally spoke. “It’s better you didn’t understand his words.” 

His tone was strained, and Anju could see his lover’s mind playing out all the awful outcomes that encounter could have led to. “I’m fine, Tovi, I promise,” he tried to assure his lover. “But I am realizing that at least a basic understanding of Tamarian would probably be very useful. Care to help me out there?” 

As predicted, a great smile crossed the older man’s face. “It would be my pleasure.” 

&

So much of a pleasure, it seemed, that lessons started right away, beginning with nouns. Random pointing and ‘this is that.’ Anju felt awkward trying to pronounce the unfamiliar words, but Tovi said he was doing well- the redhead had his doubts as to the validity of the statement. “You’re telling me everything but the one phrase I really want to know,” he informed his lover in the afternoon of the next day. 

“Oh? And what’s that?” Tovi asked, leaning forward on and arm resting on the same table they’d all occupied the previous day. 

“How you tell someone you love them,” the other managed, feeling warmth darken his face as he did. 

The prince chuckled. “My heart, you already know the answer to that,” he replied, lazily reaching forward to make the often-repeated gesture of a thumb against the other’s lips. 

Anju kissed it. “That’s the first time you’ve done that around people.” 

“Forgive me, it’s not my intention to rush you, but it concerns me that-” he was stunned silent when his lover reached over to reciprocate. Still resting against the small warmth, he tried, “I didn’t mean-” 

“I know. I’ve been wanting to awhile, I just… I guess I was waiting for the perfect moment, but… those don’t really exist, I guess. I don’t want you thinking I think less of you than I actually do.” 

The other man smiled, still not moving from the contact. “Any time you’re touching me is the perfect moment, my heart,” he spoke, and gave the warm pad a kiss before moving on to capture his lover’s lips. 

As more of the other language became familiar, he could understand more of what was going on around himself. And once Anju understood the words Tovi always greeted Remi with, he knew why the other prince hadn’t ever been upset about his own endearment. 

Because every time Tovi saw Remi, he smiled and said, “Ah, now I breathe.” 

The blood that pumped through him and the air he breathed. Tovi really didn’t do mild or moderate, and it appeared to be especially so in his affections. And Anju didn’t feel any anger or jealousy at the revelation, just as Remi hadn’t at his own. It… just made sense. Very Tovi. 

He also now knew why Remi kept dropping prepositions, and Sadzi’s speech seemed so broken to himself. Only the words that were absolutely needed were used. Tovi was right- a severely direct language. 

Apparently Nega had been learning too, from conversations and work-related things that were purposely pointed out to him. It made sense once Anju thought about it, just hadn’t realized it was happening until he was strolling into the kitchens, hearing all the workers call out to each other in the language- including his brother. 

And including a certain blond his brother had mentioned. He had impossibly curly hair framing his face, the biggest pair of glasses Anju had ever seen, and pretty fucking scrawny. Nega liked this guy? Huh. Never would’ve seen that one coming, but the redhead found himself comforted the more he watched him. Johnny seemed nice, friendly, and helpful. That was it. Nega was probably latching onto the positivity and calm practically radiating from him. 

Nega still hadn’t gotten up the courage to talk to the man, despite a few conversations with Sadzi. Nega had told him they helped, but… he was still staring at Alton from afar. Anju had been standing in the corner almost fifteen minutes and it was breaking his heart. 

Time to intercede. 

He remained where he was until he saw the blond go over to one of a couple small tables in the adjoining room- bringing a snack with him. Anju crept by Nega- who might’ve seen him anyway- and approached his quarry with a smile. “Mind if I sit with you?” he asked. 

The other shook his head, mouth full. “You’re Nega’s brother, right?” he asked after swallowing. 

“Anju, nice to meet you,” he grinned, extending his hand. 

“Williams,” was the reply, taking it. 

“Wait, what? Nega said your name was-” 

“Yeah, I’m Arani. It’s kind of a thing that only the people really close to us use our first names.” 

“But you introduced yourself by your first name to him- right?” 

“Yeah, it… kind of just happened that way,” the other man nervously laughed. “He talks a lot about you.” 

“I’m sure Nega has had only the best of things to say about me.” 

His companion shared his chuckle. “When he talks about you, it’s in the driest of tones, but you can tell he cares. At least, if you’re listening closely enough.” 

Anju laughed. “You must listen pretty closely, then.” 

“I try to.” 

The redhead let him munch awhile, then spoke again. “Maybe it’s because we’re new here, but this place is so amazing. And not just because there’s sexual freedom dripping from every corner, you know?” 

Williams nodded. “I know exactly what you mean. Like I said, I’m from Aranas, and I don’t know what you know about that country, but it’s actually even stricter than Newhaven.” 

“Stricter?” Anju repeated, although he was very aware from Tovi’s whining of the place. He needed information on this one’s opinions, and quickly, before his brother had a moment to notice they were talking. “I’m not sure that’s possible.” 

“It is,” the other man reiterated. “Even what nobles and the privileged can read and learn about is restricted, and masters treat their servants however they like without penalty. At least there’s some justice and freethinking in Newhaven.” 

“…I think that depends on where you are,” he muttered back without thinking, but quickly added, “A place that restricted- is there some kind of travel ban? Seems like there would be.” 

“There are ships that will carry people like me, that just wanted to leave but can’t provide some other reason besides that. That end of it is illegal, but once I and many others arrived, there was someone waiting with a smile and citizenship papers here.” 

“…This place really is extraordinary. So many things I never knew were possible. So many ways to be too, you know?” The other nodded, chewing again, and he persisted, “Do you know Sadzi?” 

Williams laughed at the inquiry. “Everybody knows Sadzi. He’s a sweetie, will go well out of his way for a perfect stranger if they needed the help. Why?” 

“Well, um, honestly, I’m not sure how to say this without being offensive…” 

“You mean the fact that is he lived anywhere else he’d be putting up with female pronouns?” 

“Yes. That. Honestly, I don’t really get it, but if it makes him happy and certainly isn’t harming anyone else, so why would it be a problem? It’s probably just foreign to me since, you know, a lot about Tamar is still foreign to me.” 

Williams laughed again. “Zi’s certainly not the only one not a fan of his genetically-assigned gender. There are operations to make your appearance ‘match,’ so to speak-” 

“No way! That’s amazing!” 

“It really is. I don’t know why Sadzi’s elected not to, but even if he wouldn’t mind me asking, it’s not really my business, you know?” 

“Yeah, I hear you.” Anju paused, deciding how to continue. “I imagine- although, again, this could be the sheltered life talking- that dating could be difficult for him.” 

“I can see how you’d come to that conclusion,” Williams replied. “But I think, with the right person, someone who at least wants to understand, it wouldn’t be difficult at all, not on that front.” His brow furrowed a moment, then asked, “I apologize for being so forward, but are you trying to set up me and Sadzi?” 

“No,” Anju replied, standing. “I came over here wanting to tell you something, but I wanted to get a feel for your personality first.” 

“Oh? What was that?” 

“My brother has a crush on you,” he stated, and left the room. 

He didn’t get far. 

Nega, being close to the doorway perhaps, and hadn’t seen a threat in the two talking until the last statement, had evidentially overheard, so when the proud redhead tried to walk by again, he was instantly and immediately pulled into a headlock, and yanked from the area. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” the older man snarled, shoving the other against the wall. 

“Helping you!” Anju bit back, rubbing his right shoulder- where he’d gotten the brunt of the impact. 

“Helping me?! How is making everything more awkward helping me?!” 

“I doubt that. Even if he’s not interested, he’ll be okay about it.” 

“There is no way you could possibly know that.” 

“Uh, yeah there is. That’s why I talked to him first.” 

“Talking about this opinion on Sadzi does not say anything about how he’d feel about dating me.” 

“Not directly, but-” 

“But nothing! Obviously, yes, he’s open-minded to live here, but that doesn’t mean he-” 

“I’m sorry to interrupt.” Both brothers turned to see the subject of their argument had joined them in the hall. “I don’t know what you’re saying exactly,” Williams spoke, and Anju realized they’d switched to their native language to rip each other apart. “But Nega, don’t be mad at Anju for talking to me. I’m glad he did.” 

“…You are?” 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “You’re off at four today, right? We’ll talk then. You should get back, though; the chef isn’t happy about the little show you two are giving.” 

Nega’s jaw clenched, and swiftly walked back into the kitchen. “Geez, you try to help a guy out,” Anju muttered, experimentally moving his shoulder, still in his grip. “Shit, where did he learn to throw a person like that?” was the add- then was certain he didn’t want to know. 

“I’ll be sure to stay on his good side,” Williams chuckled. 

“Yeah,” the redhead agreed. “Someone should.” 

The brunet turned back then, leaving him in the hall. Anju had left Tovi and Remi for some time to themselves while he’d been on his little errand and wondered if it was too soon to go back. 

One way to find out. 

Still working his shoulder, he started making his way. He freely admitted Tovi spoiled him rotten in both words and actions, and he could really use some of that now. But as he approached, started heard voices inside Remi’s room. Not panting or pleasure-filled ones, but simply talking to each other. 

About himself.

“Remi, you have to understand where Anju’s coming from,” Tovi’s voice came. “Being tired up or having his senses cut off, he won’t see that as kinky, he’ll see that as a threat.” 

“Ugh, I thought you said he wasn’t a prude.” 

“He’s not,” the kind tone came again. “But when he worked for General and Lady Wilmot… Remi, I think a lot of bad things happened to him there. I know you haven’t seen him without a shirt yet, but there are so many scars on his back- it’s heartbreaking.” 

“…What kind of scars?” 

“I don’t know exactly, but-” 

“From a whip,” Anju spoke, turning into the room. “Because I told the overseer exactly what I thought of him and his master. A few times. Mom patched them up the best she could, but…” 

“My heart, I-” 

“It’s okay, Tovi. I’m not mad.” His gaze shifted to the other prince. “Pretty sure I’d like to hit you just once, though.” 

“Because I was curious?” 

“There’s a thick line between being curious and being intrusive, and you were way the hell over it. I don’t think of myself as a prude, but Tovi’s right-you try any of that shit with me and you won’t get a pleasant reaction.” 

Remi still didn’t back down. “Not even if I swore to take the very best care of you?” 

“I don’t trust you that far.” 

“Ah,” the other replied, and seemed saddened at the words. But Anju couldn’t bring himself to- “And what if Tovi was the one asking?” 

“Tovi wouldn’t ask me to do something I didn’t want to- a clear difference between the two of you.” 

“I don’t recall actually asking anything of you.” 

“No, you’re trying to find a loophole- I’m not sure which is worse.” 

“Gentlemen,” Tovi finally intervened. “Perhaps we should all just take a moment to cool down.” 

But as usual, Remi didn’t back down. “I didn’t mean a challenge. You know Tovi much better and I assume trust him more- I only wanted know how far that trust went.” 

“…Oh.” His gaze shifted to his lover. “Is Tovi into that?” 

A small smile formed on his face. “I could go either way, but as you said, I’d never force you into something you didn’t want. And for the record, neither would Remi.” 

Anju wasn’t sure what to say to the second part, but to the first he spoke, “I’ll think about it. I’m gonna go find Tai,” was the add, and made his way out before either of the other two could speak anything else. 

Tai was never a hard find, outside in the shade by the pool- but sound asleep in his lover’s arms. Oh, right, this was one of his usual naptimes. Fortunate or not, Amanto saw him, and beckoned him over. “Don’t tell me you and Tovi are fighting.” 

“Why would-?” 

“You look ready to kick someone’s teeth in.” 

“…Oh. No, it’s not Tovi. I think.” 

“Remi, then.” 

Anju sighed, sitting down in the grass with the older redhead. “I don’t think I’m very good at this ‘sharing’ thing.” 

Amanto chuckled. “Tai told me the same thing a while ago.” 

“…He never did warm up to Lady Kari, did he?” 

“Luckily for him, he ended up not having to. It’s extraordinarily unlikely you’ll have that luck, so I’d suck it up or leave.” 

Anju rested his head on his knees. “Isn’t there a third option?” 

“For me, it was abdicating.” 

“…You did that for Tai?” 

“Well, he wasn’t wrong, the job was draining me dry, but fighting with him every other night wasn’t doing me any favors either. And it hasn’t been bad here. I just wish I could’ve done more there.” The man’s gaze, fixed ahead, now turned to his companion. “Why’s that royal prat pissing you off now?” 

Anju grumbled, sitting back, not wanting to answer. “I’ve been… Tovi shouldn’t have to split his time between us, so I’ve been trying to meet Remi halfway. But the stuff he’s into… I’m not okay with it. I don’t like it, and I’m trying to, but-” 

“Stop right there,” the older man deadpanned. 

“It’s not what you think. I’m doing this all on my own- no coercion.” 

“…What is it you’re so dead against?” 

“He likes tying people up. I don’t like being tied up. I’ve been in that situation five times in my life and-” he stopped himself, feeling like he was getting carried away. 

“Neither Tovi nor Remi would take a weapon to you without your express permission.” 

“I know. I know, I do… Being restrained has never meant anything good in the past and I… don’t know how to get past that.” 

Amanto was quiet a moment. “How far do you trust Tovi? Just Tovi?” 

The same question Remi has asked. “I’d probably do whatever he wanted, I mean, there was one time we were together he was holding me down, and I thought nothing of it, but just the thought of rope… He’s not the one who wants this anyway.” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure. Tovi’s been seeing Remi on and off since they were teenagers. They’ve seen sides of each other I doubt anyone else has, even you.” 

“Tovi told me he didn’t care either way. He wouldn’t lie.” 

“No, but he does know words and how to make them say both what he wants and make the person hear what he wants. What exactly did he say on the matter?” 

“That… he could go either way… but would never force me. Shit, that’s exactly what he did, didn’t he?!”

“It wouldn’t surprise me. Keep your voice down,” he added with a nod to the body still passed out against him. 

“Sorry. Maybe if it was just Tovi, at least to start, and… just him. No rope, like before. For him, I’d try.” 

“I’d go tell him.” 

“I think I will. And… thanks.” 

“Scram. Go make up; the last thing I need is a moping Tovi.” 

“Yes, Sir,” the younger man chuckled, standing, and made his way back to the palace. 

He knew his way through this one much better than the one he’d left behind in Newhaven, as he could walk it freely, but even as he did, knew Claire was steps behind, out of plain view, just like she always was. And did seem to be on Remi’s order, not Tovi’s. Hm. 

The door was still a bit open, so Anju strode right into the room- to walk in on a very different scene. The two were seated on the bed, yes, but Tovi’s head was bowed, and Remi’s arm around his shoulders, seemingly in comfort. “What’s wrong?” the newcomer asked. 

Remi stood. “I’ll let you two talk,” he spoke, and left the room himself. 

‘Maybe he does know when to back off,’ Anju kept to himself. “Are you mad at me?” he asked quietly. 

His lover’s head shot up. “What?” he asked incredulously. “Of course not.” 

“I… left kind of suddenly, and you’re clearly upset now.” 

“No, no, my heart,” the prince replied, reaching for him. Anju walked over to take his hand. “I’m not mad, and certainly not at you. Just trying to find a happy medium.” 

“I’m sorry, I-” 

“Have nothing to apologize for.”

“I want to try, but with you,” he continued before the other could interject. “Only you. At least to start. I just… I don’t trust Remi that far yet. But you? Of course I do.” 

“…You know this isn’t required of you,” Tovi spoke hesitantly.

“I do,” Anju replied, and squeezed his hand. “If it’s too much for me, I’ll tell you, and I know you’ll stop.” 

“…I’ve felt this for a long time,” Tovi spoke, pulling him to his lap. “But I have truly done nothing worthy of having you in my life like this.” He reached a thumb to the other’s lips. “My heart.” 

Anju kissed the digit and reached out to replicate the gesture. “My hope and warmth.” 

A smiled tugged the darker-toned man’s lips. “Is that so?” 

“Yeah. I thought I was long past the ability to feel for anyone as much as I do for you.” 

“Anju,” he breathed, and pulled the redhead in the rest of the way to kiss him deeply, with longing, pulling them both down to the mattress- but brought them no further. He was still held tightly, but no move was made to get at any clothing or touch him anywhere what would arouse further. 

“Did… you want to now?” he dared. 

“Just lay with me, my heart.” 

“Okay.” Cuddling was always nice too, it just usually didn’t happen until after sex. “Have to say, though, I didn’t realize you’d been seeing Remi so long.” 

“… Tai?” 

“Amanto. Tai was napping on him.” 

“Ah. I suppose he has the right to tell; poor man listened to me bitch enough every time we broke up.” 

“…Why did you keep breaking up?” Anju dared, still snug against his lover’s chest. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed how pushy he is. Believe it or not, he used to be worse.” 

“Seriously?”

“Mm-hm. That about sums up every fight we’ve ever had. You may think my patience exemplary, but it’s just that I know exactly how difficult Remi can be. I had a feeling you’d get a bit possessive, too, but I had no idea how possessive. I’m not upset,” he continued with a smile. “Flattered, really, but also… concerned.” 

“Because I seemed to be borderline dependent on your existence?” 

“… Remi told me what you said about why you’re so attached to me. I can’t have been the first person to be kind to you.” 

“First person I wasn’t related to.” 

“That explains it, then. Why you needed to know so badly how Remi treated me when it was just the two of us. He has his faults, my heart, but I assure you he would never treat anyone he was with badly.” 

Anju didn’t reply, but he curled closer. “What about you, then?” he finally mumbled. “Why me, of all people? Just cause you think I’m pretty?” 

“I do think you’re pretty, but I’ve already explained this. I was drawn to you, Anju, I still am. I don’t know why. I just know my life is happier with you in it.” 

“…Even when I’m being an ass?” 

“Even when you’re being an ass,” the prince returned with a snicker, and gave his forehead a kiss. 

Despite how warm it already was, all Anju wanted to do was curl closer, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

“But I don’t want you to go.” Anju was whining, he knew he was whining, but still couldn’t seem to help himself. They‘d moved into the palace just to have Tovi have to pack again. “At least bring me with you.” 

“There is no way I’m bringing you to Sha-ree,” the prince deadpanned, stuffing the last of what he was bringing with him into the case before Haji carried it from the bedroom. “You’re too adorable. They’ll devour you.” 

“You’re way hotter than me and you’re going.” 

“I don’t know about that, but I come with rank, which they have to respect. I’d never be able to leave you alone, even for the smallest second. Tell me that would end well.” 

Anju couldn’t disagree, but it didn’t stop him from grumbling. 

“Oh, my heart,” Tovi chuckled, holding him close. “Think of it as an opportunity. You haven’t had much time yet to explore on your own. You could spend time with your brother or Tai. Develop some hobbies. Get to know Remi better. I dare you.” 

More grumbles. 

The prince pulled away to look at his lover. “I’ll be back in a week, maybe less,” he spoke, and laid a thumb on the redhead’s lips. 

Anju nodded, kissed the pad, and Tovi left. 

Dragging his feet, Anju walked over to the window that overlooked the main gate, figuring Remi would be seeing Tovi off. 

He wasn’t wrong. When he saw Tovi appear at the gate to meet the carriage, Remi was right there with him, even holding his hand. Anju lowered his head to sit on his arms, folded over the windowsill. Haji was holding the carriage door open, appearing very uninterested while the two hugged and kissed, and got in after her charge, and closed the door behind herself. Then the horses started out. 

Anju deeply exhaled, not really wanting to do anything. If there was anything to do. Nega was working. Tai was with Amanto, as he usually was these days, probably making up for all the stress-filled hours back in Newhaven. 

‘Get to know Remi better. I dare you.’

He groaned, burying his face in his arms. That was still the very dead-last thing he wanted to do. 

There was a knock on the door. But… everyone knew Tovi had just left. Thinking maybe Tai had learned to knock before entering, he went to answer. 

It wasn’t Tai. “How the hell did you get up here so quickly?” he asked Remi. 

“Do you not know every corner in structure you raised in?” he asked with a smile. 

“…I didn’t exactly have free reign,” was the dour reply. 

“Ah. Of course, forgive me.” 

“Yeah. Did you want something?” 

“I do not want us as strangers, you? Tovi being gone does not mean we avoid each other, I think.” 

“…We probably shouldn’t be,” Anju returned in Tamarian, and the other brightened, probably happy to return to the language he knew so well, or maybe seeing the peace offering for what it was, although the redhead still wasn’t exactly jumping at the prospect. “What’d you have in mind?” 

“Have you seen the gardens here?” 

Sort of. Tovi had taken him a couple times, but… Well. The flowers hadn’t exactly been at the center of attention. “I wouldn’t mind going.” 

“Will you join me there now?” 

“Lead the way.” 

&

The gardens here were significantly more well-maintained than the ones at the Newhaven palace, perhaps even better than the work himself and the other gardeners at the Wilmot estate had done-not that he was about to admit that one out loud. 

“What do you think?” Remi asked after they’d walked in silence a few minutes- although with activity around them, both romantic and platonic. There were couples, but also kids running around, having innocent fun with each other. It was odd seeing the two in such close quarters with each other, and especially with neither party fazed by the other. 

“It’s impressive. You clearly have a lot of good people working here.” 

“I like to think so. If this crosses a line, I apologize, but would you like to be one of them? Tovi told me you enjoyed the work you did before.” 

“… To a point,” was the reply. “I mean, I did, but I think it was because there was a freedom being outside that you couldn’t get anywhere else on the estate. It’s a job, a job I know well, at least I like to think I do, but I don’t know if… Well, I do like being outside, if nothing else.” 

“No pressure. I’m just trying to help you occupy your time in ways you enjoy.” 

“Fair enough, but why? I’m not your responsibility.” The prince paused just long enough for him to grow suspicious. “Right?” 

“Technically, while Tovi’s away, yes, you are. But please know that isn’t why I asked you for some of your time. I do feel we should be getting to know each other.” 

“I agree, I just, you know… also feel obligated to hate you.” 

To his surprise, Remi laughed. “That’s cultural, as Tovi would say. Monogamy is the only acceptable form of affection where you’re from, the normalcy, so it’s your first reaction to see me as a threat. Please don’t; that isn’t how I see you.” 

“…How do you see me?” Anju dared, trying not to be floored with how eloquent the other was now, able to use the language he was fluent in. 

“Someone Tovi cares for, and that alone is enough to make me want to get to know you. I don’t like that you’re so suspicious of me, especially when all I’d like is to be your friend.” 

“…But you go ahead and assume I’m a prude because I won’t let you tie me up.” 

“I am human, and therefore make mistakes myself. I was speaking from frustration. Tovi’s been trying so desperately to hold everything together and you not only seemed blissfully unaware, but determined to stay that way.” 

“…If it means anything, I’ve been trying to knock that shit off.” 

Remi snorted. “It does.” 

Anju found himself wanting to keep the good mood going. “As much as I like the sun, I hear you’re more of a night person.” 

“I do enjoy the sun as well,” the darker-toned man smiled, stepping to the side so a couple kids could run by unhindered. “But yes, guilty. The stars have fascinated me since I was young. At least half my books are of constellations and the stories they hold.” 

“I… knew the stars made images, but I didn’t know they had stories too,” the redhead admitted, interest climbing. 

“Yes, nearly every culture has a story, usually religious in nature, of how the stars came to make the shapes they do, and depending on who you’re asking, the same set of stars could be a very different image,” he spoke, returning a wave to a man and woman a few feet off. 

“…Nearly?” Anju asked. 

“Sha-ree and the neighboring Bri-la have no use for such things, it seems.” 

“…The way Tovi was talking earlier, it seemed… like it’s a harsh place to live.” 

“The people themselves make it that way,” Remi bit back hard, but quickly recoiled. “That wasn’t directed at you. I suppose I’m a little worried myself.” 

“Then why did you send him?” 

“I didn’t. Cela did, and because he’s able to communicate with them better than anyone else outside the country.” 

“Is there a reason they need to be communicated with? Not gonna lie, they sound kind of dickish.” 

The prince snorted again at the comment, side-stepping a girl picking a few of the flowers on the edge of the display they made. She blinked her big yellow eyes at the passers-by, and stood to hold out one, a vibrant red, to the prince. “Thank you very much,” he smiled. The girl giggled, and ran off. 

Still smiling, Remi smelled the offering. A hibiscus, Anju noted. Were those a favorite of his too? “I agree, but their country borders ours to the west. While we have no problem with peaceful parties crossing the borders, the past few weeks have shown reports of raiding parties crossing, although that’s being generous. Teenage pranks, really, but stealing from hardworking families will not be tolerated. Cela sent Tovi to ask nicely, but if it continues after that, then we’ll have to reinforce the border between our countries. If it’s still a problem somehow, well.” 

“War?” 

“Let’s hope not. We’ve worked hard for the peace we enjoy here. This should be all that’s needed; Tovi’s an exceptional diplomat when he’s properly motivated.” 

“You’re telling me,” Anju mumbled before thinking. 

“Oh? Dare I ask what things he’s managed to talk you into?” 

“I don’t know,” the redhead replied, tone just as sugary. “Do you want to get punched in the face?” 

“Still too soon, eh? Too bad. Maybe someday you’ll be comfortable telling me your secrets.” 

Anju scoffed. “You mean Tovi hasn’t already blabbed everything? I don’t think I believe that.” 

“Some things, but not all things.” He paused before adding, “There was mention of a lovely afternoon under an oak tree.” 

He hung his head. 

“Aw, what’s wrong, little nymph?” 

“Do not call me that.” 

Remi held up his hands. “I meant no offense. Tovi said you seemed to like the nickname.” 

“From Tovi.” 

“Does that mean I can come up with my own?” 

“…Can I call you ‘annoying jerk?’” 

“Only if I can call you a self-involved child.” 

“…Self-involved is kind of a side effect of being constantly on your guard.” 

“You don’t have to be on your guard anymore.” 

“I know. It’s difficult breaking life-long habits.” 

Remi sighed, but it sounded empathic. “I know what you mean. But Tovi should return soon, and hopefully that whole unpleasant matter will be behind us.” 

The beginnings of an explanation, then immediate subject change. ‘I’m not the only one not there yet,’ Anju kept to himself. “…I guess ‘little nymph’ isn’t that bad,” he mumbled, half-hoping the other man didn’t hear. 

There was a chuckle. Remi had definitely heard. 

A realization hit Anju, hit him so hard that he stopped in his tracks, and looked around to be sure it was correct. “Are you all right?” Remi asked him. 

“Epiphany,” he mumbled, still a little dazed. 

“A good one?” 

“I… We’re been out here walking nearly an hour.” 

“Correct.” 

“Most of the adults are involved with each other, but a few have waved to you and you’ve always waved back.” 

“They’re called ‘manners,’ Anju.” 

“Yeah, yeah, but, I mean, they’re all… treating you like a normal person.” 

Remi laughed again. “Right, right. It’s all pomp and circumstance in Newhaven, isn’t it? Believe it or not, the fact that I’m rarely being approached directly is a sign of respect. People come to places like this to get away from their worries, and people randomly popping up to remind me of mine would be extraordinarily rude. Do you understand?” 

“I understand and I love it.” This time, Anju paid attention to Remi’s laugh. It was a light sound, and the man’s smile… it suited him. He found himself wanting to see it more. “Tovi said you like to dance,” he spoke as they started moving forward again down the smooth stone path. 

“I do. Very much. Perhaps you could join us for the next celebration, and not from the bushes.” 

“…I deserved that.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“All right, all right, let it go,” the redhead drawled to his companion’s snickers. “How often are those parties held?” 

“The one on the last full moon was a special occasion-” 

“I heard! Um, a goddess, right? Astarte?”

“Yes, good,” the prince smiled. “Tovi told you?” 

“Sadzi gave me an introduction on the ride home.” 

“I see,” the other man continued to smile. “Certain parts of the moon cycle are often used as excuses to get together and light a bonfire, such as when it’s full or new, and a deity is celebrated each month. Actually, next month’s celebration may be one you’d find more… comfortable.” 

“Oh?” Anju dared. “Why’s that?” 

“You like to read, absorb information. The deity we celebrate on the next full moon is Nuneh, the goddess of wisdom, common sense, and the like. And not at all in the same way as her sister.” 

“Yeah?” the other asked warily. 

“She is also the goddess of motherhood, protector of home and family, so the ideal way to celebrate her love is to spend that day with those you love, be they family, lovers, or friends.” 

A smile dared spread across the redhead’s face. “You’re right; I do like that. Could… you tell me about the others?” 

Remi gave a nod, and seemed extremely pleased with the question. These were the deities he believed in, or so Anju assumed. Maybe Tovi too, they hadn’t really talked about that sort of thing. Anju wasn’t sure how he felt about anything divine, but he was always interested in learning about what was around him- and the prince was happy to oblige him. 

&

After a couple days, Anju had pretty much stopped feeling clawing dread at the sight or thought of seeing Remi. He was actually pretty easy to talk to, as long as the redhead didn’t dwell on who he was marrying. 

That was difficult at times. Sometimes the subject would slip, other times Claire would appear with paperwork and/or needing clarification on one detail or the other. But once they traded thinly-veiled insults, the conversation was usually able to return to at least the vicinity of civil. 

But such encounters did provide information he was wondering about, just hadn’t wanted to ask. Such as when the two were going to be married. The next feast day after Nuneh was Ara Geghetsik, the god of spring, flora, all that good stuff. And apparently, an ideal day to get married. No wonder Remi wanted it colorful. 

When he got whiny, Anju went crying to either Nega or Tai when he could, but even when they listened, it wasn’t usually for very long. 

Nega, for example. His older sibling was still twitchy about the fact that he’d gone and talked to Williams, but it seemed the Arani man was in fact his new boyfriend, so Anju was still exceptionally smug about the whole thing. Williams even knew Nega’s little secret and still liked him. So there, Nega. Ha. 

That also lead to his brother spending a good portion of his free time with his new significant other, perfectly understandable, but leaving his younger sibling with time that needed to be filled. Whenever Amanto was at the science center, Tai was usually free. He also seemed to nap a lot less here and was so much happier. He still had that dry and sarcastic sense of humor, but there was more smiling and laughing. 

Of course, the lucky jerk’s lover wasn’t getting married anymore. That was probably helping. 

The fourth night Tovi was away, Remi invited Anju to join him outside a few hours. Tai was with Amanto and Nega with Williams, so he shrugged and agreed. Besides all else, this was Remi’s element, right? The perfect opportunity to get to know him, and the likelihood of hostility occurring was pretty low, as the rest of the world was asleep. 

Or so he’d thought. 

The courtyard still wasn’t nearly as crowded as it would be in the daytime, but there were still a good amount of people about- doing as they liked. Remi took hold of his hand, startling him a little, and lead him to a couple horses. “Where are we going?” Anju asked. 

“There’s a much better view on the outskirts where no lights are burning. Oh. You know how to ride a horse, yes?” 

“Been a while, but yeah,” was the reply, hoisting himself up. 

“Good,” the prince replied, mounting his own. “Try to keep up,” was the continued grin, and broke into a gallop. 

It took the other man a half-second to get his bearings, but he was never far, and caught up quickly. The ride was quiet, it being difficult to talk at that speed, but Anju noticed that already Remi’s gaze keep moving upward instead of to the road in front of him. But it seemed the horse was used to her rider’s shit and kept going despite the lack of direction given. Wherever this spot was, Remi must go there a lot. 

It didn’t take much longer to get to the intended destination, and Anju had to admit, he was pretty impressed. They’d passed the last signs of life at least ten minutes prior, and were through several small groupings of trees before coming upon an open field that Remi slowed down in, smiling while his gaze kept to the night sky, where another field was shining brilliantly. “Wow,” Anju mumbled. 

“Mm,” the darker-toned man agreed. “I promised a good view, didn’t I?” 

“Good’ is the most massive of understatements.” His companion was on his right side, so he didn’t notice right away that the other had dismounted. The other crossed his vision while unloading the pack he’d been carrying with him, and the redhead dismounted himself, taking in the skies. When his gaze found Remi again, he found the other smiling at him, and… What was that look? “What?” he finally asked. 

“It’s nothing,” the other man spoke, rummaging again to finish pulling out a large blanket, then looked up again. “I… don’t think you realize how much I was looking forward to meeting you.” 

“Looking forward?” the eye-patched man repeated. “How did you know Tovi was bringing me with him?” 

“They’re called ‘letters,’ Anju,” the other jested, laying out the fabric. Oh, right. Of course. “I received two letters from Tovi in the months he was gone- I’ll let you guess the main subject of both.” 

His brow furrowed, unsure how that was possible. “They couldn’t have been very long letters.” 

“About four pages each. I’m not sure what you’d consider long, for Tovi, front and back, that’s a long letter.” 

“He… filled up eight pages… talking about me? How?” 

Remi paused, looking surprised himself, but whatever the confusion that held him, it seemed to clear after a moment with a smile. “The second he sent the day after it was decided all of you would be staying here, how excited he was at the prospect, and how much he hoped we’d get along. There might have been a few preemptive reprimands for me to behave myself.” 

“…And the first?” Anju dared when the prince didn’t continue. 

“The first he wrote the very night he met you, after you’d passed out- which he found adorable, by the way. He finds just about everything about you to be adorable, actually,” Remi mused after. 

“How nice,” the other man muttered in embarrassment. 

“Oh, don’t be upset,” the prince spoke, misunderstanding. “Tovi adores you. I’d be happy to show you the letters, if you’d like.” 

“I’m not upset,” Anju replied, voice still low. “Tovi’s just… really good at humbling me.” 

“Certainly nice to know someone is,” the raven head chuckled. “I seem to have the opposite effect on you.” 

“I just… don’t know what to do with you,” came the admittance. 

“Do with me? I don’t understand.” 

“I mean… I started out with next to no freedom, and right into the implication of no freedom just to be given all I could want, then to be spoiled rotten by royalty. It… was a lot to process. I’m just not… I’m not sure where you fit in my life, I guess.” 

“You’ll probably find this to be cliché, but all I’m trying to do is be your friend. We do have to share Tovi, that much is true, but that doesn’t mean you have to start sleeping with me as well. I do hope you know that.” 

“…I do.” Well, he did now- close enough. “And I want to get to know you, I just… Every time I think that you and Tovi-” 

“Then don’t think about that. At least, not for tonight. I know many stories I could share with you.” 

“The ones you mentioned before? About the constellations?” 

Remi nodded, optimism shining in his golden eyes. 

Anju couldn’t bring himself to decline- especially when he was curious, too.

&

He wasn’t sure how long he was listening to his companion before he nodded off, barely aware he had nodded off until he was gently being nudged awake. The two of them had been lying on their backs while the prince attempted to point out constellations before going into the stories within them, but Anju had a lot of difficulty differentiating one star from the other, so to simplify, the night became one of stories and questions. 

“Shit, did I fall asleep?” Anju muttered as he became aware again. “I’m sorry, that was-” 

“You’re fine,” Remi smiled. “It was at least two in the morning, and nearly sunrise now. We should head home.” 

Home. The word caught him off-guard, and immediately felt it shouldn’t have. Of course the palace was Remi’s home, and it was where Tovi and himself lived now, so… yeah. Home. Where his friends were, his brother, his lover, and… Remi, wherever he fit in the scheme of things. 

That wasn’t to say he miraculously got along with the prince now. He still wasn’t sure what to do with Remi in his life, and hoped Tovi returned soon, very much wanting his lover’s thoughts on the matter. Tovi seemed to see everything so clearly, and as the days passed, Anju was missing that clarity in his life. Also his lover’s body, which did nothing but radiate warmth and heat and Anju was sure he was wound up tighter than a ball of yarn- but he was determined not to go running to Tai and Amanto this time. He could hold off till Tovi got back, and once Tovi did, the sex would be amazing, just like when after they’d arrived. 

He did pass time exploring the area around the palace more, found he liked sitting by the pool, just watching people. The lack of any self-consciousness continued to amaze him. There were so many body types and ages present, proud and unashamed, that just being around them made Anju smile- especially since he’d noticed he’d put on a few pounds himself. Tovi was right- he needed a hobby besides reading. 

“Well, you don’t look like you’re brooding.” 

He looked up from his musings to see his brother joining him at the poolside table. “I don’t recall ever saying I was.” 

“Tai said you were.” 

“I haven’t even seen Tai today, let alone talked to him.” 

Nega sighed, sitting back. “Fucking Tiny. He’s just sticking his nose where it doesn’t belong, then.” 

Anju snorted. “Isn’t there a sharp knife or a cute blond you should be attached to?” 

“I have the day off, but Alton’s in for a few hours cause someone’s got a stomach thing. He’s helping them catch up, and then we’re meeting up.” 

“Aw, so you got desperate enough to hang out with your baby brother?”

“I told you, Tiny said you were being whiny.” 

“Now I know for a fact- he does not like that nickname.” 

“I continue not to care.” 

Anju laughed. 

“Excuse me.” 

The two looked up to see a petite blonde woman with dark skin and blue eyes standing by the table now, a woman the redhead knew very well at this point. She usually was following him everywhere, but just out of sight- he didn’t recall her approaching him once. “Hi, Claire.” 

“You,” she spoke to him with a beckoning finger. “Come with me. Now,” was the add when he apparently wasn’t moving quickly enough. Anju started got up and started after her, giving an apologetic wave to his brother. “Do not worry; I still defend you.” 

“That was really impressive before,” he told her. 

“You are not getting laid by me,” she deadpanned immediately. 

“I don’t recall asking,” Anju replied in confusion. 

“When man say nice things, that what they think about.” 

“Oh. Well, okay, first, I’m pretty sure I’m fluent in Tamarian if you want to switch. Second. Honestly, at this point, I don’t think I could get it up for a girl.” 

Apparently the statement surprised her even more than it surprised himself, as Claire stopped dead in her tracks to look at him, and buckled over laughing. “That fond of getting it, are we?” she asked in her own language when she could speak again. 

“I guess so. Hadn’t realized it until you said that,” was the reply, following again. “So where are we going?” 

“Prince Remi’s study. He would like to speak to you. If I understand correctly, he has a favor to ask.” 

The information made him a little nervous, but the last favor he’d done for royalty had worked out and then some, so he dared to be optimistic. Although, like with Amanto, he couldn’t imagine what that favor could be. Guess he’d find out when he got there- at least Claire was a better escort than impatient and unsympathetic palace guards- he was certain one of them had been jealous, too. 

The rest of the walk was quiet, and Claire’s strides so smooth and purposeful it was clear which door was her destination. She didn’t knock, peering her head inside with an ‘Are you busy, Sir?’ and he couldn’t make out Remi’s reply, but it must’ve been positive, as she beckoned the redhead inside. 

He was a little started when the door closed behind him- he’d been expecting Claire to come in too- but was instantly sidelined by his new surroundings. Aside from a few windows letting in the brilliant sunshine, books lined every wall and Anju’s hands itched to go through them and read every page. 

Then he saw the desk the prince was sitting at in the middle of the space. The thing was huge. And looked fairly sturdy, and- why was he imagining Remi taking him over the side of the thing? Right. Because Tovi had been gone almost a week and he was losing his mind. “You wanted to see me?” Anju spoke after swallowing. 

“Yes,” the other man smiled, mischief in his eyes. Had he noticed? “There were a couple things I wanted to ask you, and depending on how you answer, I may have an offer for you.” 

It sounded rehearsed. “Okay.” 

“No need to be so suspicious, Anju. Tell me, how much has Tovi told you of this country?”

“…It was mostly Tai at first, telling me how… liberated this place is. I’ve been learning more from Tovi as he’s been teaching me Tamarian-” 

“So you can speak it, but I guess you still can’t read it.” 

Anju’s brow furrowed. “You think Tovi was teaching me how to speak Tamarian but not to read and write it?” 

“…An assumption on my part based on what I’d seen, and it seems a poor one, my apologizes.” 

The other gave a nod. “I’m not as sure of it, but because I don’t have a way to test it, but Tovi says I’m pretty good. He might be bias, though.” 

“Unlikely. He tends not to exaggerate.” Remi beckoned him closer, starting to write something down. When finished, he showed the redhead the page. “Can you read this?” 

Anju felt his features darken at the ‘proposal.’ “If this was just some way to-” 

“No, no, not at all; that was just the first thing that came to mind.” 

“Is there a reason you’re asking me all these questions?” the visitor asked now, irritation mounting. 

“I never do anything without reason,” was the unbothered reply. “I have a favor to ask you, but I worry it’s a favor you’re not going to like.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“The two halves of this country are not whole, but we normally work well together. Lately though, when my sister and I meet with the leaders of the upper end, well, I believe the phrase is ‘to smell a mouse.” 

“Rat,” was the correction, curiosity replacing irritation. 

“Rat, yes. Our next meeting is to be here- I’m sure you heard of their arrival- and set tomorrow morning. I’d… like to ask you to be there, just… not as yourself.” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” 

“I suppose I’m not being very clear,” the prince chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you can think for yourself, are smart, learn, but what I ask… is the opposite.” 

“…You want me to act like a brain-dead idiot?” 

“In order get the other leaders’ guard down, so they won’t think anything of your presence, and perhaps find out things that normally not found out.” 

“You want me to spy for you,” Anju put together. “But how? Would I even be allowed in a meeting like that?”

“Of course. Spouses and concubines came along all the time- but the latter are not as bright or observant as you, and…” 

“I’m not your or Tovi’s spouse, so….” 

“Exactly.”

The revelation that he was, at least on paper, a concubine should not have hit him as hard as it did, he realized, but that didn’t ease the shock. Remi was asking him to behave like a brainless toy. “I see.” 

“You are taking this better than I dared to hope. Unless this the calm before storming,” he seemed to realize. 

“…You just want me hanging all over you all afternoon, whining for your attention.” 

“I freely admit it won’t disagree with me, but that is neither the point nor purpose, I assure you.” 

“Have you asked Tovi about this?” 

“No. I had the idea a little while ago.” 

“What happens if I get caught?” 

“No punishment will fall to you. I give my word.” 

“…But there would to you.” 

“Very likely, yes.” 

Anju pursed his lips, unsure what to think. So he decided to ask. “Are you trusting me with this just so I’ll trust you with a length of rope?”

A chuckle left the prince. It looked like he’d seen that one coming. “Again, I wouldn’t object, but I’m not expecting, no.” 

The other paused. He was good at being obnoxious- just ask Nega- but he’d never done it on purpose before. At least, not on this level. But… Tai would probably help. This sort of thing was right up his alley, but Amanto would probably never let his lover do it. “Okay.” 

“Okay? You’ll do it?” Remi asked, perking considerably. He clearly hadn’t expected him to agree. 

“Yeah. Something has to change between us. Maybe this’ll be good for that. Or we’ll both get into a shit-ton of trouble.” 

“No, no, but I am your debt,” the prince breathed. He bit his lower lip, lost in thought, and in that second, he looked even more like Tovi. “Would you allow me to thank you properly?” 

‘Thank you properly.’ That was what Tai had said when Amanto announced they’d be coming here, and it clearly has sexual undertones, as it did now. “I thought you needed whoever you were with restrained.” 

“Well… given the circumstances, I’m willing to trust you to keep your palms flat on the desk while I’m giving you the best blow you’ll ever get in your life.” 

“I don’t know, Tovi’s pretty hard to beat… But even he said you were good,” the redhead admitted, laying his hands on either side of himself as requested. Fortunate or not, he didn’t currently possess the willpower to turn this down. 

“Did he?” Remi asked now close enough for a hand to graze the redhead’s growing erection. “I’ll have to come up with a reward for him, too.” 

“Oh? Tovi gets rewards?”

“When he behaves, which he almost always does, so they’re pretty frequent, despite what you might think.” 

That hand hadn’t gone anywhere, still lightly touching him. “What do those entail?” 

“Well, Tovi loves to be teased, to be left hanging on the edge as long as he can physically stand it before granted a release. Are you like that too, Anju? I can give you that, if you want it.” 

His voice, his breath, was in his ear, and Anju had to really focus to pull the translation from his aroused mind. “N-No.” 

“Oh, really? Such a shame. But I can’t wait to hear you cry out in pleasure. I hear it’s quite the show.” 

Anju moaned needily before he could stop himself. They’d talked about him? Tovi had told Remi about… that? Well, Tovi had done the same with himself about Remi… 

Another moan, louder, began filling the space when the wet heat of the prince’s mouth surrounded him- to the point the redhead could feel himself hitting the back of the other man’s throat. And didn’t seem to be in a hurry to have him leave it, repeatedly swallowing around the hard length. Even when he started moving, sucking, he never completely left that skilled mouth. And it just didn’t stop, building and building, but never taking him over the edge, not yet… 

After a minute, Remi did release him, giving a long lick to the drooling shaft. “Will you scream for me too, Anju?” 

“S-Same as I told Tovi. Give me a reason to, and I will.” 

“That’s reasonable.” The words were calm, but then the redhead was abruptly lifted and laid back on the messy surface. “Palms flat, Anju, you promised,” he spoke, and he replaced them, this time behind his head, watching his partner. Apparently the other man had some lubrication with him, slicking his fingers before going down on him. All at once, the digits swiftly entered him while Remi took him down his throat again. 

Anju didn’t stand a chance; his voice filled the room. “Yes, yes…” 

“I’m gladdened to see you enjoying yourself, my heart.” 

The redhead whipped to the sound of his lover’s voice. “T-Tovi,” he managed to smile at the man now beside him. 

“Don’t let me interrupt. That’s a gorgeous show you two are giving.” 

“But… I need…” 

“More stimulation?” Remi asked. “I think I’m insulted.” 

“Oh, please don’t be,” Tovi asked, deeply occupying those lips himself a moment. “Anju thrives on penetration just as much as you abhor it. Allow me to assist?” 

“Well, I suppose we don’t want to leave him hanging too long. It seems he’s not into that.” 

“No,” was the reply, urging the redhead to a new position against himself. “On your knees, my heart,” came the soft request in the redhead’s ear. Once he’d complied, he asked in the same way, “Are you ready for me?” 

“Yes, yes…” 

Tovi sheathed himself inside to a lengthy groan, but he didn’t take him right away, hands gliding down lighter-toned arms to snugly grip his wrists. “May I?” he asked, and his lover didn’t have to ask what he meant, gave a nod. “Thank you. Perhaps while I’m helping you with your problem, you can help Remi with his there.” 

The hazy gaze turned to the third man, slowly palming himself to the display. “If he wants me to,” Anju agreed. 

Tovi pulled the redhead’s arms snug against his back, and started to move. 

“A showcase like that, I’m not sure I need the help,” Remi spoke, but did climb onto the desk with them. “I am a greedy asshole, though.” 

Anju let himself be lowered, keeping Tovi’s steady pace in mind as he took the second length, moaning around the hot weight on his tongue. He knew he wasn’t as skilled as either of the other two men, but that didn’t appear to be a problem, Remi’s face flushed and eyes half-lidded as he watched. 

“I know how much you like hearing his voice,” he finally spoke again. “But this side of him isn’t too bad, either.” 

Anju was inclined to agree. Tovi normally went hard and fast but was keeping a slow pace now so he himself didn’t choke. It was so languid, all of it, and part of him wanted it to last forever. 

But nothing does. Remi started thrusting back, easy, until the pace was returned, Anju pushing his tongue back so the other didn’t push too far. It also helped him when the other came a few thrusts later, spilling into him, and he very much not ready to swallow. 

Remi backed off and Tovi’s pace became more familiar in speed. “Yes, yes, more,” he moaned, and his body was pulled back against the darker-toned man, hitting that perfect spot, so deeply, and as he shot relief against himself, he felt Tovi do the same. 

“Aren’t you a sight?” Remi purred. “Dripping out of you and off of you. Delicious.” 

Anju didn’t really have a reply for that, especially when Tovi started licking his chin clean. “He is, isn’t he? My goodness,” was the add, a hand reaching down to ghost across the redhead’s still-hard shaft. “It wouldn’t do at all to leave you wanting, would it?” 

“I do want more,” Anju agreed. “But do you really want me passing out in here?” 

“Do you want the both of us inside you or not?” 

“Eh? But I thought-” 

“I don’t like being on the receiving end at all,” Remi spoke. “The giving end I could take or leave usually, but in this case, I don’t think I have the ability to refuse. So what do you think?” he asked, coming in closer.

“Take me,” Anju breathed. 

The prince licked his lips then needily took the redhead’s own. The middle man spread out his legs a bit more to accommodate the third man, his own head dropping back with a lengthy moan against Tovi when he felt the second shaft slide inside himself. “Oh… That’s it.” 

“Agreed,” the voice behind him spoke, hot in his ear. 

Anju couldn’t keep track of whose hand was who’s while the two moved, himself thrusting back every time. “So full…” he moaned, gaze drooping, and saw Remi underneath him, the raven head leaning up to lick his again-drooling length. 

“You’re so hard,” came the flushed comment. “How can you stay so hard and not come? You’re not holding yourself back, are you?” 

“Want… to feel…” 

“Feel what now?” was the pleasant purr. 

“I think he wants us to come inside himself first,” Tovi cut in. “Is that right, my heart?” 

Anju nodded. 

“Well,” Remi grinned. “Fast and hard, then?” 

Two pairs of hands gripped his hips, and the onslaught began. They were alternating thrusts, if one wasn’t buried in him, the other was, and continuously hitting that wonderful spot over and over again like that, so much it was as if it didn’t stop, had Anju crying out and screaming to the heavens, even more so when he came with thick, large streams of cum. 

And his partners didn’t let up despite it, undoubtedly close themselves. Anju felt as if his body were on fire while they continued to take him at the breakneck pace, screaming and crying out and panting while tears of overexertion drained down his cheeks, and nothing but euphoria when he felt both men shoot into him and full him with their hot fluid as well.

“Easy now,” Tovi spoke calmly, light touches and kisses to ease the redhead’s erratic breathing. “Easy. You’re all right.” 

It took a minute, but Anju was able to reel himself back in, and could feel himself losing the battle with consciousness. 

“No harm in nodding off,” Remi’s tone came now. “You’ll wake up clean and warm, promise.” 

The patched man realized later than he must trust the shorter-haired prince more than he’d thought, because he gave a weak nod, and was passed out not a minute later. 

Also, that promise was kept. He woke up completely not sticky and wrapped in a warm blanket on a very soft couch in the study, and the princes seemed to be quietly bickering over the plot of some book nearby. 

He couldn’t not smile. 

&

Since Tovi was back, he’d be at the meeting now too, making Anju twice as nervous. 

Tai was his usual carefree self about the whole thing. “You’ll be fine, just flirt with Tovi and Remi and pretend no one else is there,” he spoke, hanging off his bed like a fricking monkey. 

The redhead, sitting on the mattress, sighed. “Easy for you to say.” 

The other snorted. “Oh, Anju, do you really think this is the first time this trick has been used?” 

“…No way. Amanto asked you to do that?” 

“A few times, and it’s super easy. Just wander in like you own the place, cause trust me, you do, and whine. Not loudly, just to whoever you pick. He’ll tell you to wait patiently or something. Well, Remi will. Tovi doesn’t have any self-control himself, so… yeah. I’d go with Remi and keep a distance between you and Tovi where possible.” 

“But isn’t that kind of thing allowed? I mean, when Tovi was messing around with me under the table-” 

“To a point, yes,” Tai replied, swinging himself up to sit beside his friend. “The upper end of Tamar isn’t as carefree about it during official functions, so they’ll have to behave themselves for the sake of keeping it peaceful.” 

“…Oh. Remi said other people’s mates and such would be there too, so hopefully I won’t stick out too badly, I guess.” 

Tai’s smile was understanding. “As long as you don’t make a giant spectacle of yourself, no one but Remi and Tovi will take much notice, and you’ll be able to do as you need. Just keep in mind you won’t be the only one doing it.” 

“This probably sounds weird, but I’m not sure what else to do. Remi said watch people; I guess I’ll have to figure out how to do that without being obvious.” 

“You can chat with the other people there, grab yourself a snack- yeah, don’t just sit there staring,” his friend laughed. “I’ll probably be there too, if that helps.” 

“It definitely does. I take it because Amanto has to be at this meeting too?” 

“He’ll have a report of his own, but also, if Cela is the one to attend and not Chadad, he runs damage control.” 

“She doesn’t like them?” 

“At all. They’re not very likeable. But you’ll see what I mean.” 

Anju supposed he would, now taking deep breaths all the way to the room he knew the meeting was taking place, trying to calm himself. 

“Ease your breathing or you’ll make yourself dizzy,” Haji commented, walking beside him. 

Apparently, he was doing a bad job. “I’ve just never done anything like this before. I’m nervous.” 

“What are you talking about? Being cute and curious is literally all you do.” 

The redhead started to laugh, then saw the seriousness in the woman. “Thanks, Haji; I really appreciate that.” 

“You’re welcome. Now go work that charm on foreign rulers.” 

Another breath, and Anju took hold of the door, opening it to gaze impassively into the room. Aside from Tovi and Remi, Amanto was present (with Tai in his lap- that little shit), another, paler man he didn’t know, but given that Sadzi was to his right, Anju put his money on that being the king. None of them seemed particularly bothered by his appearance. 

Across the table, however, the three men with skin so dark it seemed to have a violet hue and burning orange eyes did not look at all happy. Things must’ve been getting hostile beforehand, as Tai stood and walked over to his friend to lead him away, saying, “You’re bored too, huh? Come on, we can occupy yourselves over here.” 

‘Over here’ was another table a foot or two from the first, smaller, with some food and drink, and two women with the same coloring as the visiting men and barely any clothing were already sitting. They weren’t talking, nor did they seem particularly pleased about being present, somberly staring at the ground. “The northern end seems… severe,” he noted to his friend in their native language. 

“They are,” Tai agreed, taking a sip from a glass before offering it to him. “And in much worse moods than anyone thought,” he added with a meaningful look. Mission aborted. Anju gave a nod, and Tai relaxed. 

After taking a mouthful of the drink himself -quite good, tasted tropical- he sat beside one of the women, but as soon as he opened his mouth, gray-eyed man clapped a hand over it. “Don’t,” came the warning. “You’ll just get them in trouble.” 

“For talking?” 

“That’s what ‘bound concubine’ means to them. The only person they can interact with is the person they’re bound to.” 

“And here…” 

“That’d be you and me, Anju. Have you noticed many restrictions?” 

“The exact opposite.” He cast a look at the women, still holding their stances. Geez. Not even a book between them. That was just cruel. “Did they get a say?” 

“It’s considered an honor for the king to want you in such a way.” 

“So no.” 

“No. Tamar as a whole is sexual, but the northern and southern ends violently disagree on what that should mean.” 

“…Hence these meetings?” 

“More or less, yeah.” 

Anju sat his head on his friend’s shoulder, trying not to appear too interested in the proceedings across from them. 

And after about five minutes, he truly wasn’t. Reports of economics and trade agreements and politics all wrapped in thinly-veiled antagonism. Ick. There was movement in the corner of his eye, and he turned a little to look. The visiting man on the end just across from them had his pen in his mouth- and an appraising look in his eye while he licked the length of it. Some things didn’t need translating. “Feel free to tattle on him,” Tai spoke, apparently noting the behavior as well. “That’s very out of line.” 

“Don’t mind if I do,” was the reply, and walked back over to his lover. Tovi was slouching back, so it was too easy to slide into his lap. 

“Something wrong, my heart?” he asked the redhead, who cast a disgusted look in the pen-licker’s direction. 

The prince’s face furrowed with concern. “Did he try something?” 

“No, but he’s making it plain he wants to.” 

“Is there a problem, Prince Tovi?” the orange-eyed man in the middle spoke, and Anju had to remind himself to pretend he didn’t understand. 

“As long as Mr. Canmo keeps to himself, no, there isn’t.” 

“Because of a concubine’s whining?” 

“I know our rules are more lax than yours, Sire, but bound is still bound.” 

“Yet there’s nothing to him that suggests that,” was the dry reply. “You expect me to discipline my advisor when you could simply be making things up.” 

“…I admit I probably have been too lax, but I assure you what I say is true.” 

At that, the other man hit the man to his left over the head. Anju couldn’t stop a snort. “You can’t expect more than that for a misunderstanding,” the foreign king drawled. 

Tovi gave a nod. “Fair enough. Go back with Tai now, my heart,” he told his lover after a kiss to his cheek, the switch in languages nearly startling. “With luck, this will be over shortly.” 

“I could stay. Tai was just on Amanto’s lap, wasn’t he?” 

“Oh, my heart, please don’t play this game. I will see to you at the earliest possible moment.” 

“…If you insist.” 

“I do.” 

“Fine, then,” he sighed, but decided to give Remi’s shoulders a quick hug on the way by- the man flinched. Barely, and Anju was sure he only felt it because he was so close, but he’d more startled than surprised the prince. He decided he’d apologize later and walked back over to retake his seat. 

There was a bout of laughter he didn’t recognize, and looking again, saw it to be the man on the other side of the visiting trio. “Guess he wasn’t good luck for you, huh Canmo?” he snickered. The king hit him too, unimpressed. 

“Puh, who cares about a broken toy?” Camno drawled. 

“You do.” 

“Why would I-?” Anju tried, thankfully remembering to use his own tongue to question Tai, ignoring the derogatory remark- but that wasn’t really something Tovi did. 

“I’ll ask you to remind your men of where they are,” the prince spoke. “No one is spoken of in such a way here, especially when it’s because of wounded pride.” 

“Canmo, keep your trap shut,” the northern king drawled. “That’s not why I brought you.”

“…Apologizes.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Tai was replying with a chuckle of his own. “Red’s considered a lucky color, so… and probably because they don’t usually see a lot of them in this country, especially the northern end, redheads are considered lucky.” 

“Especially if you nail one?” 

Another nervous laugh. “Yeah. Amanto likes to say me and him are double lucky, even if my hair isn’t nearly as red as you two.” 

“…Does Tovi think that?” 

“I don’t doubt he thinks you’re lucky, but I don’t know about as the hair color thing as a whole.” 

When the meeting finally did end, Chadad was the first one out after a polite nod to his visitors, Sadzi at his heels. The remaining king shook hands with both Remi and Tovi, saying something lowly to the second man parting with his companions, the women following after him in a hurry. 

Amanto came over to collect Tai, who immediately and gleefully jumped to his lover’s shoulders. The older redhead sighed, but accepted it, and the two were gone as well. 

The two men still present remained at the table, eyeing each other… was that worry? Tovi noticed Anju’s gaze and beckoned him over, and the redhead was pulled to his lap. “I think you’re concerned over nothing,” Remi was saying. “He wouldn’t dare actually try anything.” 

“Who?” Anju asked. “The creepy guy?” 

“There is a thick line between hitting on and harassment, and that imbecile jumps it every time, which is why Amanto comes to these things too whenever possible- he’s the most talented mediator known to man. Today he just decided to stay even though Cela didn’t show. Sickness, you think?” he added to the older man.

“Sickness?” Anju asked.

Remi got to his feet to close the door, then returned to his seat. In a low voice, and in the language less familiar to himself, he spoke, “Morning sickness, probably. She’s pregnant.” 

Anju’s first instinct was to offer congratulations, but the ominous looks around him stilled his words. “Is that… bad?” he did ask. 

“Not bad exactly, but many would see that as a weakened state, and Cela can’t afford to show weakness, especially to those men. This morning she was… Well. Coming to the meeting would not have been good for anyone.” 

“… Tai said tempers were up anyhow.” 

“They were,” Remi groaned. “Those pompous, pure-blooded morons think the moon and stars exist to serve them.” 

Pure-blooded? So no mixing with the outside world, so to speak. Was that why they looked so different? Huh. The shorter-haired prince looked really angry, and so tired from the ball of energy he’d been just that morning, and Anju found himself wanting to cheer the other man up. “That can’t be right,” he spoke. “I could’ve sworn the moon and stars existed for you.” 

He felt relief when he saw the other’s countenance lighten. “What about Tovi, then?” he smiled. 

The redhead turned to the pony-tailed prince. “Yours is the sun,” he spoke, now feeling a little flushed in the center of attention. 

“How very kind,” was the reply, and stole a kiss. “But then, what’s left for you?” 

“The earth itself,” Remi spoke first. “Or the sky in which both reside.” 

“Yes,” Tovi agreed. “The sky for you.” 

Anju wasn’t sure how to reply, so he buried his face in the prince’s neck, the other chuckling. “Let’s go out to that clearing again,” he finally spoke, a little worried his voice would be too muffled to be heard. 

“That’s a lovely idea,” Tovi told him. “We can all head out tonight.” 

“Or we could bring a picnic down so not to miss dinner and get there that much sooner,” Remi suggested. 

“Yes, no ulterior motives there,” the other raven head drawled, rolling his eyes. 

“Tovi, I am made of ulterior motives.” 

“I am very, very aware, Remi, but we should at least stop in my room to get this one a band. They’re going to be here a few days at this rate and I don’t want Camno thinking he has a loophole even though he’s very informed.” 

“Fair point; I should stop into my study anyhow. I’ll meet you in your room after.” 

“Agreed. Come with me, my heart.” 

Anju followed, smiling to himself as Tovi took his hand for the walk, and once they’d entered their destination, asked, “What did the king mean when he said there was nothing to me suggesting I was yours?”

“The band I mentioned. It was something that slipped my mind, and I do apologize,” Tovi replied, rummaging in a small box to produce a band of gold, which he gently clasped to his lover’s upper arm. “Please keep this on you and in view the next couple days, at least.” 

“…Sign of station?” He had noticed a similar one on Tai’s arm but had just thought it was another accessory.

“A formality only, because our current guests are actual pieces of shit.” 

Anju snorted. “Kind of comforting, actually. I didn’t realize I was officially bound to you.” 

The taller man smiled. “Agrees with you, does it?” 

He nodded. 

“…There’s something else I should probably tell you, if for no other reason than if you find out later from someone else, I don’t want you to think I was intentionally keeping it from you.” 

“Okay.” 

“…In this country, a person may marry as many times as they like, so long as they can support all the spouses they take. I haven’t said as much not because the idea of being married to you doesn’t agree with me, but because being married to me comes with a lot of responsibility I didn’t think would agree with you.” 

“What, my day would suddenly be filled with paperwork and playing nice with nobles like you and Remi?” 

Tovi nodded. 

“Then, yeah, you’re right- I’m good.” 

The prince laughed. “This way, you get all the perks of being together without all the boring parts. Your time is your own. Enjoy it.”

“I do my best.” 

“Good.” 

“Tovi,” Anju carefully spoke after a moment. “…Am I Remi’s too? He said, while you were gone, I was his responsibility, but I didn’t know if that meant because of something like this, or you’d asked him to keep an eye on me, or… whatever.” 

“I did ask him to keep an eye on you, but… technically, yes, because we’re going to be married, and more so when we are. But you still shouldn’t feel pressed to do any more with him or me than you feel comfortable doing.” 

“…The thing Remi has with restraints… I thought it was a stupid power thing, but… it’s something more, isn’t it?” he asked, remembering the sharp flinch from earlier. 

The prince let out a long breath. “There are many cases where it’s that simple, but in Remi’s case, yes, there is more to it. Well, it was a thing before, but… not a needed thing. I hope you understand that it’s not my story to tell.” 

“…Yeah. I do.” 

Tovi chuckled, pulling his lover close. “I’m sure he’d tell you if you asked.” 

“How do you know that?”

The other shifted to look at him, a kind smile on his face. “Because when I walked in on the two of you in his study, I saw something I never thought I’d see, and I don’t just mean the two of you together. Remi was trusting you to keep your hands where you promised, and I thought he was long past the ability. He was meeting you halfway, Anju, best he could. I know he’s crass and borderline rude at times, but his affection is not something I’d take for granted.” 

The other managed a small smile. “Clearly. You’re marrying him.” 

“Go talk to him. Come and get me when you’re done and we’ll all go to the clearing.” 

“All right, all right,” the other sighed, getting up after giving his lover a kiss. “I’ll go talk to him. Seems like a bad idea if he’s in a mood, though.” 

“He’s not Amanto- it’ll be fine.” 

Anju snorted and went on his way.

Remi’s study wasn’t far, two hallways down, wide doors on the right. Forgetting he hadn’t been summoned (though knocking still would’ve been the polite thing to do), he walked right in. His gaze went to the desk in the middle of the space first, and saw it empty. Still curious about the numerous novels on the shelves, his attention turned to the walls, and in doing so, found his quarry in a little windowed nook, his own attention held on a book held in front of him and leaning on his knees, but he was flipping through it quickly, like he was looking for a specific part. 

Remi didn’t so much as flinch at his visitor’s entry, so involved with the pages. Anju could relate; Nega’d had to shake himself back to reality on more than one occasion. He quietly closed the door. 

Despite how similar the two princes looked, there were clear differences between them, differences Anju wasn’t sure he could put into words. It was more than Remi had short hair and Tovi long, or that Tovi had a birthmark on his shoulder and Remi didn’t; it was something in how each of them presented themselves that made it all too easy for the redhead to tell the two apart. 

“Anju.” He was called out of his observations by the occupant noticing his presence. “Sorry; Am I taking too long?” 

“I… wanted to ask you something,” he replied, the switch in languages fluid at this point. 

“Please,” the other man smiled. “Sit with me,” was the added invitation, tucking his legs underneath himself to make room. “What did you want to ask?” 

Anju complied with the request, but paused after sitting, gaze drifting again to the shelves filling the walls. “Have you read all of these?” 

“Most of them, yes,” Remi smiled in reply. “But I doubt that’s what you left Tovi to ask.” 

“I just… don’t want to be intrusive.” 

The prince laughed “That word does not exist in my vocabulary.” 

The other snorted. “That’s what Tovi said. I was wondering… if there was a reason you prefer those you’re… with to be restrained.” 

Almost surprisingly, he continued to smile. “And I was wondering if you’d ever ask or continue assuming I was an asshole on a power high.” 

“Not an asshole. But yes, power high. At the meeting, when I tried to hug you but you weren’t expecting it, you flinched, and more than just in surprise. I started wondering if I was wrong. Assumptions… usually are.” 

“You were. Tovi’s not the only lover I’ve ever cared for, not I to him, and I don’t mean you.” 

“If you’re trying to get me jealous, you will be violently unsuccessful.” 

“Just aware, in case you weren’t already.” 

“Tovi hasn’t told me much about his past, but I haven’t really told him much, either… Not much to tell. Sorry, you were saying?” 

“Yes, yes,” was the reply, his own stare momentarily out the window at some children playing outside. “A dear friend of mine, for as long as I could remember. We decided to be lovers, and became even closer. I didn’t think anything could break the bond between us.” His eyes, now cold and stagnant, returned to the redhead. “Evidentially, the right amount of money could.” 

“Your friend betrayed you.” Explained a lot. Everything, actually. If someone still wanted to get to know you despite you acting like a dick, that was someone you wanted to keep around.

“Tried to choke me while we were having our way with each other.” 

“Obviously didn’t succeed.” 

“No,” was the melancholy reply. “Tovi tried telling me for days that Ricki seemed strange, but I turned away from what is now so obvious. If Tovi hadn’t been keeping his eyes and ears open, I wouldn’t be here to have this conversation with you.” 

“…Who put them up to that? I mean, not to be rude-” 

“What go after the second born? If I’m dead, and say, war is declared and the king and queen are killed in battle… Well.” 

“What, the northern king could just take over?” 

“I’m sure there’d be some spiel about finally uniting us all that would be pure garbage, but, yes. That’s what Ricki told me, but more than that, every time that man looks at me…” 

“Yeah,” Anju offered after a shudder. “I know what you mean.” 

“Sent that gaze your way, did he? I thought he just hated everyone in Southern Tamar.” 

“On their way out, he sent a look over that was… creepy. But I suppose I’m even worse. I don’t even have the excuse of being born here; I came of my own free will.” 

“And may I daresay it looks like we get to keep you.” 

Anju chuckled with him. “I still get a wave of nausea just looking at the ships in the harbor. You’re stuck with me.” 

“I am glad to hear that.” 

“Are you? I kind of get the feeling I’m a thorn in your side, so to speak,” he quickly added, remembering that the other would take the term literally. 

Remi’s smile didn’t falter. “You’re adjusting. We both are. That inevitably includes stress and awkwardness. I like to think both are lessening, though.” ‘

“…Tovi did say he didn’t think he’d ever see you trust someone as much as you did me the first time we were in here.” 

“You said something had to change between us. I realized you were right. If you had Tovi’s trust, I felt I could meet you halfway.” 

“…Tovi’s the only one you trust?” 

“Currently. I think the time is approaching quickly where that will no longer be the case. And I look forward to it,” was the add. 

Anju felt his cheeks flush. “Can I ask… what happened to Ricki?” 

“You can, but I’d rather you didn’t.” 

“…All right.” He let his gaze wander to the shelves again. 

“Tovi tells me you like to read as well.” 

The redhead’s attention returned to the prince with a nod. “And you have quite the collection.” 

“They’re all in Tamarian, but if you read it as well as you speak it, that will hardly be a problem for you. Go ahead, look around. If you see one you like, feel free to borrow it.” 

Anju gave a nod. “Thank you.” 

But as he walked around the miniature library, his thoughts began to wander. Remi said he was trying to meet himself halfway, despite his own discomfort. If he thought well of Remi, and at this point he did, shouldn’t he be doing the same thing? It did seem like the civil thing to do, but he didn’t like the idea of doing something like that out of obligation, real or implied. 

But there had to be some way to show his appreciation. 

Actually. Yeah. That could work, provided it was handled correctly. Turning back to the nook the prince had settled himself back into, he began again. “Could I ask you something else?” 

Remi chuckled, putting the pages down again. “Of course.” 

“…What do you mean by ‘rope?’ Anju finally dared, hoping it wasn’t what his own mind kept recalling. 

A spark did light those golden eyes for a half-second, then a realization seemed to dawn on him. “Of course,” he muttered, making a straight line for his desk. “It is not what you would think,” was the add. “I should’ve put this together sooner. Ah,” the prince smiled, producing a bound-length, but it was black and tidy and nothing like the frayed fibers that had bit into the redhead’s wrists in the past. “Here,” he smiled again, handing it over like an offering. 

Cautiously, Anju reached out a hand for it. 

It was smooth. Soft, even. Brow furrowing, he took a hold of it, examining it further. “Definitely… not what I was expecting,” he muttered, absentmindedly switching to his native language. 

“I am all about comfort, Anju,” Remi replied, keeping a few inches away. “I would expect nothing less myself, so it seems only fair.” 

“…Makes sense,” was the returned mutter, the other’s words returning him to the new language. He slowly unraveled the coil wrapped around itself. In the corner of his vision, he saw Remi had his hands behind himself, probably in self-restraint. Anju sat up on the desk, still running the fluid length through his fingers and around his hands. 

“…May I?” the prince’s cautious tone came, and the other looked up at his cautiously optimistic gaze. His hands were still behind his back. 

“Okay,” was the quiet agreement. He almost expected the darker-toned man’s movements to be quick and eager, but Remi kept his calm state, carefully taking the rope back and not tying it exactly, but just wrapping it snugly- and only around one wrist before looking back at the redhead, eyes searching for signs of discomfort. 

“It’s so soft,” Anju spoke. 

“May I?” the prince asked again, and the redhead, fascinated focus still on the rope, nodded. 

Gently, Remi brought up the other man’s left wrist to join the first, palms up. He watched as the prince wrapped the cord around both of them, then a few times between them, securing it snugly, but not painfully. 

“Still all right?” 

Anju nodded. “I still don’t get it, but I don’t mind it nearly as much as I thought.” It was like something in the back of his mind wanted to set off and panic, but he was too… comfortable. He still wanted Tovi around before- Oh. Looking up again, he saw the study door open just a bit. “Seems we have a spy.” 

“Oh?” the other asked, looking himself as his fiancé came in. 

“When Anju didn’t come storming right back, I was hoping you two were getting along, but I didn’t dare let anything on this level cross my mind,” the newcomer spoke, closing the door again- Anju swore heard the lock click as well. 

“We’re not having sex,” the redhead drawled while his lover approached, then let out an undignified yelp when the man’s arms wrapped him and pulled him close. 

“Not yet, no,” he grinned, and gave his lover’s cheek a kiss. 

“You’re insatiable.” 

“Look who’s talking.” 

“…I guess you have me there.” 

“And speaking of, I think you deserve a reward for your bravery,” Tovi’s husky voice spoke by his ear; the whisper of breath making him shudder. 

“It’s not… anything.” 

“I disagree. We both do, I think,” was the assured reply, eyes wandering to the other prince, who nodded, his own gaze still on the redhead. “Well then. There’s a reward coming your way, Anju.” 

Even though he had no way of knowing exactly what that reward was, he groaned, not doubting he’d love whatever form it took. Tovi’s hands were already down his waist and over his hips before the sound finished, releasing his hardening member to the air. 

Another, longer, groan left him when Remi’s hot mouth closed over it, sucking him gently to start, and the red mop rolled onto Tovi’s shoulder, savoring the sensations elevating his breathing. 

Tovi’s hands continued to taunt him, fingers grazing skin and nipples while his mouth and teeth left light nips on his neck and shoulders- until a hard bite came down on the curve of his neck and Anju arched into both mouths. “G-good…” 

Remi’s ministrations increased, and Tovi continued pressing the sensitive spot he’d bitten with his tongue. The both of them felt so good, it wouldn’t be long, not nearly as long as he would’ve liked… 

A loud cry left him when his orgasm hit, a shudder running through him in the aftermath. “A satisfactory reward, my heart?” 

“Take me,” Anju breathed before he could think to stop himself. “Take me, I can feel how hard you are.” 

“I would never deny you anything, and least of all that,” was the returned purr. “Hook your arms around my neck so you can keep your balance.” 

“Come on,” the younger man pleaded, rolling his hips against his lover’s own. “I need you.” 

“I see that,” the other replied, taking a familiar bottle from Remi. “But I need you to be patient with me. Can you do that for me, my heart?” 

“H-Hurry.” 

“Of course.” 

There was a little readjusting so Tovi was kneeling completely on the desk, Anju’s now-bare legs spread on either side of them, and the eye-patched man felt so lewd, realizing he’d essentially put himself on display- but to a very captive audience. The appreciation in Remi’s eyes while he stroked himself did wonders for his own embarrassment. 

Tovi’s fingers felt wonderful, the always did, but it wasn’t until that hard length slid inside him that Anju called out again, immediately starting to move with his lover. “Y-Yes, yes…” he moaned , tone building as his release began to do the same. “More, Tovi, more!”

The prince responded in kind, moving as hard and fast as he could in this position, fingers digging bruises into his lover’s hips. 

Anju’s gaze fell on Remi again, pumping himself much more quickly, his own golden gaze not leaving the scene before him. “Gonna…” 

Hot streams shot up against his stomach to drip down his legs and puddle on the desk and floor, but Tovi didn’t let up, still seeking his own release, and Anju’s hyper-aware body surged with pleasure, voice crying out to fill the space. His blurry vision did notice Remi come over his hand, but Tovi was still going, and the back of his mind wondered what was keeping the other man. 

Anju was hard again, a third orgasm building, and a howl left him when he felt Remi’s mouth on him again. He felt Tovi’s warmth fill him again, but that pace still didn’t slow, the noise they made that much more obscene. 

And wonderful. It was an awful thing to want, and it was all the redhead craved. “Yes, yes…” 

His next orgasm hit him hard, especially when he felt Tovi fill him again, and he collapsed against the taller body, panting hard. 

“Are you all right, my heart?” 

“Fantastic,” he muttered back contently. 

“So easy to please, this one,” Remi chuckled. 

“Be even more pleased if someone untied me,” Anju spoke for himself. 

“Oh, if you insist,” the native prince sighed, coming around to do so. 

“Can only have my arms back so long before they start to hurt. Though not entirely a bad hurt,” he realized, drowsily stretching the limbs out a bit. 

“So it doesn’t disagree with you?” Remi dared cheekily, wrapping the length of rope back up. 

“Don’t get cocky; I’m not saying you get to do that every time.” 

“Me? Getting cocky? Tovi, do you hear this?”

The other prince shrugged. “He’s not wrong. Get those wipes so we can clean up here.” 

“Ugh, everyone’s against me.” 

“You poor thing,” Anju cut in. “How do you deal?” 

A coy grin crossed his face, pulling a few of the wipes from the box for himself before handing it over. “I’d be happy to show you once you’ve had a chance to recover.” 

Anju took the hard box, unimpressed. Hygiene did seem very important here, though with the amount of sex that took place, it was pretty understandable. “In that case then, didn’t you just show me?” 

“No, I didn’t. I meant something you’ve already stated you don’t care for.” 

The redhead searched his memory. Oh. “That orgasm-denial thing?” 

The other smiled, nodding serenely. 

“Remi loves watching his partner squirm,” Tovi provided. 

“Then maybe I should be the one watching you two sometime.” The princes shared a look of surprise. “What? Should I not be acclimating?” 

“No, no, definitely yes. We just didn’t expect that from you… at least not this soon. Please don’t take our surprise for alarm. Are you sure about that?” 

“If I turn into a jealous bitch, I’ll just join in. If that’s okay.” 

“Oh, Anju- that’s always okay.”


	7. Chapter 7

There was another meeting, another try, the next afternoon. According to Remi, this garbage could go on for at least a week. Fun. As they’d been sidelined the previous day, the trio planned to go to the clearing that evening instead. 

This time, Anju arrived with Tovi and Remi, the pony-tailed prince taking the redhead’s hand and pulling him to his own lap when he sat. “Hey now,” Anju chided him lightly. “Isn’t this behavior frowned upon?” 

“We’re the only ones here, my heart,” Tovi replied. “Remi and I could tag team you on the table.” 

“And when other people start coming in?” 

“They’ll get the most fantastic show they’ll ever see.” 

Anju smiled. “Tempting, but probably not the best idea if those guys are so easily provoked.” 

“I disagree. Every good meeting should start with an orgy.” 

“Orgy… wouldn’t that mean other people touching me?” 

“Fair point. No orgy.” 

The redhead chuckled, settling back against his lover, even closing his eye. He wasn’t sleeping, but definitely drifting, listening to the voices around himself. At first, those present chatting with each other, some light teasing… a wonderfully relaxing atmosphere. 

The door opened. Anju stiffened, thinking it the visiting royals, but Tovi remained relaxed himself, greeting King Chadad and Queen Cela with the others. The redhead thought maybe he should be a little less lax with the royals present, but his lover had also started idly stroking his hair- he wasn’t flinching. 

Chadad seemed to be as easy-going as those already present, a far cry from the still, well-mannered man from the day before, but it wasn’t news to Anju that sometimes you had to put on a mask for certain people. 

“Aw, is this the magical redhead I’ve heard so much about?” a woman’s voice cooed, very close. Queen Cela? Was she feeling better today? Anju didn’t think himself magical, but he wasn’t going to fight the opinion. 

Tovi chuckled, body slightly vibrating. “My Anju. Yes.” 

“Just yours, is he?” Remi’s voice came. “I thought we were sharing now.” 

“I said he was mine, but I never said he wasn’t yours as well.” 

Anju started laughing. He couldn’t help it- these two were just too ridiculous. There was a thin woman standing next to him, with dark hair and orange eyes but skin the same shade as the princes’ own. Going off what he’d learned so far, she must be pretty close to pureblood herself. 

“You little eavesdropper,” Remi accused, distracting him from the thought pattern, but he was snickering too. 

“Oh, I’m in trouble because you assumed I was asleep?” 

“You knew exactly what you were doing.” 

“Well,” Tovi interrupted the banter with a smile. “At least now I can introduce you properly. Cela, this is Anju, who I dragged across the ocean to live with us. Anju, this is Cela, the only woman alive who could hope to melt Fredrick Chadad’s heart.” 

“I hear you talking about me,” the blond remarked dryly, not looking up from some paperwork. 

“I don’t care if you hear me or not,” was the return in good humor, but all laughter died when the final participants walked in. 

“Should I go?” Anju muttered quietly to Tovi. “Tai’s not here, and neither are those two women from yesterday-” 

“You’re fine where you are, if you’d like to stay,” his lover told him. “But I certainly understand if this is a place you’d rather not be.” 

“It’s where you are,” was the flushed reply. “I’m fine here.” 

Tovi’s hands were in his hair again, fondness in his eyes. “A real nap, this time?” 

“Not gonna lie, that’s looking really good. You two killed my stamina last night.” 

“If you two are quite finished,” the visiting king spoke as Tovi chuckled. “Could we begin?” 

“Not too big on affection in the north, are they?” 

“Anju,” Remi spoke in a tone that suggested he be quiet, but also seemed to be trying not to laugh at the comment himself, then turned his attention back to the visitors. “We’re waiting for Amanto still, but he should be in shortly.” 

“I suggest you hurry him along, then.” 

Remi paused, clearly not liking the tone, turning back to Anju to ask, “Will you do a favor?” 

“Find Amanto?” 

“Checking his usual places, yes.” 

The other gave a nod, though still annoyed he had to get up. He’d been comfortable, dammit. Well, the sooner he found Amanto, the sooner he’d get back in Tovi’s lap, he rationalized, and made his way to the other redhead’s room. 

He was only about a quarter of the way to his destination when Tai started coming into view, barreling from the opposite direction. The blond grabbed his friend’s hand as he made his way by, abruptly interrupting his attempt at a greeting. “What’s wrong?” he tried. 

Still no reply, continuing to drag himself along. He seemed to be heading to the meeting room, so Anju figured he (and everyone else) would get an explanation there. 

His theory proved correct. Tai burst through the door, still tightly keeping the redhead’s grasp. He looked like he was about to make a declaration to those gathered, but when his gaze fell upon the foreign king, his features twisted further into fury, sneering instead, “How dare you.” 

“Excuse me?” the man asked. 

“Amanto is late because he’s helping tend to the two you left for dead,” the dry tone returned. 

“They’ve endured worse and survived. It’s why they’re favorites.” 

When Tai let go of his hand, Anju instinctively looked down to it- and nearly missed his friend trying to lunge over the table at the royal. Remi caught him, and carried him, still flailing and cussing, from the room. Anju followed, but didn’t miss the off-handed remark of, “Goodness, so much discord over concubines.” 

“I suggest you watch your words,” Cela sharply returned. Anju himself stalled, ready and willing to give his own opinion on the matter, but his hand was grabbed and pulled forward again- this time by Remi, and while still restraining Tai. How strong was this guy? 

Anju decided not to fight it, knowing what he had to say would not be well received and not wanting to get his lovers in trouble- besides, it sounded like the man had some legal comeuppance coming. 

Remi stopped at the other end of the hall, bringing the two into another room like the first, only this one was empty. He shut the door before putting Tai down, staring him down sternly. “You know better than that.” 

The other was quiet a moment, and when he spoke, it wasn’t exactly a reply. “Remi, those women could die. How do you not lose your mind over that?” 

“Years of practice. We put up with a lot from those assholes, but this- especially if one or both of them does die- will not be overlooked.” 

Tai scoffed. “Yes, it will. That piece of garbage will start bellowing about war and Cela will fold. I know no one wants to, and it’s awful, I don’t want it either, but just to fold…” His voice was cracking, eyes watering…

Remi pulled him close. “I know exactly how you feel. It’s how we all feel, but we can only bark at each other from opposite sides for so long.” 

Then Anju had a thought. “What if… it wasn’t the whole country, just the monarch? I mean, not ‘just,’ obviously, but-” 

“Given what I told you of my sister yesterday, I am surprised to hear you say that.” 

“Sister? But-” 

“Ah, now I understand,” Remi spoke. “There is such a tradition, but if I recall correctly… It would have to be discussed.” 

He’d voiced the idea on a whim, but was now feeling guilty for it. The idea did cut casualties, but still put at least one good person at risk, if not more if the wrong side came out victorious. 

“I need to head back,” the prince was continuing. “Please stay here, you two.” 

“Afraid I’ll beat Cela to kicking his ass?” Tai drawled. Did he not know she was pregnant? Oh! Remi was her brother, so of course she’d tell him, and he’d chosen to tell himself and Tovi, probably against her wishes. It wasn’t likely Tai knew. But even if that weren’t so, wouldn’t-

“Yes,” Remi smiled now, weariness in his tone. “Now stay.” 

“Chadad wouldn’t be the one kicking ass?” Anju asked, attempting to calm his still-volatile friend and wanting an answer. 

“Of course not, why- Oh. You hadn’t noticed? I mean, it’s not obvious, but… Okay, history lesson,” he spoke, sitting on the table and patting the spot beside him, which his friend took. “The only ‘Tamar’ used to be the northern end. Probably not a surprise that a lot of shit that’s done there people didn’t want to put up with- to this day, people are sneaking over the borders- especially women. You heard what that ass was saying about them.” 

“He… was saying ‘concubine,’ wasn’t he? I thought that was why you were so mad.” 

“The two ends of the country have been separated so long some words have shifted in meaning, and it doesn’t help when they’re close to begin with. He wasn’t saying concubine, he was saying woman.”

“…Shit.” 

“Yeah. If you think Newhaven is patriarchal, you haven’t seen anything until you’ve been to Northern Tamar. Southern Tamar is the opposite; a woman named Tirei dared start a revolt and it ended in the founding of this end of the country,” Tai smiled. 

“Cela’s ancestor, I’m guessing.” That was why Remi had gotten angry. But after he’d seemed to understand the, well, misunderstanding…

His friend nodded. “But things have always been tense between the two sides. A lot of people think they should be two separate countries, others that the northern end should be overtaken, and I’m sure there’s people there that think that about us.” 

“But even if the latter were achieved,” a new voice spoke, and the two looked over to see Amanto had joined them, cigarette in hand. “That would mean a hell of a lot of work for the current ruler, and presumably after a long and expensive war campaign.” 

“So everyone just stays hostile,” Anju summarized. 

“Mm. Are you all right?” the newcomer asked his lover, who gave a nod. Amanto walked the rest of the way over, wrapping an arm around the shorter body, his free hand taking a drag. 

“…Are they gonna be okay?” Anju dared. 

“Still too early to tell. It depends on how much they want to live at this point, and belonging to that idiot, that can’t be very much.” 

Anju hoped with all his heart that Amanto was wrong. 

Tovi joined them a little while later, expression tired and strained, nearly dragging his feet while he walked in to pull Anju into a tight embrace. “What’s the verdict?” Amanto asked first. 

His brother was still looking at his lover. “Your suggestion was something that was in practice many years ago. So long, that the official wording of it specifically states at the two parties seeking resolution may chose a champion for themselves, but both parties fighting have to be male.” 

“She picked Remi, didn’t she?” his brother spoke up again. 

“It only makes sense that she’d pick the finest swordsman available,” he replied, looking over now. 

“Last I knew the two of you were pretty well tied.”

“He still beats me every time and is a thousand percent more dedicated. Trust me, she’s made the wise choice. And I look forward to seeing him slit that pervert’s neck tomorrow.” 

Anju didn’t like seeing him so torn, nor did he care for the lump building in his own throat. “But… if he…” 

“Oh, are you worried for me, Anju?” aforementioned prince’s voice teased. “I suppose I’ll let that go since you’ve yet to see what I can do with a blade.” 

“Tonight, perhaps?” his fiancé suggested. “I’d hate to think you were getting out of practice.” 

“Me? Never. But I’m certainly not above proving it if it’ll calm the storm in your eyes.” 

That… was neither direct not logical. These two idiots were just as worried and scared as everyone around them. 

“No matter,” Amanto spoke again, breaking the silence. “I suggest the lot of us get some fresh air and food.” 

“Pool time!” Tai cheerily agreed. 

“Probably a good idea,” Tovi quietly agreed, taking Remi’s hand into his own. 

The walk down was quiet for the small group- until they got to their destination. Remi released Tovi’s grasp to take the few steps to the side of the pool when he unceremoniously pulled off his shirt and dove right in. 

Tovi was right behind him, but he didn’t bother with his shirt, swimming up to his fiancé to pin him up against the side of the pool in a long, deep kiss. When the two parted, Tovi took a long, deep breath- and was under the water, around the other prince’s midsection. Remi’s head lolled back with a groan, while he was sucked off, and Anju came over to sit on the ledge beside him. “Wow,” he muttered. “Hope Tovi can hold his breath awhile.” 

“Three minutes,” Remi moaned. 

“Ah, not the first time you two have done this.” 

Another pleased groan, but no words. They really weren’t needed anyhow. Watching him, Anju leaned down to capture those lips himself, softly and languidly, while Tovi was still under the water. 

“Mm,” Remi smiled. “T-hat’s the first t-time you’ve kissed m-me. I do hope it’s… not because… you think I’m to die tomorrow.” 

“Whatever happens tomorrow, it was overdue. But, for the record, I hope you don’t die tomorrow.” 

“Aw… that’s the… sweetest thing you’ve… ever said to me.” 

“… That’s kind of sad, actually.” 

“T-Then I’ll ha-have to… be sure… give you many more chance-” His words were cut off by several deep gasps, Tovi surfacing for a long gulp of air with a very self-satisfied smirk. 

“I think that’s a new record.” 

“You’re so cocky,” Remi scolded him, then pulled him in for another kiss. “Going to join us, Anju?” he asked afterward. 

“Well, see, this end would go well over my head, and I can’t swim, so-” 

“You what? Seriously?”

The redhead shrugged. “Never really had to learn. I know what you’re gonna offer, Tovi, and I’d really rather go out to the clearing again.” 

“As you wish,” aforementioned man smiled. “I believe that would agree with all parties involved, yes?” 

“You certainly don’t have to ask me twice,” Remi replied. 

“Then it’s settled.” 

“Wasn’t there mention of a picnic?” Anju asked. 

“Ex-excuse me,” a tiny, tiny voice spoke, and the trio turned to see a child in a ratty-looking cloak that, aside from her face, covered her small form. A child with dark violet skin and orange eyes once she stood straight again. “I’m so very sorry for disturbing you. Are you Prince Remi?”

“I am, and you’re not bothering me, Little One,” Remi replied with a smile, heaving himself out of the water to sit beside her on the ledge. “Did you lose sight of your guardian?” 

She shook her head. “Mama’s at home, and Father… is your guest. He doesn’t know I’m here. I snuck into the back of the carriage.” 

Concern deepened on the prince’s face. “What is it you need from me?” 

“M-May we live here? How he treats our mothers, treats us, promises every day that once we’re grown-” 

Remi pulled the sobbing child close. “You’re here now, and you’re staying,” he spoke. “And how people are treated in Northern Tamar is about to undergo a vast change.” 

A sniff. “War?”

“A simple challenge that, once won, this conflict will be over. And a new one will begin,” he sighed. “Will you two wait here a moment?” he asked his lovers, and each gave a nod. “Can I pick you up?” he asked the child, and she nodded as well.

“Poor kid,” Anju muttered after they’d gone. 

“Mm,” Tovi agreed, then raised his arms up out of the water. “Come here,” he requested. 

“Um, Tovi, did you miss that whole ‘not being able to swim’ thing?” 

“I didn’t. Don’t you trust me?” 

Of course, but… Keeping his gaze off the deep water and on his lover, he reached out his hands to the prince’s shoulders, the man taking hold of him just under his arms. 

“Legs around my waist,” he spoke, lowering the redhead into the cool water, and was obeyed the instant it was physically possible. “Not so bad, is it?” 

“I’m clinging to you, so no,” was the reply, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“You’re fine, my heart- I’m not going to let you go.” 

“I believe you, I’m… just a little on edge.” 

Tovi chuckled. “Then let me see if I can’t calm you down,” he spoke, and lowered his mouth to bite down on his lover’s neck. Anju groaned lowly, not wanting to draw too much attention, despite that there were a few others about involved in the very same activity. “Didn’t you say you’d let them see and hear when I’m doing to you, my heart? We’ve been outside a few times now, but you’ve still kept to yourself.” 

“…Get me on solid ground, and I’ll be as loud as you want.” 

“You’ll scream for me?” the prince asked, heat making his eyes look molten. 

“Give me a reason to and I will.” 

Tovi groaned low, the appreciation bright in his golden eyes. 

Anju felt the side of the pool against his back again and hoisted himself up out of the water. The raven head tried for his pants, but he stood before the other man could get a good grip. “If you catch me, of course,” was the added grin, backing up. 

The heat didn’t leave the prince’s gaze, hoisting himself up as well, and Anju took off into the gardens. He wasn’t really trying to keep any distance between them, so Tovi caught up pretty quickly. “I’ve caught you again, my lovely nymph,” he spoke once getting his arms around the redhead again, face nuzzling into his neck. 

“Remi told me you told him the origin of that nickname,” Anju spoke, only half-accusatory. 

“I apologize if you didn’t want me to tell him, but I was only trying to prove a point.” 

“…Which point was that?” 

“That you’re perfect. Barely a moment’s hesitation and you were playing right along.” 

“It was… a little weird at first, but not hard at all once I saw your reactions.” 

“How could I not, with such a bright light surrendering to me? Will you again, my beautiful nymph?”

“You know the rules, Human,” Anju breathed at the shudder that ran through his lover’s body. “Keep making me feel so wonderful, and I’ll never leave you.” 

“Of course, my-” 

“I don’t just mean sex,” the redhead muttered, turning in the prince’s grasp. “You… take care of me.” 

“And I always will, for as long as you let me, my beating heart. Ah,” he added, looking past his partner. “Now I breathe as well,” he greeted his fiancé with a kiss. 

“How’s the kid?” Anju asked. 

“In Cela’s care, so I’m sure she’ll be fine with time,” Remi replied. 

“Do we know which asshole is her father?” Tovi added on. 

“Yes, and I’ll be ending his miserable life tomorrow anyhow.” 

“Glad to hear it,” was the reply, and stole another kiss. 

“Wasn’t there talk of a picnic earlier?” Anju asked, feeling oddly relieved with the three of them back in one place. 

“You promised me screaming,” Tovi reminded him. 

“Only if you did something worth screaming about,” the redhead reminded him. 

“Oh, I definitely think that’s manageable, my lovely nymph.” 

“There you go with the ‘my’ again,” Remi sighed. 

“Please forgive me, my breath; old habits die hard.” Anju thought about voicing a similar complaint, but… no. Fortunate or not, he liked the idea of belonging to them. “Will you assist me, then? I’m sure the two of us could have this little nymph losing his mind without breaking a sweat.” 

“Agreed,” the other prince replied, a lick to his lips before pulling the middle man close for a deep kiss. Anju moaned into his mouth, already writhing against the taller body, and more so when there was another flush behind him. “So easy to please,” Remi noted again. “Ready to go so quickly.” 

“I want it,” the redhead groaned. 

“What is it you want so badly, little nymph?”

“…Whatever you two want to give me, I know I’ll love.” 

“Such a gem,” the native prince spoke again, and pulled the patched man in for another kiss, whole-heartedly accepted. 

A sound spank hit his rear and Anju crumbled against him, barely hanging on until Remi supported him. Not really aware of the impact the gesture could have, just noting the flicker of change in the golden gaze before him, the redhead withdrew his grasp to fold both arms behind his back. The gaze changed again, but this time to a fondness so profound it nearly hurt to look at it. Remi loosed his limbs, and brought them back around his own shoulders. 

Anju kissed him again- then with a moan, Tovi’s hands traveling the length of his body. He had gained a few pounds despite his best efforts, but neither of his companions seemed to be minding- Tovi’s warm touch was caressing his stomach just as unflinchingly as every other body part he could reach. 

The sound of a bottle pop. Tovi had that on him all the time now, it seemed like, not wanting to be caught without it like that first time in the gardens back in Newhaven. 

He instinctively arched against the slicked fingers sliding inside him- then Remi got a snug grip on his shaft, starting to pump him and Anju could feel his legs getting more and more unstable. “Can’t… stand…” he managed. 

“Your grip on my shoulders tells that much,” Remi chuckled. “Tovi, there’s a bench a few paces behind you.” 

Anju let out a whine when the man’s warmth and touch left him. The remaining prince readjusted the redhead’s grip to be more secure, then lifted him up with his legs on either side of himself to carry him over without a single sign of struggling. Okay, seriously, how strong was Remi?

The musing would have to be left for another time, as when Anju was lowered, it was right onto Tovi’s thick shaft, filling him fully. There wasn’t a coherent thought in his head while the pony-tailed prince rocked his hips against him, and even less with Remi’s mouth and tongue over his own length. It was good, so good, but… “I w-want you. Both,” he managed. 

“Ah? Are you sure?” the mischievous face before him asked, as he felt the man behind himself smile against his shoulder. “Wouldn’t you like to come first?” 

“W-Want…” 

“Of course, but won’t you let me taste you first? I’m sure you’ll have at least one more in you.” 

Anju groaned at the words, as well as the very thought that Remi wanted to drink him down when he came, which the shorter-haired prince took as go-ahead, swallowing the shaft once more. 

The redhead called out again, melting against the body behind him. “You are close, aren’t you, my heart?” the husky, velvet tone muttered in his ear. “Let us see you at your most beautiful, completely lost in pleasure.” 

The words pushed him over the edge, coming hard down Remi’s throat, and despite what had been said, found himself a lot more exhausted than he normally was after only finishing once. And apparently, it was noticeable. 

“We’ll wait till later on to take him together,” Tovi spoke of his panting form. 

“No,” came the protest, but even he heard how weak it was. “I want-” 

“I don’t doubt it, my heart, but your body needs to rest, at least for a little while. We do still have tonight, you know.” 

“There should be some clean towels piled nearer to the pool- I’ll go get a couple,” Remi offered, the only one not covered in cum. 

Anju’s hazy gaze watched him walk the few feet over, himself tightly within Tovi’s grasp. Remi was reaching down to grab one, but it was snatched away- by that Canmo guy. He couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but their expressions (unsurprisingly) were clear hatred. “Um, Tovi?” he muttered, attempting to distract the raven head from his own neck. 

“Hn? Oh, I wouldn’t worry,” was the reply, again feeling a smile against his skin. “Remi can fend for himself- he’s been telling people off since he was ten.” 

“…You’ve known him that long?” 

“My mother was taking me back and forth from here from when I was an infant and didn’t stop until she physically no longer could. Remi and I have literally known each other all our lives. Well, I am technically younger than he is… you know what I mean, though.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet your mom. She sounds really nice.” 

“Likewise, my heart,” the prince replied, tilting his lover’s head for another kiss. 

“So, do you two still need these, or are we going for Round Two?” Remi’s kidding tone joined them. 

“Oh, no, we still need them,” Tovi replied, reaching for one.

“What’d that asshole want?” Anju asked, doing the same. 

“To gloat, but there’s no way he’s better than me with a sword.” 

“As long as you’re not cocky about it.” 

“I’m not and will gladly prove it.” 

“Please do,” Anju grinned. 

“Aw, Tovi, do you hear this? He’s flirting with me!” 

The other prince laughed. “Yes, I do.” His gaze moved to meet the redhead’s own. “And it’s very encouraging.” 

“So, uh, now what?” the patched man asked, hating how easily these two could make him flush in color. 

“I was thinking of getting some practice in,” Remi replied as Haji walked up to them. 

“Ugh, who wants what?” her charge sighed. 

“Amanto, and your attention for an unknown amount of time,” she replied. 

He sighed dramatically. “Fine. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he told his lovers, and followed the woman away. 

“I guess I’ll head over on my own then,” Remi spoke. 

“…Can I come with you?” Anju asked. 

Golden eyes blinked. “I’ve no objection, but you’ll probably be bored.” 

He shrugged. “If I’m bored, I’ll go find someone else to bother.” 

The prince snorted. “All right; this way, then.” 

&

About twenty minutes later, Anju could see why Remi thought he’d be bored. There was nothing for himself to do but sit in the shade and watch. But little did Remi know, that was plenty.

There were others in the area practicing their sword skills, some alone, some in groups. Remi wasn’t on his own five minutes before the challenges started coming. Tovi had said his fiancé was the best in the country, and Anju had just assumed it was loving praise for the man- it was looking like that was a widely-held opinion. 

Remi was making fairly easy work of most of his challengers, and despite sitting in the tree’s cool shade, Anju started feeling rather warm. And arousal had become very hard for him to ignore. Especially watching Remi now. The raven head had long lost his loose shirt, dressed now in only a pair of matching embroidered shorts. There were other bystanders besides himself and weren’t shy about making comments amongst themselves about how the sweat shone on his dark skin, or the strength it took to push back an opponent, while he made it look so easy. 

It was a weird thing to fixate on, Anju thought, but it was the moment his lover’s gaze changed from intense to good humor that held most of his own attention. Taking an opponent down to the ground one second, but then helping them to their feet in the next. It was a thing he’d never seen before. But those muscles were, agreed, very distracting as well. 

Anju’s first instinct was to shy away from touching himself, so many people around and out in public, but he really wouldn’t be the only one, and once Remi’s smile found him again, he couldn’t stop his hands from palming the bulge in his pants through the fabric.

Remi’s sword went back in its sheath, the man himself making a straight line for him, immediately kneeling before the patched man to engulf him in a long, deep kiss. “You did seem interested in what was going on, but I didn’t realize you were this interested,” came the purr in his ear. “Looks like you don’t need any more time to recuperate from earlier. Did watching me please you so well?” 

He could only nod. 

“Do you want me to take you up against this tree, Little Nymph?” 

Faster nods. 

“Well then, how do you want it? Like before, with Tovi?” 

“Use your imagination.” 

“Oh, Little Nymph, that is the most dangerous sentence in the world to speak to me.” 

“I’m not afraid,” he spoke, glad that he wasn’t. “Do what you want.” 

“Stand, then.” 

A bit confused, but still trusting, Anju did- and wasn’t surprised when his pants slid down as he did so. There was only a second of embarrassment before his partner’s mouth was over him and fingers inside him again and Anju groaned low, not daring to even peek to see if someone was still watching. 

Those lean fingers worked him loose and pliant, a thing that didn’t seem to take very long, probably wasn‘t even needed as he‘d just had Tovi inside him, before the prince stood back up himself. “Arms around my neck.” 

Done. Remi lifted his legs to his own waist, slipping inside between them, making his lover moan. 

“Come on now, Little Nymph; I know you can sing better than that.” 

“Give me more.” 

“So demanding,” was the pleased purr, starting to move. “I want a scream, Anju; let me hear it.” 

“Give me a reason. I will.” The pace increased, so hard and fast he was struggling to keep up- and his voice rising. “Yes, yes, fill me up, it’s so good,” the redhead called out. 

“Prove it,” his lover hissed. “Let me hear you or I’ll stop.” 

“Gonna… come so hard…” 

“Better be loudly too.” 

Anju didn’t reply, couldn’t reply as his body climbed and trembled but a cry rang out form him loud and clear when a mess spilled between them, groaning and moaning and purring as Remi continued to impale him in search of his own release. 

But even once he had spilled inside him, the prince still didn’t let up, and Anju’s voice carried on through the over-stimulation, now very uncaring about his surroundings. “Come again, you beautiful creature,” he breathed. “Come so hard and fast the world spins. Feel all you want.” 

Anju cried out again when he toppled over the edge again, even more loudly than before, and the shine in his partner’s eyes said it was exactly what he’d wanted. 

“Are you all right?” 

He managed a nod, still breathing hard. 

Remi eased him back down- to a slow clap. Tovi was back, but anger was the last thing on his mind. “That was simply delicious,” he spoke. “I can’t say how sorry I am that I missed most of it.” 

“Maybe we can replay it later,” his fiancé grinned. 

“That would be lovely,” came the agreement. “But for now, let’s get you two cleaned up.”

“How?” Anju asked. 

“That little building over there has some showers.” 

The red head titled. “Showers?”

&

‘Showers,’ meant just that, like out in the rain, only the water was warm, and there was plenty to wash yourself with. He almost couldn’t tear himself away- until he remembered who and what was waiting for him. 

When Anju rejoined them, he found both lovers with swords strapped to their waists with three horses waiting. Looked like Tovi was going to help Remi practice. “Ready to go?” the native prince asked, grinning. 

“Yeah. You two sparring?” 

“You’re to get quite the show when we get there,” came the promise, and they started out. 

The ride was just as much fun and as relaxing as before, taking off at a gallop as soon as possible to reach their destination quickly. 

The sun was beginning to settle behind the horizon as they did the same in the clearing. Anju pulled the blanket out and started flattening it against the grass, but when Tovi tried to join him on it, Remi pulled him back up. 

“Now?” 

“Now.” 

Their hands parted, and Tovi walked a few more steps back while they both drew their swords. Anju had thought he’d be excited to watch the two spar, but not like this. Remi was right- terror swam freely in Tovi’s every expression and action, and Remi himself was far from the epitome of calm. It hurt to see them like this, and the redhead couldn’t help but blame himself. But the two of them had enough problems at the moment without himself admitting to the self-deprecation. It’d just be one more thing no one could do anything about. 

He turned away, busying himself with one of the books Remi had brought. 

After a couple minutes, the clashing came to a stop, and there was muttering too soft for himself to discern. Had they noticed their third not watching, or had the spar come to a natural end? Anju still didn’t look up, even when he heard them walking over. 

“What’s wrong, Little Nymph?” Remi questioned. It sounded like he was trying to come off unconcerned, but the tone was edged in worry. 

“I just… couldn’t watch that anymore.” 

Tovi sat beside him, body facing the opposite direction to look at him the best he was allowed. “Do you mean us sparring? Surely you knew there was no anger there.” 

“Not anger, but… you’re both upset and it’s my fault and-” The words spilled from him before he could stop them, tears blurring his vision of the grass below- until Tovi lifted the redhead’s gaze to himself, cutting off the rant. 

“None of this is your fault. The idea was already on our minds, so please don’t blame yourself.” 

“…Are you sure you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” 

“I have never lied to you, my heart, and I never will. All right?” 

“All right,” Anju agreed, finally looking up to two relieved faces. “Wow. It’s even harder to believe you’re not twins when you’re close together like that.” 

“Not brothers,” Remi chuckled with his fiancé. “But… what is it? Second or third cousins?”

“Second,” the other prince sighed with a roll of his golden eyes. 

“Wait,” the redhead spoke. “You’re related?” 

“Most of the royalty here is, even in marriage,” Tovi returned. “That Cela married someone Arani, and common born no less, is very out of the ordinary.” 

“Really? I mean, it’s obvious Chadad isn’t native to here, but…” 

“It’s really very romantic,” was the reply with a smile, seemingly happy the redhead wasn’t focused on such depressing thoughts anymore. “She’d just been crowned, and it’s typical to make rounds to all other countries at that time, a show of goodwill. When she went to Aranas, the young man assigned to fulfill her every need there did all that and more.” 

“She stole him away,” Anju grinned. 

“As I did you,” came a return of the same. “Come now; I can’t be the only one who’s hungry.” 

“Definitely not.” 

&

Gratefully, the evening continued on the lighthearted note, laughing and talking and joking while they ate, so when Anju excused himself to the woods to relieve himself, he was actually back to a really good mood. 

So much so, that when he was pinned to a tree from behind, he assumed one of his lovers was goofing around- for about a half second, when a hand clapped over his mouth, and neither prince would ever do that. “You are looking so delicious tonight,” a fearfully familiar tone purred in his ear. “I don’t know how those two are keeping their hands off you.” 

Camno. Had he followed them? 

“I just hope there aren’t there aren’t any delusions that spoiled brat will actually be beating me tomorrow, because that’s not happening, Red.” 

Tovi and Remi weren’t far. They would know something was wrong when he took longer than a couple minutes… right?

“And after I kill him, I’m not leaving here without you,” he promised, inhaling deeply at the base of the redhead’s neck- Anju struggled again to free himself of the grasp. “Now, now, don’t worry; if half the things I’ve heard about your lusty ass are true, I’m certain you’ll love living with me. I’ll even give you a taste now, hmm?” 

Anju struggled again, but it only served to show him how hard his captor was at the prospect of his words. He tried to call out again, tears burning eye. If only he could call out, make some sort of noise somehow- 

The end of a blade was embedded in the tree trunk he was being held against. “How about I save us all some time and kill you right now?” Remi’s voice asked in a dark tone. “By our laws, you’re already dead anyway.” 

The redhead was released, and collapsed to the ground in shock and relief. “You kill me now,” Canmo was trying to retort. “And it’s not official; it’s just your word against mine.” 

Not so, Anju found, Tovi cautiously beside him, not actively trying to touch him except to put a light hand over his own. “Are you all right, my heart?” 

And it sunk in. This all had actually just happened, and Anju crumbled against his lover in tears. 

“You’re safe now, my heart.” 

“Anju.” Remi now, golden eyes still on the asshole. They were brilliant with fury in the darkness. “If you want me to, I can kill him right now.” 

It was a minute before he could find the words he wanted. “Wait till tomorrow, but don’t let him get away.” 

“My pleasure,” was the reply, taking the other by the collar and dragging him off. 

“Where are they going?” 

“Remi’s doing as you asked; bringing him somewhere he won’t be able to sneak away from.” 

“Like a dungeon?” 

“Something like that. Come on back now. I’m sure you’re rattled- something to drink would probably do you some good.” 

“Ah, so you’re going to get me drunk,” Anju managed after a sniff. 

“Not drunk. Comfortable. I know sleep may be awhile off, but I want you as secure as possible.” 

“I know, but I don’t think alcohol with help with that. Being wrapped up in that blanket with you would be amazing, though.” 

Tovi kissed his head. “Then you’ll have it.” 

&

His lover was right, sleep wasn’t happening, events in his mind on repeat even after the prince (despite his best efforts) passed out in their warm cocoon. But even if the raven head wasn’t awake, it was nice watching him sleep, wrapped up together in the cool night air. He wondered if Remi was coming back, or if it was easier to go back to the palace. 

Anju got his answer late into the night, hearing a horse approach. He turned in Tovi’s grasp to face the dismounting newcomer. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Remi smiled, and sat down beside him. “Feeling any better?”

“Yes and no.” 

“Mm. I know what you mean,” the prince spoke, and he remembered that the other man had been in a similar situation. “Sorry it took me so long to get back,” the prince muttered again before Anju could dwell on it further. 

“It’s okay. Honestly, I started thinking it might’ve been easier to stay… wherever you were.” 

“While knowing you two were out here? Never. Can’t sleep?”

“Not really, no.” 

“I’m sorry you had to endure that.” 

“Yeah. Me too. But… it’s funny. I do keep replaying the shit parts, but the sword in the tree trunk is a favorite, too.” 

Remi snorted. “Liked that, did you?” 

“Very dramatic.” 

“Seemed like it would get the point across without getting that asshole’s blood all over you.” 

“…You would’ve killed him then?”

“Given an opening, yes. I meant what I said, Anju. The second he was holding you down, he forfeited his life.” 

“…Where is he now? Tovi wouldn’t say.” 

“A holding cell. He’s essentially getting a personalized execution tomorrow, so it seemed appropriate.” 

“Huh. Why wouldn’t Tovi want to tell me that?”

“Because he wants you to believe this country is made of starlight and rainbows so you never leave.” 

Anju snickered, but then sighed. “No place is made of starlight and rainbows, but I’ll still never leave. And not just because I still get sick just looking at the harbor.” 

“I’m glad to hear it,” the prince smiled in return. 

“… Are you coming into the cocoon or not?” 

Surprised lifted his eyebrows. “You want me in your cocoon?” 

“Very much,” he replied, lifting the blanket. Tovi, perhaps subconsciously feeling the chill, pulled him closer. 

Remi crawled in as well, and the redhead was absolutely adoring how warm and safe he felt between them, Tovi’s soft breathing in his ear while he rested on Remi’s heartbeat. 

He was out like a candle flame in a strong breeze, and for that night at least, suffered no nightmares.

&

The next morning found all three all still curled together under the blanket. The day warmed quickly, though, and Anju especially started feeling the heat, waking a sweaty mess. “Gross,” he muttered, attempting to slowly pry himself loose. Despite his best efforts, however, both princes started to rouse as well. 

“Tovi, our nymph’s getting away,” Remi muttered without urgency, but the other raven head still tried pulling him back in. 

“Your nymph’s suffocating, actually,” Anju bit back, and he was released again with a snort. But once he wiggled free, he wasn’t sure what else he could do. Being out from the sweaty mess was good, but at the same time, he kind of wanted back in, especially considering what was to be happening today… 

The princes started to stretch and yawn themselves, pushing the blanket back. “Ugh, baths all around, definitely,” Remi spoke, and Tovi agreed. 

Anju helped pick up what they’d brought and rode back with his lovers. It shouldn’t have seemed odd, being routine, but, perhaps because it was routine it was getting to him… Remi was going to risk his life today, and Anju desperately wanted to ask when that was happening, but fear held his mouth shut. “I think there’s enough room in that tub for all three of us,” he abruptly stated when they got back, breaking up banter he wasn’t really listening to. 

“A lovely thought, but I’m really not sure that’s so,” Remi replied. “Two, yes, but three?”

“That’s not to say we can’t all stay together,” Tovi grinned, tightly embracing the redhead. “Wouldn’t want this precious gem to get lonely, now would we?” 

The other raven head laughed. “We certainly wouldn’t.” 

The princes decided they’d each take a turn with their third, while Anju got an extra-long bath- a thing he wasn’t about to object about. And it was nice, to say the least. Relaxing in the warm water against a warm body while the princes chatted and bickered. But a question still nagged the back of his mind- when was Remi fighting Canmo?

Again, he tried not to dwell on it, enjoying the present. It was entirely possible Canmo was in that cell until Remi was good and ready to face him. “AAAAnnnjuuuu,” aforementioned prince spoke, waving a hand a few inches from his face. “Are you all right? Your mind keeps wandering.” 

“I was just… wondering something, but I don’t want to bring the mood down.” 

“Impossible. What did you want to ask?” 

“When… when today are you fighting Canmo?” 

“Oh, that.” He didn’t look at all phased. “Not till evening. It looked to be a particularly warm day today, so it’s set for when it’s cooler- no one wants to fight in the middle of a hot day if they can help it. Of course, that’s not what I told him,” was the cheeky add. “I simply don’t have the time to bother with him until then.” 

Anju snorted. “Of course. So then… what are we doing until then?” 

“Same as always. Whatever we want. So you, if you’d like. Tovi’s glaring at me evilly for the suggestion, but I prefer a more forward approach.” 

“Clearly,” the redhead snickered before leaning back to look at the longer-haired man sitting in the water behind him. “Why are you glaring about sex?” 

“I simply don’t want to push you. Gratefully, things didn’t go as far as they could have last night, but I didn’t want to underestimate the emotional toll, just the same.” 

Oh. “You don’t have to worry about that. I mean, I definitely didn’t want to last night, and, um, if I do get weird, I’m sorry, but I still want to be with you both. You still owe me, actually- the both of you together.” 

“More than possible, my heart, but please remember you have nothing to apologize for. If you want to stop or even just pause a moment, you only need to say so.” 

“I know. But it’s good to hear.” 

“All right. Let’s get finished getting washed up, though.”

“Oh, so we can just do it all over again?” Anju laughed. 

“People take multiple baths a day all the time,” Remi informed him. 

“If you say so. There was a time when I was lucky to get one a day, and it was always in the river.” The outright appalled looks around himself were hilarious. “Yeah, that was Tai’s reaction too.” 

“As it should have been,” Remi spoke while his fiancé stood. There was a heated, appraising look before realizing, “Oo! My turn?”

“Mm-hm.” 

The shorter-haired raven head had lost his clothes when his lovers had, so he slipped right into the tub beside the green-eyed man. “You’re gonna behave yourself, right?” Anju asked.

“Me? Misbehave? I’m insulted.” 

“So am I- by your bad acting,” was the sharp retort to scattered snickers. 

“Oh? Don’t you want me near you?” the other asked, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“…You need to save your energy.” 

Remi was unfazed. “I’ll have plenty of time to rest up.” 

“Didn’t we agree to wait until after we’d cleaned up and dried off?”

“I never agreed to that,” the golden-eyed man grinned, and Anju realized he was right. “Tovi made the suggestion and the subject was sidelined.” 

“So you’re just gonna take me in the tub, then?” 

“With your permission.” 

“Well, if we got out and went over to the bed, Tovi can play too.” 

“I like how you think.” 

“Of course you do; it’s the same way you think,” the redhead shot back, following Tovi from the room, drying off. 

Remi was not far behind, scooping him up to curl against him on the bed, despite the fact that he hadn’t technically bathed yet. 

“You’re still wet!” Anju protested, laughing. 

“And I’m going to devour you,” was the greedy return. “Both of you, if I can.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Tovi chuckled in reply. 

“And with luck, it won’t be the last,” Remi growled, flipping himself so the redhead was completely underneath him, buried in a hot kiss that left him whimpering and writhing beneath the prince. The darker-toned man didn’t let up on his assault, hands grasping and digging while his mouth continued to maul his lover’s mouth and neck. 

Anju called out helplessly even as he surrendered to the man, already so hard and aroused and wanting nothing more than his lovers inside him. 

But Remi had other plans. He worked his way down the body so willingly spread out before him and pushed those legs out further before swallowing the twitching shaft whole. Anju howled, barely able to keep up with how quickly his partner was moving along, whimpering, whining, and fuck, how he wanted more. “Take me, both of you,” he pleaded. 

“Not this time, nymph,” the raven head withdrew to speak, tone dripping in lust. “You’re gonna come for me alone.” 

“Then take me,” he tried again. 

“This is all you get. I want to see you come hard, Anju- don’t disappoint me,” the prince spoke, and swallowed him down again. 

The redhead gasped and groaned, then looked around for the other prince for help. His quarry was not inches away, slowly stroking himself to the scene. “T-Tovi.” 

“Oh, Remi,” he finally did speak. “Surely you can at least give him a couple fingers to work with. That’s like someone trying to get you off by taking you. Just cruel, really.” 

The other prince made no audible reply, still sucking, but sliding inside him… That had to be at least three, no, all four fingers stretching and dipping inside him. “Yes, yes; don’t stop…” 

Remi’s hand started to curl while inside him, still moving. Anju gasped and clung to the sheets, feeling himself stretched so wide while engulfed in the prince’s mouth. 

“You look close,” Tovi’s heated tone spoke, a hand light against his face, looking at pleased features gazing back at him. 

“A-am,” the other managed. 

“Then please, don’t hold back. Look how eager Remi is to drink you down. Let him.” 

Anju’s hazy attention did return to the other raven head, still moving his fist inside him while taking the full length down his throat. He did want it today, and no wonder… “Close, close,” the redhead panted, and when Remi swallowed around him again, he spilled down his hungry throat. 

Remi pulled back, licking his lips after sucking the limp length clean. He stole a few lazy kisses from the freckled man, then spoke, “I’m going to devour Tovi now.” 

“Okay.” 

Another kiss, and he shifted his weight to his fiancé, hovering over him in the same way he just had been to the third man. Tovi surrendered just as quickly, hands actually going into black strands to push his lover to his destination faster. ‘Wow,’ Anju realized. ‘Tovi must like getting sucked off just as much as Remi likes sucking. They really are perfect for each other.’ Another thought hit him, watching the two, and he smiled. ‘And they’re perfect for me.’ 

Tovi moaned loudly, hands still in his lover’s hair, and Remi pushing his thighs back, nails digging into the flesh. “So good…” 

Anju swore that, even though Remi’s mouth was filled to Tovi’s hilt, his tongue was still sticking out, swirling around whatever he could reach while his fingernails continued to dig into the other’s skin. The noises coming from the longer-haired prince were lovely, and the show they were giving so delicious, Anju could easily feel himself growing hard again. He started slowly stroking himself, focus heavy on the two men. 

Tovi’s voice started simmering, but was no less frantic, a soundless cry leaving him as he did his part to sedate his lover’s thirst. “Now,” he breathed. “How do you want to come?” 

“Let me fuck your mouth,” was the reply in a hot, pleading tone. “I’m sorry, I know you didn’t like it, but you’re just so gorgeous… Let me, please…” 

“Just be careful,” Tovi submitted. “You weren’t last time, that’s why I was angry.” 

“Okay,” he readily agreed, getting to his knees. 

Tovi got to all fours to take the other’s dripping length in his mouth, but he wasn’t the one to start moving- Remi was. He moved slow, in clear ecstasy with each thrust, eyes fixed on his partner, playing with the longer strands of hair, a pleased look set on his face. 

Shit, that looked like fun. Either side of it, really. 

As Remi grew closer, his thrusts became more erratic, still trying to control himself and not choke his lover, till a long groan left him, and hard as Tovi tried, cum was dripping out of the sides of his mouth- which the other prince was right on cleaning up. “Thank you,” he breathed. 

“You did better that time,” Tovi told him, though his voice sounded a little hoarse. “In fact- Oh, what have we here?” he practically purred, seeing the state the redhead was in. 

Remi looked as well. “Stretched, wanting, and practically begging us to take him with that sultry gaze of his, that’s what.” 

“Still should get some lubrication. I know you weren’t using any earlier.” 

“We were both still soapy and wet earlier, but I see your point,” was the reply, retrieving the nearby bottle. 

“Give me, give me,” Anju moaned when he felt that hand sliding into him again, his lovers on either side of him. “Need it…” 

“Need it, do you?” Tovi purred again, a finger across his cheek. “Would you simply cease to exist if we didn’t take you right now?” 

“It’s… your fault… I’m like this,” he panted. 

“It is, isn’t it?” the other mused, but he sounded proud of himself. “Then it’s only fair I see to it that you’re properly cared for. Remi?”

“Oh yeah, he’s ready.” 

The two pushed inside him fluidly, and Anju called out, so close to coming he very nearly felt physically on fire. “More, more, please!” 

The two started moving, and it was all the freckled man could do to hang on, so wonderfully overwhelmed and just… a little… 

He howled when he came, shooting up against himself, and his hazy gaze saw Tovi lick his lips even as the two continued to impale him. 

Remi held him steady and took full advantage of being right in his ear. “Do you have another for us, our delicious little nymph? Let us exhaust you with pleasure.” 

Body still overcharged, Anju stretched back to drape his arms over the shorter-haired prince’s shoulders. Remi reacted instantly, nails clawing their way down his paler skin while they continued taking him. “Wanna… feel you come.” 

“Want to be full of cum, do you?” came the pleased purr. “We can certainly oblige you.” 

The efforts increased, and no more words were spoken, just moans and cries and the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. Anju could feel himself about to topple over the edge again, but no, he wouldn’t, not till he felt- 

Tovi shot inside him with a hard groan, and with the feeling, lost it himself- Remi right after. 

Panting hard, he could feel his consciousness drifting already, but he was much too overexerted to even think of fighting it. 

&

When he woke, he was still warm, but not as warm as when he’d gone to sleep. Someone was missing. 

Groggily, the red head lifted to look around. He was laying on Tovi, still passed out, but Remi was nowhere in the room. Abruptly, Anju sat up, attempting to blink and rub the drowsiness away, making sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. No Remi. Where was-? 

Suddenly, his attention shot to the window. The sun was setting. And if he listened carefully… He was on his feet before he realized it, gaze searching. 

They were almost out of view, but he could see the ensuing duel if he leaned forward on the ledge, feet still firm on the floor. It was still a distance, and a large crowd gathered, so it was hard to tell who had the upper hand, but both seemed at least- 

“Anju, come back here, please,” Tovi’s tired tone asked. 

“No,” he answered, focus still on the scene. 

“My heart-” 

“No! I’m not gonna nod off like everything’s fine while Remi’s fighting!” the other bit back. Ugh, they were getting further and further from his line of sight. It was just a short run to the front of the palace- stopping only to pull on his shorts, and completely forgetting about his uncovered right eye, he bolted out of the room. 

“Anju!” 

He didn’t even pause. ‘How can Tovi, of all people, want me to stay behind at a time like this?!’ he thought furiously. ‘Hell, how can he stay behind?!’

He was close, so close out in the main entry hall before Tovi got a hold on him and stopped him dead in his tracks. 

“Let me go!” 

“Remi asked me to keep you from the fight, Anju,” his lover spoke. “If it does go badly, he doesn’t want either of us to have to watch him die.” 

“I don’t care!” Anju snarled back, still trying to twist himself free, but the darker-toned man’s hold held fast. “Let me go!” 

“I won’t. I promised.” 

He continued to try and struggle lose, certain that if he kept it up long enough Tovi would tire and he could go outside. 

“…I didn’t realize he meant so much to you,” the prince’s soft tone came, and the words startled him still. 

“Neither did I,” Anju admitted. “So please Tovi, let me go outside.” 

Gratefully, his hands parted, and the redhead shot for the wide double doors- only to crash into someone just as he inhaled fresh air. “What has you so worried, little nymph?” a panting, but kidding, tone came. 

He dared look up. Remi was pretty beat up, was bleeding from a few places… And leaning on Claire to walk. “You asshole!” Anju spat, accidentally switching to his native language, then pulling him close, tears burning and blurring his vision. 

“I’m sorry I worried you,” his lover told him, and he felt an arm gently wrap him. 

“Anju, I have to get Prince Remi to the medical wing, okay?” Claire spoke kindly. 

The redhead nodded, backing away so they could go forward. There was a shorter pause when Tovi approached, he offering his assistance to help the other raven head to walk as well- after giving him a kiss. Tovi reached out his other hand to Anju, and the redhead was quick to follow. 

&

Remi continued to be his usual obnoxious, joking self even while he was being treated, and none of those doing the treating seemed too impressed with the antics. But they also seemed used to it- did Remi hurt himself a lot? Anju supposed it would make sense, the man was probably a mischievous child, and had probably been practicing with a sword since then- 

“Please, please, please tell me I’m cleared to go to the bonfire tonight!” the subject of his thoughts whined above said thoughts. “I have to go!” 

The older woman before him sighed disapprovingly, folding her arms in front of her chest. “Well… none of your injuries are life-threatening- at this point. I suppose, as long as you don’t overexert yourself, it should be all right.” 

“Yes!” 

“No overexertion,” she added meaningfully to the man’s lovers. 

“I would never dream of getting you angry, Melody,” Tovi smiled. “And neither would Anju.” 

“See that it stays that way,” she spoke. “All right; you’re free to go.” 

Neah was still using Tovi to walk- he’d been offered what looked like long sticks with padding, but had declined- and they slowly made their way upstairs, Remi getting various congratulations along the way. 

“You’re still mad at me, aren’t you, Little Nymph?” the man asked as they entered the room the redhead shared with the other prince- it was a bit closer. “You’ve barely said a word since ascertaining I was still alive and functioning.” 

Anju walked a few steps to stand in front of him, now sitting on the end of the bed. “Don’t go to the bonfire tonight.” 

“Anju, you don’t know what you-” Tovi tried to explain, but Remi held up a hand to stop him.

“Why don’t you want me to go?” 

“…You’ve done enough for the country today. Let us have you tonight.” 

The other smiled, raising a hand to the redhead’s freckled cheek, a thumb brushing his lips. “I will be, I promise, but I do have to at least make an appearance. Most of the palace has seen that I can still walk.” 

“…Barely.” 

“And they’ll see that too, so no one will think anything of us leaving soon after arriving. I’m sorry, nymph; it’s the best I can do.” 

“Well… fine, then.” 

“Thank you for understanding.” 

“I don’t, really, but it seems to be important.” 

“Remi did start an important process today,” Tovi spoke, smiling proudly at his fiancé. “We’ll be celebrating that tonight- naturally, people would like him present, even if only for a short time.” 

“And when’s that?” 

“Any time now, I’d say.” 

“We should wait a bit, then, until more people are there- that way, people can’t whine that they just got here so he should stay.” 

“If anyone uses an excuse that bad,” Remi managed a laugh, “Feel free to put them in their place.” 

“Don’t think I won’t,” Anju replied seriously. 

“I would never,” the other man smiled. 

&

Luckily, such measures ended up not being needed, but it came very, very close. The majority of those present kept a distance and those that asked Remi’s attention didn’t keep it long, but one oblivious couple plopped down with them and just continued to chat and chat and chat… Finally, though, they got the message the fifth time Remi ‘off-handedly’ mentioned he should be getting some rest. Some people, geez. 

Anju and Tovi helped their third back up to the closest bedroom, but Remi didn’t want to sleep- he wanted a bath first. “I’m still all sweaty and gross,” he whined. 

“Fine, fine,” his fiancé sighed. “I’ll get it going. Anju, make sure Remi doesn’t move an inch until I get back.” 

“Can do,” the redhead agreed. 

“Can I play with the babysitter?” Remi asked, still grinning brightly after the other prince left the room. 

“You can’t be serious. You can barely move! That doctor lady said you bruised your ribs, nearly broke your leg in half, and that asshole came too close to cutting-” 

“Anju,” the darker-toned man interrupted with a smile. “Come here. Please. Help me lie down.” 

Thinking that sounded safe enough, the redhead approached, and the golden-eyed man did lay back, but also urged his lover up with him. Anju let the man manipulate him, thinking he was going to be put in a comfortable cuddling position, but Remi held him stationary once straddling his chest. “What are you up to?” 

“What do you think I’m up to?” 

“No good.” 

“Oh, no, Little Nymph. Even with my limitations, I promise it will be very, very good. Come down here where I can reach you.” 

Anju glanced over his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry; Daddy’s not watching.” 

“Ew, don’t do that,” the other cringed, but did end up doing as asked, lowering his upper body so his palms were flat on the mattress. As long as it was just this, it should be okay, right? 

Remi’s hands slid under his clothes to push up his shirt, then pull down his shorts, letting loose the half-hard length underneath. The man lapped up the shaft, then took it completely in his mouth. 

Anju moaned low, feeling those warm hands slide his shorts further down his thighs and knead the flesh there. As long as the prince stayed put… “Hey Remi. What do you think about me riding you?” 

“I think you’d be breaking your promise,” a stern voice pointed out. 

Anju looked over his shoulder. “Not really,” he informed Tovi. “I’m doing all the moving, not Remi.” 

“You’re getting to be just as bad as he is,” the newcomer sighed, but with a reluctant smile. 

“Is that bad?” 

“No,” was the fond reply, then that gaze returned to the other prince. “But you really are in no shape for this.” 

“All I was going to do was get Anju off,” Remi tried. 

“Please. It never ends there with him. I’m pretty sure he was already reaching for the bottle in his pocket.” 

“Uh…” the redhead muttered nervously when attention returned to him. “If I was, it was unconsciously,” he tried to defend himself. 

“No matter,” Remi drawled. “Tovi, you can either join us or piss off- but I know what we’d both prefer.” 

The other raven head sighed. “Anju, you’re not riding Remi.” 

“Hey now-” 

“However,” he spoke sternly again, cutting his fiancé off. “Feel free to continue, and yes, I fully intend on helping. So as you were, and don’t mind me.” 

Anju blinked at him a moment, but Remi brought him back to the present by swallowing him down again. His fingers dug into the blankets, even more so when Tovi’s long fingers slid inside him. “You two are gonna kill me,” he moaned. 

“Oh?” Remi asked, still stroking him, grinning with slightly-swollen lips. “Maybe you’re the one we should be going easy on.” 

“Don’t you dare stop.” 

The weight around him shifted, Tovi climbing onto the bed behind him. The darker-toned man tucked his legs under the redhead’s own, keeping all weight off the third man. Then he finally slid inside the patched man, holding his hips steady as he did so. 

“Oh… bury it…” 

“Getting awfully bossy,” Remi grinned, swallowing the length again. 

Anju called out when a sharp smack hit his rear, back arching into the contact. “More, more… I want it.” 

“So bossy,” Tovi agreed, heat in the tone. “It’s about time.” 

Each thrust came with a stinging spank that surged through his body along with the length impaling him- the redhead couldn’t focus long enough to make a coherent reply, especially not while Remi was sucking him off as well. “So close…” 

Remi sucked harder. 

“You… want it, huh?” Anju breathed. “H-Here-AHH!” he cried out, spilling into his lover’s mouth- he didn’t miss a drop. 

“Whattya think, nymph?” the man purred. “Do I get a turn?” 

“Absolutely,” the other replied. “Oh. But, um…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you,” Tovi chuckled, shifting again. Start easing your legs down, one at a time.” 

Anju did, feeling odd- the man was still stiff and still inside him- and Remi slid down the best he was able to put his midsection right under the redhead’s freckled nose. He let the prince’s shaft out into the air to swallow it whole. Tovi started moving again, but kept a slow pace. 

And it was wonderful. Tovi working him just enough to keep him stimulated, and Remi moaning under his own touch… it was heavenly.

“Drunk on pleasure… is a good look for you,” the shorter-haired raven head breathed. 

Anju took him as far as he could, nearly to the hilt, and the other man was reduced to moans again. Looking up, as well as Remi writhing, he saw bruises forming on the man’s body, the different places he was wrapped up, some with stitches underneath… 

“I’m not an invalid,” he spoke now, as if reading his partner’s thoughts- his own efforts had decreased somewhat while he’d been distracted. “Come on, Anju- make me come.” 

The redhead picked up the pace again, encouraged by the other’s renewed cries, and did his best to swallow down the orgasm when it hit. He could still feel some of it trailing from the edge of his mouth, but Remi reached up to swipe it away- then lick his fingers clean. 

Tovi’s pace picked up. 

It was hard and fast, just how he liked it, clinging to the edge of the bed while his lover impaled him, and he’d already been hanging on so long that he was so very close again… “Gonna…” he moaned, and not a second later, was spilling onto both himself and the blanket. 

Tovi hadn’t come yet, but he was close too, finger digging into the redhead’s hips while he sought his own release. Anju’s body burned with exertion, hoping, praying, his lover came soon. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on and- 

There. A few longer thrusts, long with that deliciously-familiar warmth filling him up. “Well,” Remi kidded. “Good thing there’s a bath ready.” 

“You’re still going first,” Tovi informed him. “Get your ass in there.” 

It took a little work, but the other prince sat himself up. “Except that I’m not supposed to be getting the bandages wet for a day or so.” 

Oh, right. That doctor lady had said something about that too, and Tovi seemed to be recalling it now as well, brow furrowed. “Then we just have to help you. Come on. Anju?” 

“Think… I need a minute,” the third man admitted, now sitting on the edge of the mattress. “But you two go on ahead. I’ll be over as soon as I can walk.” 

The other two chuckled, gave him a kiss, and went to the next room. 

Anju settled himself the rest of the way on the bed and listened to them bicker about Remi’s well-being. It was surprisingly relaxing. But after a while, the bickering died down to soft murmurs. The redhead was curious, but he still didn’t move, feeling that they should have some time for just the two of them. 

Besides all else, he was fucking comfortable and did not want to move. 

However, he was also insatiably curious about what was going on. Keeping as quiet as he could, he crept over to the door, keeping to the side to listen in. 

“… so weak. I couldn’t even-” Tovi was saying, but Remi cut him off. 

“Don’t blame yourself; I asked you to stay back.” 

“We both know why you did. If anything worse had happened to you-” 

“It would have been your right to challenge him, but I like to think you wouldn’t have risked leaving our happy little nymph all alone.” 

“He’s stronger than that, and that duel came with heavier implications than revenge. But Anju was right; I never should’ve let you con me into letting you go alone.” 

“I wasn’t alone. Not as long as I have thoughts of the two of you with me. I needed to be sure the two of you were safe if I was going to concentrate properly. That asshole did not seem above cowardly tactics.” 

Anju slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest. This conversation was absolutely heartbreaking, but intervening seemed like a bad idea. Not to mention he had no idea what to intervene with. 

“Cela never would have allowed anything like that, even if the rules didn’t clearly state the fight had to be fair,” Tovi informed his fiancé. 

The comment made the eavesdropper wonder where the foreign king and his remaining aide were now. Were they imprisoned as well, or had they been allowed to return to the north? 

“I wonder what’s keeping Anju; he’s usually mobile by now.” 

“Probably fell asleep,” Remi chuckled. 

“Or he’s sitting by the door listening to us talk,” Tovi’s voice came again, only much closer- right behind himself, in fact. 

Anju warily raised his gaze. “I… didn’t want to interrupt. It seemed to be an important conversation.” 

“It still would’ve been important if you had joined us,” was the reply, reaching for his hand. 

The redhead let himself be hoisted up. “I know, but I didn’t want to intrude on time you two needed together.” Words Tai had spoken to himself months ago came back to him now. “You two were together long before you met me. I don’t want to ignore that, especially when you’ve obviously worked so hard to meet each other halfway.” 

Tovi smiled, kissed his forehead. “You absolute sweetheart,” he spoke. “But you needn’t worry. Your presence is never an imposition.” 

Anju dared turn his gaze to Remi, who had a smile and a nod as well. “Okay. I’m sorry for eavesdropping.” 

“You are whole-heartedly forgiven. Now, let’s get this show-off cleaned.” 

“I am not a show-off,” the other raven head protested. “It’s hardly my fault my talent exceeds most others. Actually, yes, it is my fault, having the audacity to train daily and all.” 

“Oh, shush,” Tovi laughed. “You know what I mean.” 

Remi was surprisingly well-behaved while they took damp cloths to his exposed skin. Poor guy must’ve felt pretty grubby. 

Once all three of them were clean again, it had gotten pretty late, and all three were very ready for bed after such a stressful day, and curled together under warm blankets, the happy sounds of those still celebrating outside lulling them to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

“Okay, all I need you to do is keep up with what I’m chopping and get it into the bowl so the board doesn’t get crowded and I have to keep stopping,” Nega told his brother. 

“I think even I can manage that,” Anju returned. Many of the upcoming wedding’s upcoming guests were arriving that day, Mayte and company included, so big feast that night, and every pair of hands available were required- to the point Nega had recruited his brother’s assistance. 

“We’ll see, won’t we?” the other replied dryly in the bustling kitchen. 

“Dick,” the redhead shot back, and that was all the retort he could manage, as Nega was somehow even faster than he remembered- it took almost all his attention to keep up and get the sliced vegetables into the nearby bowl. “Efficient dick, though.” 

“Damn right,” was the reply, not even pausing in his work. 

“You gonna be at this all night?” Anju asked once he’d put a system together to keep up with his sibling. 

“Hopefully not. I’m attempting to get everything done now.” 

“So you two coming tonight?” 

“Alton’s working it for at least a couple hours. I suppose it depends on his mood.” 

“Only his mood?” came the cheeky question. 

“As you have gladly pointed out so many times, I’m always in a bad mood,” his brother snidely returned. 

“You are not; you just want everyone to believe you are for some reason.” 

“When you’re cranky, people leave you the hell alone. Get another bowl. Behind you.” 

With so many running around, even the short distance was something of a challenge. “I don’t know how you can focus with so much going on around you.” 

“You learn to block it out. Thanks, by the way,” he added in a mumble. “Even if I didn’t give you much choice.” 

“It’s fine,” Anju grinned. “We haven’t seen much of each other lately, and I’m sure Tovi’s carting King Mayte all over Tamar by now.” 

“And Prince Remi?” 

“Either with them or hiding in his study, reading.” 

“The second sounds like you.” 

The redhead snorted. “I have found myself in there with him a few times, lost in a book myself. Have had some really awesome sex o-” 

He was cut off by his brother holding the knife flush against his wrist. “I will slice your hand off.” 

“Okay, okay, geez. Touchy. Kinda like Remi when he’s half-asleep; I swear his hands have a mind-” The blade was now in his face. “Okay, I’ll stop, I promise,” he laughed. “But you have to admit, groggy morning cuddles are the best.” 

“I have to do no such thing,” was the reply, but the soft, almost undetectable smile on his sibling’s face betrayed everything he wasn’t saying. 

“…I’m glad you’re happy,” Anju spoke lowly, daring to share the smile. 

“…Likewise.” 

&

Anju had planned to stay with Nega for the rest of the afternoon or as long as he was needed, but it seemed Claire had other plans for him. “You need to get ready,” she informed him once finding him in the kitchen. 

“How long does it take to slap on some clothes?” he’d countered. “I’m fine here.” 

“Slap on some clothes?” she repeated dourly. “You forget your place.” 

“I’m very aware of my-Ow!” the redhead protested when she started dragging him along by the wrist. 

“I do not know what it means to be a bound concubine of royalty where you are from, but here it is a very important thing, especially since you are to both Prince Tovi and Prince Remi. You will not show yourself a mess with so many visiting. You’d shame them.” 

“Okay, okay, easy- I didn’t know.” 

“That excuse only takes you so far- you should be finding things out for yourself by now.” 

Shit. She was right. “…I have been playing around a bit much, haven’t I?” 

“An understatement.” 

“All right, I’ll get on it-unless you want to tutor me.” 

“I have not the time. But I can pass on some basics you should know while I’m getting you ready.” 

“Thanks, Claire. You’re the best, you know that?” 

“I do,” she replied, and Anju chuckled. “You have been wearing your band more; that is good.” 

“I try to remember. It just doesn’t always work.” 

Claire had let him go, he was walking on his own, but apparently not paying due attention- as he crashing to another person. “Sorry, sorry!” he stammered. 

A man. Pale, thin, extraordinarily long blond hair and the blackest eyes, but that wasn’t what stood out about him the most. Swirling tattoos covered his pale skin almost completely- they were mesmerizing to look at. “Are you all right?” came the concerned question in choppy Tamarian. It was like Remi’s grasp of his own language. 

“Fine, sorry. I wasn’t watching,” Anju admitted. 

Now, the stranger’s dark eyes were looking him over. Anju knew that look- appraising attraction. The redhead couldn’t deny that this guy was very pretty, too. “Might I ask who you belong to?” came the question, that gaze falling in barely concealed disappointment to the golden band on his arm. 

“Prince Tovi and Prince Remi,” he replied with a good amount of pride. 

Unfiltered disappointment settled in him now. “Of course,” he spoke dourly. “You are happy with them, I hope? You are treated well?” 

“Very, on both.” 

“Good; I will leave you to your way; you seem to be hurried.” 

“Thank you,” Anju replied, seeing Claire tapping her foot a few paces ahead- and feeling that gaze watch him go. 

&

Claire brought him up to Tovi’s room, stating, “I’m going to start a bath. Stay here so I don’t have to go looking for you again.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam.” 

When he went into the room, though, he found a delicious scene before him. He’d once thought that he might react badly seeing Tovi on the receiving end, losing his mind, but perhaps because it was Remi, someone he knew could responsibly take the lead and keep it, it was actually the very opposite. 

Tovi was moaning and whimpering and making all sorts of wonderful noises while Remi took him so very slowly; Anju couldn’t help reaching into his pants after quietly closing the door. He kept the same pace Remi did, languid and wanting- he had no idea how they were standing it, and before long, a needy groan left him, drawing the attention of his lovers. 

“Well, it looks like we put on a good show,” Remi spoke. “Anju, would you like to help me drown Tovi in pleasure?” He nodded. “Come here and lay down.” 

Anju did, and whimpered with want when a good amount of lubricant was poured over his stiff shaft, then Tovi moved to straddle him. The redhead moaned when the tight, wet heat engulfed him, and even more so when Remi’s length slid in beside his own. 

Then Tovi started moving, and his world spun. It was so much and so perfect, and if Tovi moaned like that one more time… He reached his hands up to the middle man’s thighs, gripping the flesh, and hearing another delightful groan. “Is it good, my heart?” Tovi breathed. 

“It is, it is, I swear, I just…I can’t…” 

“I’ll help,” Remi spoke, and Anju wasn’t sure what he meant- until three wetted fingers slipped all the way inside him. He cried out, bucking up against his lovers, and Tovi moved more ferociously than before. “Better?” 

“Yes, yes…” It was all so good, the fingers, the heat, and Remi’s shaft against his own as they slid in and out of Tovi, and Tovi’s breathless moaning… “So good…” Too hot, and all too easy to cry out even more as he climbed, and finally, as his orgasm hit him hard, his midsection was covered in so much cum. “Well, I definitely need a bath now,” he laughed once catching his breath. 

“Oh, is that why you came up?” Tovi asked, the three of them now lying out on the bed. 

“Yeah. Claire dragged me up here and told me to stay so she could find me. You stick her on me, Remi?” 

“Not directly, but she does seem to have to see you as much of her responsibility as myself. I don’t encourage fighting the opinion.” 

“I’m not gonna fight taking a bath, especially now.” 

“Think she’ll object to us bathing with you?” the longer-haired raven head asked. 

“Yes,” his fiancé replied. “She is going to want the lot of us spotless in public until all these officials leave. I’m amazed you got by her this morning to greet your brother.” 

“I just washed up this morning, and I always dress well, thank you.” 

Remi snorted, but fondness lit his eyes. Anju briefly wondered how he ever could have hated someone who obviously cared so much for Tovi. ‘Shit, I totally went and fell for Remi, too. Eh, that’s fine.’

“Hey, you three done in there?” Claire asked, now in the doorway. “Baby needs a bath.” 

“Baby?!” the redhead gaped back to his lovers’ humor. 

“I think we all do at this point,” Tovi spoke again. 

“Then you’ll all go one at a time,” the woman spoke, coming in. “Dealing with all three of you at once will take well into the night.” 

“Hey, I don’t answer to you.” 

“Oh? Shall I get Haji?” 

“…I’ll be good.” 

“Good,” she smiled. “Anju, bath.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam.” 

&

The hot water felt so good, even with the day already warm, and the redhead sunk into the bath with a contented sigh. After a few moments, he heard movement around him, but didn’t think anything of it, thinking it still Claire shuffling around. But when someone stepped into the water with him, he stirred, arching his head to look behind himself. “Whatcha doing?” he asked Tovi, naked and curling around himself. 

“I snuck away while Claire was clearing wedding stuff with Remi. I’d much rather help clean you off than listen to them banter about food.” 

“I get the feeling cleaning me isn’t your highest priority.” 

“Of course it is,” was the return. “See?” he added, going for the washcloth and saturating it under the water before letting the warm water run down his skin. “I only-” 

“Tovi!” Remi snarled from next door, coming through the door in fury. “You can’t talk about wedding details for five minutes?!”

“Which would you rather?” the other prince countered. “Going over mind-numbing details or making Anju moan?” 

“You can’t just distract me with Anju every time you want to avoid responsibility.” 

“Watch me,” came the unbothered reply, hands running over wet, tanned skin. 

Remi folded his hands over his chest, tapping his writing implement on his elbow. “Tovi, I think he’s really mad,” the redhead mumbled. 

“Because he is,” Remi returned. 

“Then you’ve clearly forgotten what I’ve told you several times now,” his fiancé returned. “I do not care how the ceremony looks-” 

“You keep showing this level of apathy, and you won’t get the one thing you claim to care about,” the other raven head deadpanned coldly, and was swiftly gone from the room. 

“Shit,” Tovi cursed, and got up. “I’ll go talk to him.” 

“He’s probably just getting tense cause the wedding’s so close,” Anju offered. 

“I don’t doubt it, and I should’ve seen it coming.” He sighed. “Guess you’ll have to finish your bath on your own.” 

The redhead snorted. “I’ll live. Go make up with Remi.” 

His lover gave him a kiss, quickly drying and pulling his shorts back on, and was gone as well. That cord necklace hadn’t left his throat the entire time they’d been here, the remaining man realized. Probably- oh. Was that how they did engagements here? Things to find out later. 

Or perhaps not, was the following thought as Claire came in, seeing him loafing. “Do I need to direct you to the soap as well?” she drawled. 

“I know what soap is.” Shit, no wonder Tai loved it here. Sex and cleanliness were his favorite things. 

“Sure.” 

“Well, when you work in the dirt all day and sleep in the barn, you have a slightly different standard of hygiene,” he shot back. 

“That is not your life anymore,” the blue-eyed woman replied in the same unimpressed tone. “You seem to want to forget your past, but at the same time insist on clinging to it.” 

“…Yeah. I should probably do something about that. Can I ask you some stuff in the meantime?” 

“As long as you wash yourself while you do so. Don’t think I won’t myself.” 

“I don’t doubt it for a second,” Anju assured her, going for the shampoo. Soap just for your hair. Who knew. 

“Start, then.” 

“The necklace that Tovi has on- do you know if Remi gave it to him?” 

“It is a sign of their engagement, yes.” 

“Well… what about Remi, then? He doesn’t have anything around his neck.” 

“His bracelet.” 

“…Could you be more specific? He has, like, ten.” 

“Ugh, you are doing that all wrong,” she grumbled, coming over. “Hands down.” 

Anju obeyed, even if it was with an eye roll. “Ow! What the hell?! Quit digging your fingernails into my head!” he yelped immediately after, trying to get away, but Claire held him still. 

“I originally meant the one with beads and colors, but all of them were given to Prince Remi by Prince Tovi at some point. He’s had one every time he’s returned from Newhaven. And they number closer to twenty.” 

“All of them? Wow. But… I’d never seen jewelry like that in Newhaven, how-?” 

Claire chuckled, moving her hands from him. “It is customary to make jewelry for your beloved. Rinse.” 

Anju did, but when he surfaced, added on, “But he couldn’t have this last time; I was crowding his lap half-dead the whole time.” 

“I couldn’t say; you’d have to ask him. Washcloth. Soap,” was the add, handing him the items. “Do I need to do this for you as well?” 

“I’d like to volunteer my services,” Tovi’s voice came from the doorway, Remi grinning at this side. Good. “And actually, I had plenty of time on the way over. You were unconscious most of the trip, pretty easy to work around, and as you can see,” he spoke, holding up his fiancé’s left arm,” I’ve had a lot of practice.” 

“You two go and get cleaned up yourselves. I will call Haji back from whatever inane task you’ve been keeping her busy with,” the woman warned. 

“Hey, now- I asked her to help Remi however he needed, so it’s whatever inane task he has her set on.” 

Remi shoved him while moving past him. “Now, now, Claire- you can trust me,” he smiled. 

“No, I can’t,” those blue eyes deadpanned back. “Go. And don’t make me have to come untangle you.” 

“Aw, you’re such a good mommy, Claire,” Anju snickered after his lovers begrudgingly left the space. 

“Why, thank you,” she replied, snickering herself as she stood. “Finish up; I’ll get you fresh clothes.” 

“You might wanna check on Tovi and Remi too.” 

“Don’t worry, I plan on it,” she sighed with a shake of her head as she made her way to the next room. He could hear her rummaging through the closet. 

A thought occurred to him. “Have I been wearing Tovi’s clothes?” 

A laugh. “He’s been too tall for them since the latter end of his teens, but yes.” 

“…Huh. Does he know that?” 

“He’s very aware, yes. Is that a problem?” 

“No, just… I hadn’t thought about it. Be it fortunate or not, when it comes to those two, I just kind of accept whatever.” 

“Oh, now that is a lie,” Remi smirked, back in the doorway. Crap. Had he not left with Tovi? “I’m still uncertain if you’ve accepted me.” 

“Because it’s my fault you apparently can’t read people,” Anju joked. 

Remi snickered, eyeing something (or more likely, someone) on the other side of the doorframe, then started slowly, quietly, walking in. 

“So, Tovi’s actually doing as asked? Surprising.” 

“A sign of the end, for sure,” the golden-eyed man agreed, sliding into the seat behind the redhead where Claire had previously been, sliding much closer than necessary to gently take hold of the lathered washcloth. “Scrub your back? I love all these little freckles,” he mused right after, fingers trailing his lover’s shoulders and making him shiver. “They’re so cute.” 

“I’m sure they complement the scar tissue nicely,” was the dour reply. He felt Remi stiffen behind him at the remark, and immediately regretted it. 

But once the raven had relaxed, it was to nuzzle against his own neck, softly licking, kissing, and biting his way across Anju’s shoulders- and as far down his back as he could reach. The redhead couldn’t believe how good it felt, arching into the ministrations and deeply regretting that he’d never let his lovers near the area before. Well, he supposed they had been near it, but-

“It feels that good, does it?” Remi’s voice asked, low and husky in his ear.

“Hey… don’t stop…” 

“Forgive me,” he chuckled, and it started all over again. 

Anju was aroused. He was definitely, definitely aroused, but at the same time, didn’t feel a need to start touching himself, swimming in the sensations he was being gifted with. Gradually, though, they did slow and simmer, Remi working his way back up his own neck for a long, savory kiss. 

“Every part of you is gorgeous,” the prince muttered. “Anyone that says otherwise needs a swift kick to the face, which I do hope you give them.” 

Anju smiled, absentmindedly remembering he wasn’t wearing his patch, either. “Every part, huh?” he mumbled. 

Remi leaned up, and the redhead felt a soft pressure over where his right eye should be- a kiss from his lover. “Yes, every part. It’s why we love you so much.” 

“Because I’m broken?” 

“Because you still stare the world in the face and maintain a sense of compassion despite what you’ve endured. You could easily just be angry with the world.” 

“… You wouldn’t have liked me very much while I was still on the Wilmot estate, then. I was angry a lot.” 

“And Tovi changed all that?” 

“It helped that I didn’t have to live there anymore, but… no one I wasn’t related to was ever that kind to me. I mean, we looked out for each other the best we could, but this… was different.” 

“I imagine so. Could I ask what it was like, seeing him the first time?” 

“Oh, right, you two have known each other forever, right?” The other nodded. “Um, at first, it was a lot of my brain going, ‘Ooo, pretty,’” he stated to the prince’s laughter. “Could barely remember my name when he asked for it. And when he asked to spend the night with me… Shit, I was so scared.” 

“Scared? What for?” 

“I’d never had sex before, and… going off the way the rest of the harem was greeting him, it seemed a safe bet he had. Or they were just hoping to get his attention, I don’t know, but then Tai tells me rumor has it he’s also pretty damn good too, and I just… panicked. But then, Tovi just took over and it was so perfect and that he wanted to again completely floored me.” 

Remi kissed his cheek. “No wonder you’re so protective of him.” 

“You’ve known him so much longer; you’re probably way more protective, just, um, like you said, you didn’t see me as a threat.” 

“No, I never did. Well, maybe a little jealous when I got that first letter, but… also very excited to meet you. You poor thing; you looked awful coming off that ship.” 

“…You greeted Tovi at the dock. Of course.” 

“Was hoping you as well, but you’d already passed out, as far as anyone could tell.” 

“Honestly, I don’t remember a lot about that night. Which really does show you how far gone I was, cause I usually remember everything in detail.” 

Remi chuckled. “Tovi admitted he was prepared for bumps between us, though, as we, as he put it, are both ‘stubbornly headstrong to a fault.’” 

Anju snorted. “Can you hand me that towel?” 

“Done already?” 

“Unless I was washing myself wrong- according to Claire, I’ve been washing my hair wrong- and I have her fingernail scratches in my scalp to prove it.” 

The prince laughed. “Hygiene is important here.” 

“Yeah, I picked up on that. I can definitely see why Tai likes it here so much- he loves sex and hates filth.” 

“Well, that’s because of how easily he gets sick,” Remi replied, handing the redhead the towel as he stood and stepped out of the water. 

“He does?” 

“Mm. It’s my understanding he was teased about it a lot when he was younger.” 

‘That sickly little thing was never meant for hard labor,’ Anju recalled. “Huh. That poor guy never fit in, huh?” 

“Not in Newhaven.” 

“All right, Remi, your turn!” Tovi’s voice rang out through the space. 

“Are you done?” Claire asked, peeking her head in. “Oh, good. Come here; I have clothes for you.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam,” Anju replied, noticing Tovi indeed present, still damp and wrapped in a towel. 

“The air I breathe. Were you two behaving yourselves?” the newcomer grinned, holding his fiancé close. 

“Remi was a perfect gentleman.” 

“And you, my heart?” the long-haired raven head questioned. 

“I’m always on my best behavior.” 

“That’s a lie,” was the returned smirk. 

“All right, you two, that’s enough,” Claire laughed, separating the attached men. “You’ll have plenty of time to maul each other later tonight. I will present you properly if it kills me- and it just might.” 

“Then I look forward to tonight,” Tovi purred, unfazed. “You’ll help me and Remi put on a good show, won’t you, my heart?” he asked, a thumb grazing the redhead’s cheek. 

“I promised, didn’t I?” Anju smiled back- only to have a shirt thrown at his face. “Oh, sure,” he drawled to Claire. “Next you’re gonna want me to wear pants too, huh?” 

They were also thrown at his face. More laughter ensued. 

“Hey, did Remi actually do as asked?” the redhead asked, noting the man’s absence. “Weird.” 

“Actually, he gives me the least trouble,” the woman stated. “And I encourage following the example.” 

“So does he. Okay, so I’m dressed- now what?” he asked, eyeing Tovi lose his towel for some clothes himself.

“Keep yourself clean for the next hour,” the blue-eyed woman retorted, and left the room. 

“I can’t believe she left us alone,” that sultry tone spoke from behind him again. “We can misbehave as we like.” 

“We could,” Anju agreed, not turning. “But think how much better it’ll be tonight, outside by the fire. If you exhaust me now, you’ll miss out on that later.” 

“Compelling argument. You know just what to say.” 

“I know you.”

“And so well. Help me get dressed, then?” 

“You forget how to pull clothes on yourself?” Anju joked, but then got an idea. “Okay,” he agreed with a grin. He could tell Tovi knew he was up to something, but still didn’t yet know what. Bending down at his waist, the patched man took the loose shorts from his lover, then eased down to a squat, well aware of the golden gaze on him the entire time. “Feet,” he spoke, holding the clothing out so the prince could step in, and did- a low moan shaking through him while his lover’s fingernails raked up his thighs as they made their way up his legs. 

“Diabolical,” the raven head muttered when the other man was eye level again, but it sounded like praise. 

“I learned from the best.” 

Tovi snorted, pulling him close. “So did I.” 

“Lemme guess: your teacher’s in the bath?” 

“Correct. Just about everything I know about sex I learned from Remi. Or my mother.” 

Anju blinked. “You talked to your mom… about that?” 

“Is that odd?” 

“Most don’t talk about their sex lives with their parents.” 

“Well, it wasn’t about me in particular, she just wanted to be sure I knew how to please a woman- if I happened to try it, and was bad at it, and the woman vocal about it, it’d look bad on her.” 

“…Guess she taught you too well, huh?” 

“You mean Carin? Perhaps, but in that case, I think that blame goes to her psyche. Remember, her friends didn’t seem to care too much that we were together, yes? I’m very glad she didn’t try anything foolish.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like Canmo-foolish.” 

“I really don’t think she was into me like that.” 

“She wouldn’t need to be to cause you pain.” 

“…Fair enough. Should we get you a shirt?” 

“I’m fine without. I want as little as possible hindering me when I can finally have you as close as humanly possible.” 

“Yeah?” Anju grinned. “What has to happen before that?” 

“We just need to greet everyone that’s visiting us, but that can take a while, depending how chatty they are.” 

“Well, you two have fun with that, and I’ll be curled up by the fire.” 

Tovi chuckled. “Oh, you think so, do you, Dear Nymph?” 

“Uh, yeah. I thought I didn’t have to do that crap.” 

“Normally, yes, but because it’s me and Remi’s wedding, if it’s perceived you’re disinterested, it could come across as disapproval.” 

“I just want to sit by the fire. Promise.” 

“Oh, I know, my heart. But others can be presumptuous.” 

The redhead let out an over-dramatic sigh. “Okay, fine.” 

“You are truly magnanimous, my heart.” 

“Why thank you; I do try.” 

Remi rejoined them a short while later, hair damp but fully dressed. Claire and Haji returned with him, pleasantly surprised that the two hadn’t made a mess of each other. “You just need to keep that up for about ten more minutes, and then I’m sending you downstairs,” the blue-eyed woman stated. 

The men gave their own versions of agreement. Haji stayed nearby to keep an eye on them, and when Claire returned, she beckoned them all forward. Anju wasn’t sure if he should follow, but Tovi took hold of his hand to pull him along. “People are to treat you the same as us, my heart,” his lover muttered lowly to him, quickly, as if it was something he’d forgotten to mention earlier. “So you as well, bow your head to no one. Understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Anju smiled back, but could still feel his heart hammering in the back of his throat. Tovi kept hold of his hand, though, and it certainly helped. 

The walk down was quiet, most of the palace’s occupants already at the bonfire. The echoing of their steps only served to make him more nervous, but once outside, he found the scene waiting not one to be feared at all. Tovi did release his hand, which was annoying, but it was to help Remi greet everyone gathered, and then move on to make individual pleasantries. 

Mayte, unsurprisingly, was first, giving his brother a tight hug and words of congratulations, both of which were passed on to a very startled Remi, not seeing the embrace coming. The native prince welcomed both gestures with a smile, though. 

A woman with long (down to her knees long) blond hair and pale skin almost completely covered in swirling tattoos approached next, but Anju didn’t like her smile; it reeked of someone up to something. Behind her, however… “Hi,” he smiled at the man with the same features, bypassing the woman completely. “I remember you.” 

“I am honored,” the man’s thick accent replied with a small dip of his head. 

“You know Prince Timol, Anju?” Tovi asked. 

“Um, well, I almost ran over him in the hallway when I was rushing to get to your room before,” the redhead sheepishly explained. 

His lovers snickered. “That sounds about right,” Remi remarked. 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Gentlemen, if you please,” Tovi sighed, then turned his attention back to the visiting royals. “A pleasure to see you as always, Queen Biya, Prince Timol; thank you for coming.” 

The two returned the words with respectful nods of their own, and the trio moved on. 

But even as they did, Anju felt a heavy gaze on himself. Turning slightly from the mundane conversation, he found it was Prince Timol’s obsidian gaze. His focus was on the redhead’s lower half, and he didn’t notice he’s been observed himself right away. When he did, it was pretty funny, the man flushing darkly and turning away. 

Rather than being pissed, Anju couldn’t help but wonder what the other man was thinking about doing to him. He liked Timol so far, and fortunate or not, he could think of plenty of things he wanted to experience with the blond. 

Was that okay, though? 

Well, Tovi did get a husband. Shouldn’t he at least get to play with someone he liked?

“Are you thirsty?” Remi’s voiced asked, popping up next to him. Guess the pleasantries were finally over with. 

“Huh? Oh, sure,” he replied, too distracted to fully notice the wide grin he’d normally be wary of, and took the cup, downing the contents in a single mouthful. The drink was fruity, but also… salty? “What kind of juice is this?” he asked. “It’s kind of weird.” 

Immediately, Tovi’s livid gaze moved from the conversation he’d been in to fixate on the other prince. “You didn’t.” 

“I didn’t think he’d drink it all at once!” Remi tried defending himself. 

“That doesn’t matter! You know better than to-” 

“Tovi?” Anju asked. “I’m really hot. Kind of… dizzy.” 

“…I will deal with you later,” Tovi muttered to Remi, walking the redhead to a less crowed area at the edge of the woods. There, he turned his attention back to the younger man, hands sliding into his pants to knead the sensitive flesh, holding the other against himself. “How is that, my heart?” 

“Good,” Anju moaned. That was an understatement. It felt like his entire body was burning with need, and while all he wanted was to be devoured; the back of his mind looked forward to punching Remi for drugging him without asking. “I want more.” 

“You’ll have it,” the husky tone in his ear promised. “And if Remi lays a hand on you or himself, he’s losing it.” 

“Huh?” the native prince asked. Oh, was he still here? 

“Your punishment. You’re still too self-indulgent. This situation proves that. Now, my heart,” he continued, voice a low purr in the redhead’s ear. “Are you still feeling good?” 

He could barely process the words. “It’s… so much…” 

“I imagine so,” the tone continued, pushing their bodies flush together while to lightly stroke the stone-stiff member still hidden by the soft fabric. 

“More, I need more…” 

“You’ll have it,” Tovi promised. “I just need to go slow with you. No telling how you’ll react.” 

“I want you.” 

“You’ll have me. Just a little patience, that’s all I ask.” 

Anju groaned in frustration, bucking against the hand barely stimulating him. “N-Need it,” he whimpered, feeling helpless. “Please.” 

“…I at least need to slick you up first,” his lover finally relented. 

Anju didn’t need a prompt to get to a more accessible position when the prince released him to sit- he immediately shifted to kneeling, balancing himself on his hands. His gaze found Remi, and saw the other’s eyes fixed on himself, looking pretty flushed and aroused, sitting on his hands so he didn’t disobey. Tovi must be pissed if he was listening without questioning. 

Anju called out when the wetted fingers entered him, thrusting back hard on every careful stroke. “More, Tovi, more- I need you.” 

“A little more patience, my heart, and you’ll have your wish.” 

The redhead squirmed and writhed under the touch, now down on his elbows while he moaned, feeling drool start to puddle on the ground. He lifted his gaze to Remi again, still doing as told, but also still clearly pained. The prince swallowed hard, gaze not leaving the display. “Do you like watching me so much?” Anju dared, not sure where the words were coming from himself. His mind was swimming. “You’re leaking through your pants.” 

“I am very, very aware,” was the growled return.

He pushed himself back up on his palms, putting himself right under the other’s nose. “Do you want me too?” 

“…So much,” he admitted. 

“Tough shit,” Anju deadpanned, then feared the effect lost when those fingers left him, causing him to whimper. But Remi was just as full of longing, if not more. “Watch me,” the redhead muttered again, and moaned loudly as the familiar length filled and stretched him further. 

Tovi started to move, and Anju was back on his elbows, overcome by pleasure. “Yes, yes! It’s perfect, perfect,” he moaned further, long uncaring about the people nearby. 

Words became incomprehensible as he climbed, mouth opening in a silent cry, feeling himself on the edge but couldn’t fly yet, needed something more, but… Tovi started stroking him in time with his thrusts, and it was enough for him to finally come, come hard and shuddering, twitching still while his lover pulled him close to himself again. 

“Tovi…” Anju was barely aware of the strained tone, still panting against the taller body. 

“All right,” was the response, but Anju was unconscious long before Remi finished getting himself off. 

&

When the redhead woke, he was back in bed in the room he was sharing with Tovi, his lover sitting beside him over the covers, now putting down the book he’d been reading. “Are you all right?” he asked. 

“…I think so. Still really groggy. Is it morning?” 

“You’ve only been out a couple hours, thankfully.” 

“Thankfully?” he repeated. “Is that stuff dangerous?” 

“…It can be if you’re not careful. You should be at least as out of sorts as I was our second morning here. Taking all of it like that… Well. You didn’t know, and Remi’s in time out.” 

“Time out?” 

“He’s confined to his room.” 

“But… it’s still night, isn’t it?” 

“It is.” 

“So you have the guy obsessed with stars and wandering around at night locked in his room? On a full moon?” Anju asked. 

“A punishment isn’t meant to be enjoyed and is kinder than my first impulse.” 

Anju wasn’t sure he should ask. Tovi still looked so strained. This was not how this night was supposed to go, not by a long shot. “Can I talk to him?” 

His lover looked at him curiously. “I won’t stop you, but I’m uncertain why.” 

“Me too,” Anju muttered, cautiously getting up. What would possess Remi to do that? It was overbearing, even for him. He expected Tovi to follow, but surprisingly, the other stayed where he was, picking his book back up. ‘If he’s okay with me going alone, he must have Remi pretty terrified. Looks like I missed one hell of a lecture.’

Since Remi’s rooms were right next to Tovi’s, he didn’t have far to go. He knocked and waited. 

No answer. 

Oh. Had Tovi literally locked his fiancé in his room? Shit. “Remind me to stay on his good side,” Anju muttered to himself, then unlocked and went through the door. 

Remi didn’t seem to notice he had a visitor, curled up at a window with a very large hardcover book. “Surprised to see you minus a babysitter,” he drawled, eyes still on the pages. 

“Tovi worries. You know that.” 

A scoff, and the book was folded closed and put down. “You’ve never seen Tovi’s temper, and I honestly hope you never do, because it’s literally as if the fury of the Hells have been unleashed. It’s terrifying.” 

“Which explains my lack of a babysitter,” Anju shot right back. “He knew you’d still be too scared to try to do anything but speak when you’re spoken to!”

Remi got to his feet, snarling, “How dare you. I’ll-” 

“You’ll what?!” Anju challenged. “You lay a finger on me-” 

“And you think Tovi will avenge you? He’ll hate you for making him chose between us.” 

“…Assuming what you said about him is correct, I’ll have you know he’s not the only one around here with a temper,” the redhead returned. “There’s only one reason I came back here, Remi, and that’s to find out why the fuck you would drug me like that.” 

“I was trying to help you!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’ve been doing all you can to fit in here, yes? And do everything in your power to keep Tovi happy. You were nervous. Even I could tell that helped.” 

“There are a thousand better ways to do that!”

“It seemed the easiest option at the time.”

The redhead scoffed this time, shaking his head. “Of course it did. Why bother putting any effort into getting my attention or distracting me when it’s so much easier to just drug me?! If you want me to warm up to you so badly, quit jerking me around!” Anju turned and left, and was a good ways down the hall before he heard to royal calling him back. He stopped a moment, debating, before he turned. “What?” 

“…Might I show you something?” 

“Show me what?” 

“Something… I hope you like.” 

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to do better than that at this stage,” the other drawled, folding his arms. 

Remi sighed. Anju could see the debate in him, to keep trying or let it go. The prince finally held up a finger and went back into his room. It hadn’t been his middle finger, so Anju waited. 

He came back with a book. The same book, the redhead was fairly certain, that he’d just been reading- and held it out to him, a flush burning his features. Anju took it. It was the book of constellation stories the prince treasured. It was open to Aquarius. “The water carrier the king of the gods stole? What about him? What does he have to do with anything?” 

“…In my viewing, at least, your stories are similar. Jupiter didn’t just take Ganymede, he gave him a position that would allow him to be nearby at all times. Gave him a purpose besides just sitting around all day waiting to be called to Jupiter’s chambers.” 

Looking down at the picture of the youth carrying the basin, Anju had to admit it did sound familiar. He came when Tovi called, but Tovi didn’t expect that of himself, either. He raised his gaze to Remi. “And what’s this supposed to prove?” 

“My actions seemed to have left you with the impression that I see you as a toy, despite my best efforts. It was a bad decision I did not think through, and I apologize. Like Ganymede, I know you have knowledge and a life of your own as well.” 

Anju closed the book and handed it back to him. “Accepted.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Tovi may be a little harder to appease.” 

“I am well aware. I still can’t believe he actually locked me in there.” 

“Go on back there; I’ll find something to do with myself.” 

“No, you should come too. There were plans for tonight… You are feeling better, yes?” 

“I feel perfectly normal at this point,” Anju replied. “I’m a little surprised- Tovi was very surprised.” 

“Likewise,” Remi replied. “Could I ask you to reassure Tovi that we have made up and I’m not lying to him?” 

Anju snorted. “Sure. Or,” he realized suddenly. “We could show him.” 

“Oh?” The prince’s interest was definitely piqued. 

“Your bedrooms are right next to each other, I think. How thin are the walls?” 

“He’ll definitely be able to hear us. Especially if you’re as loud as you usually are.” Remi reached for his hand, and Anju gave his own; and the prince gleefully pulled him back into his own room. “I know Tovi has a habit of going easy on you, but is that how you like it?” he asked then. 

“I just… kind of go with whatever,” Anju replied awkwardly. “That said, if I tell you to knock something off, you better.”

“I am now very aware of the repercussions of making you angry, and I’m not in a rush to do it again.,” was the reply, and pulled the redhead the rest of the way to himself. “Don’t forget; be loud.” 

“You can too, you know.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” was the returned grin, and pulled him even tighter for a very aggressive kiss. 

Anju moaned into it, arms around the raven head’s shoulders in an attempt to get that warm body even closer. Gently though, Remi put his hands over those, easing them back. The patched man worried he’d breached some sort of boundary, but there was no sign of that in his lover’s smoldering gaze.

“Turn around,” came the request, and the other did, crying out when teeth bit into his neck and fingers squeezed into his hips, urging their midsections closer. 

“Nn, you’re so hard already,” Anju noted. 

“Look who’s talking,” Remi replied, voice hot in his own ear, barely touching the bulge in the redhead’s pants. “Are you leaking already? And your legs are so weak,” he continued in a purr. “Why don’t you get up on your hands and knees and I’ll get the lubrication?” 

“Okay,” the other man breathed, and pulled off his shorts as well. It was a little embarrassing to be up like that on the bed, but he still wanted it so much, and the look on Remi’s face when he saw him was so wanting as well… 

The prince climbed up behind him, and Anju was expecting fingers first, then remembered he was definitely still loose from earlier. “Take me hard,” he panted. “Now.”

“As hard as you like,” was the pleased return, and Anju’s groan filled the room when that length filled him up again. “Louder, Anju.” 

If his understanding of the layout of the rooms was correct, Tovi should be sitting up against the wall right in front of himself. With each thrust he called out more loudly, growing longer as the pace increased. He came hard, and loudly, but Remi, it seemed, was not done with him just yet. 

The raven head’s arms crossed his body, hooking on at his shoulders, forcing his thrusts that much harder, that much deeper. Anju called out unabashedly, palms flat against the wall to hang on while the prince took him hard, fast, and so, so deep. He came, came so hard he felt lightheaded, and Remi eased him carefully to the mattress. “Get some rest now,” he muttered quietly, and Anju could feel himself nodding off, but an interesting conversation started, keeping his attention just long enough that it didn’t happen. 

“You couldn’t just let him rest, could you?” Tovi. He had been listening. Maybe watching, toward the end. 

“Going off how dilated his pupils were, there was still plenty of Keta in his system- he could’ve snapped any second. And sex was his idea.” 

Huh. It had been dark in the other room, only a small light so Tovi could read, so the other prince probably hadn’t noticed- and was now probably kicking himself for it. 

“Did you have to treat him so roughly?” the question finally came. 

“He loved every second. I don’t know why you’re so dead-set on thinking Anju’s made of glass, because I assure you, he isn’t.” 

“It’s only… what he’s been through already. I don’t want to push him over the edge.” 

A chuckle. “Tovi, if either one of us actually managed something he didn’t like, I don’t doubt he’d be right on telling us. You wouldn’t believe the mouth on him when he initially came over.” 

“Oh, I heard,” was the snickered reply. “And I’d very much believe it anyhow.” 

“He wasn’t afraid to even tell me off because of how much he loves and trusts you.” 

“And you totally had it coming and even you knew it.” 

“See? Now come to bed. Please?” 

“You con artist,” Tovi muttered, but the tone held no hostility. Anju cracked his eye open and saw the two still standing together, foreheads touching and smiling. Their hands joined, Remi raised them to press his thumb against Tovi’s lips. “Are you certain this time?” came the question, so soft Anju barely heard the words. 

Remi gave a nod, and the two kissed, softly at first, then more and more deeply. Intensely. A whimper left one of them, and Remi began working his way down Tovi’s neck. Then chest. Further and further down, until he was sliding off what little clothing the other was wearing to lap at the stiff length underneath, not yet taking it fully. 

Tovi groaned long and low, balancing himself against a nearby chair. 

“Careful,” came the cheeky chide. “You don’t want to wake our happy little nymph, do you?” 

Tovi groaned again, gasping when Remi’s mouth surrounded him, hands tightly gripping his hips. 

Anju had thought he was spent, but could feel himself getting hard again, and started idly stroking his own length while he watched. 

“You fucking tease,” Tovi growled now. “Like you mean it already.” 

“So demanding tonight,” Remi purred, still stroking his fiancé while he spoke. “It is because you were listening earlier? Were you not touching yourself then?” 

“Was… still mad…” 

“You aren’t anymore, are you?” 

The other man violently shook his head. 

“Good. You’re such a bitch when you’re pissed off,” was the retort, and before there could be a reply, swallowed him whole again. Tovi bit down on his fist so he didn’t cry out.

Anju let a moan escape himself, pumping himself harder. 

“Well, well; look who’s enjoying the show. We thought you were asleep. Did you want to play too?” 

“It’s… a good show,” the redhead replied. 

“Agreed,” Remi grinned, mouth around his partner again. 

A long moan left Tovi this time, back arched and legs spread to accommodate. “Mm, this… gonna be… good one,” he breathed. “Sure… you can…?” 

“I will drink down every drop you give me,” was the returned hiss, then went back to increase his efforts. 

Anju was taking in everything before him, committing it to a detail-perfect memory. He moaned himself when Tovi came, head lolled to the side and gripping the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“Still going?” Remi purred again, walking over to the redhead, who nodded, pained. He was so close, but just couldn’t bring himself over. “Let me help,” came the request, and lowered his mouth over Anju as well. 

He cried out in pleasure, even gripping the man’s short strands, and felt another warm hand against his face, he leaned into the touch, going further and further, but still, still…

The orgasm hit him out of the blue, coming hard and suddenly down Remi’s throat, who swallowed it down greedily. 

This time, when his eye closed, it didn’t open again until morning. 

&

He didn’t know how they were here, together, in Tovi’s bed, hands tied to the headboard even, but right now it didn’t matter. He had one leg up over his partner’s shoulder while the man took him on his knees, slowly, languidly, like they had all the time in the world. “You going to come for me again, Anju?” Timol purred, nails raking up his thigh. 

“Y-you haven’t… ah…” 

“Come for me again, Anju, and I’ll take you as hard as you like, fill you good and proper.” 

“I c-can’t… need… touch me…” 

“You mean this?” the prince asked, gently running his fingers over the hard, red shaft between them. “I thought all you needed was a cock inside you.” 

“Too… slow…” 

“Oh, don’t say that. You can come for me, can’t you?” It was so pretty the last time.” 

Anju groaned at the praise, panting, writhing, under the dark gaze. 

“Come for me,” he spoke again, this time sounding more like Remi, and he could feel it so perfectly…

Oh. He’d been dreaming, but Remi had started taking him even while he slept. ‘Must’ve been obvious what kind of dream I was having,’ he mused as he gained consciousness, hoping the other didn’t ask about it. “Harder,” he breathed aloud now. “I’m awake now, so don’t stop.” 

“Will you tell me what you were dreaming about?” Remi asked, breath hot in his ear. “I would love to know what has you so riled.” 

“Need… to come…” 

“I think I can manage that,” was the reply, taking hold of freckled hips for leverage. 

Anju called out, stroking himself in time with the sharp thrusts- it wasn’t long before he was moaning over the edge, and his partner with him. 

“Please, please tell me what you were dreaming about. I realize I haven’t known you long, but I have yet to see you so overcome with desire.” 

Anju looked around the room before settling back down. It seemed their third wasn’t present. “Please don’t tell Tovi.” 

Remi cocked his head, puzzled, but nodded. “All right.” 

“P-Prince Timol,” he muttered lowly, not daring to look up until after the words left him. 

A blink. Then a wide smile. “Aw, you have a crush! That’s so cute.” 

“Cute?” Anju asked, now confused himself. “You’re not mad?” 

“Neither Tovi nor I will get upset because you found someone attractive. Acting on that attraction without saying anything, however-” 

“I would never!” 

Remi’s smile turned kind. “I know. And so does Tovi.” 

“Neither would I what?” their third asked, entering the room, but he wasn’t dressed yet, wrapped in a light robe. 

“Guess who thinks Prince Timol is a smoking hottie?!” Remi giggled, coddling the redhead close. 

“He is a very attractive man,” Tovi agreed, sitting with them. “You have good taste, my heart. Of course, I already knew that.” 

“It was Princess Arada that was knocking earlier, right?” Remi asked now. “What’d she want?” 

“She asked my assistance in helping her find a husband that isn’t a piece of garbage. Once her mother dies and she takes the throne, she wishes to make some changes in how things are run in Sha-ree.” 

“For the better?” 

“From what she said, I think so. But such a task will not be easy going, and she will need someone beside her that she can trust to help and not hinder.” He paused. “She did ask me, but-” 

“You even try to take me out of Tamar and I’m filing for divorce.” 

“We’re not married yet.” 

“Details.” 

The pony-tailed man rolled his eyes. “I’m not fond of the area myself and I would never think of bringing you there,” he added to the redhead. 

“Because I’m impossibly naïve about everything to do with Sha-ree?” Anju guessed. 

“Exactly.” 

“So we have to find a princess a suitable husband,” Remi spoke, stretching free of the blankets. Aw. 

“Someone kind, but not a pushover, just in case she’s lying,” Tovi agreed. 

“That leaves out anyone from Bri-la,” the other prince replied. 

“Not… I mean, maybe he was just trying to get in my pants,” Anju muttered. “But Prince Timol, um, he seemed okay, and he was out of Queen Biya’s earshot, so, um… sorry, I don’t really know where I’m going with this.” 

“That’s right; you said you ran into him the other day.” 

“Yeah, but the first thing he asked me was who I belonged to… but also if I was happy.” 

“I know I have yet to hear an unkind word from that man,” Remi spoke. 

“Well,” Tovi added. “Both countries are run by women who don’t give the first fuck about men. He can’t be the only one sick of it.” His conniving smile turned back to the redhead. “Why don’t you go find out, my heart?” 

“What? Me? Why?” 

“Oh, don’t you want to go talk to him?” 

“You did wake up writhing in pleasure because of him,” Remi added cheekily. 

“Oh, is that what that was?” 

“I didn’t get the specifics; you came back before I could.” 

“…What, you two want me to go have sex with him or something?” Anju finally intervened dourly. 

“Only if you want to,” Tovi spoke. “You are free to do as you like, to a point.” 

“…You don’t care who I have sex with?” 

“Not what I said,” he quickly replied. “I can see why you like Prince Timol. I daresay the two of you likely have similar tragic back stories- I’d bet that’s why you’ve latched onto him so quickly. It doesn’t mean you’ll have sex, no, but it’s understood if you do. As long as you remember who you go home to.” 

“You two.” 

“Correct. Besides all else, you’re not the sort of person who would sleep around with a lot of people. But in the case you find someone you’re finding yourself wanting to be around more, please don’t hesitate to tell us.” 

“…Thank you.” 

“Now go talk to Prince Timol. No matter what does or doesn’t happen, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. We’ll locate Princess Arada and can all have a little chat.” 

Heart lightened, Anju gave a nod and went- after getting directions to the man’s room. He’d wandered most of the palace at this point, committing it to his memory, so it didn’t take him long to find. He raised his hand to knock but didn’t even have it halfway to the door before it opened- to Queen Biya’s furious face. ‘Don’t bow, don’t bow, stare right the fuck back,’ he reminded himself over the pounding in his ears. 

“What do you want?” she spat. 

“I am here on behalf of Prince Tovi,” he spoke smoothly, surprising himself. “And what I have to say is for Prince Timol only.” 

“You realize that title only formality?” she smugly asked. “Borning of my great mother or no, a man is only good for breedings.” 

Swallowing a comment about her Tamarian being absolute crap, Anju spoke again, “You will let me pass, or I will return with Queen Cela.” No doubt the woman would disapprove this behavior. 

Biya scoffed but walked to a room across the hall- he saw bruises blossoming on her upper arm before the door closed. The other door remained open, but he couldn’t see anyone inside. “Prince Timol?” he called, leaning in. 

“… Anju?” his quarry’s voice came from the adjoining room. 

“Sorry to bother you.” 

“Not at all,” the other returned, and he did sound happy- and a little worried. “I will be a moment- is it urgent?” 

“No, I have time, so take yours.” 

“Thank you.” 

It wasn’t overly obvious a fight had occurred in the room, but Anju knew what to look for. A couple toppled over chairs, a bowl of fruit now on the floor (which he gathered up to put back on the table), and… Oh. Dented end table. Whoever was thrown into that was getting a much worse bruise than the one he’d seen on the queen. 

A good fifteen minutes passed before Prince Timol came out of the bathroom, and, quite frankly, he looked like hell. Like he hadn’t slept in months, and just yesterday he’d seemed so cheery. “Are you all right?” Anju carefully asked, even more worried when he noticed the limp the tattooed man was walking with. 

“I’ll be fine, but thank you for your concern.” The tone was practiced. “Prince Tovi has a request of me?” 

“We both do, I guess,” was the reply. Timol was trying not to show just how painful it was for him to sit on the edge of the bed. “Okay, what did she do to you and why?” 

“Hit me because she can and threw me across the room because I dared to be striking back. I… am so sick of this, Anju… and it could very well be the end of me.” 

How he managed to say that with a smile was beyond the redhead. “Do you wish for death?” 

“Sometimes, yes.” 

“How about marriage instead?” 

A snort left him. “To who?” 

“Princess Arada.” 

“Leave one sadistic bitch for another? Anju, really, why would I do that to myself?” 

“Because she’s not a sadistic bitch. At least, that’s what she’s claiming. She asked Tovi to help her find a husband that’ll help her change Sha-ree after her mother dies and leaves her the throne.” 

The prince was silent a moment. “Do you think she’s being truthful?” 

“I don’t know; Tovi talked to her while I was still asleep.” 

“…If she is honest, that is quite a proposition. Seems foolish not to at least meet with her, I suppose. But as I sure you’ve noted, moving is not something I doing well now and I’d like her not to know my little sister just buried that end table into my thigh.” 

That explained the limp. “I understand that. I’ll say you’re thinking about it, then?” 

“Mm. We’ll probably be here a few days, even after the wedding. It should not be long, though, before I walk normally again. Tomorrow afternoon. I talk to her then, unless she find a better candidate.” 

“I doubt that’ll happen.” 

“Oh?” Timol asked, curiosity sparking his gaze. “Why you say that?” 

“Because when I’m with you… Well, I actually was wishing a bit that I wasn’t already bound, but… it’s been brought to my attention that… they wouldn’t mind if we, um…”

“Are together?” 

“As long as I remember who I go home to.” 

“That’s more than fair. I would never want to take you from them anyhow, not when you clearly care so much for each other. But,” came the sigh. “I’m hardly able to please you in my current condition.” 

Well… Biting his lip, Anju came forward to the end of the bed, and, hesitantly, started to crawl up between the prince’s long, outstretched legs, settling between them at his hips. The redhead leaned down to push the other’s shirt up with his nose, then pull the band of his pants down- with his teeth. Those tattoos swirled all the way down to the base of… ‘Holy shit; he’s huge,’ Anju blinked at the half-hard cock in front of him. But also, how close those tattoos came to the impressive length… “That had to hurt,” he muttered out loud, tracing the outlines, encouraging the shaft to harden further. 

“N-None of it… was exactly… enjoyable,” the prince breathed. 

“Then why?” 

“Sh-show of rank. Very im-important, especially… especially when male. Given when… come of age.” 

“Sounds stupid.” 

“Oh? It seemed as though you liked them.” 

“Nn, a little less now.” 

“Don’t say so; having these saves my life- a few times now.” 

“That’s horrible,” Anju muttered, then lowering his mouth over his partner. 

Timol gasped and moaned at the contact, the redhead finding he had to hold those hips steady already. “A-Anju, look at me,” came the plea. 

He raised his gaze while still lapping up the length. 

“Nn, you’re so good, you’re perfect,” the prince moaned. 

Anju sucked harder, swallowing as far as he could, then swirling his tongue back around the tip. And down again, groan despite his full mouth, feeling himself hardening. Still pleasuring his partner, he reached into his pocket for lubrication before sliding his own shorts down. 

“No, you shouldn’t have to do that yourself,” Timol spoke. “Come here and turn around; let me.” 

Still keeping his own somewhat embarrassed attention on the stiff member, he let his lower half shift to the tattooed man. All self-consciousness left him when he felt long fingers slip inside him, reaching deep, already searching for that delicious spot. 

It didn’t take long to find. 

“Yes, there,” he moaned, thrusting back on the digits. 

“Are you planning on taking me, Anju?” the prince inquired. 

“Oh, hell yes.” 

“Are you sure it wouldn’t be too much? I saw that first reaction.” 

“I’ve taken two before. I can take you. I want to take you. Can I?” 

“Don’t let me stop you,” was the breathless reply, withdrawing. “I can hardly wait to see you riding me.” 

Anju shifted again, this time to straddle his lover’s hips, and slowly lowered himself onto the hefty length, moaning all the while. 

“Are you all right?” 

“So full… it’s perfect. People must line up at your door for you.” 

The prince smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. “Let me see you lose your mind.” 

Anju started to move, thrusting down hard and calling out loudly each time the thick shaft filled him again. Timol offered up his hands, and he put his own against them for leverage. Their moans and cries echoed throughout the room, Anju thinking in horror that it might be over already and himself so close when he felt his lover thoroughly fill him, dense streams of fluid running down his thigh from a puddle between them, but the prince didn’t stop, and the noise of their activity grew more obscene. 

Anju couldn’t think to form any sort of coherent words, especially when Timol’s hands moved to grasp his hips and force him down even harder. He came out of the blue, not feeling any build-up, just his mind screaming in ecstasy while he sprayed his own stomach and chest in cum, and the other started to slow. 

“Don’t you dare,” the patched man breathed. “Wreck me.” 

“Oh your knees,” was the heated reply, and Anju saw him flinching as he moved. 

“Are you su-Oh!!” he cried out when his partner started impaling him again. So much cum, covered in it while a hard, thick cock nearly slit him in two as the prince shuddered into him again, and as he did, Anju came helplessly as well, shooting torrents onto the mattress, and nearly collapsing with the force of it. 

So filthy, lewd, disgusting and Anju never wanted it to stop. But it did, when Timol finished a third time, and the redhead moaned, feeling the heavy streams pour into him the run down his legs to join the puddle underneath him. Despite the mess, he still dropped, rolling to the side. “Thoroughly wrecked?” 

As he lost consciousness, Anju could only nod. 

&

He wasn’t sure how much time passed before soft voices were pulling at his awareness, but he realized first he didn’t know the language they spoke but did know two of the voices- Tovi and Timol. The third was a woman, probably Princess Arada. Oh. Tovi was probably on translating the conversation between them. 

Gradually, he opened his eye. The space was empty, the voices coming from a nearby room, through an open door. And the redhead noted with much happiness that he was not a in a sticky mess. Whoever was on cleaning up was amazing. He did, however, have a violent need to go to the bathroom. 

Legs were still a little wobbily, but he managed to make his way, finding his clothes folded at the end of the bed. Oh. With everything that had been going on… Eh, Timol wasn’t going to care about some scars. He hoped. 

But be it fortunate or no, when he was carefully making his way into the next room it showed, going off the grins on both men’s faces there. Tovi beckoned him to his own lap, and Anju gratefully sat again. “Negotiations?” he inquired. 

“Mm, making sure there’s no mistranslations; these two only vaguely know each other’s languages,” the prince replied.

“If you say so; I know Timol has really good Tamarian.” 

Tovi chuckled and continued saying something to the blond prince on behalf of Princess Arada, seated on either side of him. It was an interesting thing to watch, despite that he couldn’t understand a word. He was sure he’d be filled in on the details later. 

“Anju,” Timol softly spoke while Tovi was passing something on to Arada, and she considering it. “Are you all right?” 

“Yeah,” he grinned. “If I pass out right after, it’s definitely a good thing.” 

A chuckle. “I meant that you’re having trouble walking. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I’ll be fine,” the redhead smiled. “Aren’t you two negotiating a wedding? I’d pay attention.” 

Another chuckle, but his gaze did shift. 

Tovi spoke something, and the woman nodded, looking like agreement. Timol asked one thing more, and Tovi replied without even glancing to the woman. It was another moment, and Timol gave a nod himself. 

“All right, time to go,” the raven-headed man spoke to his lover then. “Would you like me to carry you?” 

“Sore or no, why would I turn down a piggyback ride?” Anju scoffed to Tovi’s humor. The golden-eyed man lifted him up, and he gave a smile and wave to Timol as they left. It was kind of abrupt, but he got the feeling it’d more awkward to stick around, and he could stop in again later. “So what’s happening with them now? They still can’t understand each other, right?” 

“Not well, but they’re going to have to learn; I can’t be there to translate for the rest of their lives.” 

“Okay, gotcha,” Anju agreed. “What was that last thing Timol asked? It seemed to be just for you.” 

“It was. He asked me, again, if I believed her story. Be it fortunate or not, I do. That woman is tired of seeing her female family members treat the males ones like trash just because of the difference in gender. She keeps an indifferent façade so it’s not odd she doesn’t do the same- so she ignores all of them, and her mother sees it as strength greater than hatred, thankfully.” 

“Thankfully? But-” 

“With the way things work there, my heart, it is a good thing. She can get away with not hurting those around her without hurting herself.” 

“…She did seem sincere, what little I’ve seen of her, anyway.” 

“Good to know, just the same. You have a good sense for people.” 

“Why, thank you,” Anju grinned. “So where are we going?” 

“Well, I think Remi’s outside training. We could visit.” 

“Ugh, don’t tell Timol, but I am still way too sore for sex and that’s exactly what’s going to happen if we go there. Speaking of, Mr. I’m Sure You’ll Enjoy Yourself, did you know about that monster in his pants?” 

Tovi lightly shrugged, not wanting to throw his lover off. “It’s what the men in Bri-la are known for.” 

“You’d think the women would be nicer to them.” 

The golden-eyed man laughed. “It’s common there, the ordinary.” 

“All I know is Remi would’ve been losing his mind- I’ve never been in the middle of so much cum before.” 

Another laughed. “Picked up on that little fetish, did you?” 

“It would be difficult not to.” 

A snort this time. 

“Um, is it okay that we just left like that? I mean, I don’t want Timol to think I hate him. But I didn’t want to piss off Princess Arada, either.” 

“And I’m sure Timol knows both those things. The two of them do need to talk now; I’m sure there’ll be more opportunities for the two of you later on. And as you’re still sore, a warm bath would probably do you some good.” 

“Mm, that does sound nice.” 

“Then let’s get you back to our room.” 

“You’re so good to me.” 

“How else am I going to keep you with me?” 

Anju snorted, and set his head on his lover’s shoulder. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

&

Tovi set the redhead on the bed while drawing the bath, and the prince was right- the warm water was soaking the soreness right out of him. “Goodness, don’t you look comfortable,” his lover purred, fingers going for his own waistband. How about I join you?” But before Anju could make any reply, a knock sounded on the bathroom door. “If someone’s not dead or dying, go away.” 

“You shouldn’t say things like that,” Haji spoke, opening the door. “It invites bad karma.” 

“If you’re coming in, who’s dead?” 

“No one,” the woman replied. “But your brother invites you down for lunch.” 

“Aw, go see him,” Anju told him, actually kind of wanting to soak alone. “You can bathe with me anytime.” 

A deep sigh left the golden-eyed man. “All right. You’re right. I’ll see you later on, then,” was the add, and gave the redhead a kiss before leaving. 

The quiet was really relaxing. Warm water, birds and happy yells of kids playing outside… Smiling, he sunk down into the water, legs hanging out on the other end. “Ah, this is nice,” he sighed happily. 

After a while, though, in the corner of his mind, he swore he heard footsteps. ‘Probably Tovi,’ he reasoned, but when no one joined him, figured the noise to be his imagination. 

But eventually, the redhead shifted, and in doing so, saw he wasn’t alone. Reflexively, his hand shot up to cover his exposed right eye. 

“Aw,” Remi spoke. “Surely we’re past such silly insecurities.” 

“You just… surprised me,” Anju replied, hand hesitantly lowering. 

“My apologizes. I only came here to get a bath myself. Swordplay works up quite a sweat.”

“Here? Not your room?” 

“This one was closer, and I knew Tovi wouldn’t mind.” 

“Oh. But then, why did you stay?” 

The other smiled, raven head slightly tilting. “The view, mostly.” 

Anju felt himself start to turn darker, but managed to confidently reply, “Oh, of my feet? I can’t imagine that’s a very good view.” 

The prince was unbothered by the remark- smirking, even. “You’d be surprised,” was the amused reply. 

“I’d be astonished, actually.” 

The raven head pulled his chair closer. “There are those who consider feet very attractive,” he spoke, a trailing a finger over a hanging heel, golden eyes bright. 

“A-Are you one of them?” 

“I see their point. A lot of curves here, you know. So many possibilities.” 

Anju swallowed hard. Why was this so arousing? “Such as?” 

Remi made no verbal reply, trailing his tongue up the arch, both thumbs right behind, kneading into the flesh while he sucked on each toe. Anju was already beside himself, whimpering and moaning while writhing in the water. “Goodness, I think you like your toes sucked more than your cock,” the prince purred. “So far gone, and so quickly.” 

“M-More,” the redhead pleaded breathlessly, sure the words were true. He’d never felt anything like this before, so lewd and erotic and just so damn good. Every time Remi’s fingers dug into his skin he soared, and his lover’s tongue swirling around his toes just brought him higher. It wasn’t long before he was stroking himself, rippling the water. “Yes, yes…” 

Then Remi took hold of his other foot. Anju’s voice was nearly a scream with both big toes in the prince’s mouth, a hand still kneading each one. He pumped himself harder, pleasure surging through him, barely registering just how much he was making the water splash. “Just imagine if Tovi were here,” the golden-eyed man breathed, his own tone heavy with want. “We could give each toe the attention it deserves.” 

Anju crumbled at the thought, gripping the edge of the tub, already so close. “Please… don’t… stop,” he gasped. 

His lover’s response was to engulf as much of the two appendages in his mouth as he could, sucking hard. Anju came in the same instant, shooting into the water with a loud cry. “Feeling good, Little Nymph?” 

“So good,” he breathed in reply. 

A smirk. “You really are just too precious. I can’t believe Tovi left you up here all on your own.” 

“Mayte… or actually, it would’ve been Mayte or Amanto that wanted to spend lunch with him.” 

“Aw, that’s cute. Would you mind me finishing your bath with you?” 

“No, but… water’s kind of dirty now.” 

“Luckily, drawing a new one is pretty easy.” 

“You’re telling me,” the redhead replied, letting the water drain. “I could hardly believe it when Tovi first showed me. Actually, um, I was wondering something about that. How… how come… well…” 

“Why aren’t there things like this in Newhaven? It’s not that we’re selfish with the technology; the previous kings of the country haven’t been exactly… progressive. We’re hoping many things will change with Mayte’s rule, once he has the country itself in order. Probably would have with Amanto as well, had he kept the throne longer than a few months.”

“Mm,” was the reply, running the warm water again. 

“Is something troubling you?” 

“No, no, I think I’m just tired. Which is really weird, cause I just got up a little while ago.”

“It’s been a busy couple of days,” Remi smiled. “Go lay down then; with your permission, I’d like to join you when I’m done.” 

Anju snorted. “Permission granted.” 

“You are too kind.” 

Another snort, then the redhead got a towel, dried himself off, and as he was, curled up under the soft, light blanket. He found it was just what he was looking for, not nodding off exactly, but resting while his mind drifted. 

Once Remi curled up behind him however, the added warmth and soft kisses easily sent him the rest of the way into unconsciousness. 

&

At Tovi’s suggestion, Anju did his best to avoid Remi in the coming week. The shorter-haired raven head was clearly getting more and more stressed as the wedding date neared- his fiancé avoided the tornado of the man most daylight hours as well. 

Sometimes Anju spent these hours with Tovi, sometimes Remi dragged the other prince off for one thing or the other, and when he was alone, always found himself gravitating back to the pool and gardens. Tovi hadn’t yet had time to recommence anything resembling a swimming lesson, but he still liked it there. Zero fucks were given about anything but that a good time was had by all- it was a magical place to be. 

While sitting there on his own one day, he realized he hadn’t seen Timol since their last… interaction. He hadn’t wanted to be in the way with Princess Arada, but it had been a few days… worth a shot. 

When he found the door again, however, it was the woman in question who answered. “Ah, sorry, do I have the wrong room?” he asked, even knowing it wasn’t so. 

She didn’t respond verbally, instead taking him by the collar with enough force to throw him inside the room. “What the hell?!” Anju snapped in anger that quickly turned to confusion, the woman sending a worried look to- Oh. To Timol. “What’s going on?” 

“She’s expected to treat you roughly since, as far as laws go, I’m hers now,” the prince replied pleasantly. “Protocol would also have her beating on you.” 

“…You sister heard us, I take it?” 

“She wasn’t happy.” 

“And I bet you have the bruises to prove it,” Anju sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, please, please don’t be,” Timol smiled. “I’m not hers to beat on anymore, and even if I was, it would be well worth it.” His fiancée said something, and he passed on, “Princess Arada also apologizes for the rude greeting.” 

“…If it keeps you two safe, I guess it’s okay. I just really hope she’s not screwing with you.” 

“You and me both. What brings you here?” 

“I, uh, realized we hadn’t even spoken to each other since… before. Wanted to. Is that all right? I mean, with-” He glanced over to the woman, now sitting an appeared to be rubbing a stone along the edge of a blade. “What’s she doing?” 

“Sharpening her knife.” 

“That isn’t… unnerving?” 

“She just got done with mine,” he replied, pulling a similar weapon from a small sheath hidden under the band of his pants. “So no, not really. Does good work, actually.” 

“You’ve had that all this time?” 

“Just since this morning, when my bride-to-be gave it to me.” 

“Oh, Wow. That’s a really big gesture for her, isn’t it?” 

“It is. And as you can see, she couldn’t care any less if we speak.” 

“…What about other stuff?” 

“It was a stipulation that she has no say in my sex life, nor I in hers. Evidently, though, she does like watching.” 

“…Oh.” 

“But I can ask her to go if you’d rather.” 

“I… don’t even know if…” 

“All right, all right,” the prince chuckled. “You’re certainly not under obligation,” was the add, patting the spot next to his own on the mattress. “How are Prince Tovi and Prince Remi doing with everything?” 

“I think Remi might’ve finally lost his mind, and Tovi’s in hiding. I can’t find him. I was able to back in Newhaven, but… I guess I don’t know enough about this place while Tovi knows everything. What about you two sitting in silence together?” 

“We don’t have to pretend to be someone else around each other. It’s quite relaxing.” 

“So you sit together. I like that.” 

“Well, as far as my sister or her mother is concerned, she’s showing me my place and I’m taking it like the piece of trash I am.” 

“But… if you’re marrying her, doesn’t that mean you’re gonna be a king someday?”

“Of Sha-ree. At this point, all that means is I’m her favorite fuck.” 

“…Oh.” 

“But that, and many other things is to be changed, and soon.” 

“Good. That’s awful.” 

“It’s the same for queens in your country, is it not?” 

Anju thought about it. “I guess it could be if the king was a big enough dick. They usually aren’t involved in country matters, no, but do have their own causes they support, like the arts and things like that- for the upper classes, of course.” 

“Oh, of course.” 

“I’m sure Lady Kari’s having none of that, though- she’ll be right there with Mayte.” 

“I’d have to take your word for it.” 

The silence that followed wasn’t uncomfortable, exactly, but it was a little awkward. “I… Part of me really doesn’t want the wedding to come. Not because of anything to do with Remi or Tovi, but because you’ll leave. I don’t… know why I’m so attached to you… I don’t want you to leave.” 

Timol slid closer to the redhead, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “We’re similar, I suppose. I’m fond of you as well, Anju. All I can do is promise to visit. I’m certain I’ll need a break from Sha-ree now and then. I do intend to invite the three of you to our wedding, but… I’m also aware of how protective Prince Tovi can be, and that country is not kind to concubines, bound or no.” 

“…How not kind?” 

“Prince Tovi would literally have to keep you on a leash to keep others off you, and you’d have to stay with him all the hours of day and night.” 

“…Huh. Is it bad I still kinda want to go?” 

“I don’t know, but definitely surprising.” 

“Well, we’ll see what happens, I guess. You better write me. Someone’s gotta keep tabs on you, and I learn quickly- I could definitely learn at least most of Brilin before you even leave.” 

“Then I’ll be sure to,” the prince smiled. “Once a month, I promise.” 

“Good,” was the reply, resting against him again. 

“Are you so concerned for me, Anju? Why?” 

“I don’t know. I just am.” 

“Claimed me as your own, have you?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I’m honored to have such a sweet soul watching over me.” 

Princess Arada looked over to them, a strange sort of smile on her face, and spoke something Anju didn’t understand, but had his lover red around the ears. “What was that?” 

“I’m not sure I can repeat it. The wording alone would have you livid.” 

“Somewhere along the lines of ‘Stop being so gross and get a room?’” the patched man guessed. 

“That… would summarize, yes.” 

“But this is your room, isn’t it?” 

“Technically, she has a right to be here too.” 

“Well, I’d invite you up to my room, but I share with Tovi.” 

The prince cocked his head. “You weren’t given a room of your own?” 

“It was offered, but… I really don’t like being alone.” 

“I can’t say I blame you.” 

“Well… want to give your fiancée a show, then?” 

“So much.” 

“Just, um, not to completely kill the mood here, but, um, don’t completely kill my stamina, okay?” 

To his relief, Timol chuckled. “Oh? Would I have a couple angry princes at my door if I did?” 

“I don’t know- they’ve been kind of random lately. But with the mood the both of them have had lately, I don’t want to have to turn them down if one of them does want to.” 

“Understandable.” 

“Thank you.” 

Anju was pulled into a deep, heavy kiss he melted into, hoisting himself up onto the tattooed man’s lap. There was nothing rushed about it, just enjoying being wrapped up together- until the door opened. Arada’s mother. And the second she saw the scene, she started yelling. Her daughter sighed but seemed to be trying to placate her. 

“What’s wrong?”

“They going back and forth very quickly,” Timol replied. “But I think the queen believes you’re stolen.” 

He snorted. 

“Agreed.” 

The newcomer did seem to calm down the more the princess spoke and was eventually shown out. “As you were, I thinking the phrase,” the remaining woman replied cheekily. 

The redhead rolled his eye and went back to the lovely session he was having with his lover. Not one breaking the contact, he moved to shift himself between his partner’s legs, exposing the half-hard length between them and stroking it the rest of the way to life before swallowing it down as far as he could. Just because he wanted to see the other’s reaction, he used both hands to pump the remainder of the shaft. 

He wasn’t disappointed, especially, when he turned his gaze to look up at the moaning man. “Perfect, you’re so perfect,” the prince praised him. 

‘Is this how Tovi feels when I’m the one losing it?’ Anju mused. ‘Feels good.’

“Anju…” 

He continued to suck and stroke, the saliva running down the length nicely lubricating his efforts. “Close already?” he muttered, tasting the large drops of precum beading from the tip. 

While the redhead hadn’t exactly meant to be heard, he got a reply. “How could I not?” Timol moaned. 

Anju decided to go with it. “I think you like this more than when I’m riding you.” 

“Oh, don’t say that,” the prince spoke, brow furrowing. “Come here.” 

He climbed back up to straddle the tattooed man’s lap again- who made sure his pants were gone in the process. “Gonna stretch me good?” 

“I’ll slide right inside you. Remember how full you were the last time?” 

Anju groaned; he certainly did. “I want it.” 

“Do you still have that bottle on you?” 

“…Shit. In my pocket.” 

“That’s all right. Lean back; I’ll hold on to you.” 

It was a little awkward, and Anju could feel that thick, hard shaft deliciously hot against his own while he bent back, but the effort was well worth it. The familiar feel of fingers inside him sent him starting on his favorite high. “Want it, come on, give me…” 

“Just a little longer. I don’t want to end up hurting you again.” 

“…I was just a little sore.” 

“Just the same.” 

“Then get them deeper,” Anju demanded, hot and flushed, and crying out when he got his request. “Yes, yes, more…” 

“You’re gorgeous when you surrender to your desires,” Timol purred in his ear. “You’re gorgeous anyway, but… I wonder if I could make you come like this.” 

“I’m certain you could,” a new voice spoke, and one Anju knew well. “But I don’t recommend it; nothing makes him happier than being so full he doesn’t know what to do with himself.” 

“R-Remi,” the redhead realized nervously. Why-?

“I was feeling bad about ignoring you and Tovi. You especially, as I know Tovi can occupy himself, and thought you might be bored. How wrong I was.” 

“Did you want to-?” Timol began, but Remi shook his head. 

“But if you could shift position so I could have the talented little mouth of his, that would be lovely- providing you both don’t mind sharing the experience.” 

“Just the opposite,” the redhead breathed. It could only be more perfect if Tovi was there too- although he was a little unsure about how that would work. Timol moved him to the bed, himself on all fours, and Remi, now naked himself, was spread out in front of him, already hard. “You do like watching me, don’t you?” Anju commented before swallowing it down. 

Timol’s fingers dipped into him again, but more this time, stretching him pliant. Anju moaned around the hot length in his mouth, hoping the blond prince took him soon. 

Remi was making some wonderful noises himself, stretched out with an appreciative glint in his golden eyes. Anju swallowed him down to the hilt- just as Timol thrust all the way inside him. 

Oh, God, that was good. He struggled a second to keep balanced, then the tattooed man started to move, slow and steady. And it was just so damn good to know he was reason these two incredible men were feeling so good themselves. 

He came with a low moan. Timol picked up his pace in the same second, and Anju’s bleary vision saw Remi pumping himself to the sight. The pace picked up again, stronger and more erratic, and the redhead weakly moaned when he felt his blond lover fill and overflow inside him. 

Remi was still going strong, but close, if his own pace was any indication. Anju leaned forward to suck the end while the darker-toned man continued to pump himself with a gasp, but it wasn’t long before he was warning the redhead to back up. He did, but not without getting a shot in the face which the raven head was right on cleaning up. 

“Almost a shame,” Remi mused, licking his lips. “That really is a good look for you.” 

“Shut up,” Anju muttered, and pulled Timol down to curl up behind himself, the same with Remi in front of him. “It’s naptime,” he informed them. 

“No objections allowed?” 

“Nope.” 

“Then it seems we have no choice.” 

“Nope.” 

A chuckle. “A tyranny of cuddles. That’s a tyranny I can get behind.” 

“Agreed,” the blond smiled- Anju could feel it against his shoulder. 

“Good,” the redhead chimed. “Now shush up before I make you go find Tovi.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Remi deadpanned. “He can get his cuddles later.” 

“He definitely will,” Anju agreed drowsily, and happily nodded off for a couple hours in the warm cocoon the two men created.


	9. Chapter 9

As the days passed and the wedding drew nearer, Anju saw less and less of his lovers, but he’d seen that coming, to a point. Remi was busy planning and Tovi was busy hiding. Sometimes Tovi brought Anju to wherever he felt like hiding, sometimes Remi dragged his fiancé into having an opinion. And it was on one such day, when he was assured both men would be occupied, that he sought out Sadzi. 

In all fairness, he had found Tai first, but his friend admitted to having little to no skill with what his friend was wanting to know about and deferred him to the blond. The patched man was a little worried about bothering him, but Tai said again and again it’d be fine, even that his quarry should have some free time right about then, which was usually spent in the gardens, and usually with a snack. 

Sadzi was not there. 

Well, he was the queen’s personal aide. It was probably difficult for him to keep a constant schedule, especially with so much going on. So Anju found a spot to sit and wait for a little bit. 

But a half hour later, he still hadn’t spotted a familiar pair of pigtails. He could show up eventually, or… ‘Hell, I can’t sit here not knowing anymore,’ he finally decided, and started exploring. Inside the palace seemed most likely. 

No particular destination in mind, Anju took his turns on a whim, hoping to eventually bump into someone he knew that also know where to find his quarry. 

Turning a corner a short while later, he nearly collided with the man himself, going through an armload of papers at a quick pace. “Anju! I’m so sorry!” he nervously laughed. 

“It’s okay! I, um, I’m sure you’re busy, and… yeah. You’re probably swamped.” 

“Did you need something?” he asked, instantly sidelined. Tai was right- this guy was just made of pure sweetness. 

“I-I did, but it can wait. You’ve obviously got a million-” 

“What was it?” the blond returned, unbothered. 

“Just… I wondered… Could you show me how to make jewelry?” 

A smile crossed the aide’s face. “As the princes do for each other.” 

Flushing hard, he nodded. “I just thought it would be nice for, you know, when they get married.” 

“What a thoughtful gift. As you noted, I am busy at the moment, but I could give you at least some help around dinnertime, if that’s all right.” 

“Oh, no, that’s fine! You’re helping me, so whenever you have the time. And thank you.” 

“Certainly. Come up to my room around six.” 

“Your room?” Anju asked the retreating back, making him turn again. 

“It doesn’t mean what comes to mind first, I promise.” 

“N-Not that, um… Where’s your room?” 

“Oh! Of course, forgive me. Go two more hallways to the left of the one you’re most acquainted with.” 

“All right. Thank you again.” 

“Not a problem; see you tonight.” 

Anju grinned, and headed back outside. The gardens were as good a place to wait out the time as any. 

But once he got there, he saw a particular group of people he’d seen on a few occasions. They ran circles around the area to keep themselves fit. Working people to their physical limits wasn’t really a thing here. But running around in circles sounded awfully boring. Hm. Swimming still wasn’t an option, but even so, more circles. 

His gaze lifted from the area where the majority of people were gathered, further out to where the trees started to gather into the woods. 

Tree climbing. That had potential. Each one posed a different challenge, and he’d definitely build up some strength. 

The first one he picked was easy. He wasn’t a novice; Nega and himself would do this when they were younger, whenever they could manage the free time- or to get apples. The best ones were always in the sunlit branches on top. But that had been years ago. 

And what a view. He hadn’t realized how far up he’d be. The courtyard was a good ways off, but he could see all the people still laughing and playing and… Yep, that was definitely Nega and Williams curled up together in one of the large chairs in the shade by the pool. That much cute should be illegal, honestly. Beyond there was the ocean and… time to switch directions. 

Ducking underneath sturdy branch he was hold on to, Anju looked out into the thick forest. He couldn’t see much beyond the full canopy of leaves, which forced his gaze down. To a couple enjoying the shade in their own way. A couple he knew pretty well at this point, and now knew why Tai was so quick to push him off on poor Sadzi. The taller half of the pair’s ridiculously long hair was down, but did absolutely nothing to hide how hard he was taking his lover against a large, smooth bolder, although Tai was pulling on it pretty hard while the other man drove into him. 

He didn’t realize he was staring until the activity settled down, and the two indulging in a long kiss. He wondered if they had a place like that in Newhaven, and that was where they disappeared to on Amanto’s birthday. 

Either way, it wasn’t his business. He had trees to climb, anyway. 

He made it up four more (the last one was a little tricky) before the sun was lowering into the horizon and it was time to meet up with Sadzi. The room wasn’t a hard find, but he was hoping they were eating too because he’d definitely worked up an appetite. And was so sore. 

The guard outside his quarry’s door was a little weird, but she didn’t stop him from knocking. 

Sadzi came to the door, mouth full, but beckoned the newcomer inside. “Please excuse me,” he laughed when he could. “And please help yourself,” he added of the food set out on a table in the middle of a beautifully decorated room. Sitting at the table, quiet but orange eyes now blinking at him, were the two women who’d come with King Turay.

“Hi,” he smiled now, figuring that jackass could no longer claim them as property, now an ambassador. He really wouldn’t put it past the pig-tailed blond to be caring for them even with everything else he was doing. “I’m Anju. Sorry I couldn’t introduce myself before.” 

“Likewise,” one replied, raven hair pulled up into many braids and darker freckles dotting her nose. “I am Avia. This is my sister, Soji,” she added of the woman with shorter hair and a taller frame. 

“Nice to meet you both,” the redhead smiled. “Please forgive me for sitting in.” 

“Not at all,” Soji spoke, unsteady but forward. Were they taking turns talking, just to get used to it or something? That was a good idea. Also explained the guard- protection, just in case. “Sadzi told us you’d be coming. Your gift… very thoughtful.” 

“So are they,” the other managed, a little embarrassed. 

“But first we eat,” Sadzi spoke. “I’m sure we’re all hungry.” 

“Mm. I found muscles today I forgot existed.” 

“Anju, I’m sorry, but we try to avoid that kind of talk around here.” 

“That kind…? Oh!” he laughed in realization. “Good to know, but I was climbing trees most of the afternoon. Haven’t done that since I was a kid, but it seemed to be a good way to get some exercise.” 

“I see. My apologizes, then.” 

“No worries.” He turned to the women. “But I hope it’s not too much to say that I’m glad to see you both doing so well.” Tai had told him they were recovering, but didn’t know where they’d be staying once they’d gotten out of the medical wing. “You’re in good hands with Sadzi, too.” 

“We have seen that too,” Avia replied, words gaining confidence. “And we have heard it is your lover we have you thank for our freedom. We are very grateful to him but cannot yet go out freely on our own. Will you tell him this for us?” 

“Of course. He’ll be really happy to hear that.” And Anju hoped that they couldn’t wander because they were healing and not because some idiot was actually suspicious of them. 

“We do hope Prince Remi was not too badly injured,” Soji added. 

“He was wobbly for a couple days, and has a wound that’s still healing, but you’d never know it- he’s been a whirlwind lately with wedding plans.” 

“But… excited too, yes?” 

“I have no doubt. There’s no way he’d put so much work into something he wasn’t excited about.” 

“And Prince Tovi?” Avia asked. 

“He… shows support in his own way. By staying out of Remi’s way,” he grinned, making the others laugh. 

The rest of the meal was just as enjoyable. Once Avia and Soji relaxed, they were as much fun to talk to as Sadzi. 

And once everyone was full and the food remnants cleared, the blond had objects of a different nature to fill the table’s surface. Cord and beads, just like what wrapped around Remi’s arm and Tovi’s neck. 

They even got a little history lesson, which Anju was all for. Sadzi mentioned that necklaces were traditionally given for engagement, which made him wonder why Tovi always- Oh. Duh. Understandably, Remi probably didn’t want anything near his neck. 

The presence and number of colored beads had significance too. One or two was a close friend, three to four for someone you’d been with awhile, and five for engagement. Seven was the magic number for marriage. “But,” Anju voiced. “I could’ve sworn a few of Remi’s bracelets had more than that.” 

“It’s certainly possible,” Sadzi replied. “As I said, these are only traditional meanings. Many take artistic liberties now, and it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if that was what Prince Tovi was doing.” 

“Oh. Gotcha.” 

He showed them a couple different knots then, which Anju got the hang of pretty quickly. One was giving both women a hard time- Avia got the knack of it before Soji and helped her out. 

Then it was a free-for-all, so to speak. They could make whatever they wanted. ‘Okay, a bracelet for Remi, definitely, but Tovi… Should I make a necklace for him, too? I don’t want Remi thinking I’m trying to show him up… maybe a bracelet there, too…’

It was fun working out patterns with the bead colors. He thought about sticking with what Sadzi had said about the number of them, but… there were two patterns he liked enough to use, and they both used seven. A little wary, he did ask Sadzi his opinion, since he’d known the princes longer than himself- the other smiled and said it was fine. In fact, he seemed to take the fact that each one had the same number on instinct as a good omen. 

Anju hoped his lovers felt the same. 

He was a little sad when it was time to say good night, but Sadzi told him he was welcome anytime, and the sisters agreed. It was nice to make some friends. 

“But when should I give these to them?” he muttered out loud. Their wedding was the obvious choice, but he also wanted to do it privately. Maybe the night before, or even the night of would be better. 

Or tonight. What were those two idiots up to tonight? Probably each other if Remi was calm enough and Tovi behaving enough. Their rooms were as good a place to stay as any, and close by, even. 

Tovi’s was empty, but Remi’s… it looked like the two of them were wrapping up a pretty good round having at each other, so involved they didn’t notice the redhead quietly open and close the door. 

Remi was taking Tovi on his back, and both looked close- evidence suggested the longer-haired man had already come at least once. The native prince dipped down, buried inside his lover completely, to steal a long, languid kiss from the man as well. Tovi gasped, and the pace picked up again, this time to beautiful completion. 

“You two should really learn to lock a door,” Anju joked, walking over. “I could’ve been anyone.” 

“Then they’d get the most fantastic show they’d ever seen,” the shorter-haired prince grinned. “What’s that in your hand?” he then inquired curiously.

Crap. In watching the show himself, he’d forgotten he was carrying them. “Guess I should’ve put them in my pocket,” he muttered sheepishly. “Too late now.” 

“Hn?” 

“I, um, made these. For the both of you. I wasn’t sure when to give them you, but… here,” he finished awkwardly, flushing red and not daring to look up while he held them out. 

Gently, they were taken from his grasp, and he warily raised his green gaze to see Tovi securing his to his wrist, and Remi doing the same on his bare one. “I just hope you don’t expect me to keep up with-” he started to joke, but was pulled in between his lovers, slick, wet, and so very warm from their previous activity. 

“Tovi gave me one every time he left and returned,” Remi spoke, tone husky and low. “I thought you had no plans to leave.” 

“Trust me,” Anju breathed. “I don’t. I’d never want to leave here, not when it’s where you two are.” 

“You little sweetheart,” was the returned purr, and at once, the two started mauling him, and with such furious need, the redhead could scarcely keep track of who was doing what. 

Not that it mattered, really. He basked in the sensations running through him, every bite and scratch and slap and touch till he was sure he was losing his mind. 

Then Remi lowered himself to swallow his dripping length whole. He cried out, hands gripping raven strands to hang on, Tovi slipping wetted fingers inside him. Anju crumbled, whined, and begged for more. 

“Come for us,” Tovi’s heated tone muttered in his ear. “You’re so gorgeous, let us see. We’ll both take you hard after, I promise.” 

“I need… Please… Take me…” Those fingers reached deeper, hitting that wonderful spot just as Remi completely engulfed him, swallowing around him. “Again, again…” Both men took the cue, just as he’d hoped, repeating their actions over and over until- “S-So close, I- Yes!” he cried out as he came in hot torrents, and just as always, Remi swallowed every drop. “Now take me, both of you.” 

“Our pleasure,” Tovi told him, and Remi lay back, pulling the middle man with him, kissing hungrily. There was the feeling of more lubrication, then Remi easily slid inside him with a pleased moan- Tovi was immediately after and wasted no time in starting to move. 

Anju’s voice filled the room with the sound of skin-on-skin, hands still on him and whispered words of praise while they moved; it was all so good, so perfect… Leave this? Never. 

When he came, it was sudden, shaking his body as he spilled over again. Tovi picked up his pace and Anju reveled in it, his oversensitive body screaming out joyously. “Fill me…”

“Close, nymph,” Remi informed him, his own features hot and flushed. 

It was a little longer, but he kept his word- and Tovi kept going, faster than before, demanding a release himself. Anju briefly wondered how many times it was for him that night, but it was so much and himself so close again, the thoughts quickly sidelined and he cried out helplessly- until a sharp shudder ran through him, and with it, Tovi’s warmth filled him as well. He was vaguely aware of the man resituating him against the mattress and some clean up, his lovers eventually joining him, all of them then nodded off for the night, wrapped in warmth.

&

Tovi was missing. Again. Considering it was the day before the wedding and Remi was almost literally a panicking tornado Anju was also doing his best to stay out of the way of, it really wasn’t surprising. But for a few days now, Anju hadn’t been able to find Tovi during the day. He always came back around evening time from wherever he was, but Anju was getting more and more curious about where he wandered off to. 

Unfortunately, he also left before the redhead woke himself, and changed the subject if asked. 

Today, though, Anju decided he was going to find his lover. He spent the day peering in every corner he could find around the palace and out in the gardens till the sun was setting and he himself sat down, defeated, by the pool with a sigh. “He has to be somewhere,” he muttered, not for the first time that day. 

“Hey, are you all right?” an unfamiliar voice asked. 

Anju looked up to a face he knew from the area, but didn’t have a name for. He’d probably seen himself moping and was concerned; that was nice of him. “I’m okay, thanks,” the redhead smiled. “Just, uh, trying to find someone.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry, it’s not my business, but is it Prince Tovi you’re looking for?” 

“Yes! Have you seen him?” 

“I did, about an hour ago, going around the gardens that way,” he spoke, point out around to the left. “I, um, hope everything’s okay.” 

“Huh? Oh, we’re not fighting. He’s just… being Tovi. Excuse me,” he hurried along quickly, not wanting a joke about his lover’s personality to be taken too seriously- that was how rumors started, after all. Thankfully, the other let him go, and as he turned around where directed, saw his quarry coming out of the woods. Wearing a shirt. Weird. Tovi hadn’t worn a shirt since they‘d come to Tamar. “So that’s where you’ve been hiding,” he spoke. “Is that why you don’t want me in there?” 

“What? Oh, you mean that first night. Certain plants can cause unpleasant reactions if not watched for, and wild animals do sometimes wander too close- those were my only concerns.” 

“For me, but not yourself?” 

“I know the plants, and most wild animals can be deterred by climbing a tree and waiting them out. I wasn’t sure if you knew how.” 

“I do.” 

“Now I know.” 

“…Are you… heading back now?” 

“Actually, I was thinking of coming to find you myself. I think this solidifies that as the correct choice. My heart, there is something I would like to show you,” he continued before there could be any questions. “Will you join me?” 

“Of course.” 

Tovi took his hand and began leading him from the palace. He seemed to be leading his lover through the forest. 

Eventually, they came to a clearing. There was a stone stature of a woman in the center, a plethora of white flowers around her. And above all, filling it even more than the flowers, was an unmistakable feeling of calm within it. “Tovi,” Anju breathed. “Where did you take me?” 

The prince gave the statue a small bow before turning back to his lover. Even once he had, he didn’t speak right away, pressing his thumb to the other’s lips. “There was a time when this was a marriage proposal,” he finally spoke quietly. “And the ceremony nothing more or less than the two involved giving themselves to each other in the presence of Astarte.” 

“Is that why it feels so calm here? This place is sacred to her?” 

Tovi smiled. “You feel it, then. I’m glad.” 

“…You sure you’re not just making stuff up to be all cute?” Anju asked, half-joking. 

“You can ask Sadzi if you want. Or Remi. Or anyone else who was raised here and paid attention in History class.” 

A few moments of silence passed between them. “Anju,” Tovi spoke again, but the word was followed by another brush to his lips. 

Anju nodded, and his lover pulled him close and into a deep kiss. Tovi touched him as if it were their first time again, soft and warm, his mouth slowly moving down the redhead’s neck to his shoulders. Those warm hands then slid down his arms to entwine his fingers in his own. Carefully, he raised them over both their heads, urging him to turn. 

Anju did, melting against the prince’s touch again, relishing the feel of his embrace, his hands, and his mouth working along his freckled neck again. The raven head’s hands slid up his shirt, and when the other realized he was trying to take it off, tensed. “Do you trust me, my heart?” 

It wasn’t instant, but he relaxed, and let the garment be pulled over his head. Then those nips, licks, and outright bites started lowering to the sensitive scar tissue. The patched man moaned, writhing in the tight embrace. Had Remi told him? 

Anju didn’t have to coherence to ask, but gladly went along with it, just as he had before. “To your knees, my heart,” his lover’s longing voice muttered in his ear. 

The redhead let himself be lowered, pants coming off in the process, and started to lean forward, but Tovi kept him snug. Oh, and he could feel the warmth radiating off the man perfectly now- he wasn’t the only one naked. One strong arm remained fast across his chest while the other searched for and found his favorite bottle. He moaned long and low when two lean fingers slowly slipped inside him, stretching him as they went. “Tovi…”

“Feel, my heart. Drown in the pleasure that will always be yours.” 

Anju couldn’t think of anything to reply with to such a sentiment, and even if he could, he doubted he’d be able to get it out- so he angled his head back to kiss the man he loved so dearly, and found himself wishing for a third there as well. 

Tovi withdrew to push his own stiff length inside him, still keeping his lover as close as possible. He was slow at first, but that just added to the intimacy of the whole thing- even their first time, it had never been this slow, this quiet, this… whole. “Tovi…”

“Not enough, my heart?” 

“It’s good, it’s so good, but I don’t know if I can…” 

“Don’t worry about that just yet. Just be here with me.” 

“Okay.” 

Those hands were traveling again, but languidly and without purpose, and the evening so calm and wonderful, but a very real need was soon building inside him. “T-Tovi, I wanna face you.” 

“Your wish is my will, my heart. Lie down on the grass and I’ll make the world spin.” 

Anju was all too happy to comply, immediately doing so. The darker-toned man hovered over him a moment, then slid inside him with a deep kiss. “Take me, yes, make me yours all over again…” 

Tovi’s pace increased with the words, golden eyes burning with unabashed desire. “Come for me, Anju.” 

He was close, and the words brought him closer still, but no, not yet… “I’ll c-come with you,” he breathed. 

His lover groaned, and kissed him again, leaning down on his elbows to be as close to the hot body as possible. 

“Tovi…” 

“I’m… close, too… my heart.” 

For a few more moments, there were no more words between them, each one pleasuring the other, Anju did lose it first, but Tovi was filling him before he was done, and enjoyed a long kiss from each other while their bodies slowed and recovered. 

“That… was amazing,” Anju breathed again, the two now curled together on the grass. 

“Good. That was the point. Believe me, it’s no trouble if you’d like it to last like that more often.” 

“I think I would like that.” 

“Is there a ‘but’ in there?” the prince asked, picking up on the slight hesitation. 

“Not… exactly, I just… I feel bad because… I was wanting Remi here too.” 

“Never feel bad for that. True, I did want this time you be you and me, but we can certainly include Remi at a later date.” 

“So… we’re married now?” 

“As much as we can be without severely altering your lifestyle. Upset?” 

“The opposite. I’m happy, Tovi. So happy. I didn’t know it was possible for one person to have this much happiness.” 

“Good. Your happiness is very important to me.” 

“Yours is to me too, so if there’s ever anything I can do to increase it, let me know.” 

“What do you think about helping me and Remi put on a show for all our guests tomorrow?” 

“No drugs?” 

“Not if you don’t want.” 

“…It’s probably horrible of me, but I kind of want to see the mess Remi turns into with that stuff in his system, but I don’t want him miserable the next day.” 

“Just the same, I’m sure he won’t mind,” Tovi assured him. 

“Where is your darling fiancé this evening?” 

“Either still going over last-minute details or passed out wherever he was going over last-minute details. Either way, probably his study. Care to check with me?” 

“Sure.” 

“Here, use my shirt to clean up and we can bathe later,” the raven head spoke as they sat up. “I’m not using it.” 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you were wearing a shirt. You hardly have since coming here- not that I’m complaining, mind you.” 

“Glad to hear it,” Tovi snickered, and gave his cheek a kiss before standing. “I took it as a further push that this was a good idea.” 

“Definitely,” Anju grinned, joining him on his feet and taking his hand. 

Tovi gave another bow to the statue, Anju gave a nod to be polite, and the two headed back to the palace. 

&

Remi was out cold in his study, head on his desk and numerous papers scattered about underneath him. Tovi chuckled at the sight. “I’m going to get him on my back and carry him upstairs,” he spoke. “Would you help me?” 

“Sure,” Anju replied, just as amused. “Arms up on your shoulders?” 

“Mm… This will be interesting.” 

It did take a lot of resituating, especially since they were trying not to wake Remi, but eventually they managed to get the sleeping prince one his fiancé’s back. “I’m surrounded by show-offs,” the redhead mused, snickering while they walked. 

“What do you mean?” the other asked. 

“You’re both really strong. Like, strong enough to keep my fat ass steady against a tree trunk and-” 

“Gaining a few pounds does not make you fat. And even so, I have never seen an ass more perfect than yours.” 

Anju couldn’t resist. “Better than Remi’s?” 

Tovi looked over his shoulder to his sleeping fiancé before mouthing, ‘So much.’ 

Ashp grinned. 

“Besides,” the prince continued normally. “Have you seen this man’s shoulders? Great Goddess, I could spend hours marking every curve.” 

The redhead laughed at that, but then simmered back to snickering, remembering the other raven head asleep. “Well, now I know your fetishes.” 

“Anju, if you haven’t figured those out at this point, we need to have a very long discussion.” 

“Oh, no; I think I got ‘em, don’t you worry.” 

“Oh?” came the inquiry with a coy grin. 

“Like you need me to recite your kinks back to you,” the other muttered with a dark flush. 

“I’m just curious what you think you know. I’d be happy to reciprocate.” 

“Reciprocate?”

“Mm,” the prince kept grinning. “I know you like it fast and hard, but you certainly weren’t complaining about getting it more slowly earlier.” 

“Felt… more intimate.” 

Tovi carefully leaned down to kiss his cheek, stumbling a bit. After regaining his balance, he continued, “But come to think of it, that you love being filled up is all I really know for certain. You do seem very sensitive as well.” 

“…Or you just have really talented fingers,” the redhead mumbled to his lover’s chuckle. “Honestly, I’m not really sure- Oh,” he realized, recalling and interlude with the sleeping man in the bathroom. “Well, Remi figured something out by accident… I wasn’t sure if he’d told you…” 

“What was it?” the other asked, only looking curious. 

“Um… When I was in the bath and you went to have lunch with Mayte, Remi came in. I didn’t notice at first, cause I was sitting back and my eye was closed, but…” 

“Please tell me what he did to you that has you so flustered,” his lover’s hot tone nearly begged. 

He was red, he could feel it, and keeping his gaze hard on the floor, barely got the words out, even as a whisper. “Sucked my toes.” 

“I see,” was the amused reply. 

“I thought he was just being weird at first, but then he really did it, and… I didn’t want him to stop. Ever.” 

“Sounds lovely,” Tovi purred with another grin. “Would you open Remi’s door for me?” 

“Sure.” And once inside, helped get the sleeping man into bed. 

“Now you, come with me.” Tovi spoke again, taking the redhead by the hand and leaving the room. 

“Where are we going?” 

The prince’s grin was full of delight. “I promised a bath, didn’t I?”

“Oh, right. Wait, are you using that as an excuse to-?” 

The bathroom door in Tovi’s room sharply closed, startling him. “Forgive me, my heart, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“…It’s okay. Still a little eager?” 

“How could I not be, when you’re so close to me?” 

“If you’ve got plans for my feet too, I’d wash ‘em first. I’ve been barefoot all day.” He was barefoot most days now. 

A good thing, then, that we’re about to bathe.” 

Anju bit his lip, getting an idea, but feared it was a bad one. He really wanted Tovi to take him up against the wall, but if he did, the chances weren’t high that he’d want to have sex tomorrow, his body recovering still. And Tovi seemed to really want to put on that show, so he swallowed hard and got into the warm water, not saying anything about his impulse. 

Be if fortunate or not, it was looking like Tovi had a few of his own. They weren’t as exhausting as the one Anju’d had in mind, though, fingers trailing skin and teeth gently biting while he lay on the darker-toned man. It was actually very relaxing. “Did you fall asleep on me, my heart?” an amused tone eventually asked. 

“Close,” he muttered back. 

“To bed, then?” 

“Nnn… don’t wanna move.” 

“You won’t want to be here when the water turns cold.” 

He wasn’t wrong. 

It took a minute (and a rather lengthy annoyed groan), but the redhead sat himself up, his lover right there with him, and the two dried off before curling together under the warm covers. Not what he’d had in mind, but not at all a bad back-up plan.


	10. Chapter 10

It looked like Remi hadn’t stopped moving all morning, and still had yet to leave his own room. Anju had come wandering in looking for Tovi after waking up alone (and in a cold sweat from a nightmare), but this whirlwind was probably exactly what his quarry was avoiding. It didn’t stop him from staying, though. 

As far as the redhead could tell, the prince hadn’t noticed his presence in the room yet, rattling off yet another list of last-minute instructions to a harried-looking assistant while another persisted in his task of getting the man dressed for his wedding. Colorful garments wrapped him from the waist down, it looked a matching vest as on standby, and the poor guy was currently trying to pull on a pair of fingerless gloves. 

Anju sat on a window ledge, watching the show. It was kind of funny watching someone normally so composed on the brink of losing his mind. 

Then he was spotted in a sharp turn made by the prince while he continued his tirade. “Anju,” he finally paused, and the poor guy trying to get him dressed took full advantage. 

“Hi.” 

“How long have you been there?” 

“About twenty minutes. Have you seen Tovi?” 

Golden eyes rolled. “I doubt he’ll be seen until the ceremony starts, and even that’s up for debate.” 

Anju stood. “No, if you really believed that, you wouldn’t been putting in all this effort.” 

“Maybe I would- Tovi’s always insisting I’m crazy.” 

“He has never once said ‘crazy.’ Do you know where he’d be? He should be helping you.” 

“Perhaps, but anyone aware of his personality knows it wouldn’t happen. It’s fine, Anju, really. I get more done without his incessant whining. Go get dressed yourself, hmm? It’s very important you’re there as well.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I should. I mean, you weren’t at ours.” 

Remi was stunned still at the words. “What?” 

“It was kind of impromptu. Last night. I guess… the oldie version?” 

The prince’s confusion lasted a minute longer, and a small smile spread across his face. “The statute of Astarte in the woods nearby, yes? He loves that little clearing. Makes sense.” 

Uh-oh. “I’m… sorry if that had bad timing, I-” 

Remi held up a hand. “You’re fine. I’d wondered if he was going to do something like that with you. I’d watch who you tell, though; that marriage could be made valid, and you, our happy little nymph, could find yourself in the confining role of nobility.” 

Anju cringed. “I think I’ll get dressed now.” 

“Claire, go with him, will you?” 

“I can dress myself.” 

“Please, Anju.” 

He was so earnest. Maybe there was a valid reason. Claire would explain. “Okay.” 

“Thank you.” Remi even gave him a kiss before parting. 

“Why did he want me to leave so badly?” he asked Claire once back in Tovi’s room. 

“It’s not that,” she replied, rummaging through the closet. “Prince Remi just knows he’s not in the best mental state right now, and that’s the prime place to piss off the people around you. It’s also why he’s not really bothered that Prince Tovi isn’t about, either.” 

“Because they both know Remi can be annoying as hell.” 

“Even more so when he’s stressed. At least half the people working in this place already wish for the day to be over.” 

Anju couldn’t help but notice that Remi had been perfectly pleasant and rational to himself. It must’ve taken a lot out of him. “No wonder he wanted me to go,” was the soft murmur. 

“There’ll be plenty of time to talk afterwards,” Claire promised with a smile. “Now, what kind of message do you want to send those two?” 

“Oh, the usual- ‘Keep me forever and ever.’” 

“I can do that,” she replied, and started pulling out a couple articles. “You always have a shirt on,” was the realization. “You are attached to it?” 

“I… prefer having my back covered, yeah.” He wasn’t really ashamed of the scars anymore, he just didn’t want people thinking they’d come from his lovers, even if the idea was ludicrous. 

“I can do that,” she assured him, not even hinting to asking why, and he was grateful for it. 

After a few more minutes, Claire threw an open vest and a pair of pants at him. He’d noticed some degree of embroidery on just about all the clothing here, and these were no different, intricate vines and flowers lining the edges of the fabric, somehow even softer and even shiny- Wait. “Is this silk?” 

“Mm-hm,” the woman smiled. “I’ll leave you alone to change,” was the add, going for the door. 

“Wait. Is there something matching that I could wear like this?” the redhead asked, tugging at the band that was holding back his unruly strands. 

“Yes, I think so,” she replied, back in the closet a moment. “Ah, here we are. And don’t forget that armband, either. Very important.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam. I promise.” 

“So adorable,” she chuckled, and went on her way. 

Anju went to the box the armband was in first to put it out on the bed so he didn’t forget about it, then changed into the fine clothes. “Okay, seriously, shouldn’t this stuff be reserved for royalty?” he finally muttered. 

“Nobody told you?” Tai asked, making his friend jump a mile. “Sorry, sorry; I thought I was being loud enough.” 

“Guess I was just lost in thought. What hasn’t anyone told me?” 

“You and I are counted as royalty, at least as long as those we’re sleeping with still want to sleep with us, so forever and always.” 

“Oh. Oh, right! Tovi said something like that. They treat concubines well, huh?” 

“It’s not the ‘concubine’ part, it’s the ‘bound’ part.” 

“Oh. That makes more sense. Can you help me with this thing then? I’ve never had to clasp it without Tovi.” 

“Sure,” was the reply, one of the same already on one of this own arms, had been, actually, since they arrived, Anju just hadn’t thought anything of it, that it was just something his friend had wanted to wear. His own attitude towards it had been more casual and was feeling a little bad about it now. “All set.” 

“Thanks. Claire reiterated several times it was important,” Anju replied, fishing for information. 

“Because it is,” the gray-eyed man replied. “This may as well be a wedding band, you know?”

He placed his own hand over it, thumb grazing the detailed embellishments. “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Now he never wanted to take it off. “Kind of feeling like an asshole now.” 

Tai laughed. “Don’t worry about it. I doubt Tovi is, especially since you’re so woefully uninformed.” 

“…Yeah. I should really do something about that.” 

“Well, I know what I do from either of our favorite princes or Sadzi. You could try him, he won’t sugarcoat, but you know, not today.” 

“Thanks,” was the dry reply. “I couldn’t have figured that one out myself.” 

“You’re welcome!” 

“Oi. Do you know where Tovi is?” 

“Actually, no. Amanto and I checked all his usual hiding spots, but I guess he found a new one for the occasion or something. Maybe he just got better at hiding.” 

“Neither would surprise me,” the other man chuckled. “So Tovi’s off limits, Remi’s off limits… where does that leave me?” 

“In my excellent care,” his friend stated, taking his hand. “Guests are arriving; I’ll let you in on all the juicy gossip. And maybe we’ll stumble on Tovi.” 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop moping,” Anju laughed again. 

Tai lead him out to the side of the palace where the majority of events seemed to take place, in the gardens near the pool. There was wood piled high where there was undoubtedly to be a bonfire that night. He was right, there were already a good many people present, foreign and native, nobles in seats or still standing near the front, and a good many common born in the outlying area behind to witness the ceremony as well. “You’d never see that in Newhaven,” he muttered. 

“Hn? Oh, yeah,” the other replied in kind, following the gaze. “Believe it or not, Remi was trying to get it cleared that everyone could mix freely- I guess they’re not quite ready for that, even here. But that’s mostly the fault of ignorant visiting parties.” 

“Like who? You promised dirt.” 

A bright, conniving smile crossed the gray-eyed man’s face. “Okay, who’s here? Looks like our dear King, oh, I’m sorry, Ambassador Turay decided to come back, good for him. Would’ve been quite the scandal if he hadn’t attended.” 

“That bad?” 

“To the point any of the royal family here could’ve challenged him directly. But he’s clearly a coward, so yeah, no-go there.” The careful gaze scanned the crowd. “Oh,” was the realization. “Okay, look at me. Did you see the two women with dark blue hair and super pale, like, white skin that are looking at everyone around them with condescension and pity?”

“Oh, I know them, actually, well, kind of…” 

“Ah, that’s right,” Tai grinned. “I heard you made some new friends.” 

“A new friend. His fiancée seems nice too, though.” 

“Don’t say that too loudly; they have reputations to uphold.” 

“So I hear.” 

“…So how far do those tattoos go?” 

“As far as they possibly can, Tai. God, that had to be so painful.” 

“Yeah, but if he wanted to be taken seriously as a royal, it was a necessity, especially for him.” 

“That’s what he said, but… does that mean his sister didn’t have to?”

“She did, but only the next in line and the queen herself are required. Any male born to the queen has to get those if they want that birth recognized.” 

Anju sighed. “And still, they get the shit beat out of them.” 

“…If nothing else, change seems to be on the way.” 

“Thankfully, and long overdue. Would it be bad if I went over and talked to him?” 

“Yes, because his sister is a bitch.” 

“Figures. Who else do we have here?” 

“Everybody, it looks like. Royalty from all five kingdoms, like I said. Well, you know those from Sha-ree and Bri-la, it sounds like, of course you know everybody from Newhaven, we covered Ambassador Turay, so… right! Aranas. The lady with super pale skin and super dark hair and looks like she’s covered in spider webs?” 

Oh, that was an interesting dress. Black fabric covered her almost completely, but lines of silver covered the fabric, and a crown of the same sat in her raven hair. “Queen of Aranas?”

“Mm-hm. The boy with her is her son, Prince Travis, and girl he keeps trying to hit on is the captain of her guard.” 

“A woman? But… Williams is from there, and he said they were even worse than Newhaven.” 

“When he was there, it probably was. But when Queen Arna’s husband died, she made a few changes. That, and Lady Firefly will gladly take out anyone who dare challenge her. It’s how she got the position- she kicked the previous captain’s ass. I hear it was quite a show.” 

“And Prince Travis likes that kind of thing, huh?” 

“I don’t know about that specifically, but he’s been after her for half of forever.” 

“Wow. Where do you find out all this stuff?”

“Here and there. Sadzi, Tovi and Remi, mostly. They grew up here, so that probably helped. Well, Tovi-” 

“Yeah. Back and forth. I think I’ll feel better about all of this once I see him.” 

“Let’s see if we can find him then,” Tai spoke comfortingly, but on the far side of the woods, the prince began to emerge- looking on the nerved end of things himself, but just as colorfully dressed as his husband-to-be. “Wow,” the blond spoke again as they approached. “I was gonna ask you to help calm down Anju, but it looks like I have a project in the both of you.” 

But the prince’s attention sidelined immediately to his lover. “Why are you so nervous, my heart?” 

“All these visiting royals, I guess. I feel a lot better already, but… honestly, I think I’ll feel even better after this is all over.” 

“Trust me my heart, you are not the only one,” Tovi sighed. 

“This is why you were dreading it, isn’t it?” 

“Mm. Mayte should be here by now, though- have you seen him?” 

“Not yet.” 

“We should find him. As long as you two stay with him and Amanto, no one should bother you.” He redirected his attention to Tai. “Where is Amanto?” 

“Attempting to calm Remi the fuck down, then heading this way.” 

“All right. Let’s find Mayte then.” 

Gratefully, the man wasn’t a hard find, his fiancée beside him with her little brother. The royal brothers greeted each other with a hug and congratulations. Tai gave Lady Kari a nod she returned with a smile, then spoke, “You two appear to be doing well. I’m glad for it.” 

“Likewise, my lady, thank you,” Anju replied, only half in reflex- he was happy to see her well. 

“Is Nega the same?” 

“Yes, my lady. Thank you for your concern.” 

“Wow. You just turned the charm right on,” Tai poked. 

“It’s not charm, it’s respect, and from Anju, always a compliment,” the woman voiced. “As you only give it to those you feel deserve it. Rightfully so, you never had any for my parents, I recall. And suffered for it. I am sorry for that.” 

“Nothing can be done about it now, and I’ve never held any blame on you or Master Timothy. But thank you for the sentiment.” 

“Look at you being all adorable,” Tovi grinned, pulling him close. 

“Hey, aren’t you supposed to be getting married?” 

“Not for ten more minutes.” He gave the redhead’s cheek a kiss. “Stay here. It is time for me to be getting to Remi,” was the add, releasing him to find the other prince. 

“They don’t do that ‘walking down the aisle’ thing here, huh?” Anju asked his friend, noting no part in the gathered audience. 

“Not exactly,” Tai replied. “Just wait. You’ll see; it’s a really pretty ceremony.” 

He didn’t lie. Already the place looked beautiful, adorned with hibiscus and ribbon of all colors, and the platform (altar?) at the very front was arched with rainbows of see-through fabric. 

When the ceremony started, light music began to play from the back of the audience, and a Tamarian woman, long hair pulled back into numerous braids and dressed in yellow silk, stood under the arch, hands folded serenely in front of her. This seemed to signal to those gathered to sit down and shut up, them doing so. 

Amanto slid into the empty seat next to Tai then, and just in the nick of time, as both Remi and Tovi came walking in, and no, not from the back- from either side, to meet in the middle in front of the braided woman. 

Both of them looked so giddy, and still so nervous. It was adorable, the two of them smiling at each other, just inches apart. 

The woman presiding (Anju wasn’t sure what to call her) held her palms out in front of herself and the princes took each other’s right hand. She placed her hands over theirs and turned to face the longer-haired man. “Tovi Tarpelite, do you take Remi Amir to have and hold as you do your own body and soul?” 

“Of course,” he smiled. 

She turned to the second prince. “And do you, Remi Amir, take Tovi Tarpelite to have and hold as you do your own body and soul?” 

“For always,” he spoke, the tone suggesting that was the proper response he’d expected the other to use and hadn’t. Oi, these two idiots… 

“Then you are joined together in love and marriage; may all the gods and goddesses bless and keep you.” 

She released her hands, and Anju expected a kiss, but first came a tight, gleeful hug between the raven heads- then a kiss. 

“Everyone, everyone,” Remi laughed after, calming the ensuing applause. “There is food and music just behind us; please join us.” 

The crowd was happy to comply. They filtered through either side of the platform, Tovi and Remi on either side to greet them as they passed. “Hey Tai,” Anju asked. “Would I get in trouble for running up and tackling Tovi?” 

His friend laughed. “Just the opposite.” 

“Perfect,” the redhead grinned, and began weaving through to surprise-hug his quarry- a gesture that yes, was whole-heartedly accepted. 

“Are you coming over as well, my heart?” 

“Of course. Someone has to keep you two out of trouble.” 

A chuckle, then those golden eyes glanced up to return with some thinly veiled concern. “Go over to Remi now, please?” 

There was urgency in the tone. “All right,” he replied. He’d wanted to do the same for the other raven head anyhow. 

In walking over, he saw the reason for Tovi’s worry. The royals from Sha-ree were heading for the pony-tailed prince. He was probably one of the, if not the only, once in the place that spoke their language. 

Knowing how jumpy Remi was, coming up behind him seemed rude, so he popped up his head in the man’s view first. “Hi,” he spoke, and then gave him a tight hug as well. “Congrats; you get to keep us.” 

“A great gift indeed,” came the humored reply. “Why don’t you wait for us on the other side till we’re done?” 

“Because Tovi asked me to stay with you. I was gonna come over anyway,” he added, seeing the slight change in the other’s expression, which gratefully relaxed. 

“Why stay with- Ah. They wouldn’t come around this way, I don’t know their language. All right,” he decided, arm still around the redhead while he continued welcoming guests. It seemed to be all formality, but probably an important formality. 

A formality that, once completed, Tovi came over to their side to wrap them both in another embrace. ‘Double hug,’ the redhead thought gleefully. Secretly, he’d been so afraid he’d be ignored today. It would’ve been understandable- to a point- but they were still going out of their way to include him. ‘So lucky.’

“How’d it go with them?” Remi asked, and no one needed clarification. 

“I think it’s fine,” he replied. “Queen Biya did ask about Anju, but the second she heard he already belonged to us, backed off completely. Maybe they’re learning.” 

“Or maybe they’re trying to catch you off-guard.” 

“Maybe she’s scared of Remi,” Anju mused, again not realizing his words. “You guys are in the process of reuniting your country because of him.” 

“It’s a possibility,” Tovi replied while Remi tried to drown the patched man in kisses. 

“Oh. She did walk in the other day while… um…” 

“Before I came in on the lovely show you and Prince Timol were putting on?” Remi grinned, still clinging to him.

“The three of you?” Tovi asked, stunned. “I’m sorry I missed it.” 

“Maybe we’ll have another chance before they leave, and… Timol said he was inviting us to the wedding, but…”

“We can discuss it later on. Come now; let’s join the party for now.” 

Once they turned the corner themselves, there was a thunderous applause Anju felt a little awkward about being in the middle of as well, but both his lovers held tight to him.   
Eventually, they were able to mix into the crowd, enjoy the music- and the food. Anju could taste where Nega had his hand in the delicious treats and made a mental note to make some time for his brother. 

“Thirsty?” Remi dared, offering him a cup. “Just fruit juice, I promise.” 

Anju guardedly took it. “So, if I drink this in one gulp, there’ll be no after-effects?” 

“Drink it any way you like and there will be no after-effects. Hand to my goddess, I swear. Keta’s in the purple cups.” He paused. “At least, it better be.” He sniffed the cup’s contents then held it out again. “It’s fine.” 

“…Okay. Thank you.” 

“I must say, you’re looking better than you did this morning.” 

“Huh? How did he look this morning?” Tovi asked, hitting concerned immediately. “You seemed fine when I saw you earlier,” he added to the redhead. 

“I’m okay, it’s okay,” Anju tried with a smile. 

“For someone ‘okay,’ you looked awfully pale when you came in.” 

“You saw me? Why’d you pretend you didn’t?” 

“It wasn’t pretend, exactly, it was just with everything else going on, I didn’t put it together until later on. You looked a little pale. Had someone frightened you?” 

“…Just my own psyche,” he finally admitted. “I had a nightmare. It happens.” 

“That’s a bit of an eerie omen, though, considering the timing.” 

“N-Not really,” Anju spoke, not really wanting to admit what he was about to admit. These two were about to get a million times more protective. “I always get them when I sleep alone.” 

“Oh,” Remi perked, looking at his new husband. “That’s an easy fix, yes?” 

“Certainly is,” Tovi replied. “In fact, there was a request made last night that should lighten the overall mood here considerably,” was the add with a grin, swinging his arm around his new husband’s shoulders, a purple cup in hand, and now under the other prince’s nose. 

“Oh really?” was the grin as well, intrigued gaze on their flushed third. 

“Don’t make it sound like it’s something it’s not!” the redhead managed. 

“Then what is it?” the shorter-haired prince asked in the same way. 

“…Exactly what it sounds like,” he realized, flushing further. “I just… I didn’t see you after, before, but Tovi looked awful. Sadzi said you were probably the same.” 

“I assure you Anju, to me at least, it’s very worth the grogginess and weariness the next day,” Remi replied, and took down a mouthful of the cup. “Now what, Little Nymph?” 

“I think I’ll go talk to Timol,” the redhead spoke. “He’s better company.”

“Oh, no, you don’t,” Remi countered, pulling him back against himself. “We’re having you tonight, Nymph, and nothing short of your outright refusal is stopping us.” 

“Refuse what you two give?” Anju breathed, feeling the heat rising between them already. “Never.” 

“Good.” The shorter-haired prince reached for his new husband to join them, and while Tovi took his hand, it was to lead them to a less-densely-populated area of the party. Once there, though, he was happy to pin them back against a large tree trunk, the two lapping and kissing the middle man’s freckled neck, meeting on one side for a long, languid kiss of their own. 

Feeling the hard lengths against him, and hearing the wonderful noises coming from both his lovers, Anju whimpered himself, biting his lip. “I think someone feels neglected,” Remi observed.

“We can’t have that,” Tovi purred. “How do you want us to take you, my heart? Just like this? I assure you, we can.” 

He could only nod, voice gone at the mere thought. The only way he could think of them pulling that off- 

A hand slipped into his pocket, pulling out the small bottle usually found there. “We’ll have to get you good and loose, then,” Remi’s hot tone whispered to him, and he felt the raven head ease down the tree- not a second later, warm hands were sliding his shorts down and two fingers easily slid inside him. 

Tovi pulled him in for a kiss when he moaned, more warm grazing his skin. “Don’t stop,” the redhead panted needily. 

“Never,” the longer-haired man promised. 

All those hands, Tovi’s mouth, Remi’s mouth, and shitdamnfuck those fingers were working him perfectly, a teasing mimicry of what was coming soon. But not soon enough. “Please, please,” he moaned into Tovi’s shoulder. “I can’t… wait anymore.” 

“I think we need a second opinion,” Tovi purred back. “My breath?” he asked over the redhead’s shoulder. 

“Mm, no, I’d have to agree,” was the pleased reply. “I’m surprised he wasn’t begging for it sooner.” 

“Take me,” Anju whined again, the back of his mind wondering if Timol was watching.

Tovi took hold of his hands, wrapping them taut on a low-hanging branch. “Hold on tight.” 

Anju could only nod, and as soon as he had, his legs were swung up to the point that his knees were at his midsection, both his lovers holding him fast in the position. 

Remi sunk into him first, enjoyed a couple groaning thrusts, then helped Tovi do the same. “Is that better, my heart?” 

“So… full…” Just having them both inside him was amazing, but up like this as well… it was almost too much.

Then they started to move. 

They kept opposite paces; as soon as one hit deep inside him, the other did right behind, never leaving him empty. “Good…” 

“Close, Little Nymph?” Remi’s hot tone whispered in his ear. “We’ve barely started with you.” 

“I… can’t…” 

“Then come, my heart,” Tovi spoke soothingly, stroking his drooling length as well. “Let everyone see how gorgeous you are.” 

At the reminder of the crowd, Anju’s hazy gaze looked around. Most kept their distance, but some lingered nearby- and yes, one of those was Timol’s heated gaze. Oh, if he could somehow be sucking that giant cock while these two took him…

He came with a strangled cry, head thrown back over Remi’s shoulder, body shuddering violently both with it and afterward. His lovers slowed their pace while he recovered. Anju wasn’t sure he could come again, but at the same time, did not want this to end, not yet. “It’s… okay,” he breathed when his body stopped twitching. “I’m okay.” 

Slowly, the pace picked up again, hands and mouths and his body screaming for a reprieve even as it accepted the burning pleasure. This couldn’t end, not yet, he had to feel them come too… 

Tovi was first with hard thrusts, but Remi right there with him, and Anju thought he really must have issues, because the two filling him so violently felt absolutely perfect. 

“Are you all right, my heart?” 

He nodded. 

“We’re going to put you down now.” 

Another nod, working his hands free- he hadn’t realized how stiff they’d become. And the second his legs had weight on them, they buckled, but both lovers held him steady. “Do you want to sit down, or I can carry you back to our room,” Tovi offered. 

“Would… going back be okay? I… feel like I’m gonna pass out.” 

“Honestly, I’m surprised you haven’t already,” Remi lightly joked, taking on the majority of the redhead’s weight while the other prince turned, then Anju wrapped his arms around darker-toned shoulders- the back of his mind aware that his shorts had been pulled back up as well. 

“Thanks, Remi,” came the groggy mutter. 

He heard and felt some chuckles, but soon after Tovi started walking, his consciousness finished slipping away, not to return till morning. 

&

Or early afternoon, rather. And, sadly, both princes were gone from the room, but Tai lay on his stomach with a book beside him on the bed. “Hey, you’re awake sooner than I thought,” he grinned. 

“Hey,” Anju replied, still drowsy, then cringing in pain when he tried to move. 

“Yeah, they really did a number on you last night,” his friend reminded him. 

“No more than usual, I thought,” he replied, sitting up more slowly this time. 

“Anju, you were literally hanging out of a tree. That takes a toll. They were supporting you, sure, but still.”

“I guess.” The freckled man started slowly stretching himself out. “Where are they, anyway?” 

“Having brunch with all the visiting royalty. Kind of a required thing- I’m sure they would’ve rather stayed up here and continued to try and figure out if you were sleeping or dead.” 

Anju snorted. “They were not.” 

“So were. Remi said you might be ‘in a coma,’ whatever that means.” 

“Guess I’ll have to wait to reassure them I’m alive, huh?” 

“Or you could look out the window. They should be right in the gardens.” 

“…I have to pee first.” 

“Don’t let me stop you.” 

After a short, but painful, walk to relieve himself, Anju went to sit by the window with his friend. As Tai had said, all the royals were seated around a large, circular table in the gardens. Tovi and Remi’s backs were to him, but he picked them out easily, chairs brought right next to each other so Remi’s head could rest on Tovi’s shoulder. It was pretty cute. “I suppose we have to wait until everyone excuses themselves,” Anju sighed, noting Amanto’s presence as well. 

“Yup,” was the reply in the same way. 

“Hey, Tai, I don’t want to be rude, I, ah, just don’t know how these things work… Where does Amanto stand?” 

“Amanto is still considered royalty here. Cela gave him a special royal science-y position thing. It’s half of why he’s always at the science building, the other being that he fucking loves it.” 

“Then things really did end well for him. I’m glad.” 

“Me too. I mean, I knew things would be better here, but even I had no idea just how much better, you know?” 

“I definitely do,” the redhead agreed. “Even if Hell did freeze over and those two decided they’d had enough of me, I still don’t think I could leave here. And not just because of the traumatizing seasickness.” 

Tai laughed. “Exactly my point.” 

“So, ah, how did the rest of the party go? One of them must’ve brought me up here after I passed out,” Anju spoke, not really recalling clearly. 

A nod. “Tovi carried you up. And Remi made sure your shorts were pulled up beforehand to keep your cute butt hidden.” 

He snickered at the comment. “I think I do kind of remember that.” 

“People kept wondering if they’d come back down after getting you to bed, but, unsurprisingly to me and Amanto, they never did. So don’t be surprised if people are a lot nicer to you.” 

“Huh? What does one thing have to do with the other?”

The blond head cocked playfully at him. “Really? I mean, I know you don’t know the traditions, but I would’ve thought you’d be able to figure it out.” 

“Tai, be fair. I’m super groggy.” 

Another laugh. “Okay, okay. It’s just… Well, last night was Tovi and Remi’s wedding night, right? So, if they chose to have sex in front of everyone like that, it ‘should’ve’ just been the two of them. Not only did they include you from the start, but also put you at the center of attention. I’m sure there are people who will disapprove that, but the general consensus seemed to be the opposite.” 

“…Oh?” came the question, a little nervous about the revelation. 

“That the both of them care so much about you is pretty amazing, Anju, and I’m sure that’s going to be reflected around you.” 

“…If you say so,” the redhead replied, shifting uncomfortably. He was still sore, but moving around seemed to ease the tension. “Wanna get some food? Or have you eaten?” 

“A couple hours ago, but I wouldn’t mind a snack.” 

&

Anju kept hoping Tai was wrong, unsure why. The kind of attention is friend was talking about wasn’t the bad kind… He supposed just being on the spot made him nervous, and tried to reset his focus on how adorable Nega and Williams were being.

“You said little pieces!” 

“Little, not so tiny they can barely be seen!”

“You can still use them, right?” Williams asked. 

“No,” was the reply, stirring a large pot. “Give them to the riffraff over there, take that over here, and I’ll do them myself.” 

“Aw, so no second chances in your world?” the blond drawled. 

“I don’t like wasting food.” 

“You’re not wasting food, Nega!” Anju called over. “You’re feeding the hungry!” 

The pony-tailed man turned to stare at his brother. And out of nowhere, the impossible happened- Nega started to laugh. 

Now, everyone else stared. 

“Whoa,” Anju deadpanned. “We were right, Tai- this place is magic.” 

The group enjoyed a couple hours together with the rest of the kitchen staff before they had a visitor, and a royal one at that. The man came up from behind Anju to embrace him, but after an initial startle, that was fine. Remi smelled a lot similar to Tovi, grassy and sunny, and he now loved having that strong, warm form close to him as much as he did Tovi. “What mischief are you causing?” the redhead asked now. 

“Me? Mischief? I’m insulted,” the prince’s tone breathed into his ear. “I only wanted to invite you upstairs.” 

“If it’s for what that usually means, uh… I’m still really sore from last night.” 

“Then we’ll just have to relax you, won’t we?” was the reply, undeterred. 

“Remi, I’m serious,” Anju spoke again. 

“As am I. Just because I’m inviting you upstairs doesn’t mean the three of us are going to ambush you.” 

“Th-three?” he asked, daring to hope. 

“Oh, did I not mention Tovi’s walking up with Prince Timol as we speak?” 

Anju swallowed, feeling heat burn his cheeks. Time alone with all three of his lovers? How could he turn that down, even as he was? 

“Oh, will you just go already?” his brother drawled while Williams made a shooing motion. 

“Seriously,” Tai agreed. “Scram.” 

“I guess I can’t say no,” Anju grinned to Remi. “It does sound fun.” 

“It will be, I promise,” the prince replied, taking his hand to lead him upstairs. “Just for reference, how sore are you?” 

“More stiff than sore, really. It does help to move around, but still kinda hurts. It’s not nearly as bad as it was when I woke up.” 

“Good,” his lover replied with a coy grin. “Then it’s likely all you need is a good rub-down.” 

“R-Rub-down?” the redhead repeated nervously. 

“Great Goddess, look at you!” Remi laughed, stopping to give the freckled man’s forehead a kiss, then continued, “Nothing horrible, I assure you. I only mean a good massage would benefit you greatly.” 

People were thinning out. They were getting closer to the princes’ rooms. “Oh. That does sound nice, actually.” 

“Mm. And I’m certain Tovi and Prince Timol will be just as happy to oblige you as I am.” 

“O-Oh,” Anju stammered again as they entered Tovi’s room. Inside, both Tovi and Timol were laid out on the bed, the latter crawling up the first’s form, both with coy grins. “Great Goddess indeed,” he breathed at the sight. 

“Hey-hey now,” Remi lightly chided. “Not starting without us, are you?” 

“We were just wondering what was keeping you, my breath,” Tovi replied. “Come join us.” 

“Certainly,” he replied, walking over, still holding the redhead’s hand. “But someone’s still stiff from last night, so we’ll have to do our best to loosen him up first.” 

“Our pleasure. Come here, my heart.” 

Anju walked forward the rest of the way on his own, Tovi taking his hands and turning him so the freckled man’s back was against his own front. Then those talented fingers started working into his shoulders. Anju’s breath hitched when Remi pushed off a soft cloth shoe and started running the foot underneath, nodding for Timol to do the same. 

There wasn’t a word to describe how good it felt, but his moaning seemed to be getting the point across. Tovi’s hands continued kneading down his back, his mouth leaving kisses and nips along the paler neck. Two more pairs of hands were making their way up each of his legs. ‘Oh, shit, don’t tell me they’re gonna-’ the thought was cut off when men started sucking and licking at his toes and feet, a loud, needy moan leaving him. 

“Louder, my heart,” Tovi’s husky tone encouraged him. 

“We could probably help with that too,” Remi voiced with a grin to Timol, and the two finished climbing up to the redhead’s middle to pull his shorts down and reveal the throbbing member underneath. 

Anju wasn’t sure what they were up to until two mouths were sucking and licking his shaft and sac, and combined with a hard bite to the curve of his neck, more volume did leave him- and he couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

“Do you like watching them so much, my heart?” Tovi asked, tone a hot purr in his ear. “Watching them pleasure you like your approval is the world to them?” Anju let out a needy whine, so close to finishing and trying with all his might to hold back and make this last just a little longer. “I’ll let you in on something, Anju- your approval does mean the world to them. To all of us. Now give us our reward.” 

He tried to call out as he hit his limit, but it caught in his throat while his body shuddered out its orgasm, and he hung limply against Tovi after, heart pounding while he caught his breath. 

“You all right, Nymph?” Remi asked him after coming up to his eye level. 

“I don’t know… what I did to deserve that.” 

“You’re you, Nymph; you deserve whatever you want.” 

“…Whatever I want?” the green-eyed man asked, idea forming. 

“Name it. It’s yours.” 

“I wanna watch you three have at each other.” 

“Done,” Remi replied, giving him a peck. “But Tovi’s gonna have to get out from behind you.” 

“Oh, all right,” the other sigh dramatically, earning various chuckles. 

Tovi gave his cheek a kiss before moving and even when he did, continued to hover over the redhead now lying on his back, stealing various kisses while remaining clothing was lost. Timol was soon on his other side, doing the same, especially when a long gasp left Tovi- Oh, Remi was stretching him. “You’re not gonna try and take both of them, are you?” Anju asked, a little alarmed. 

“No,” Tovi chuckled, biting back a groan when his new husband’s fingers pushed deeper. “Y-You’ll see.” 

Once Remi was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt him, he sheathed himself inside the tight space begging for him, the other man letting out a long groan. Tovi turned a little as Timol got up on his knees as well- and Tovi got his mouth as far around the thick length as he could. 

And despite Tovi’s mouth on him, Timol’s gaze found Anju again, watching the redhead watch the display instead of doing so himself. Anju realized then that the tattooed man was probably only there for himself, probably had no interest in Tovi or Remi, and the same on the other side. This was all for him, and the way things were going probably wasn’t what was originally planned. Sadly, that didn’t change the fact that he was spent. He searched his brain for another answer. 

Reaching, down, he started stroking his half-hard shaft back to life. There was no way he was coming again, but watching Tovi suck down Timol’s cock was definitely arousing, and hopefully- yup. Timol’s gaze ignited at the sight of the redhead pleasuring himself to the delicious sight he was being given. 

Remi looked pained, probably at holding back so the middle man didn’t choke, and was probably internally screaming for the tattooed man to finish already so he could take his husband as he liked. 

The blond prince did look close, heavy gaze still on the redhead, and as much as Anju had thought another orgasm wasn’t happening, it was starting to become a possibility. He moaned and writhed while pushing his body forward, and although it screamed in protest, he couldn’t stop stroking himself, either. See the three of his lovers together and putting on a show just for him was just too much. 

Timol came soon after, shooting currents into Tovi’s mouth that he couldn’t quite all swallow, and Remi’s pace picked up immediately. Tovi didn’t last long against the onslaught, but Remi took longer. He was close, no doubt, but Anju was too, and the two came almost simultaneously-just as much pain as pleasure running through the patched man. 

“Are you all right, Anju?” Timol had been closest, and hovered over him now. 

The redhead managed a weak nod, then closed his eye- and promptly lost consciousness. 

&

When he woke, it was to a soft snore. He was warm, under the covers and dry just as always, but who snored? Opening his eye, he found Tai next to him, passed out cold. Anju softly snorted, and sat up. A loud cry of pain left him as he did so, and saw he wasn’t alone with his friend. Amanto sat nearby at a small table, papers scattered in front of him, but had looked up at the sudden sound. “Yeah, I figured those three had done a number on you.” 

“…They did,” the other replied with a sheepish smile. “But it was worth it. Where are they?” 

“Our friends from Aranas have decided they’ve had enough of us. They, with Cela and Fredrick, are seeing them off.” 

“Oh, I gotta pee.” 

“Don’t let me stop you,” the older redhead replied, attention going back to the papers. 

When Anju got back, though, he got nosy. And standing over the pony-tailed man’s shoulder, as much as it hurt, it was also worse those tense muscles loose again. “What’s all that?” 

“A design one of my people put in front of my earlier today. Claims it should be able to create images, and I’m starting to agree.” 

“What kind of images?” 

The man’s crimson gaze slid past him to his lover, still passed out on the bed. “Tai looks pretty adorable, doesn’t he?” 

“Tai always looks adorable. Wait, are you saying it could make a perfect copy of him?”

“Point the device, click a button, and out comes the picture.” 

“…That is the second-most amazing thing I’ve ever heard.” 

“You really like the bathrooms, don’t you?” 

“So much,” he replied in the same excited tone. 

Amanto snickered. “It would be pretty incredible. I shudder to think what the press would do with it.” 

“The what-now?” 

Laughter now. But before he could explain, the three men returned. Initially bickering, the tone changed when they saw who was awake. Remi, first to come in, wrapped the redhead in a tight hug. “See? Anju’s fine,” he informed the others. “We didn’t break him; he just needed a nap.” 

“Ugh. And I’m already set for another one,” the patched man joked. 

“Join us for dinner first?” Tovi requested. 

“Dinner? Is it that late?” 

“It is.” 

“…All of us?” 

“Yup,” Remi spoke, finally letting him go after a kiss to his cheek. “We just have to wake up Tai.” 

“Don’t you dare,” Amanto warned. “We’re fine up here; you all go.” 

“No, no, I’m up,” the gray-eyed man’s groggy tone spoke as he sat up. “And hungry. Gimme a minute and I’ll be set too.” 

&

Anju made the assumption that it would be just their group eating together- that assumption was incorrect. He hadn’t been down to the main dining hall since the wedding visitors had started piling in, and for very good reason- it was packed. 

Okay, maybe that was an overreaction, but there was a ton of people. Anju hated that his instinct was to get closer to Tovi, even as he did so, making the man chuckle. “You have nothing to fear from anyone here, my heart,” the prince told him with an understanding smile. “Especially while we are with you.” 

The redhead’s cheeks burned while he lowly muttered back, “Yeah, I know.” 

“Ah, Tovi, I see you brother,” Remi told him, and the group headed over to the man and his wife, sitting with Chadad and Cela- who was still not at all showing her pregnancy. That must be one hell of a dress. 

“So good of you to take the time out of your busy schedules to socialize with the riffraff,” Mayte teased them. “Did you leave your rooms at all today?” 

“We saw off Queen Arna and her son earlier,” Tovi defended them. “And it was only worry for Anju that kept us there so long.” 

“And there was brunch too,” Remi added. 

Mayte held up his hands in good-natured surrender. 

When the food was served, instruments started playing and the chatter settled down, and for a few hours, at least, the space didn’t seem quite so full. 

Anju didn’t realize he was nodding off against Remi until the man chuckled, “Ready to get back to bed, Nymph?” 

“Huh? Uh, I… guess so,” he admitted sheepishly. “Weird, I just woke up…” 

“Well, we have been working you a little hard lately,” was the reply, again chuckling. “Let’s get you back upstairs.” 

“I can walk by myself.” 

“You were just two seconds from unconsciousness; let me go with you.” 

“…All right,” Anju sighed as if greatly inconvenienced. 

“You are too kind,” the prince replied, still in good humor. 

“I’ll join you shortly,” Tovi promised with a kiss.

Anju gave a nod, admitted groggy, then, not really thinking about it, tried to give Timol a kiss before leaving. The blond prince gently sidelined him into a hug, muttering, “Sorry, that is not, ah… appropriate now.” 

“Stupid etiquette,” the freckled man grumbled back to scattered laughter. “Don’t you dare leave without saying anything,” he warned, and the other gave a nod. Only then did he let Remi lead him out. 

The walk was quiet, further conversation not really needed, just enjoying the warmth of the other man’s hand. Remi had been absolutely right- he was much more tired than he’d realized and welcomed the sight of the bed. “Get some rest now,” the golden-eyed man told him, even tucking him in. 

“Aw, you’re not staying?” 

“I should really get back to Tovi…” 

“Tovi said he’d be up in a little bit,” Anju persisted. Maybe it was just because he wasn’t used to it anymore, but he really didn’t want to be alone. 

The other’s expression softened further and leaned down to give him a kiss. “All right. I’ll stay. Push yourself over.” 

Anju gladly complied, and surrounded by his lover’s warmth, was quickly asleep. 

&

He wasn’t sure what time it was, but there was a nagging at the corner of his consciousness, urging him awake. Shuffling. A lot of movement. Eh, Tovi and Remi were probably just- 

A crash. Okay, those two could be rough with each other, but not that rough, and Anju jolted up. 

More bodies than Tovi and Remi were present, armored and fighting the princes. Huh? All Anju could process was that, whoever the intruders were, they were getting their asses kicked hard. The princes weren’t letting them anywhere near the second half of the room where the bed was- and were slowly but surely knocking each one out.

Not wanting to distract them and still very confused, Anju kept quiet until the display was over. Both Tovi and Remi had amazing abilities, but Remi was downing them more quickly- and efficiently. He helped Tovi with the last one, then the newly married duo shared a long kiss. 

And as delicious as that was to watch… “Okay, what’d I miss?” 

“We were just ascertaining that ourselves,” Remi replied, gaze returning to the armored heap. “All female soldiers, Shareen armor- a five-year-old could put this together.” 

“Yes,” Tovi agreed. “But how do we prove her involvement?” 

“We can’t I suppose… unless we do some spying. I’m sure she’s up waiting for a report from this lot, yes?” 

“Think we should get Cela first?” 

“I thought that went without saying.” 

“Just making sure we’re on the same page. Come with us, Anju,” Tovi asked, holding out his hand after wiping the blood off. 

The redhead didn’t argue, realizing all the questions he wanted to ask didn’t yet have answers. 

The trio made their way to the royal’s room, and whenever they could, used passageways that were not part of the main halls, but both princes were clearly familiar with. Tovi continued to hold tight to his hand while Remi knocked. The guards didn’t flinch to stop him. Was Remi held in that much regard with the knights?

A very tired-looking king answered the door. “Remi. Is something wrong?” he asked. 

“Could we come in?” 

“Certainly,” he replied groggily. “What’s the problem?” came the question again once the door was closed, and Remi recounted the events. 

Apparently, he and Tovi had heard the invaders moving around before the attack, allowing the princes to surprise them themselves. 

Chadad opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of someone throwing up was heard nearby. “Morning sickness,” he spoke instead. “I’d heard it doesn’t usually last this long, but… I should be getting back to her… Let me tell her what’s happening, and I’ll go back with you; if Queen Kria is behind this, she’ll likely come looking for her soldiers.” 

“Agreed,” Remi replied, and the king left. “Anju, stay here with Cela.” 

“Eh?! B-But I don’t-” 

“She’s not giving birth, Anju, she’s just sick. Keep her hydrated and get her whatever she needs. Okay?” 

“…Okay,” he agreed, but still wasn’t sure. 

“You’ll be fine,” the prince told him lovingly. “You obey orders very well.” 

“Shut up!” Anju retorted, flushing. 

After the three royals left, he ventured toward the bathroom, warily calling in, “Y-Your Highness?” 

A humored scoff was returned to him. “Cela, Anju.” 

“Okay. Um, do you need anything?” 

“I… have a cup. Could you…?” 

He looked around and spied a pitcher. Triumphant but still wary, he brought it into the room. Cela, wrapped in a robe and her state becoming obvious, was kneeling by the toilet, leaning on the side of it, and the poor thing… looked absolutely miserable. 

The cup was sitting on the side of the sink. He filled it, then handed it to her. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked after she took a sip. 

“…If I… keep this down, I’m going back to bed. If I start throwing up again, go back out.” 

“Yes, ‘Mam.” 

But after a couple more sips, her situation remained the same, no vomit. “I hear… there’s been some excitement tonight.” 

“Yeah. I, um, don’t know much myself, but I think someone tried attacking Tovi and Remi?” 

The woman sighed. “Within our own walls. I’ll have to trust Fredrick with it. Help me to bed, Anju?” 

“Of course.” He realized he was still holding the pitcher, and quickly found a place out of the way on the floor before helping the queen up. “I, um, take it you’re feeling better?” 

A weak nod. “As better as I’m going to feel until the baby’s born. I can hardly wait until this phase is past.” 

“I don’t blame you; get some rest now,” he said, and pulled the blanket over her. 

“I will. Stay close until Fredrick returns.” 

“Of course,” he promised, and as the woman dozed off, was able to take in his surroundings. The two of them had a giant bed. The room was very much like the bedrooms he already knew so well- only bigger. 

Near the end of the bed was a soft-looking armchair. He settled into it and waited. 

Or, tried to. Waiting with nothing to do in the meantime wasn’t something he did well. ‘Oh, I left that pitcher,’ he realized and out it back, but after that, he had nothing. 

Was Kria really trying to kill them, or had her soldiers acted on their own? Whoever’s idea it had been, it had been a significantly stupid one… Although. Arada and Timol could start running the place better all the sooner if she were dethroned, and that would definitely be for the better. 

Why, though? Why try to kill Tovi and Remi? Just because their countries had warring viewpoints, or…? Hn. So many questions, and none were getting answers just sitting around here. He’d have to wait. 

With a soft sigh, the redhead curled up more into the large chair, trying to get comfortable. 

Tovi and Remi would be fine. 

Tovi and Remi would be fine. 

Tovi n Remi would be fine. 

Tovi… Remi woul’be fine. 

Tovi… Remi… fine. 

Despite his best efforts, with the initial panic calming, and knowing all that could be done was being done, he was falling asleep, and trying not to, but… Cela was set, so it should…Yeah, it’d be…

A surprised cry and a thud jerked him back awake, sitting up stiff in his seat. 

Kria was on the floor, looking pretty panicked, and it was easy to see why- if Remi was looking at himself like that, he’d be ready to piss his pants. “I can’t wait to hear this excuse,” the prince spoke now. 

“I-I heard the queen was unwell,” she tried anyway. “I just wanted-” 

“With a knife? The guards outside are dead, and you were just about to kill two people dear to me because your soldiers failed, and the future looks very, very bleak for you.” 

The woman swallowed, and Remi forced her up to roughly remove her- Tovi, behind him, followed after a ‘We’ll be a moment,’ to the redhead. Chadad made straight for his still-sleeping wife, and gave her forehead a kiss. Talk about a sound sleeper. 

“I’m… sorry,” Anju muttered. “I-I should’ve-” 

“You did exactly as requested,” the other replied simply. 

“I still should’ve been-” 

“Anju, stop. What happened tonight is not your fault. I wouldn’t have realized to hurry back myself if not for Tovi and Remi putting it together that she’d probably come here instead of after her soldiers and take care of things on her own.” 

“…I’m glad Cela’s safe.” 

“As am I,” Chadad replied, sitting down on the opposite side of the bed. 

“Oh. Um, I should go, I-: 

“Don’t you dare. The two of them would kill me themselves if I let you go off on your own while Shareen forces remain.” 

“…I guess that’s true,” the freckled man sheepishly agreed. 

“It definitely is. All those two want is you and each other safe.” 

“Cela too, clearly. For a second here, I thought Remi was gonna kill Kria himself.” 

“He definitely could have, but now we get to publicly embarrass her first.” 

“Publicly embarrass?”

“A trial, so to speak. It won’t be much of one, though.” 

“Do you know… what’ll happen in Sha-ree now?” May as well ask. 

“You mean in reference to Prince Timol.” A nod. “He and Princess Arada with do whatever is best for them. Hopefully, better kingdom will come of it.” 

“True. I guess… I just worry.” 

“Understandable. You’ve grown close to him, haven’t you?” 

“Y-Yeah. Luckily, Tovi and Remi were really understanding too.” 

A soft smile crossed the king’s face. “Because they’re aware you have more than enough love to go around.” 

“And they only have to share me with him when he visits.” 

“There’s likely a little of that too,” the blond chuckled. 

Chadad was really nice to talk to, but did look relieved when the princes returned, probably more than ready for sleep himself, or just wanting to be alone with his wife, even asleep. “I tripled the guard outside,” Remi told him. “And they’re aware there’s an alert. And all Kria’s people are in holding, sans Princess Arada…. But there’s extra guard there, too.” 

“Does… Timol know what’s going on?” Anju asked quietly. 

“Unlikely. Would you like to remedy that?” 

“Yes.” 

“All right, let’s go down to his room.” 

“Thank you.” 

The walk down was quiet, and Anju was sure the princes wanted to get back to bed, but he couldn’t leave Timol in the dark about this. It would make him the same as Biya, to let him be oblivious to something so drastic and close. 

He knocked twice before the tattooed man answered. “Sorry to wake you,” Anju apologized at the clearly groggy state.

“No, no… What’s wrong? Did something happen?” he asked, seeing the two men with the redhead. 

“Could we come in?” 

“Certainly.” 

While Remi took over explanations, which Anju tried to pay attention to, he kept getting distracted, having heard the story prior. And the part that involved him still didn’t seem real. 

Apparently, while Timol slept, he kept his hair in an extraordinarily long braid, probably to keep all those strands from tangling. It was mesmerizing to look at, trailing down his back, across the chair he sat on, and so long there was even a small coil on the floor before the end tied off. Not really thinking about it, Anju leaned down to pick it up and play with the end while he listened. 

“I see,” Timol eventually sighed when Remi was done. “I… had a feeling she was up to something, but I had no idea what, just odd behavior…” He met Remi’s gaze. “I am so sorry; I should have made more of an effort to find out.” The other prince started to shake his head and say there was nothing anyone could’ve done, but the blond turned to Anju, expression softening when he saw what the patched man was doing. “And that she almost hurt you. By the gods…I never would’ve forgiven myself. Or her.” 

“I’m fine, Timol,” Anju tried to assure him. 

“This time.” 

“Everyone from Sha-ree, aside from your fiancée, is in the dungeons,” Tovi told him. “And we can figure what to do about it in the morning; we should all get some rest now.” 

“Agreed,” Timol spoke, but he sounded reluctant, and reached over to give Anju a kiss. “Come by tomorrow?” 

“As soon as I get up,” he promised.” 

“All right. Good night then; thank you for coming by. I do appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” Anju replied, and gave the man another kiss before leaving with Tovi and Remi. There was a small bit of worry in the back of his throat- he hoped it was just all the unrest. 

The three of them went to Remi’s room, Tovi’s to be cleaned up still, and quietly got undressed to curl together in bed. Anju found himself in the middle as he often did, but also found himself enjoying it a little more than usual. 

Perhaps because she hadn’t actually seen Kria coming for him, it didn’t seem real that she’d tried to kill him. It wasn’t imprinted on his perfect memory, at least.

Yay for the little things.

&

Anju kept his promise, heading straight over to Timol’s room, not even waiting for breakfast. Remi was already out when he woke, but Tovi remained, and informed the redhead he wasn’t to be left alone any time soon. Anju didn’t appreciate a baby-sitter, but he couldn’t argue the logic either, and let Tovi come down with him. 

“I’ll wait outside if you’d like to talk to Prince Timol alone,” the darker-toned man promised as they walked down. “But the whole way-” 

“Thank you, I’d appreciate that, at least to start,” Anju replied, still annoyed all this was deemed necessary. 

“Just bear with us for the time being, my heart, please.” 

Tovi’s tone was so pleading, Anju pulled him to the side of the hall. “I know, and I am. I’m not mad at you or Remi, just this whole stupid situation, okay?” he asked, and gave the prince a soft kiss. 

“All right,” came the relieved agreement, and they finished the walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand until they reached their destination. 

Anju knocked. Waited. No answer. 

“Timol?” he called in, trying again. It’d taken him less time to answer when he’d been asleep. “Maybe he was asked upstairs?” he questioned the prince. 

Tovi inclined a shoulder. 

Anju tried to door. It opened, so he peeked inside. “Timol? Sorry if I’m intruding, I-” 

When his gaze hit the bed, it stunned him still. A body. So much blood. One long, pale arm covered in swirling tattoos. 

“Timol?” Anju whispered in disbelief, managing a few steps forward. A crash behind him jerked his attention away from the mourn-some sight. 

Tovi was pulling Arada back away from himself- and Arada had a knife. The same knife he’d seen her sharpening. The knife covered in blood. Timol’s blood. “Why?” Anju croaked, gaze burning with tears while the prince held her fast. “You two… were gonna make the country better.” 

“Not a word from me,” the woman snarled back, and Tovi called for the guards. 

They ‘escorted’ her out. 

Anju turned his attention back to Timol’s body. He walked closer, standing at the end of the bed. The other was still in his night clothes, now soaked in red; she must’ve stabbed him so many times…

The long braid. Only what was near his head was stained, the rest hanging off the side of the bed. “Even leaving him without his fare,” Tovi spoke, closing the dead man’s blank eyes and placing a coin over each one. “That’s just heartless. Something… There’s a reason, you know, that those in Bri-la grow their hair so long.” 

Anju wanted to scream that he didn’t care, it didn’t matter, Timol was dead- but there had to be a reason Tovi was mentioning it now. So he sniffed and asked, “Oh?” 

“Yes. It’s so that, once they die, it can be given to those they care about as a memento.” 

The freckled man sniffed again, wiping his cheeks on his sleeves. “That’d… be okay?” 

“Amanto should survey the scene first, but once he does, yes. I’ll probably hear about those coins.” 

Anju gave a nod, curious and wanting to ask, but if this was the last time he saw Timol, he wanted to be with Timol, not acting like he wasn’t there. He’d gotten enough of that shit while he lived. 

Amanto, along with Cela, Chadad, Remi, and Tai, did appear shortly thereafter, the gray-eyed man immediately embracing his friend. “Come on, Anju, we should go,” he tried. 

“No. No, not yet,” the patched man replied, raising his gaze to Tovi, who sheepishly admitted what he’d told his lover. 

“We can do that,” Amanto agreed. “But you, Tai and Tovi can go wait in the next room till then. The coins were you?” he added with an edge to his tone to the pony-tailed prince.

“Guilty,” he replied, and herded the two into the sitting room. 

The three of them sat together on the couch, the redhead in the middle. “What… was that about coins?” 

“The belief that when one crosses into the afterlife, there is a ferryman with a charge to get across,” Tovi told his lover. 

“Brilin or Tamarian?” 

“Both. Bri-la is very close to Tamar geologically, that could be why our belief systems are similar. Amanto was just mad because, well, understandably, a murder scene should be untouched until he or someone else gathers all possible evidence.” 

A murder scene. Timol was… “But you caught her, right in front of me.” 

“Still, all evidence helps.” 

“…I guess.” Tovi and Remi were gonna be baby-sitting him all day and night now. He sighed, standing. 

“Anju-” Tovi tried. 

“Leave me alone,” he spoke only, and left again for the bedroom. Amanto was still looking over the bed, but Anju found a spot to sit and stayed there, waiting. 

“Anju-” Cela tried. 

“No,” he replied, eye line still on Timol’s body. “I’m staying right here until…. Whenever Timol’s body goes wherever it has to.” 

“It’s fine,” Amanto stated. “He’s not bothering anyone sitting there.” 

“…Thank you.” He didn’t know why he was being so adamant about staying close, but it felt too right to ignore. And when Amanto was done… whatever he was doing, Cela and Chadad quietly left. Anju watched Amanto tie off a small portion of Timol’s braid. Even though he knew what the older redhead was doing, it hurt to watch. 

The length was a little shorter than the tips of his fingers to his wrist, and Amanto placed it so carefully in his hand that Anju was afraid he’d shatter it. “They’re going to come get the body now,” the former king spoke in that coarse, gentle way. “So stop being stubborn and let Tovi and Remi get you out of here.” 

“Won’t… Queen Biya be here?” The polite thing would to be offer condolences. 

“Unlikely. But it is likely he’ll be buried here, as I’m certain you’ll care more about where he rests than she will.” 

“That’s horrible.” 

“It is. Go on now. At this point, I will have you removed if I need to.” 

Anju believed it. “Okay,” he agreed, watery gaze still on the few inches of braided blond hair. He stood, but walked back over to the bed to take a tattooed hand in his own. He was so cold; like ice that wasn’t melting. After a soft kiss, he muttered in Brilin, “Good-bye, Timol.” 

A thought occurred to the redhead, and he raised his gaze to Tovi. “Arada went to you first.” 

“She did,” he agreed. “What are you thinking, my heart?” 

“I’m… not sure.” 

“Do you want to go back to Remi’s room?” 

He nodded, now losing his battle with his tears.

“All right. Remi?” 

“I’ll be along shortly,” he promised with a weak smile, and the two headed back, Anju giving Timol’s body one last look and remembering the most gentle of gazes before exiting. 

Tovi walked with him without saying anything, maintaining a tight grasp on the freckled man’s hand until they got to their destination. “I know this is a trying situation, my heart,” the prince softly spoke when he closed the door behind them. “But I hope it helps to know that woman will be held responsible for her actions.” 

“I… don’t know,” Anju replied, still holding tight to the braid where he stood in the middle of the room. 

“You don’t?” Tovi asked, tone concerned, approaching his lover. 

“I can’t… I don’t feel anything. That’s, ah, that’s not good, is it?” he sniffed. 

“No, it’s not,” was the worried agreement. “Lay down with me?” 

The redhead nodded, and the two curled up together, the darker-toned man leaving chaste kisses and gentle touches on freckled skin. 

It stayed quiet a long whole, until Anju suddenly asked, “After they cross the river, what happens?” 

“Hn? In the afterlife? That depends on their Judgment. But one as kind as Timol is surely headed for the Field of Reeds.” 

“That’s… like Heaven?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“…Do they believe in Astarte in Bri-la too?” 

“Those who are inclined to religion do, yes.” 

“I- I know it’s probably ‘no’ because it’s your place, and I’m not trying to take it from you-” 

“I doubt it will be any trouble at all bury him in that clearing. I’m sure he’ll rest easy there.” 

“Thank you,” Anju returned, voice a choked whisper. He took a few moments to cuddle, gather himself before asking, “What do you think’s keeping Remi?” 

“Well, witnessed Kria attacking you, so I’d say giving his testimony to see to it that vile woman gets her punishment.” 

“…Both Arada and Kria,” the green-eyed man muttered. “Kria probably has a sister or something who’ll take over, huh?” 

“Her sister, Kataz.” 

“…Is she nice?” 

“Not that I have heard.” He gave Anju’s head a soft, but firm, kiss. “Let’s rebuild one country at a time, hmm?” he tried, good-naturedly. 

“I guess. How, um, is that going, anyway?” 

“You’d have to ask Remi. I don’t pay any attention in those meetings.” 

Finally, the redhead cracked a smile. “Why am I not surprised?” 

“He doesn’t exactly make it easy for me, you know.” 

Anju turned to his back so he could see the prince. “Who? Remi?” 

“He’s very skilled at distracting me.” 

“Oh? How?” 

There was warmth rising in that golden gaze already. “He always pulls his chair right next to mine like he’s being cute, which I suppose he is, but it also gives him extra reach.” 

“He teases you under the table?” the other man guessed. 

“He does,” Tovi confirmed, his hand now grazing a freckled midsection. 

Anju hissed, but spoke, “Tovi, I’m-I’m sorry, but I really don’t… I mean, not right now.”

“It’s all right,” was the casual agreement. “It’s been a rough day already.” 

“It’s… not that. Timol is one of the last people who’d mind.” It was actually part of the reason he wanted the man buried in the clearing, so he could sneak off there with his lovers and maybe still feel like the man was involved. Kinda creepy? Probably. Did make him feel a million times better about everything? Absolutely. “I just… wanted to wait for Remi.” 

Another smile crossed the raven-headed man’s face. “I’m sure he’ll be along shortly.” 

“I hope so,” Anju replied, the nuzzled his head under Tovi’s, enjoying their shared warmth. 

He hadn’t realized he’d fallen asleep until the other prince returned and the two started talking. “It’s settled?” Tovi quietly asked the newcomer. The redhead kept still to listen.

“Nn,” Remi replied, and the mattress dipped as he took a seat on the mattress. “Once we got them in the same room, they started bitching each other out like crazy, and couldn’t incriminating each other. Those two are going ‘bye-bye.’” 

“I’m glad to hear it. Curl up with us now; Anju fell asleep waiting on your ass.” 

“I’ll beg his forgiveness when he wakes,” the chuckled tone returned, and the redhead couldn’t stop a happy sigh when the third man’s warmth joined them. 

He thought about voicing his complete coherence, but now that he was curled between the two and still emotionally exhausted, knew it wouldn’t last long. Where he laid now was perfect, knew he had a place there for the rest of his life. ‘Even though it sucks now, I’m glad I met Timol. I hope I was able to make his life a little better.’ Keeping a nostalgic smile to himself, he curled closer into Tovi and Remi’s obliging warmth. ‘I’ve met so many wonderful people,’ he thought contently. ‘Being in Amanto’s quarters was never a mistake. It was a reward.’


End file.
